El Sabio De los Oceanos
by Blackhearth75
Summary: Un conflicto se da entre las cinco naciones elementales y el Gobierno Mundial, dos poderes que si se enfrentaran podrian destruir el mundo. Y en medio de todo este alboroto esta Naruto, un noble abandonado, usuario de la Akuma no Mi mas poderosa, y posiblemente, el único pirata que pueda detenerlos. NarutoxOnePiece. Shichibukai!Rinnegan!Naruto. Naruto/Hancock.
1. Naruto D D Uzumaki

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni One Piece me pertenecen.**

**Nota del** **autor: **En este momento la historia se encuentra en periodo de corrección. Este primer capitulo ha sido corregido, pero es posible que los siguientes aun no hayan sido actualizados por lo que puede haber una diferencia de calidad. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Uzumaki D D Naruto**

* * *

Mariejois, una ciudad ubicada en lo alto del red line y hogar de los nobles. Es una ciudad prácticamente intocable, protegida por los mas poderosos marinos, esclavos y soldados reales. Con semejante protección la ciudad era virtualmente impenetrable.

Eso cambiaría pronto...

Un joven rubio caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos en uno de los castillos de la sagrada ciudad, como si fuera de paseo. Su mirada era calculadora, se movía como si conociera el lugar de toda la vida mientras comía despreocupadamente una barra de chocolate.

"Jejeje, aquí vienen..." murmuró por lo bajo.

De repente dos guardias y dos nobles se atravesaron en su camino, efectivamente cortándole el paso. La presencia de un noble sería suficiente para intimidar a cualquiera, pero el rubio no era cualquiera.

"¡Alto ahí, intruso!" gritó un guardia mirándolo como si fuera un insecto. Que arrogante.

"Oh, miren que lindo es, lo quiero como mi esclavo" Dijo la noble de la izquierda. Era una mujer atractiva, aunque su belleza se veía empañada por su expresión arrogante.

'Se vería mejor con una sonrisa dulce. Que desperdicio.' pensó el rubio.

"Ya escucharon a mi hermana, aprésenlo y pónganle un collar" bramó el otro noble. Si el rubio tuviera que describirlo diría que su imagen era muy común y olvidable. Patético.

"Jejeje, lo siento mucho, pero yo jamás seré esclavo de una mujer." dijo el rubio, moviendo su mano hacia su cara y tomando las gafas de sol que todo este tiempo habían estado cubriendo sus ojos.

Cuando se los saco los presentes se quedaron anonadados.

"¡Ojos violetas con círculos concéntricos! ¡E-es Uzumaki D Naruto!" exclamó un guardia preocupado.

"¿Quien es él?" Preguntó ignorante el segundo guardia.

"¡Es un pirata que causó problemas en el mundo de abajo, se dice que peleó en igualdad con el almirante Kizaru!"

"¡Que esta haciendo aquí un pirata con semejante poder!" dijo el segundo guardia esta vez asustado.

"Jejeje, no se alarmen..." el rubio le dio una mordida a la barra de chocolate, masticó para luego tragar audiblemente. "...yo solo vengo a negociar."

"¿Negociar? ¿Quien te crees que eres? ¡Ni siquiera eres digno de pisar este suelo sagrado!" dijo la noble, arrogancia brotando de cada palabra.

"Oh, pero veras, yo **soy** mas que digno de poner mis pies aquí. Déjame presentarme correctamente... mi nombre es... ¡Uzumaki D D Naruto!"

"¿Dos "D"?" tanto guardias como nobles estaban confundidos, era raro tener una "D", ¡¿pero dos?!

"No estoy muy seguro que significa una de las "D", pero si se perfectamente lo que significa la otra..." dijo Naruto "...Donquixote... ¡Uzumaki Donquixote D Naruto!"

"Donquixote... ¡¿tú tienes sangre de noble?!" la sorpresa podía ser fácilmente discernida en las caras de todos. "Pero eso no importa, tu familia fue expulsada de este lugar... ¡no puedes regresar aquí, aunque tu sangre sea noble!"

"No tengo interés en venir a vivir aquí, yo solo he venido a negociar" sacó otra barra de chocolate y la abrió. "Verán, antes de morir, mi madre se aseguró de que yo tuviera todo para sobrevivir en este cruel mundo. Me dio estos ojos, y con ellos la fuerza para defenderme. Pero fuerza solo puede defenderme hasta cierto punto. Así que, para protegerme de los nobles, me dio... cierto secreto, que estoy seguro no quieren que salga a la luz" dijo mientras devoraba su barra de chocolate.

"¡Mátenlo!" exclamo desesperadamente la mujer.

"Jejeje, yo no haría eso." dijo Naruto sacando un Den Den Mushi. "Un mal movimiento y todo el mundo se entera de su precioso secreto"

"Maldito..." la noble apretó los dientes furiosa. "Esta bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres?"

"Así esta mejor. Quiero un barco, el mejor que me puedan construir. Y será mejor que lo hagan rápidamente, ya que no me iré de aquí hasta que esté construido." da una mordida a la barra de chocolate. "Y también quiero que me devuelvan a mi amigo, ustedes lo deben conocer. Su nombre es Hatake Kakashi"

Los nobles no pudieron mas que asentir.

"Tch, esta bien. ¡Prepárenle una habitación!"

* * *

**Esa noche- Celdas de los esclavos**

"Copy Cat, Hatake Kakashi, 150 000 000 berries de recompensa, realmente eres como te han descrito."

"Maa maa, parece que soy famoso, lastimosamente yo no se quien eres tú." dijo Kakashi, quien era un hombre con la mitad de su cara tapada.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki DD Naruto, y yo soy tu nuevo capitán."

* * *

**AN**

Okay, es suficiente. Primero presentaciones: mi nombre es Blackhearth75 y he sido lector de Fan Fiction por un buen tiempo. Traigo aquí esta nueva historia que es un inserto del universo de Naruto en el de One Piece. Tengo grandes planes para ella, desde aventura hasta romance, todo esto acompañado de un humor simple pero divertido. Sin mas que decir, sean bienvenidos al Sabio de los Océanos.

**R&amp;R**


	2. Boa Hancock

**Nota del autor: **En este momento la historia se encuentra en periodo de corrección. Este capítulo ha sido corregido, pero es posible que los siguientes aún no hayan sido actualizados por lo que puede haber una diferencia de calidad. Se recomienda discreción.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Boa Hancock**

* * *

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki DD Naruto, y yo soy tu nuevo capitán" dijo el rubio.

Kakashi lo miró por un momento antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar tu oferta. Yo ya tuve un capitán... y le fallé... les fallé a todos... no creo que quieras un nakama como yo." contestó Kakashi.

"Vaya, no pensé que fueras tan depresivo." Naruto metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó una barra de chocolate "Ten, quizás una barra de chocolate te suba el ánimo." dijo Naruto estirando la mano dentro de la celda.

Kakashi extrañado la tomó extrañado. Abriéndola se encontró con un chocolate oscuro, se veía muy apetitoso. Sin poder resistirse le dio un mordisco, probando que era tan delicioso como se veía.

"Jejejeje ¡Perfecto! Quiero que sepas que solo comparto mi chocolate con nakamas, así que es oficial Kakashi ¡Bienvenido a mi banda!" dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa.

Kakashi tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. "Tú... me recuerdas mucho a mi antiguo capitán ¿Sabes?" dijo Kakashi sin salir de su asombro.

"Oh eso. Quizás sea porque soy su hijo." dijo Naruto sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"¡¿Queeee?!" el grito de kakashi hizo eco por todas las celdas. Naruto solo sonrió un poco.

"Bueno, te vendré a recoger dentro de un mes ya que tengo que esperar a que terminen de construir nuestro barco y me temo que ya tienen suficiente conmigo suelto por el castillo, jeje. Pero no te preocupes, me haré cargo de que te traten bien." dijo para luego tomar rumbo a la salida.

Finalmente Kakashi se quedo solo, aunque no parecía muy convencido. "¿Acaso era en serio?"

* * *

**Castillo de Mariejois - Sala de estar**

Naruto entraba pasaba por la sala de estar solo para llevarse una sorpresa no muy agradable. Sentado en uno de los sillones estaba un hombre de traje amarillo, llevaba lentes de sol y una capa de Marino.

"Pero qué... agradable sorpresa, Almirante Kizaru." dijo Naruto tranquilo, pero por dentro era otra historia. '¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo él aquí?!'

"Mmm, no te ves tan feliz de verme Naruto-kun." el tono del hombre era extraño, una mezcla entre burlesco y sarcástico que complementaba totalmente expresión.

"Quizás sea porque no estoy nada feliz de verte." Naruto estaba en guardia ¿Acaso los nobles se iban a arriesgar a traicionarlo?

"Esas barras de chocolate lucen deliciosas ¿no tendras una para mi?" dijo el almirante mirando el dulce en las manos del pirata.

"Lo siento, solo comparto mi chocolate con mis nakamas" respondió el rubio seriamente.

El silencio y la tensión en la sala eran palpables.

"No sabia que eras un noble Naruto-kun, realmente me has dejado sorprendido. Aunque parece que tu no estas tan feliz de serlo, ya que me llamaron aquí para evitar que cometas una estupidez." dijo en su tono tan particular.

"Bueno que puedo decir, la vida está llena de sorpresas." dijo Naruto sentándose en uno de los sillones.

"Dime ¿Qué es lo que buscas? Quieres un barco ¿Acaso te vas a hacer un pirata? Incluso eres amigo de copycat Kakashi, siendo un noble podrías ser fácilmente el pirata más poderoso del mundo... ¿Buscas el One Piece quizá?" inquirió Kizaru. Naruto lucía divertido ante las suposiciones del almirante.

"Mi objetivo no son ustedes" aclaró. "sino las cinco grandes naciones no afiliadas al gobierno mundial: Kiri, Kumo, Iwa, Suna y Konoha." los ojos de Kizaru se abrieron de par en par, por primera vez mostrando sorpresa "Jejeje, como ves, mi objetivo les beneficia."

"Ya veo, aunque no entiendo tu motivación. ¿Acaso quieres venganza por la muerte de Uzumaki Minato?" dijo Kizaru entrecerrando los ojos.

"No, hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta lo que el odio y la venganza pueden hacer. Aunque no pueda evitar odiarlos por lo que le hicieron a mi padre y madre…" los ojos de Naruto perdieron su enfoque por segundo, como si estuviera recordando algo. "Lo que yo quiero es evitar una guerra. Las CNNA( cinco naciones no afiliadas) están planeando derrocar al gobierno mundial. Una guerra a tal escala… ¿Sabes cuantas familias sufrirían?" dijo Naruto mientras guardaba tranquilamente su barra de chocolate, había perdido el apetito.

"Mmm, tienes razón, pero dime ¿Cómo planeas conquistar todas las naciones tú solo? Eres muy poderoso, lo sé por experiencia. Pero un hombre no puede ir contra cinco países y salir victorioso." dijo Kizaru seriamente.

"Mmm… Si, creo que tienes razón." respondió el rubio como si fuera la primera vez que consideraba la situación.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de Kizaru, ¿realmente hablaba en serio? Naruto solo sonrió ante su reacción.

"Pero no te preocupes por eso, de eso me encargo yo." dijo Naruto "Lo que yo quiero…" En eso fue interrumpido por un esclavo que llevaba una cafetera y un par de tazas. Estaba sucio, vestía ropa vieja y sus piernas le temblaban al caminar.

"¿D-desean c-café?" dijo el esclavo, claramente asustado.

"Si, por favor." dijeron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Kizaru.

El aterrorizado esclavo sirvió el café con sus manos temblorosas y se fue rápidamente asustado de las poderosas presencias que los dos emitían.

"Como te decía, lo que yo quiero es, oh le falta un poco de azúcar" dijo Naruto antes de ponerle una cucharada de azúcar. Y otra. Y otra. Y otra... Kizaru llegó a contar 20 cucharadas mientras lo observaba curiosamente. Después le dio un sorbo, probándolo.

"Mmm, mucho mejor." dijo saboreando su… ¿café? ¿Podía seguir llamándose así si era más azúcar que café? "Bueno lo que yo quiero es…" sin embargo fue interrumpido una vez más, esta vez por una de las nobles residentes de la casa.

"Naruto nii-sama, su habitación está lista." dijo para luego volverse a ir cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Naruto quedó mirando la puerta en silencio, uno de sus ojos temblando de forma molesta.

"¿Por qué no continúas con lo que estabas diciendo?" preguntó Kizaru divertido.

El ojo de Naruto tembló incluso más rápido mientras murmuraba algo por lo bajo. Kizaru no pudo oír bien lo que dijo pero podría jurar que escuchó algo parecido a 'malditos almirantes desconsiderados' y 'estúpidas interrupciones' pero no estaba seguro. Dándole un sorbo a su café (¿azúcar?) Naruto finalmente continuó.

"Iré al grano, necesito un pase libre por todos los mares."

Kizaru se quedó en silencio, la diversión se borró de su cara en un instante.

"Mmmm, pides mucho Naruto-kun" dijo seriamente.

"Tienes que considerar que esto es algo que nos conviene a todos" dijo Naruto tratando de convencerlo.

"Definitivamente, sin embargo no puedo tomar la decisión por mi mismo. Esto es algo que tengo que discutir con el almirante de flota Sengoku" dijo Kizaru.

Naruto dejó su taza de café en la mesa. "Piensalo. Por el momento me retiro, escalar hasta aquí no fue muy fácil que digamos y la verdad es que estoy muy cansado." dijo Naruto retirándose. A pesar de admitir su cansancio Kizaru notó que el rubio no bajó la guardia, dando a entender que porque estuviera cansado no significaba que no pudiera luchar.

Una vez que el rubio salió de la habitación Kizaru se asomó a mirar la taza de Naruto, notando que estaba vacía. "Como rayos pudo tomarse eso."

* * *

**Cuarto de Naruto**

Naruto abrió la puerta para observar su habitación, era realmente lujosa, todos sus artículos eran caros y probablemente costaban más dinero que todas su posesiones juntas, aunque eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención, sino la chica que estaba en parada en medio del cuarto. Naruto se tomó un segundo para observarla y tuvo que admitir que era hermosa, aunque estaba un poco flaca, quizás por el mal tratamiento que le daban a los esclavos, esto no le quitaba un punto a su hermosura.

"Hola ¿Puedo saber qué haces en mi habitación?" pregunto Naruto, aunque él ya tenía una ligera idea de cuál sería la respuesta.

"He sido elegida para ser su esclava personal mientras usted está aquí, Naruto-sama." dijo la esclava con seriedad.

"¿A sí? Mmm, eres muy joven... dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Naruto. Los ojos de la esclava se abrieron en sorpresa.

"¿Quiere saber mi nombre?" preguntó la joven anonadada.

"Obviamente, me gustaría saber el nombre de la persona que me atenderá mientras esté aquí" dijo sacando una barra de chocolate.

"Mi nombre... es Boa Hancock" dijo la chica un poco extrañada. Su propio nombre sonaba extraño en sus labios ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que lo había pronunciado? Estaba segura que ninguno de sus llamados 'dueños' sabía su nombre, nunca se habían interesado en algo tan mundano como el nombre de sus esclavos.

"Gusto en conocerte, Hancock. Por el momento lo único que quiero es dormir, así que no te preocupes por mí y ve a descansar." dijo Naruto usando su nombre dado con confianza.

"Entendido. Estaré en el pasillo si me necesita" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

'¿En el pasillo? ¿Acaso no tienes habitación?' Naruto se sintió estúpido por un momento, por supuesto que tiene habitación ¡Era una esclava!. Con un suspiro Naruto decidió corregir su error.

"El pasillo ¿huh? Eso no suena muy cómodo. Toma mi cama."

"?Qué?" le preguntó sorprendida Hancock. A esto Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa que hizo que las mejillas de Hancock se enrojecieran.

"La verdad es que yo no tiendo a dormir mucho." explicó Naruto. "Así que puedes tomar la cama si lo deseas. No te preocupes no le diré a nadie. Estoy seguro de que no has tenido una buena noche de descanso en años, así que toma la cama ¿ok?" le dijo Naruto mientras tomaba asiento en una silla que había al lado de un escritorio a un costado de la cama.

"...Ok." Hancock se dirigió a la cama y se acostó en ella mientras le tiraba miradas de sospecha a Naruto, como si esperara que hiciera algo.

El silencio dominó el cuarto, lo único que se escuchaba era a Naruto mientras comía su chocolate. Una vez que terminó, lo cual no fue mucho tiempo, notó que Hancock seguía despierta y lo estaba mirando intensamente.

"¿Acaso no puedes dormir?" preguntó Naruto.

"...Quizás yo tambien estoy acostumbrada a pasar noches de insomnio..." admitió Hancock.

Tratando de evitar que el silencio se volviera incómodo Naruto decidió conocer a su 'esclava personal' mejor.

"Dime, ¿desde cuando te tienen aquí?" le preguntó interesado.

"...Desde los 5 años..." respondió Hancock desviando la mirada.

"Jejeje, eso explica porque tú no tienes collar, deben pensar que como estuviste aquí desde pequeña no pensarias en escapar o desobedecer, pero eso no es así, ¿verdad Hancock-chan?" Hancock solo desvió la mirada. Naruto solo sonrió de medio lado.

"Dime Hancock-chan... ¿quieres una barra de chocolate?"

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**


	3. Escape

Naruto y One piece no me pertenecen.

Gracias por sus reviews! Aqui el siguiente cap.

* * *

Capitulo 3: Escape

-Su barco esta listo Naruto ni-sama, puede retirarse cuando quiera- habló la noble.

-Ya veo. Ya ha pasado un mes eh, jejeje, el tiempo pasa rapido. Saldre mañana por la noche.- dijo Naruto.

-Mañana por la noche? estaba esperando que se valla inmediatamente.- dijo la noble claramente molesta.

-Tanto les aborresco, nee-chan?- dijo Naruto pasandole una mano por el hombro- me ire mañana por la mañana, entendido?- hablo Naruto con su cara muy cerca, sus ojos penetrando en los de la noble.

-Esta bien- cedió la noble entre dientes, para luego soltarse del agarre de Naruto y salir de la habitación, estrellando la puerta al salir.

-Je, no parece que le gustó mi respuesta- hablo Naruto mientras sacaba un chocolate.

-Asi que usted se va mañana, Naruto-sama- esta vez habló Hancock, quien tambien estaba en la habitación.

-Asi es, ahora solo me queda pensar como sacarte de aqui. Ya les he exigido mucho, ni siquiera con el poder que tengo sobre ellos te habrian entregado. Lo unico que pude conseguir, fue tiempo.- Dijo Naruto tomando asiento en una de las sillas, poniendose en una pose extraña, con sus piernas recogidas en su pecho.

-Sacarme de aqui? esta hablando en serio?- exclamó Hancock con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-Claro, yo no seria capaz de dejar a un nakama atras. Eso, va en contra de mis principios.- dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego llevo su dedo pulgar a sus labios, en clara señal de profundo pensamiento.- Mmm, veamos, no puedo sacarte de aqui en esos trapos que llamas ropa. Necesito entrar en el cuarto de esa noble y conseguirte al menos un cambio de ropa. No creo que le moleste, de todos modos, con tanta ropa que tiene seguro y no se da cuenta...-

\- ...- Hancock solo se quedo callada, viendolo con sospecha.

-Mmm, dime algo Hancock-chan, que es eso que tienes en tu muñeca?- pregunto Naruto refiriendose a una especie de pulsera negra.

\- ...Realmente no se, aunque mis hermanas y yo creemos que es una especie de pulsera magica, ya que siempre que la usamos anula nuestros poderes, ademas de ponernos realmente débiles- respondio Hancock.

Pulsera magica? Poderes? esto suena mucho como... -Tu no sabes nada acerca de las akuma no mi o el kairoseki, verdad?.- Naruto da una mordida a su barra de chocolate, mastica, mastica y luego traga.- Muy bien, escucha: las akuma no mi (frutas del diablo) son unas frutas que otorgan habilidades especiales al usuario, a cambio de no poder nadar nunca mas. Yo mismo soy un usuario de habilidades. Y el kairoseki es un metal especial que posee la esencia del oceano, asi que cuando esta entra en contacto con un usuario, lo debilita críticamente.-

-Estas tratando de decir que yo soy una de estas... usuarias?- pregunto Hancock.

-Asi es, y si mis sospechas son correctas, esa pulsera es de Kairoseki- se quedó un momento pensando- esto complica todo, tendré que buscar la llave también, solo espero que la halla dejado en su habitación.- dijo Naruto.

-Como planea meterse en su cuarto exactamente?- pregunto Hancock.

-Mañana es miercoles. Cada miercoles a las cuatro de la tarde esta familia se reúne para comer fuera del castillo, y no regresan hasta pasadas las diez de la noche. Media hora despues de que los nobles salgan del castillo, a las cuatro y media, hay un cambio de guardias, y durante tres minutos la habitación queda completamente desprotegida. Esa es mi oportunidad para meterme en su cuarto y tomar todo lo que necesite.-

-Eso no implica que ella tenga las llaves- refuto Hancock.

-Son los guardias los que poseen las llaves? eso era lo que pensaba antes, pero eso significaria darle mucho poder a los guardias. No creo que ellos se arriesguen a ser traicionados, por lo que descarte esa teoria. Asi que los unicos que quedan son los nobles. Pero acaso solo uno posee las llaves, o cada uno tiene su propio set de llaves? luego recorde que cada uno trata a los esclavos como simples animales o mascotas, y quien se hace cargo de una mascota cuando no esta encerradas? obviamente, solo y especificamente su dueño. Dime Hancock-chan, quien se hacía cargo de ti antes de que yo llegara aquí?- preguntó Naruto mirando a Hancock con su mirada penetrante.

-La señorita Elizabeth, la noble con la que usted estaba hablando- Hancock estaba realmente sorprendida, las costumbres de la familia, el horario de los guardias, los encargados de las llaves... todo eso lo habia deducido en un solo un mes de estar aqui?! Quien rayos era este tipo?!.

-Bueno ahora solo queda esperar...-

* * *

Al siguiente dia - celda de los esclavos

-Hatake, estas liberado. Guardias! escoltenlo al mundo de abajo!. Y asegurense de que no escape, no quisiera que Naruto se enoje porque dejé escapar a su eclavo. Ese hombre es peligroso, lo mejor sera tenerlo como un aliado.- dijo la noble Elizabeth.

-Es que acaso Naruto no vendra conmigo?- preguntó Kakashi.

-El me dijo que saldrá hoy por la noche.- dijo cortante Elizabeth.

Viendo que no le iba a sacar mas a la noble, Kakashi simplemente se dejo llevar.

'Que estas planeando, Naruto...' fue el ultimo pensamiento de Kakashi antes de irse.

* * *

Dentro del castillo - Pasillo

-Meeee, que dia tan aburrido,- dijo un guardia que estaba parado en frente de una habitación- lo unico divertido a sido cuando Elizabeth-sama se dio cuenta que tenía una araña en el hombro y salió corriendo, meeeee, al menos mi turno ya se acabó, ahora solo tengo que ir a ver a ese estúpido de Sichiro para que cumpla su turno- dijo el guardia antes de irse.

-Okay, es hora...- dijo Naruto, quien habia estado esperando el cambio de guardias.

'Click' Sonó la puerta al cerrarse atras de Naruto- Perfecto, ya estoy adentro, ahora solo debo buscar lo que necesito.- Encontró las llaves encima del escritorio junto a la lámpara. Luego entró al closet, era inmenso, busco rápidamente algo que Hancock pudiera usar, cuando de repente le pareció ver a alguien detrás de el.

Giró lentamente la cabeza

Lentamente.

Lentamente.

Finalmente logro ver hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con un perchero que tenia un vestido y un sombrero colgado.

Naruto soltó todo el aire que no sabía tenía- Fiuu, por un momento pensé que habia alguien ahí.- tomó rápidamente una blusa rosa, jeans tubo y unas botas.- pues tendrá que conformarse con eso, que ya no me puedo quedar aquí- Finalmente salió de la habitación, asegurandose de cerrar la puerta.

-Mmmm, Naruto-kun, es que acaso te gusta la ropa de mujer? no sabía que tuvieras esos gustos.-

Naruto se congelo. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con Kizaru.

'Glup' Naruto ahora estaba asustado terriblemente, se suponía que Kizaru se iría con el resto de la familia!.

-Bueno, veras lo que pas- 'BOOM' Naruto fue interrumpido por una explosión que retumbo por las afueras del castillo.

'Biripbiripbirip'

Lo que sonaba era un denden mushi, una especie de caracol usado para comunicarse. Este estaba dentro del bolsillo Kizaru, quien rápidamente lo tomo y contestó.

-Diga- dijo Kizaru hablando por el denden mushi.

-Almirante Kizaru, tenemos grandes problemas, alguien se ha infiltrado aqui!, Mariejois!, la ciudad de los nobles!, es terrible!, como a podido pasar esto!- habló/gritó un soldado claramente asustado.

-Calmate, dime donde estas- ordenó Kizaru.

-En la entrada norte! por favor dese prisa! pense que habia visto al malechor, pero resultó ser solo mi sombra! tengo miedo! y lo peor es que...- 'Gotcha' fue cortado abruptamente el pobre soldado.

-Mmm, debo darme prisa- dijo al irse Kizaru, ignorando completamente a Naruto.

-Demonios, yo tambien debo apurarme. Esto no estaba en mis planes...- Naruto corrió rápidamente en dirección a su habitación.

Habitación de Naruto

-Lo sabia, el también me ha engañado- dijo Hancock, quien estaba llorando desconsolada en la cama de la habitación- seguramente esa explosión fue causada por él,-sollozo- todos los hombres son iguales, nunca debí haber confiado en él, espero que lo maten...-

Slam! La puerta del cuarto fue violentamente abierta.

-Hancock-chan! debemos irnos rápido! estan atacand... por que estas lllorando?- preguntó un extrañado Naruto.

-Usted! porque sigue aqui!- exclamó Hancock.

-...Se suponía que tenía que irme? no recuerdo que el plan fuera asi...- dijo Naruto poniendo su dedo pulgar en sus labios, como si estubiera pensando.

-No se burle de mi! porque arriesga tanto por mi! ni siquiera me conoce bien!- Hancock no podia evitar que las lagrimas sigan saliendo.

-De que hablas? Somos nakama, jamás podría abandonate- dijo Naruto sin titubear.

-Nakama, Nakama, Nakama, sigue repitiendo que somos nakama, sea lo que sea eso, yo no soy nada suyo!- grito Hancock.

-Jamas dejar a un compañero atras, ese el principio de ser nakama. Es por eso que no puedo dejarte atras.-Hancock solo abrazó sus piernas mas fuerte mientras lloraba- escucha Hancock-chan, yo quiero sacarte de aqui, pero no puedo hacerlo si tu no quieres- dijo Naruto.

-... por... favor-

-que dijiste?- cuestiono Naruto.

-... por... favor... liberame de este infierno!- gritó Hancock.

Naruto solo sonrió. Se puso en frente de Hancock, tomó su mano y deposito una barra de chocolate en ella.-Es hora de irnos Hancock-chan- dijo Naruto sin quitar su sonrisa.

-Si!-

Al siguiente dia - Mundo de abajo - Sabaody archipiélago

-Que te pasa Hancock-chan, pareces deprimida- preguntó Naruto.

-Mis hermanas no estaban en sus celdas...- respondió Hancock.

-Es probable que hallan escapado mientras Fisher Tiger atacaba. No tienes nada de preocuparte.- dijo Naruto.- por ahora preocupemonos por llegar al barco, Kakashi debe estar esperando ahí- dijo Naruto.

En el barco - Con Kakashi

-Estas seguro que Uzumaki estara aquí? - preguntó Kizaru sin mucha paciencia.

-Eso espero- respondió Kakashi.

AN

Y fin. Bueno eso a sido todo. No olvides dejar un Review con tu opinión. Recuerda, t opinión es importante!. R&amp;R.


	4. Shichibukai! Naruto vs Kizaru!

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

Episodio 4: Shichibukai?! Naruto vs Kizaru!

Sabaody archipiélago es un lugar realmente curioso, todo el lugar esta lleno de verde, arboles, plantas, arbustos, y con humedad abundante. Pero lo que mas llama la atencion no es la belleza de su flora, sino las burbujas. Burbujas salian del suelo, algunas llegando a los 2 metros de diametro, cubriendo toda la isla, dandole un ambiente muy exótico. Es aqui donde encontramos a nuestros héroes caminando bajo la luz del sol, en un dia donde promete ser muy movido.

Naruto y Hancock estaban dentro de una tienda, comprando ropa para esta. Naruto estaba esperando en la caja, mientras Hancock escogía su ropa- Es su novia?- preguntó de repente la chica encargada de la caja.

-Disculpe?- Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, asi que no escuchó lo que la cajera dijo.

-Le pregunte si ella es su novia?- repitió la cajera.

-Jejeje, no, solo es mi Nakama- dijo Naruto dandole una mordida a su barra de chocolate.

-Oh, realmente pensaba que era su novia, ella es muy bella. Ademas, con la forma en que ella le estaba tirando miradas... yo juraria que usted le gusta.- dijo la cajera con una sonrisa pícara.

-Jejejejeje, tu crees? supongo que es porque soy irresistible.- dijo Naruto guiñandole el ojo a la cajera.

La cajera se sonrojo y tuvo que desviar la mirada para no quedar en ridículo.

De repente Hancock apareció entre ellos tan rápido que asusto a los presentes- Ya terminé Naruto-sama- dijo Hancock a Naruto, aunque ella estaba mirando a la cajera con una mirada de desconfianza.

-Eso es todo lo que vas a llevar Hancock-chan?- Naruto había visto la cantidad de ropa que las mujeres compraban, y Hancock no llevaba ni la mitad de eso. Quizas era una mujer conservadora?.

-Asi es Naruto-sama-

-Bueno si eso es todo lo que quieres- dijo Naruto pagando la cuenta.

Finalmente salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron al barco. Naruto había notado la forma curiosa en la que Hancock miraba a su alrededor.- Que tal se siente estar libre despues de tanto tiempo de estar encerrada, Hancock-chan?- preguntó curioso Naruto.

-...No recordaba lo lindo que era el cielo, o lo hermoso que es respirar aire limpio...- la nostalgia con la que hablaba Hancock era fácilmente palpable.

...

-Me dijiste que tenías hermanas no es asi?- cuestiono Naruto después de un momento.

-Asi es, sus nombres son Marigold y Sandersonia- respondió Hancock.

-Entonces que es lo que quieres hacer?- preguntó Naruto.

-Que?- replicó Hancock confundida.

-Que es lo que quieres hacer? estoy seguro que si tus hermanas fueron rescatadas ellas regresaron a tu hogar. Quieres venir conmigo? o quieres que te lleve con ellas?-

-...Quiero regresar con ellas, estoy segura de que deben estar muy preocupadas...- decidió Hancock sin una pisca de duda, mientras observaba a Naruto para ver su reacción.

-...ya veo, entonces zarparemos hacia a tu hogar apenas lleguemos al barco- respondio Naruto también sin ninguna pisca de duda.

Hancock realmente no lo podia entender. Por que este hombre era tan diferente a los demas? ella esperaba que se negara, que mostrara ese egoísmo que todos los hombres tenían. Pero nunca lo hacía. Porque este hombre era tan considerado, siempre pensando en los demas?.

* * *

Naruto y Hancock iban caminando en direccion al barco, cuando de repente Naruto vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Sea lo que sea que vio, logro ponerlo serio y hacerlo guardar la barra de chocolate que tenia en su mano. Poniendo una mano sobre la espada que cargaba en su espalda le dijo a Hancock:

-Hancock-chan, el barco que esta anclado a la bahia allá adelante es nuestro barco, por favor ve adelantandote. Tengo un asunto del que ocuparme.- dijo Naruto sin poder ocultar su preocupación. Algo lo estaba molestando, eso era claro para Hancock, pero que podria ser tan grave como para preocupar a este hombre?.

-... Naruto-sama?-

-No te preocupes por mi Hancock-chan, solo ve- Hancock realmente no parecia muy convencida- mira, vez esta barra de chocolate que tengo aquí? es la última que tengo, quiero que la tomes y la lleves al barco. Te prometo que volveré por ella okay? solo ve al barco- finalmente, tomando el chocolate Hancock cedió y se fue al barco, no sin antes dar unas cuantas miradas hacia atras.

...

-...Quieres algo, Kizaru?- preguntó Naruto prácticamente a la nada.

De repente un destello amarillo apareció en frente de Naruto, Kizaru, el cual ataco con lo que parecía ser una espada de luz. Naruto se vio obligado a bloquear con su espada, dejandolos en un forcejeo por dominanza. Kizaru estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas, pero Naruto no cedía ni un centímetro.

-Sabes, siempre me ha sorprendido el poder de la Pica Pica no mi (Fruta luz-luz), el poder de controlar la luz, es ciertamene interesante.- sigue forcejeando- Es una pena, que seas un almirante de marina, me hubiera gustado tenerte como nakama- dijo Naruto co un poco de dificultad, Kizaru aprovechó el momento para liberar una mano de su espada y señalar con ella a la cabeza de Naruto, un rayo de luz rápidamente cargandose en su dedo índice.

-Veamos si puedes esquivar desde esta distancia, Naruto-kun- retó Kizaru.

Naruto también solto su mano y la uso para desviar la de Kizaru, el rayo siendo desviado hacia los árboles provocando una gran explosión- Jejeje, quizas seas el hombre mas rápido del mundo, pero con esa actitud relajada te vuelves muy lento... Shinra Tensei! (Empuje Divino)- una fuerte onda de gravedad fue liberada de Naruto, mandando a Kiraru a volar- si no te pones serio no te irá nada bien Kizaru- exclamó Naruto poniéndose de nuevo en guardia.

-Mmm, ahora usas gravedad también? el poder de tu akuma no mi es muy confuso- dijo Kizaru, esperando el momento correcto para atacar.

-Jejeje, no por nada es la akuma no mi primaria, Kizaru, te lo advierto de nuevo...- Naruto alzó su mano y apuntó su palma hacia Kizaru- Bansho Ten'in (Atracción Universal), no deberías confiarte!- Kizaru sintio una poderosa fuerza que lo atrajo a una increíble velocidad directo hacia Naruto, que aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzar una poderosa estocada- Banshogiri! (Corte Universal)- la espada de Naruto traspaso el pecho de Kizaru justo donde estaba su corazón.

-Ne Naruto-kun, sabes que eso no funcionará, soy usuario de una akuma no mi tipo logia recuerdas?- en efecto, el lugar donde la espada traspasaba su pecho no habia sangre, solo un pequeño halo de luz. Pero Naruto no presto atención y rápidamente agarró la camisa de Kisaru evitando que se mueva.

-Asi es, pero, te imaginas que pasará si agrego Haki a mi espada verdad- respondió de vuelta Naruto. La espada aun seguía en el pecho de Kizaru- aunque seas tipo logia, esta espada te matara!- los ojos de Kizaru se abrieron como platos- esta pelea se acabo, duraste menos que la ultima vez, Borsalino-chan- Kizaru no lo mostraba, pero odiaba que lo llamaran asi!.

-Mmm, Naruto-kun, tu no me matarias o si?- la expresión de relajada de Kizaru nunca cambio.

-...Je, tienes razón, no podría. Pero eso no explica porque me atacaste- dijo Naruto soltando a Kizaru y envainando su espada.

-Solo estaba probandote...-

-?- probandome?, de que esta hablando?.

-El Gobierno esta buscando piratas poderosos que deseen trabajar para ellos- dijo Kizaru como si eso lo explicara todo.

-Bueno, a menos que halla algo muy bueno que me ofrescan, no estoy planeando unirme al gobierno- Naruto dijo calculadoramente..

Kizaru solo lo ignoró y siguio hablando- Se llaman Shichibukai, deben ser realmente poderosos y tener una fuerte reputación. Eres muy conocido gracias a las peleas que has tenido conmigo, asi que te han ofrecido un puesto a ti.-

\- Y dime... podre navegar libremente por los mares?- preguntó Naruto. Si era asi no dudaria ni un segundo en aceptar.

-Si, desde el East blue hasta el North blue, tendras pase libre por todos los mares del mundo- respondió Kizaru.

Naruto sonrió- Perfecto, entonces tenemos un trato-

Viendo que no había nada mas que hablar Naruto giró para irse, pero fue detenido por Kizaru, que parecia que queria decirle algo pero no podía.

-Escucha, Naruto... acerca de tu padre yo...-

Naruto interrumpió -No te preocupes Kizaru, no había nada que pudieras hacer-

Kizaru solo niega con la cabeza- Si solo hubiera sido mas rapido,- da una amarga carcajada- irónico!, soy el hombre mas rápido del mundo, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido para salvar a mi hermano!- Kizaru realmente parecia afectado.- Y ahora lo unico que puedo hacer para protegerte es darte un poco de fama y reputación-

-No necesito protección Kizaru. Yo sabia muy bien lo que me esperaba cuando me convertí en pirata, y mi padre también. Nosotros prometimos recorrer nuestros caminos hasta el final, asi que, si algun dia la marina te manda a matarme, creeme que no te guardaré rencor- dijo Naruto mirando a Kizaru a los ojos.

Kizaru tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, su mascara relajada completamente rota- ... Eres igual a Minato-kun...- finalmente recuperó la compostura, y poniendo de nuevo su actitud relajada dijo- bueno Shichibukai-dono, debo irme, tengo que perseguir al culpable de la invasion a Mariejois.- dicho esto desapareció en un destello amarillo.

-... Je, yo también te quiero, tio Kizaru- con eso Naruto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a conocer su nuevo barco.

Mientras caminaba recordó lo poco que sabía de su padre. Uzumaki D Minato, pirata famoso, uno de los pocos provenientes de las naciones no afiliadas, específicamente Konoha. Se sabia que él y el almirante Kizaru se conocieron desde muy jóvenes, tanto asi que se trataban como hermanos. Pero fue asesinado en una emboscada de Konoha, mientras trataba de defender a su esposa, Donquixote Kushina, y a su hijo recién nacido. Como Konoha había invadido territorio del Gobierno mundial, Kizaru no dudó en ir a asistir a su hermano, pero no llego a tiempo. Minato murió, y su familia desapareció, dandose por muerta. Años después fue conocido por el mundo la muerte de la noble Donquixote Kushina, y la leyenda del niño que sobrevivió el comer la akuma no mi primaria apareció, Uzumaki DD Naruto.

* * *

En el barco - ?

\- Hey estas bien? ese tipo era un almirante, me sorprende que no estes muerto- dijo Kakashi buscando alguna herida en Naruto.

-Valla, realmente no me conoces verdad?, supongo que es porque has estado privado del mundo en los últimos años. No debes preocuparte por mi, solía tener una recompensa de 200 millones de berries despues de todo- dijo Naruto.

Kakashi puso una cara de interrogación ante esto- solias? no deberias decir tienes?-

Naruto solo sonrió- bueno, ahora soy un shichibukai, acabo de hacer una alianza con el gobierno-

Hancock bufo cuando Naruto dijo eso- no puedo creer que se halla unido a esos desgraciados, se hacen llamar "justicia", pero permiten que esos malditos nobles hagan lo que quieran- Hancock realmente odiaba al Gobierno y a los marines. Ella y sus hermanas habían sufrido por años como esclavas de los nobles, y que es lo que habian hecho los marines?! Nada! se habian hecho de la vista gorda, ignorando todos los crimenes que los nobles habian cometido! donde estaba su maldita justicia?! solo eran unos hipócritas!.

-Lo se Hancock-chan, yo tampoco queria unirme a ellos, pero recuerda lo que te dije, haría lo que sea por mantener a mis Nakamas seguros!- le respondió Naruto.

Hancock solo se quedo callada.

-Por cierto me puedes devolver mi barra de chocolate?- pidió Naruto.

-...No- dijo Hancock.

-Que? pero por qué?- Naruto no la entendía.

-Porque no puedo...-

-Como que no puedes? tu no lo entiendes es realmente...- bostezo- ...importante- de repente Naruto lucía muy cansado.

-Bueno... es que...- a Hancock le costaba sacar sus palabras.

-Que! Que!...-bostezo-...Que!- ahora Naruto parecía que se iba a caer dormido en cualquier momento.

-Es que me la comí!- Hancock estaba realmente avergonzada, su cara estaba completamente roja aunque trataba en vano de cubrir sus mejillas con sus manos.

-Oh mierd...- y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Naruto antes de caer al suelo profundamente dormido.

-Naruto-sama!- Hancock estaba a su lado en un segundo chequeandolo, pero parecia que solo estaba dormido.

Una perezosa voz interrumpió la escena- Es un tipo muy interesante no crees?- era Kakashi quien estaba observando en silencio desde atras. Hancock solo se lo quedo mirando con desconfianza. Viendo que no iba a contestar, continuó- Ah claro, por la pelea aún no nos hemos presentado no? mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, me podrias decir tu nombre, bella señorita?- dijo Kakashi, que aunque no se notaba por su máscara, estaba muy sonrojado. La belleza de esta mujer era indescriptible!.

-Un sucio hombre como tú no tiene derecho de hablarme!- Hancock puso sus manos en forma de corazón y apuntó a Kakashi- Mero Mero Mellow!- unos rayos en forma de corazón golpearon a Kakashi y lo convirtieron en piedra.

Kakashi nunca se entero de nada.

Que es la Akuma no mi primaria?

Que pasará con Naruto?

Y que le pasará a Kakashi?

Lee el siguiente capitulo para saber.

* * *

AN

Bueno eso es todo. Dime lo que piensas, preguntas o recomendaciones via review. Hasta la proxima.

R&amp;R


	5. El hombre agua - Suigetsu aparece!

Naruto y One piece no me pertenecen

Capitulo 5: El hombre agua - Suigetsu aparece!

-Ugh- Naruto despertó para encontrarse en una cama desconocida. Juzgando por el movimiento de la habitación estaba dentro del barco. Luego miró para un lado para casi llevarse un ataque al corazón.- espero no haber hecho lo que creo que hice- dijo un Naruto asustado, ya que acostada a su lado estaba una dormida Hancock. Tragando duro Naruto comenzó a levantar lentamente las cobijas, sólo para encontrarse con que los dos estaban vestidos- fiu, por un momento pensé que había hecho algo indebido.- dijo Naruto en tono aliviado.

De repente se escuchó un bostezo a su lado- Naruto-sama! ha despertado!- dijo Hancock.

-Uh, si, aunque no veo la razón para estar tan emocionada- dijo Naruto un poco extrañado por la actitud de Hancock.

-Bueno, usted ha dormido casi un día completo, pensé... que ya no despertaría...- aclaró Hancock.

-Je, supongo que todos esos meses sin dormir bien me pasaron factura...- dijo Naruto.

-Naruto-sama, usted murmura cuando duerme... acaso usted también tiene pesadillas?- preguntó Hancock mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto respondió cerrando sus ojos y suspirando- así es- dijo sin más.

-Ya veo. No le gusta dormir. Es por eso que pasa consumiendo altas cantidades de azúcar y café, lo ayuda a mantenerse despierto- teorizó la pelinegra.

-Jejejejeje- Naruto se rió, realmente parecía que le había hecho gracia su comentario. Hancock en vez miraba confundida, se había equivocado?- Jeje, no Hancock-chan, la razón porque me la paso comiendo dulces... es porque puedo!- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-Eh?- Hancock no había estado tan confundida en su vida. Porqué puede?! esa es su razón?!.

-Verás, antes de morir mi madre quería que me comiera una akuma no mi (fruta del diablo) para que yo pudiera protegerme a mi mismo, sin embargo yo odiaba las frutas, y como era pequeño no podía entender la gravedad de la situación. Así que viendo que no me la comería, mi madre hizo un trato conmigo, y me dijo que si me comía la fruta y escapaba del lugar, podría comer todos los dulces que quisiera, cuando quisiera y como quisiera, sin importar que sea desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Jeje, siendo sólo un ignorante niño malcriado acepté sin pensarlo. Después de ese día no volví a ver a mi madre viva... nunca más.- a pesar del tono despreocupado con el que hablaba, su rostro demostraba un profundo dolor.

Hancock simplemente se quedó callada, y una parte de ella deseó nunca haber preguntado. Estuvieron en silencio un momento, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un rugido del estómago de Naruto.

-Je, me muero de hambre. Revisaste si los nobles nos dejaron provisiones?- preguntó Naruto mientras se levantaba.

-Si, esta en el piso de abajo- respondió Hancock.

-Y pusieron dulces?-

-Si... casi tres cuartos de todas las provisiones son dulces- respondió Hancock. Como puede este hombre soportar tanto dulce?!.

Antes de ir a ver la comida Naruto fue a buscar a Kakashi, se le hizo extraño que no estuviera en ninguna de las habitaciones. Quizás le gustaba levantarse temprano? Eso pensó hasta que lo encontró en la cubierta... convertido en piedra.

Así que Naruto se giró a mirar a Hancock, quien lo había seguido- alguna razón por la que lo hayas convertido en piedra?- preguntó.

-Tch, ese hombre es desesperante...- respondió simplemente Hancock.

-Eso no importa ahora. Lo necesitaremos para zarpar, así que será mejor que lo descongeles- dijo Naruto.

Sin hacer otra pregunta Hancock descongeló a un extrañado Kakashi, quien no se enteraba de nada.

-Que pasó?, eh Naruto ya está despierto? alguien me podría explicar que pasó?- realmente no entendía nada.

-jejeje, nada, es que nuestra bella compañera aquí te encontraba un poco... desesperante. Ahora podemos comer ya? estamos ya muy retrasados y quiero zarpar lo más pronto posible.- dijo Naruto entrando al narco . Kakashi se quedó mirando extrañado a Hancock, quien le devolvió una mirada molesta.

-Ah, cierto, nunca me dijo su nombre bella dama- preguntó Kakashi como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Tch- Hancock simplemente se giró y entró al barco.

En vez de molestarse Kakashi en vez puso una cara pensativa- Mmm, todos esos años encerrado realmente debieron oxidar mis habilidades sociales si soy tan desesperante.- sin más el también entró al barco haciendo una promesa de practicar sus habilidades sociales.

Dentro del barco - Comedor

Encontramos a todos comiendo. Hancock y Kakashi comiendo sándwiches en la mesa mientras Naruto sentado en un sofá tomando una taza de café.

-Copicat no Kakashi... porque te dieron ese apodo?- rompió el silencio un curioso Naruto.

-Bueno, soy un hombre copia. Puedo copiar cualquier poder de ataque que vea, incluidos los de akuma no mi.- respondió Kakashi.

-Copiar ataques? Je, eso es todo? no estoy impresionado- dijo Naruto mientras bebía su café.

-Bueno también puedo copiar lo que una persona dice después de oírlo- habló Kakashi.

-Eso... lo puede hacer cualquier persona Kakashi.- dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

-Créeme Naruto, copiar lo que otra persona dice es una habilidad muy poderosa- respondió Kakashi algo mosqueado.

-Uy, ten cuidado Kakashi, podrías destruir el mundo- dijo Naruto sarcástico.

-T-tienes r-razón... debo ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez que lo use!- dijo Kakashi asustado.

Hancock y Naruto lo miraron con caras sorprendidas, realmente se creyó eso?!.

Luego compartieron una mirada. Quizás estar encerrado tanto tiempo realmente le había afectado la cabeza.

Una hora después - Cubierta

-Bueno antes de zarpar hay que nombrar el barco... alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Kakashi refiriéndose al barco, el cual tenía un color base negro con detalles en oro.

-Jeje, el nombre ya está decidido... se llamará Perla Negra!- dijo con seguridad Naruto.

-Perla Negra? De donde sacaste ese nombre? Algún tesoro?- preguntó curioso Kakashi.

-Bueno, podría decirse que es un tesoro... es el nombre de mi chocolate favorito, es muy escaso y sólo lo he probado pocas veces, sin embargo jamás olvidaré su sabor- de sólo pensarlo a Naruto se le hacía agua la boca.

-Sólo a usted se le ocurriría ponerle el nombre de un dulce, Naruto-sama- comentó Hancock. Naruto simplemente rió.

-Volviendo a temas más serios, a donde nos dirigimos- preguntó Kakashi.

-Bueno, debemos ir al hogar de nuestra bella Nakama,-dijo pasandole una mano por el hombro a Hancock- pero dudó que duremos un viaje tan largo sin un buen navegante. Así que por ahora nos dirigimos a una isla cercana llamada Nami no Kuni (Tierra de las olas). No se ustedes pero no quiero quedarme más tiempo aquí así que...-tomó aire- zarpemos!- gritó a todo pulmón Naruto.

Nami no Kuni - 3 horas después - playa

-Tch, que día tan aburrido. En esta isla nunca pasa nada divertido. Quisiera que algunos piratas vinieran, así me uno a ellos. Jajaja, seguro se impresionan tanto por mi poder que me hacen su capitán jajajajaja- la voz vino de un niño peli blanco que no parecía tener más de doce años. Usaba una simple camiseta púrpura sin mangas, un pantalón blanco a las rodillas y sandalias.

-Oh, dijiste poder muchacho?- se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de el.

El peli blanco se giró para ver un grupo de guerreros. La que habló fue la líder, una mujer que llevaba ropas extravagantes, vendas en el cuello y un peinado muy extraño en sus rojizos cabellos, con dos coletas laterales.- Acaso te refieres a un poder de akuma no mi?- continuó la mujer.

-Tch, y que si lo es?- dijo valientemente el muchacho.

-Oh, tienes agallas, y con una akuma no mi... dime chico, quieres unirtenos?- preguntó interesada la mujer.

-Ja, ustedes no son piratas. Lo siento, pero si no son piratas no me interesa.- respondió.

La mujer no lucía tan feliz de ser rechazada- Entonces grabate esto muchacho, mi nombre es Ringu Ameyuri, y yo seré quien termine tu vida aquí- dijo la mujer, y en un rápido movimiento sacó dos espadas y perforó al pobre muchacho.

-Jajaja- reían los seguidores de la mujer- debió haber aceptado la amable proposición de la jefa jajaja-

De repente pasó algo imposible- Eso es todo?- dijo el muchacho que aún seguía empalado por las dos espadas.

-Ahhh, está vivo!- gritaron los hombres.

-Que?! Imposible!- dijo Ameyuri.

-Jajajaja, esos ataques no serán suficientes para matarme!- y con eso el peli blanco retrocedió, quitándose las espadas y mostrando el lugar donde fue empalado para mostrar huecos que se estaban rellenando con... agua?!.

'Ese chico comió una akuma no mi tipo logia, será mejor capturarlo, podría ser muy útil...' pensó Ameyuri.- Muy bien chico. Tu vienes con nosotros así que no te resistas- dijo seriamente.

-Ja, ya te dije hombre!, no voy contigo y punto!- gritó el muchacho.

'Me dijo hombre?!' La cara de Ameyuri cambió a una de furia- Soy una mujer, retrasado!- y con eso se lanzó con dirección al chico- Electric Slash! (Corte Electrico)- gritó lanzando un corte giratorio, sus espadas cargadas de rayos.

-Electricidad?!...- fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de ser electrocutado hasta perder la conciencia.

-Ponganle unas esposas de Kairoseki, estoy seguro que Mizukage-sama estará feliz cuando vea su poder.- bramó su orden Ameyuri.

-Si señora!-

En la Bahía - Al otro lado de la isla

-Así que esto es Mizu no Kuni, no es lo que esperaba- dijo Kakashi. Y es que en vez de una ciudad llena de vida no se veía nadie fuera de sus casas, dejando las calles desérticas.

-Esto es extraño, yo estuve aquí hace un mes y esto no estaba así...- dijo Naruto.- Bueno, no aprenderemos nada si nos quedamos aquí, vallamos a explorar! La última vez que vine aquí probé unos helados salados que sabían increible!- con eso Naruto comenzó ha caminar.

No viendo nada más que hacer Kakashi y Hancock lo siguieron. Aunque mientras más se introducían a la ciudad las cosas no mejoraban. Por todo el lugar no se veía ninguna persona, sin contar las tiendas, que estaban sin recursos y tenían precios muy altos.

-Cincuenta berris por un helado salado?!- gritó Naruto.

-Le parece caro, joven?- preguntó la viejita que estaba a cargo de la tienda.

-No, está perfecto- dijo sin más Naruto pagando por su helado.

Kakashi y Hancock tenían una gota en la cabeza 'Pagaría lo que sea por un dulce' pensaron a la vez.

-Ahh, que buen sabor! Es dulce, pero salado a la vez! Hey, chicos, no quieren uno?- preguntó Naruto.

-Si, por favor Naruto-sama- dijo Hancock.

-Y que hay de ti, Kakashi... eh donde se fue?- Lo encontró viendo el mostrador de una librería. Curioso, Naruto pagó por el helado de Hancock y fue a ver que le llamaba tanto la atención a su Nakama.

-Kakashi...- comenzó Naruto pero fue interrumpido por este.

-Icha-Icha! Cuantos años han pasado desde que he leído una de tus sagradas páginas!- lloró Kakashi con emoción.

-Lees esa basura?- pregunto Naruto con una cara inexpresiva.

-Sacrilegio! Como te atreves a llamar basura a estos sagrados libros!- con eso Kakashi entró a la tienda decidido a comprarlos.

-Icha-Icha? Que es eso Naruto-sama?- preguntó Hancock llegando con su helado.

-Es un libro pervertido, créeme, no te gustaría Hancock-chan- respondió Naruto.

-Pervertido? A que se refiere?-

-Ah, ya sabes, personajes haciendo niños en cada página...-

-Haciendo niños?- en eso Hancock puso una cara pensativa- Naruto-sama... como se hacen los niños?-

Naruto, quien fue cogido desprevenido por la pregunta, giró su cuello mecánicamente hasta ver a Hancock. Tragando fuerte preguntó- N-n-no sabes c-como se hacen los n-n-niños?- pero luego pensó 'Obvio que no sabe! Pasó cómo esclava desde muy pequeña! Y esa estúpida noble jamás le contaría algo como eso!'

-No...- respondió simplemente Hancock. Naruto-sama se ve tan intranquilo, es que acaso era tan importante?.

'Demonios! Que hago! Realmente no me siento digno de ser yo quien le cuente acerca de esto... pero si no lo hago alguien se puede aprovechar de ella!' Pensó Naruto- Muy bien Hancock-chan, sígueme, te contaré... como s-se hacen los n-n-niños- dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano y llevándola a un callejón para más privacidad, no valla a ser que haga una escena en medio de la calle... aunque estaba desierta.

Fueron unos largos 15 minutos después

Salían del callejón unos sonrojados Naruto y Hancock, después de haber tratado muchos temas desde enamoramientos... hasta sexo.

'Entonces...' pensó Hancock '...esta rara sensación que tengo es porque... Quiero tener hijos con Naruto-sama?!' En eso Hancock negó con la cabeza' Imposible! Yo jamás me enamoraré de un sucio hombre' pensó finalmente.

'Demonios, eso fue más duro de lo que pensé' Penso Naruto. Naruto se veía a si mismo dándoles 'la charla' a sus hijos varones... pero a una chica hermosa?! Ni en sus más raros sueños se lo habría imaginado!.

-Maa Maa, saliendo de un callejón sonrojados y nerviosos... trabajas rápido, eh, Naruto?- dijo Kakashi moviendo sus cejas.

-Callate! Mero Mero Mellow!- dijo Hancock que ahora que sabía del tema entendió perfectamente lo que estaba insinuando.

Kakashi apenas logró esquivar el rayo petrificador de Hancock, que tenía un gran rango - Maa Maa, sólo era una broma señorita... por cierto, aún no me a dicho su nombre...-

-Mero Mero Mellow!-

Viendo la furia de Hancock, a Kakashi sólo le quedó correr, mientras que Hancock no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil así que fue tras él.

-Hey, esperen- dijo Naruto corriendo tras ellos.

Bosque de Nami no Kuni

-Mero Mero Mellow!-

-Que fue eso?- preguntó Ameyuri.

En eso uno de sus subordinados se le acerca- jefa, hay unos tipos aproximándose por el este-

-Tch, desaganse de ellos, ya es suficiente con este mocoso- dijo refiriéndose al peli blanco que llevaba en su hombro.

Finalmente Kakashi y Hancock llegaron a donde estaba el grupo de Ameyuri.

-Espere señorita, tenemos compañía- dijo Kakashi, efectivamente haciendo parar a Hancock.

Al verlo, Ameyuri parecía haberse sorprendido un poco- Tú eres, Copicat no Kakashi! Pensé que te tenían como esclavo...-

-Exacto, 'tenían', y quien es usted?- regresó la pregunta Kakashi.

-Ella es Ringo Ameyuri... Que hace una de las espadachines de la niebla aquí?- dijo Naruto llegando a la escena.

-Akuma no Me Naruto! (Ojos de demonio Naruto), ahora si estoy sorprendida, acaso tu fuiste el que atacó Mariejois hace unos dias?- preguntó Ameyuri.

'Todo el mundo se identifica aqui...' pensó Hancock con una gota en la cabeza.

-Jejeje, lastimosamente ese placer no fue mío.- Respondio Naruto. Luego notó al chico que ella llevaba en el hombro- secuestrando niños? En serio? Esperaba más de una de las respetadas espadachines de la niebla- dijo burlonamente.

-N-no! No es lo que tu crees!- Esa pequeña distracción fue todo lo que Naruto necesitó.

-Bansho Ten'in (Atracción Universal)- el peli blanco salió volando de las manos de Ameyuri directo a Naruto.

-Uff- fue atrapado el chico- gracias tío! Me hubiera escapado yo mismo, pero esa desgraciada me electrocutaba cada vez que lo intentaba.- ahí noto a Kakashi y a Hancock- Hola, mi nombre es Suigetsu! Gusto e conocerlos! Oh, que tenemos aquí? Una mujer! cual es su nombre señora?- le preguntó a... Kakashi?!.

-...Soy un hombre- dijo Kakashi con cara inexpresiva.

-Ack! Haberlo dicho antes macho! Es que con esa estupida máscara tuya no puedo distinguir si eres hombre o mujer!- dijo Suigetsu.

Todo el mundo se lo quedó viendo con una gota en la cabeza. 'Acaso es retrasado?!' Fue el pensamiento de todos.

-Basta de estupideces! Capturen al mocoso!- gritó Ameyuri.

Los subordinados de esta no tardaron en acatar ordenes, lanzándose al grupo de Naruto.

-Mero Mero Mellow!- dijo Hancock convirtiendo en piedra a unos soldados.

-Liquid Gun! (Pistola Líquida)- está vez fue Suigetsu, quien lanzó balas de agua de sus dedos índices, incapacitando rápidamente a varios soldados.

Kakashi simplemente ocupaba un Tanto (espada corta) para derrotar a sus enemigos.

-Hey, transexual!- gritó Suigetsu refiriéndose a Kakashi- todos estamos usando nuestras mejores técnicas y tu luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Vamos, muestra una buena técnica!-

-No creo que sea necesario, mocoso irrespetuoso- 'Y realmente no veo un buen ataque que copiar, especialmente porque no los dejamos hacer ningún ataque en primer lugar' pensó para Kakashi para sí mismo.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos, y todos los soldados estaban en derrotados o convertidos en piedra.

-Maldición! Pudimos evitar esto si hubieran seguido mis órdenes y lo hubieran esposado como les dije!- gritó frustrada Ameyuri.

-Pero jefa, nosotros no tenemos esposas de Kairoseki!- dijo uno de los derrotados soldados.

-Cállate! Igual es tu culpa!- dijo dándole pisotones. Pero paro cuando se dio cuenta que ella era la única en pie.

-Bueno Ameyuri-chan, tengo muchas preguntas, y tu tienes las respuestas, así que vamos a tener una larga conversación- dijo Naruto.

AN

Todo por hoy. Recuerda dar tu opinión por los reviews!

**R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

AN

Bueno antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a Denix-shin por sus reviews, me gusta saber lo que piensan y es por eso que le doy las gracias a todos los que dan su opinión acerca de la historia, después de todo a diferencia de muchos autores (ninguno en particular, sin ofender) yo admito que no escribo esta historia sólo para mi, sino para ustedes que son los que me dan la inspiración y las ganas de seguir con esta historia.

Como ya saben, me gusta mantener un buen ritmo y siempre tratar de sorprender en cada capítulo, así que lo siento, pero no spoilers (lo siento Denix-shin, pero no te puedo contar nada XD), espero que comprendan.

Sin más, el capítulo.

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capítulo 6: La revelación de Ameyuri - Naruto va a la guerra!

-Jajaja, vieron eso! Soy genial! Esos tipos no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra mí jajaja!- decía un eufórico Suigetsu- Bueno tú no lo hiciste mal transexual, y tu tampoco hombre afeminado- dijo Suigetsu refiriéndose a Kakashi y Hancock respectivamente.

-... Soy una mujer- dijo Hancock amenazante y con una ceja temblandole.

-Ack! Demonios mujer, porque no puedes vestir de forma más femenina! Pareces un hombre!- eso fue algo malo que decir, porque al siguiente segundo se encontró en el suelo recibiendo pisotones de Hancock.

-Maa maa, deberías aprender a tratar mejor a las señoritas muchacho. Por cierto, que fue ese poder que usastes?- preguntó Kakashi. Había usado agua? Si era así su potencial podría ser gigante.

-Ack...- dijo Suigetsu sobandose la cabeza, donde aún tenía marcas de los pisotones de Hancock- hablas de la Liquid Gun? (Pistola Liquida) pues es precisamente eso, una pistola líquida. Rayos, y yo pensaba que era retrasado, pero tú en definitiva te ganas el premio a la estupidez- dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No te pases de listo. Me refiero a tu poderes en general. Tú comiste una akuma no mi verdad?- presionó Kakashi.

-Así es, comí la Eki Eki no mi, soy un hombre líquido! - dijo Suigetsu en su usual tono enérgico.

-Ya veo... pero eso significa que eres inmune a los efectos del mar?- preguntó Kakashi ahora aún más interesado.

-Bueno... la verdad es que el mar aún me afecta... pero eso no incluye los demás liquidos! Incluso a usuarios normales les afecta el agua de una bañera o de los baños públicos, pero a mi no!- dijo Suigetsu orgulloso de su poder.

-Ya veo- inmunidad a los demás líquidos y además...

Aprovechando que el chico estaba desprevenido Kakashi desenvaino su Tanto (Espada corta) y traspasó a Suigetsu con el.

-Ack! Hey que haces, estas loco?!- gritó Suigetsu. Aún con el Tanto penetrando su pecho.

-Increíble, tu akuma no mi es tipo logia!- dijo Kakashi retirando su Tanto de Suigetsu y viendo maravillado como el lugar donde traspasó se regeneraba con agua y volvía a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Tomemos un break para explicar los tipos de Akuma no Mi. Existen tres tipos de akuma no mi. Paramecia, el tipo más común, el cual da poderes al portador pero no afecta su cuerpo. Zoan, el segundo tipo de akuma no mi, afecta directamente al cuerpo del usuario permitiéndole convertirse en una especie de animal. Y finalmente, Logia, afecta al cuerpo, permitiéndole convertirlo en su elemento y también da poderes, son muy raras y consideradas las más poderosas de las tres.

-Así es, mi akuma no mi seguro es la más poderosa de todas jajaja- afirmó Suigetsu orgulloso de sus poderes.

Pero Hancock sólo rodó los ojos-Lo dudo mucho...- murmuró mientras veía a Naruto. Ese hombre había comido la akuma no mi primaria y sobrevivido. Según historias, era la primera akuma no mi que existió, y todas las demás akuma no mi eran simples copias diluidas. Incluso Naruto mismo había dicho alguna vez que ni él comprendía sus poderes completamente. Tanto era así que ella había escuchado de los nobles que todas las personas que la habían comido habían muerto, es por eso que el hecho de que Naruto la haya comido y sobrevivido para contarlo era tan increíble.

-Eh, dijiste algo mujer?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Mi nombre es Hancock, mocoso- respondió enojada Hancock. Es que acaso no tenía educación?!.

Luego ella se dió cuenta que Kakashi se había ido con Naruto y estaban interrogando a esa espadachin, Ameyuri, si más no recordaba, así que sin más ella también se encaminó allá, Suigetsu siguiendo tras ella.

* * *

Con Naruto-

-Bueno, vas a contestar? Que hace una de los espadachines de la niebla en este lugar?- preguntó Naruto tranquilamente mientras comía uno de sus chocolates.

-No te voy a decir nada, cabrón.- respondió la mujer. Ella estaba amarrada a un árbol y tenía su cabeza agachada, mientras que Naruto estaba agachado en frente de ella.

"Crunch" mordió Naruto el chocolate, su mirada perdida en sus pensamientos. Kakashi lo veía curioso, se veía muy tranquilo a pesar de que ella no le había respondido ninguna pregunta.

De repente Naruto sonrió triunfante- Je, te diré lo que pienso que estas haciendo aquí. Estas reclutando gente, como evidencia todas las calles de este lugar están vacías y la poca gente que queda son viejos y niños... es porque ustedes han reclutado a todas las personas de este lugar! Sin hablar que estabas secuestrando a un chico que era un usuario. Pero para que necesitarían reclutar gente? La opción más probable sería para aumentar su número de guerreros y formar un ejército, lo cual me deja una sola pregunta, Ameyuri-chan...- la cara de Naruto perdió todas las emociones- en que lió se ha metido tu líder, que incluso ha llevado a su país a la guerra?-

La cara de sorpresa de Ameyuri la delataba- N-n-no me importa lo q-que creas, no te diré nada!- dijo con la poca determinación que le quedaba.

"Bam" el puño de Naruto se estrelló furiosamente justo al lado de Ameyuri, y devolviendo su habitual sonrisa, se acercó a Ameyuri y le dijo- Escucha, Ameyuri-chan, te he estado tratando gentilmente hasta ahora pero...- los ojos púrpuras de Naruto penetraron en los de Ameyuri- ... eso no significa que no pueda jugar rudo, así que dime lo que quiero saber ahora!-

Aunque Naruto seguía sonriendo, en lo único que Ameyuri podía fijarse era en los obres anillados color púrpura de Naruto. Era como si la misma muerte la mirara a los ojos, y eso la aterraba.

Finalmente Ameyuri no pudo soportarlo más y respondió- l-los r-rebeldes... muchas personas se rebelaron contra Mizukage-sama porque no les gustaba la forma en la que manejaba el país, así que ahora nuestro país está en guerra. Nosotros vinimos hace un mes aquí para reclutar a toda la gente as pudiéramos, mi grupo era el último en irse así que somos los únicos aquí.- al final Ameyuri agachó la cabeza, decepcionada de si misma y el miedo que le tenía a ese hombre.

-Increíble, hizo hablar a una de las espadachines de la niebla...- murmuró Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió, esto era perfecto- Muy bien, nuestro próximo destino esta decidido, obviamente, después de dejarte a ti- dijo mirando a Hancock, quien junto a Suigetsu recién se había acercado.

-H-hey, y que hay de mí! Me vas a dejar aquí?!- dijo Ameyuri.

-Oh, claro que no Ameyuri-chan, vamos Kakashi, tráela al barco. Ella es una pieza importante del plan- dijo Naruto.

Ante esto Suigetsu reaccionó.

-Barco? Hey macho, acaso ustedes son piratas?!- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Así es chaval.- respondió Naruto.

-Perfecto! Adivinen que, les daré el honor de hacerme su capitán!- dijo Suigetsu esperando sus respuestas positivas y agradecimientos...

...Que nunca llegaron porque Naruto y Kakashi junto Ameyuri ya iban caminando hacia al barco.- Hey! Nunca me respondiste!-

-Je, lo siento chaval, pero yo soy el capitán, de eso no hay discusión. A menos que seas un navegante, no necesitamos a nadie más con nosotros.- respondió Naruto.

-Ja! Pues estas de suerte macho! Mi cuerpo está hecho de completamente de agua, por lo que es muy sensible a la presión ambiental, humedad, en resumen, a todo tipo de cambios climáticos! Soy un navegante nato tío! Además, ya me estaba aburriendo de esta isla...- dijo Suigetsu.

'Aburriendo? Es que acaso no notó a toda la gente de la isla desapareciendo?' Pensó Kakashi con una gota en la cabeza.

-Je- Naruto tenía una media sonrisa mientras le lanzaba una barra de chocolate a Suigetsu- Bienvenido a la banda chaval!-

-Yahoo!- dijo Suigetsu mientras engullía su chocolate.

-Muy bien! Al barco, que no hay tiempo para perder!- ordenó Naruto. Parecía que iban a zarpar con toda tranquilidad.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que había alguien más en el área.

Detrás de un árbol cercano se veía una figura misteriosa que estaba espiando al grupo.

-Akuma no me Naruto (Ojos de demonio Naruto), así que se va unir a la guerra de kirigakure eh? Será mejor que lo observe de cerca, esto podría cambiar nuestros planes- la figura entonces comenzó a seguir al grupo.

-Así que, como se llama nuestra banda?- preguntó Suigetsu emocionado.

-Mmm, ahora que lo pienso aún no hemos decidido el nombre...- dijo Kakashi.

-Nisiquiera tienen nombre? Ja, que piratas tan patéticos!- dijo Ameyuri, que estaba atada y siendo llevada en el hombro de Kakashi.

-Tú cállate! No insultes a nuestra banda, macho!- le gritó Suigetsu.

-Soy una una mujer, tarado!- gritó Ameyuri de vuelta.

'Este chico... apenas y se unió a la banda y ya está defendiendo su honor' pensó Kakashi.

-...Samsara- dijo Naruto.

-Que?-

-Nuestra banda, nosotros somos los Piratas de Samsara!- dijo Naruto.

-Samsa-que?!- repitió estúpidamente Suigetsu.

\- -sara, Samsara, el ciclo de nacimiento, vida, muerte y reencarnación- respondió inteligentemente Naruto.

-Ack! Estúpidas palabras complicadas, porque la gente no puede hablar más simple!- dijo Suigetsu tirandose los pelos. Todo el mundo se lo quedaba mirando con una gota en la cabeza, que tan retrasado podía ser?!.

-Jejeje, esto va a estar mucho más animado con este chaval, jeje- murmuró Naruto.

* * *

Finalmente todos subieron al Perla Negra, lo único que faltaba para zarpar era la orden del capitán, que estaba sólo en la parte delantera de la cubierta. Viendo que estaba sólo, Kakashi aprovechó para preguntarle lo que había estado molestandole desde el comienzo.

-Hey Naruto- dijo Kakashi llamando la atención del rubio- quiero que me respondas algo...- tomó aire- que... que es lo que buscas con todo esto?-

Naruto lo miro como si fuera estúpido- Je, no es obvio? Detener una guerra obviamente. Las 5 Naciones Elemen...- pero fue interrumpido por Kakashi.

-No! No me vengas con esa mierda de detener una guerra, porque a mi eso me suena sólo como una triste razón para cumplir tu venganza contra Konoha y todas las Nacio...- ahora fue Naruto el que interrumpió a Kakashi.

-Pues si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte en cualquier momento! No te estoy obligando a nada! Sólo te dí un puesto en mi banda, pero si no lo quieres puedes irte- dijo Naruto lanzándose una mirada a Kakashi, quien la devolvió sin dudar.

Se quedaron mirando, y si alguien hubiera estado ahí hubiera notado una gran tensión en el aire.

-Maa maa, no saltes conclusiones Capitán.-rompió la tensión Kakashi- Fuiste tú el que me liberó de los nobles, además siento que estoy haciendo honor a mi antiguo capitán, Minato, al estar en tú banda. Sólo quería... saber si estabas haciendo las cosas por las razones correctas. Yo mismo admito que odio Konoha y quiero venganza, es por eso que no quiero ser capitán.- dijo Kakashi agachando la cabeza. La verdad no esperaba que su capitán lo quisiera botar de la banda en menos de una semana.

Naruto tomó aire- Mira, Kakashi. Lo único que quiero es conseguirme una chica, tener una familia y vivir en paz. Pero no puedo hacer eso en un mundo lleno de guerras- extendió su mano hacia Kakashi- necesito una razón para detener una guerra? No lo creo. Prestame tu fuerza Kakashi, prestame tu fuerza y ayúdame a formar un mundo mejor-

Pero Kakashi no aceptó su mano, sino que puso una rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza- disculpe por cuestionar sus órdenes capitán!- gritó Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió- levantate Kakashi, no hay necesidad de inclinarse. Sólo dile a todos que zarpamos. Ah, y dale esto a Suigetsu- dijo tirándole un objeto extraño, como una esfera que tenía una flecha de brújula adentro.- es un Eternal Pose que Ameyuri tenía, nos guiará a Kirigakure. Por el camino pasaremos por el hogar de nuestra Nakama y la dejaremos ahí.-

-Ah, eso me recuerda que ella aún no me ha dicho su nombre, señorita-chan!- gritó Kakashi corriendo para cumplir órdenes y preguntarle su nombre a Hancock.

Después que Kakashi se fue Naruto se quedó pensando.

-...Estoy haciendo esto... por venganza?...-

* * *

Muy lejos de Naruto - Cuartel General de la Marina

-Como te fue con tu sobrino, Kizaru?- preguntó un tipo que llevaba una gorra de la Marina encima, tenía pelo afro, bigote y la barba amarrada en una trenza, además de usar unos lentes circulares. El era el almirante de flota Sengoku, líder general de la Marina.

-Todo perfecto Sengoku-san, ya tenemos nuevo Shichibukai.- dijo Kizaru refiriéndose a la decisión de Naruto.

-Bien, será mejor dar la noticia lo más pronto posible. Haré que los diarios la publiquen mañana mismo.- dijo Sengoku escribiendo la carta de orden al periódico.

Viendo su trabajo hecho, Kizaru se retiraba, sin embargo Sengoku aún tenía una pregunta más para él.

-Espera un momento Borsalino, necesito hacerte una pregunta.- Kizaru se puso serio ante el tono que uso su almirante.- si algún día tienes que escoger entre la Marina y Naruto, cuál será tu decisión.

Kizaru sonrió y luego siguió caminando- Ruegue para que ese día nunca venga, Senguku-san, porque ni yo mismo se la respuesta a esa pregunta- sin más Kizaru se retiró de la habitación.

-Demonios...- murmuró Sengoku.

* * *

Segundo día de viaje

Era un día tranquilo. Todo el mundo se estaba levantando y se disponían a desayunar. Lastimosamente la vida de un pirata no conoce la palabra tranquilidad.

-Capitán! Se acerca un barco de la Marina por estribor!- gritó Suigetsu.

Naruto observó, y en definitiva un barco de la Marina se acercaba peligrosamente a estribor.

-Oh, no te preocupes, déjame hablar con ellos!- respondió.

Cuando los dos barcos estuvieron cerca Naruto habló.

-Desean algo señores?- preguntó Naruto.

-Akuma no me Naruto! Entregate con tripulación por las buenas, o abriremos fuego!- dijo quien parecía ser el capitán del barco marín. Era un tipo con cabello corto, grandes entradas y barba. Era fornido y vestía como un típico capitán de la Marina.

-Je, no creo que quieran hacerle eso a un shichibukai.- dijo Naruto con media sonrisa.

-Tu? Shichibukai? Lo siento pero no nos ha llegado ningún informe acerca de eso.- dijo de vuelta el capitán. La expresión de Naruto cambió. Parece que el mundo aún no se enteraba que era un shichibukai.

-Hey! Estas dudando de nuestro Capitán?!- gritó enojado Suigetsu.

-Mira, nosotros sólo estamos aquí para buscar unos artículos robados de una isla cercana, hemos estado buscando por dos días sin dormir y lo último que queremos es problemas. Sólo déjanos revisar tu barco y te prometo que después te dejaré ir.- dijo el Marín.

"Suspiro" -Está bien, tampoco queremos problemas. Pero estén seguros de que presentaré mis quejas, y no será bonito para ustedes, nada bonito.- dijo Naruto.

-Lo que sea- murmuró el marín- Okay quiero diez hombres conmigo! Siganme, vamos a revisar este barco y terminamos por hoy!- ordenó y luego él y diez de sus hombres saltaron al Perla Negra.- Muy bien los quiero a todos en una fila! Mientras más rápido se dejen revisar, más rápido podremos seguir nuestros propios caminos!- con eso comenzaron a revisarlos a todos.

-Tch, por qué tenemos que hacer esto? La palabra de nuestro capitán debería bastarles!- dijo Suigetsu mientras se dejaba revisar. Cómo se atreven a dudar de su capitán?! No lo conocía de más de un día, pero era sin duda el hombre más inteligente que halla conocido jamás!.

-Sólo cállate y dejate revisar!- gritó toscamente el Marín que lo estaba revisando.

-Hey Kakashi...- le murmuró Naruto- donde pusiste a Ameyuri?- si descubrían que llevaban un rehén las cosas no serían bonitas.

-Esta en el cuarto secreto, nada de que preocuparse- contestó Kakashi.

Al parecer todo iba a salir perfecto, y pronto todos seguirían sus caminos en paz. O no...

-No te atrevas a ponerme las manos de encima, sucio hombre!- gritó Hancock al Marín que trataba de revisarla.

-Esta bien, ella no tiene nada, está limpia- dijo Naruto tratando que el Marín se detuviera.

Pero el Marín hizo caso omiso y agarró una de las muñecas de Hancock quien al ver que ese hombre la tocaba comenzó a temblar, recuerdos de los maltratos de los nobles regresando a su mente.

-Detente!- gritó Naruto.

-Cállate basura pirata! O la mataré aquí mism...- pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Naruto que lo lanzó al suelo, de ahí Suigetsu le piso un brazo de forma que no lo pudiera mover, y Kakashi hizo lo mismo con su otro brazo.

-Quien te crees para hacerle eso a uno de nuestros Nakamas?!- gritó Suigetsu.

-No esperes que te perdonemos después de lo que hiciste- añadió Kakashi.

Hancock, quien estaba llorando en el suelo, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

De ahí Naruto se agachó en frente de ella, con preocupación en sus ojos- estas bien?- le preguntó. Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue Hancock estrellándose en su pecho, llorando como si no hubiera mañana. Ante esto Naruto apretó los dientes con furia- esto no se los perdonare- ahora todos los marines estaban en guardia, estaban confiados porque ellos tenían la ventaja numérica. Aún así, antes de que la batalla pudiera empezar, un ave pasó volando y tiró un periódico a la cubierta del perla negra.

El capitán Marín se acercó a ver lo que decía y casi se lleva un infarto- Que es esta mierda?!- sus subordinados rápidamente fueron a ver lo que le sorprendió tanto a su capitán, y cuando lo leyeron todos se pusieron pálidos.

Porque ahí, en la portada del diario de papel, decía claramente "Akuma no me Naruto acepta puesto de Shichibukai".

Ahora Naruto tenía una media sonrisa- según las reglas de la tregua de Shichibukai y marinos, si uno de los dos bandos incumple las reglas, el otro tiene derecho a decidir su castigo- la cara de Naruto se volvió vengativa- maten al desgraciado que le puso una mano a mi Nakama!- ordenó Naruto, y Kakashi no dudo ni un segundo en acatar ordenes.-Ahora largo de mi barco!- los marines sólo apretaron los dientes y obedecieron.

Desde ahí Naruto se llevó a Hancock al cuarto y no se los volvió a ver por el resto del día. Aunque si tu pasabas cerca de su puerta tu podrías distinguir los sollozos de Hancock, quien le había afectado mucho la situación.

* * *

La noticia de Naruto como Shichibukai afectó al mundo. Especialmente a los mismos shichibukai, quienes ahora tenían un nuevo compañero.

Aquí la lista de Shichibukai:

Drácula Mihawk, el mejor espadachin del mundo- Uzumaki Naruto eh, espero que sea fuerte-

Sir Crocodile, usuario de la suna suna no mi, tipo logia- Cancela las invitaciones a Uzumaki Naruto, se acaba de unir a los Shichibukai. Tch, me hubiera gustado que trabajara para mí.-

Bartholomew Kuma, usuario de la nikyu nikyu no mi, tipo paramecia-...-

Y finalmente Donquixote Doflamingo, usuario de fruta: desconocida- jejejeje, así que mi querido primo se unió a Shichibukai, jejejejeje-

Cinco shichibukai en la actualidad, dos puestos vacantes.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y Naruto estaba despierto en su cama, inmovilizado por Hancock quien dormía plácidamente en su pecho.

Dormía siendo la palabra clave, ya que acababa de despertar- Volvemos a dormir en la misma cama, aunque ahora en una posición aún más comprometedora.- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Pero Hancock sólo se lo quedó mirando a los ojos

-... realmente... arriesgaría su vida por mi?- preguntó finalmente Hancock.

-Jeje, claro! no me lo pensaría dos veces, Hancock-chan- dijo Naruto. Sus Nakamas eran su familia, no dejaría que nadie les pusiera una mano encima!.

Ante esto Hancock le regaló una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa que había dado en años- arigatou (gracias)- dijo Hancock.

AN

Todo por hoy, nada más que decir, chaooo.

R&amp;R


	7. La despedida de Hancock-Samsara vs Kuja!

AN

Antes del capítulo quisiera responder a sus preguntas y comentarios.

-Estará Luffy en el fic?

Si, pero aún estamos aproximadamente 8 años antes del inicio del cannon de One Piece, así que no será hasta un rato (Habrá time skips así que quizá no sea tanto)

-Momentos Naruto/Hancock.

Si que habrá, sin embargo por ahora no ha habido muchos, más que todo por el odio de Hancock a los hombres. Aunque de aquí tendrás que esperar un poco para que se den más porque... si quieres saber lee el capítulo.

Agradecimientos a diego uzumaki uchiha, denix-shin y a Rey96 por sus reviews.

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen

* * *

Capítulo 7: La despedida de Hancock, Samsara vs Kuja!

El Perla Negra se encontraba navegando en una tormentosa noche lluviosa en el Grand Line. Ya han pasado 3 días de viaje y hasta ahora todo había sido normal y calmado. Bueno casi normal, ya que se ha dado un cambio un tanto peculiar en la dinamica de la banda...

-Quiere más chocolate Naruto-sama?- preguntó Hancock quien estaba sentada en las piernas de Naruto dándole chocolate caliente con una cuchara.

-Eh, si, si...- Naruto realmente no sabía que hacer de la situación. De la noche a la mañana Hancock se había puesto extremadamente servicial con él. Se le hacía un poco raro porque sólo ayer lo odiaba por ser un hombre. Y no sólo con el, sino que se había vuelto un poco más tolerante con toda la banda. Si incluso le dijo su nombre a Kakashi. Aún así...

Hancock agachó la cabeza tímidamente-Naruto-sama, p-puedo dormir con usted?- ...Aún así se le hacía rarísimo que su actitud halla pasado tan rápido del odio al amor...

-Claro! Mi cama es muy grande así que no hay problema!- pero como dicen 'a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente', y si una chica quiere dormir contigo (y hablo de dormir, no de otra cosa) entonces, quien era el para decir no?.

Lastimosamente esa noche no dormirían juntos como lo planearon...

-Capitán! Se acerca un barco a babor!- gritó Suigetsu, quien le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche.

-Oh, me pregunto quien sera?...- Naruto se levantó de la silla junto con Hancock y se dirigieron a cubierta. Estaba lloviendo, así que los dos quedaron empapados, sin embargo lo ignoraron ya que había un peculiar barco justo en frente de ellos. Se trataba de un barco negro con detalles en rojo, incluyendo las velas. Lo peculiar era que el barco estaba en los lomos de dos serpientes marinas.

Hancock reconoció el barco apenas lo vió- Las piratas Kuja!- exclamó Hancock.

-Hancock!- gritó una de las mujeres en el otro barco. Tenía una cabeza extraña, ya que era más grande de lo normal y poseía cabello color verde.

-Nee-sama! (Hermana)- respondió Hancock.

'Es una de sus hermanas de las que me habló... Je, parece que al final si que fueron rescatadas...' pensó Naruto.

-Hey, como rayos pueden esos tíos ir por ahí con tan poca ropa. Además lucen afeminados, acaso son okamas? (Gays)- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Son mujeres tarado...- le dijo Kakashi.

-Ack! Diablos, es que con tanto músculo pensé que eran machos! Que rayos les pasa a las mujeres de hoy en dia?!- grito Suigetsu tirándose de los pelos.

'Bueno, no lo culpo, todas son realmente musculosas, deben ser muy fuertes...- pensó Kakashi. Y no sólo musculosas, sino también muy altas, el único que era más alto que ellas era Naruto, quien también era desproporcionadamente alto.

-Tienen a una de las nuestras! Ataquen!- gritó la que parecía ser la capitana. Siguiendo la orden de su capitán cinco de las mujeres saltaron al Perla Negra.

-Demonios- dijo Naruto alzando su mano.

Pero Hancock rápidamente se aferró a ella para evitar que lanzará el ataque- espera! No les hagas daño!- gritó.

-No te preocupes, sólo las detendré! Flying Dream! (Sueño Volador)- gritó Naruto, y antes que las mujeres tocarán el Perla Negra se quedaron flotando en el aire, como si no hubiera gravedad.

-Rayos! Devuelveme a mi hermana bastardo!- gritó la mujer de cabello verde lanzándose al Perla Negra. Al ver su valentía más de las Kuja se lanzaron al barco de Naruto también.

-Maldición, necesito tiempo- insulto por lo bajó Naruto.- Kakashi! Suigetsu! Ataquen, pero no usen fuerza letal!- los nombrados se movilizaron rápido a la orden de se capitan.

-Copy mode- dijo Kakashi destapando su ojo izquierdo.

-whooo, aquí vengo yo! Glue Splash!- Suigetsu estiró sus puños al frente y estos empezaron a crecer hasta ridículas proporciones para luego estallar en dirección a las Kuja, cogiendo a algunas desprevenidas.

-Ahhh, que es esto?! Pegamento?!- dijo una de las piratas tratando de despegarse del líquido pegajoso que tenía su cuerpo pegado al suelo.

Las demás Kuja sin embargo no se dejaron amedrentar y se lanzaron contra Kakashi en grupo, tratando de usar la ventaja numérica.

-Tú ataque se ve muy útil Suigetsu, lo voy a tomar prestado! Paste mode!- dijo Kakashi, para luego entrar en la misma posición que Suigetsu- Glue Splash!- para las Kuja fue como un deja vu, ya que las manos de Kakashi estallaron en el mismo líquido pegajoso, nuevamente cobrando bajas enemigas.

-Paren esto!- Hancock gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus plegarias caían en oídos sordos.

-Hombres desgraciados! Los voy a eliminar aquí mismo!- gritó la peli verde hermana de Hancock.

-Demonios! Lo siento Hancock-chan, pero parece que tendré que luchar- dijo Naruto. Hancock en vez no sabía que hacer, estaban peleando sus Nakamas, las personas que darían la vida por ella, pero también estaba peleando su hermana, una de las personas que había estado con ella toda la vida.

* * *

Mientras tanto - Habitaciones inferiores del Perla Negra

-Joder, me comienzo a arrepentir de haberme subido a este barco- dijo una figura misteriosa- para rematar, estoy llamando a Konoha pero nadie contesta los Den-Den Mushi. Lo único que falta es que me caiga la cubierta encima...-

* * *

Cubierta

Naruto levantó las manos, apuntando a las Kuja que aún seguían flotando en el aire- Falling Nightmare (Caída de Pesadilla)- y tras las palabras de Naruto las mujeres salieron disparadas a la cubierta, estrellándose contra esta y derrumbado una parte, dejando un hueco en ella- Rayos, aún no controlo bien ese poder...-

-Shannaro!- las Kujas que recién habían caído por la cubierta regresaron volando violentamente a través de esta- En serio?! Me acaba de caer la maldita cubierta encima?! Nomas falta que me descubran!-

Naruto miró a través del hoyo de la cubierta para encontrarse con una furiosa peli rosa- Quien eres tu y que haces en mi barco?- dijo Naruto notando que la chica no vestía igual que las piratas Kuja.

Una vena brotó en la frente de la peli rosa, mientras Naruto se la quedaba viendo con sospecha. Que hacía esta mujer en el Perla Negra?! Como rayos había pasado desapercibida?!

Tomando impulso ella saltó a la cubierta.- Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, y no creo que te pueda contar más por ahora- dijo la peli rosa mirando a todas las piratas que habían invadido la cubierta.

-Estas de nuestro lado?- dijo Naruto poniéndose en guardia.

-...si- dijo la identificada Sakura, poniéndose también en guardia.

De repente una serpiente verde se abalanzó por la retaguardia de Naruto, pero Sakura fue rápida en reaccionar. -Shannaro!- dijo dando un violento golpe que mandó a volar a la serpiente.

-Joder pero que fuerza!- dijo Naruto honestamente sorprendido.

La serpiente se transformo de nuevo en la mujer peli verde que se conocía como la hermana de Hancock. - Ella es una usuaria, al parecer a comido una akuma no mi tipo Zoan, por eso se puede transformar en animal- explicó Sakura.

-Maldita sea! Devuelveme a mi hermana!- gritó la peli verde pero antes de que pudiera atacar otra vez Hancock finalmente gritó.

-Para ya, Sandersonia!- todo el desorden se paró y la atención recayó sobre Hancock- Yo no he sido secuestrada por él, al contrario, fue él quien me rescató!-

Sandersonia miro a Naruto con desconfianza- ...Si es así entonces que liberen a nuestros Nakamas y que te entreguen sin resistirse en este mismo instante!- dijo.

-Kakashi! Suigetsu! Ya oyeron a la señorita, liberen a sus Nakama!- ordenó Naruto.

-Ack! Como quieres que las libere?! Hice ese líquido pensando específicamente en que no se puedan liberar!- dijo Suigetsu golpeandose la frente.

-Eres retrasado? Son poderes akuma no mi, tírales agua salada y será suficiente para liberarlas- dijo Kakashi.

Se tardaron un poco pero con la ayuda de Suigetsu, Kakashi y las demás Kuja el trabajo de liberar a las piratas pegadas se aceleró notablemente.

Pronto todas las Kuja atrapadas por la Glue Splash estuvieron liberadas. Apenas la última de ellas estuvo libre Sandersonia tomó la muñeca de Hancock- Nos vamos ya- dijo, y comenzó a jalar a Hancock a la orilla del Perla Negra.

-Je, en serio? Ni siquiera un 'gracias por rescatar a mi hermana'? No pensé que fueras tan mal agradecida- dijo Naruto. La actitud de Sandersonia realmente lo sacaba de quicio. 'Ugh, necesito una barra de chocolate...'

-Cállate! No creas que no se quien eres, Doquixote Naruto! Eres uno más de esos desgraciados nobles!- le gritó Sandersonia apretando inconscientemente la muñeca de Hancock.

-Oh, escuchaste esa conversación. Debo felicitarte por tus habilidades de espía, no pensé que nadie nos estuviera escuchando cuándo estaba hablando con la noble...- dijo Naruto.

Sakura en vez se sorprendió mucho 'Uzumaki Naruto es un noble! Esto lo hace incluso más peligroso para los planes de Konoha!' Pensó muy preocupada.

\- ...Pero estás equivocada, tengo sangre de noble, pero jamás seré uno de ellos. Sino, no estuviera aquí, respirando este 'sucio' aire- dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

Sandersonia dudo un segundo, Hancock viendo su descuido aprovechó y se soltó del agarre de Sandersonia- Que crees que haces?!- reaccionó la peli verde.

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo! Atacas a mis Nakamas y dañas su barco, y tras eso los insultas!- gritó Hancock furiosa.

-Estas de su parte?! Acaso te lavaron el cerebro?! Tu sabes cómo son las personas! Incluso ese hombre es un noble! Ya olvidaste lo que ellos te hicieron?!-

-Naruto-sama no es una mala persona!- defendió Hancock.

-Es un noble, a él no le import...- pero fue interrumpida por Hancock.

-El arriesgó su vida por mí!- gritó Hancock.

Los ojos de Sandersonia estaban abiertos como platos. Acaso se había equivocado?

-De que estas hablando Sandersonia?- preguntó la capitana de las Kuja.

Los ojos de Sandersonia se abrieron aún más si es posible, las demás Kuja no podían saber que fueron esclavas! Sería una vergüenza, e incluso podían ser expulsadas del clan!

-N-nada Sencho (capitán)- dijo Sandersonia.

Naruto entendió rápido la situación, así que antes que la capitana Kuja pudiera preguntar más el se adelantó - Lo siento Hancock-chan, pero parece que no podremos dormir juntos...- ante eso todos se sonrojaron, incluidas las piratas Kuja y Sandersonia.- ...como lo hicimos ayer...- las personas se sonrojaron más, Kakashi comenzó a reír perversamente y una de las cejas de Sandersonia comenzó a temblar- ...o como la vez que lo hiciste cuando yo estaba inconsciente, honestamente no pensé que fueras tan temeraria...- dijo Naruto. Para ahora todas las caras parecían tomates, incluso Kakashi se tapaba la nariz para parar una posible hemorragia nasal y Sandersonia estaba mirando enojada a Hancock. Si sólo supieran que estaban hablando de dormir y no de otra cosa...

-Pervertido!- gritó Sakura golpeando al rubio en la cabeza.

Cuando Naruto volvió a alzar la cabeza, Hancock estaba al frente de el, su mirada profunda y con algo de tristeza. Luego llevó su mano a la mejilla de Naruto y le susurró- No sabe cuánto me gustaría quedarme y ser su Nakama...- hizo una pausa, como obligando a las palabras que salieran de su boca- pero... yo soy una Kuja, y no puedo pertenecer a otra banda más que las Kuja- dijo Hancock con pesar.

Viendo esto Naruto puso su mano sobre la de Hancock de forma cariñosa, notando que estaba muy fría, quizas por la lluvia, y le respondió en un susurro- No me importa si perteneces a otra banda, para mi tú siempre serás mi Nakama. Incluso si el mundo está en contra, o si tu me odias, ten por seguro que yo estaré ahí para dar mi vida si es necesario.- susurró Naruto con convicción.

Se quedaron mirando, lo único que ellos podían escuchar era el sonido de la lluvia que azotaba los mares y los empapaba, pero eso no era importante. Lo único importante en ese momento era el otro, esa persona que sin darse cuenta se había metido en su corazón, y en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en una persona importantísima para cada uno. Los instintos los tomaron desprevenidos, y sus cuerpos, como sabiendo que pronto partirían caminos, decidieron despedirse de la forma más primaria y básica que existía, uniendo sus labios, y así sellando un pacto que los uniría para siempre.

-Le prometo que me volveré más fuerte, para que algún día pueda caminar junto usted...- dijo Hancock.

-Te estaré esperando entonces, Hancock-chan- dijo Naruto.

Se separaron. Aunque no querían debían seguir caminos separados, y eso les dolía. Dando una última mirada a Naruto, Hancock habló- Vámonos- y con eso se retiró, saltando al barco de las Kuja.

Estás no tardaron en seguirla, siendo Sandersonia la última en ir- Siento lo de tu barco y... gracias por rescatar a mi hermana- dijo antes de saltar.

Pronto el barco se perdió en el oscuro horizonte, mientras la lluvia finalmente se calmaba. Naruto se quedó observando, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz detrás de él.

-Valla, pero si has resultado ser todo un rompecorazones- dijo Sakura.

-Je, no creas que me he olvidado de ti, me debes una explicación- dijo Naruto.

-Ugh, está bien. Soy una médico de Nami no Kuni (País de las olas) me salve de ser reclutada por Kiri, así que cuando vi que tu anclaste tu barco en el muelle aproveché el momento para infiltrame en él y así escapar de ser reclutada- dijo Sakura.

-Ya veo...- dijo Naruto sin terminar de creérselo 'Pero ahora lo que necesito es dormir...' pensó Naruto tan cansado mentalmente que incluso le apetecía dormir- Bueno, me voy a dormir. Quiero la cubierta arreglada y limpia para mañana- dijo Naruto.

-Que! No nos vas a ayudar?!- reclamó Suigetsu.

Kakashi sólo puso una sobre su hombro- Déjalo, debe estar muy cansado- le dijo.

Sakura sólo se les rió de su suerte.

-Ah, por cierto, tu también ayudas Sakura-chan, no creas que te permitiré estar en mi barco de gratis- dijo Naruto antes de entrar.

-Que! Pero si ese hoyo lo hiciste tú, Shannaro!- lastimosamente sus reclamos cayeron en oídos sordos y tuvo que pasar toda la noche arreglando la cubierta.

Perla Negra - 8 horas después

-Hola, aquí Konoha-

-Ugh, hasta que al fin contestan!-

-Agente Haruno Sakura, su reporte se esperaba hace 3 días-

-Si, bueno he tenido inconvenientes-

-Que inconvenientes?-

-Mira, ahora no puedo hablar mucho, sólo dile a Hokage-sama que quiero refuerzos y que llegaré a Kiri en 3 días... junto con Uzumaki Naruto- dijo Sakura.

-Queeee...- pero no pudo decir más ya que Sakura cerró el Den-Den Mushi.

-Que haces?- Sakura se sobresalto y miró atrás para encontrarse con Kakashi.

-Ah, bueno, hablando con mi mascota!- dijo Sakura nerviosa.

-Tienes un Den-Den Mushi como mascota...- dijo Kakashi inexpresivamente. Sakura asintió aún mas nerviosa y tragó fuerte rogando que se lo creyera.- ...Yo también! Se llama Pakun y hablo con el todo el tiempo!- dijo Kakashi sacando un Den-Den Mushi que más bien tenía cara de perro.

Sakura se lo quedó mirando raro, este tipo iba en serio?!.

-Bueno e-eso no importa, quiero tomarme un baño, donde queda la bañera?- dijo Sakura.

-Al fondo a la derecha- dijo Kakashi.

-Gracias- y sin más se fue con dirección al baño.

-Jamás pensé que encontraría a alguien igual que yo, verdad Pakun-chan?- dijo Kakashi a su Den-Den Mushi. La verdad es que todos esos años encerrado le habían afectado mucho al pobre enmascarado...

En el baño

-Ahhh, que relajante- dijo Sakura hundiéndose en el agua. El baño tenía más bien la forma de baños termales, realmente lujoso.

-Si verdad?- preguntó una voz al lado de ella.

Giro su cabeza mecánicamente para encontrarse con... Suigetsu.

-Que mierda haces aquí! Que no ves que me estoy bañando?!- dijo Sakura furiosa.

-Ah, vamos. Que entre machos no hay vergüenza- respondió Suigetsu.

-Soy mujer tarado!- gritó Sakura noqueadolo fuera de la bañera.

-Ack! Que?! Esta vez estaba realmente seguro que eras hombre! Si incluso éstas más plana que una tabla!- gritó Suigetsu.

-Que dijiste?! Maldito retrasado! Te voy a matar!- Sakura realmente se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse subido al Perla Negra...

AN

Fin, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias en la caja de reviews. Sin mas me despido, JaNe.

R&amp;R


	8. Capitulo 8

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

AN

Valla, cuánto odian a Sakura, pero que les ha hecho que hasta la quieren matar XD. En lo personal no le tengo ningún fastidio a Sakura, es más, no me puedo permitir tenerle fastidio a ningún personaje porque eso me haría un mal autor.

Tanto odio me ha picado un poco la verdad, así que lo he tomado como un reto. Si no logro que amen a Sakura como personaje tanto como aman a Naruto y a los demás para el final de mi historia, me consideraré un fracaso como autor. Así que olviden todo lo que saben sobre Sakura, porque haré que amen mi versión de ella!.

Antes de empezar me gustaría darles las gracias por sus reviews, recuerden que sus reviews son lo que me dan inspiración para seguir este fic.

Sin más, el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 8: La isla llena de niebla - Samsara llega a Kiri!

El Grand Line es considerado uno de los mares más peligrosos, sus climas pueden variar en cortas distancias y además, si no posees un Log Pose podrías llegar a perderte por siempre, ya que las brújulas normales no funcionan en este mar. Siendo un mar muy peligroso, sus islas no podrían quedarse atrás, islas con climas drásticos, desde desiertos hasta tundras, en los cuales si no eres fuerte... morirás.

Dentro del Grand Line, estando muy cerca del Calm Belt, yace una peligrosa isla que se sabe que está en guerra. Es Kirigakure, uno de los cinco grandes países no afiliados. La isla siempre está cubierta por niebla, a veces llegando a ser tan espesa que tendrías suerte de ver más allá de tu nariz. Y ahora, los recién formados Piratas de Samsara, se dirigen allí.

Un solitario barco se aproximaba a las playas de Kirigakure. Era negro, y tenía detalles en oro puro. Era sin duda un barco lujoso a lo extremo, aunque teniendo en cuenta que fue diseñado por los nobles no es de extrañarse.

-Llegamos!- gritó un eufórico chico peli blanco.

-No entiendo tu emoción Suigetsu, estas al tanto que vamos a una guerra verdad?- preguntó otro peli blanco, aunque este era mayor y tenía la mitad inferior de su cara cubierta por una máscara.

-Cállate Kakashi! A diferencia de todos ustedes yo no puedo sobrevivir sin comida decente! En serio, como rayos pueden aguantar comer sándwiches y dulces todos los dias?! Sólo espero que la comida aquí sea buena!- grito el siempre eufórico Suigetsu.

-Bueno el chaval tiene razón, quizás deberíamos encontrar un cocinero que quiera unirsenos...- dijo un rubio ojos violeta mientras bajaba del barco.

-Ja, parece que el gran Naruto al fin se cansó de los dulces!- dijo la última miembro de la tripulación, una chica peli rosa de ojos verdes.

-Hey, amo los dulces, pero lastimosamente no puedo vivir sólo de ellos, Sakura-chan.- respondió Naruto.

-Mmm, ahora que hablan de comida, nunca he visto a Kakashi comiendo.- dijo Suigetsu.

-Por qué tanto interés en verme comer?- preguntó Kakashi extrañado.

-Bueno, seguro que tienes que sacarte esa máscara para comer! Nunca te hemos visto sin máscara!- acusó Suigetsu.

-Hey es verdad! Que rayos escondes, acaso eres feo? O quizás tienes una horrible cicatriz?- apoyó Sakura.

-Lo que escondo es...- todo el mundo guardó silencio, la expectativa creciendo a cada segundo- ...nada de su incumbencia.- declaró Kakashi patéticamente.

-Que clase de respuesta es esa?!- gritaron Sakura y Suigetsu al mismo tiempo.

-Jejeje, vamos vamos, no hay necesidad de gritar...- dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a los chicos. Pero estos no cederían...

-Me está diciendo que no le da curiosidad?! Un momento... usted ya ha visto su cara verdad?!- acusó Suigetsu. Naruto se puso un poco nervioso, y eso no pasó desapercibido para el peli blanco y la pelirosa.

-Vamos, escupe ya!- presionó Sakura.

-Jeje, bueno, cuando nos hicimos Nakama le brinde su chocolate, y bueno, el lo comió en frente de mi okay?-

-Eso no importa, dinos como se ve? Es feo?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-O quizás tiene su cara desfigurada?- Sakura teorizó.

-Bueno la verdad es que...- Sakura y Suigetsu miraban con expectativa, los segundos haciéndose infinitos- ...lo olvide.- Kakashi pegó una carcajada desde atrás y los dos jóvenes sentían ganas de estrellar sus cabezas contra los árboles.

-Ack, no es gracioso! Vamos capitán, díganos como se ve!- dijo Suigetsu, pareciendose más bien a un niño pequeño haciendo una pataleta.

-Jejeje, okay es suficiente. Vamos, que no debemos perder tiempo. Debemos reunirnos con el Mizukage, el líder del país.- dijo Naruto, aunque Sakura y Suigetsu se prometieron descubrir la cara de Kakashi para después.

-Por qué debes reunirte con el Mizukage?- preguntó Sakura, esto no era bueno, no podía permitirse que los planes de Konoha sean interferidos. Si llegaba a ese punto tendría que actuar.

-Oh, bueno eso algo que sólo puedo compartir con Nakamas, lo siento- dijo Naruto.

'No confía en mi, es muy listo' pensó Sakura.

-Ack, pensé que ella ya era nuestra Nakama- dijo Suigetsu.

-No, No lo es, o acaso has visto que le he dado uno de mis chocolates? Hasta que no le brinde un chocolate, no es oficial. Además no puedo confiar en alguien que me está mintiendo.- Sakura estaba muy nerviosa ahora, la habían descubierto y ella no tendría la mínima oportunidad contra estos 3 monstruos- Aunque si lo que dijo de ser médico es verdad, quizá considere en dejarla entrar a mi banda...- dijo Naruto pensativo.

-Yo no te mentí!- trató de remediar la situación Sakura.

-Ah, en serio, fiu, por un momento pensé que eras una espia- dijo Suigetsu aliviado.

-Baka, sólo está tratando de remediar la situación, es obvio que está mintiendo- dijo Kakashi.

-Ack, me ha vuelto a pillar!- dijo Suigetsu jalandose los pelos.

-Por qué creen que les miento, ya les dije que soy una médico de Nami no Kuni!- si no lograba convencerlos estaría en problemas, era imposible escapar y no tenía forma de pedir refuerzos, ellos no le dejarían.

-Para ya, es obvio que mientes. Cometiste muchos errores, más que todo por qué no pensabas revelarte ante nosotros en primer lugar. No había razón para que te subas a nuestro barco si ya habíamos derrotado a los tipos malos, si fueras de Nami no Kuni te hubieras quedado allí, pero tú decidiste seguirnos. Sabemos que mientes, no te haremos daño, pero para ya de mentir. La gente mentirosa me pone de mal humor- dijo Naruto.

Sakura se quedó callada. No había forma de seguir la misión, tendría que escapar en la primera oportunidad que le dieran. Ya la habían descubierto, pero no podía dejar que supieran que ella era de Konoha. Si fallaba la misión, 'ellos' estarían en peligro...

De ahí el viaje fue muy incómodo. La información de que Sakura podría ser un enemigo los ponía a todos en guardia. Ni siquiera el siempre escandaloso Suigetsu se dignaba a hablar.

De repente Naruto se detuvo y comenzó a mirar fijamente a su derecha. Había visto algo...

-Sal de ahí! Puedo verte claramente, esta niebla no es rival para mis ojos!- dijo sin despegar su mirada del lugar sospechoso.

Pero no hubo respuesta, y por un momento los demás pensaron que Naruto estaba loco. Hasta que miles y miles de agujas volaron directamente hacia la tripulación- Sensatsu Suisho!-

-Shinra Tensei!- respondió Naruto con su propio ataque, repeliendo las agujas con una onda de gravedad.

-Hey, quien rayos se atreve a atacar a nuestro capitán! Sal de ahí cobarde, te voy a patear el trasero!- gritó Suigetsu.

De repente una persona salió de los arbustos a una velocidad endiablada, pasando por Naruto y Sakura y finalmente atravesando a Suigetsu en la cabeza con una de sus agujas senbon.

La persona utilizaba un traje similar al de Ameyuri, tenía una cara muy bonita y femenina y pelo largo recogido en una coleta.

-Jajaja, lo siento macho, pero eso no funciona conmigo- dijo Suigetsu sorprendiendo a la persona. Suigetsu aprovechó el momento para tomar distancia y ponerse en formación, rodeando al enemigo.

-Maa Maa, que no vez que es una chica? Deberías ser más respetuoso Suigetsu. Cuál es su nombre señorita?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Mi nombre es Haku... y soy un hombre- todo el mundo se quedó callado. Acaso Suigetsu había acertado en el género de una persona?

Kakashi miró al cielo asustado- Es el fin del mundo!- todo la tripulación entró en pánico mientras Haku se quedaba en medio completamente confundido.

En su confusión no se dio cuenta que Suigetsu se le acercó por atras, y antes que pudiera reaccionar lo tomó de las muñecas y le puso unas esposas.- Objetivo apresado capitán!- dijo Suigetsu con un saludo militar.

-Excelente trabajo Suigetsu. Ahora, podrías decirnos porque nos atacaste?- dijo Naruto poniéndose en frente de él.

-Ustedes vienen a ayudar al Mizukage verdad? No puedo permitir eso!- dijo poniendo una cara enojada que extrañamente lo hacía ver más lindo y femenino.

-Ah, tú debes ser de la resistencia. La verdad es que necesito aliados, así que vine aquí buscando eso. Aún no se en que bando de la guerra voy a estar, pero si me dejas hablar con tu líder es posible que les pueda prestar ayuda.- dijo Naruto mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate y le daba un mordisco.

-...Si es así, júralo por tu orgullo pirata!- dijo Haku.

-Lo juro- dijo Naruto sin ninguna duda.

-Hablas en serio Naruto?- dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

-Así es. Si queremos detener la guerra entre las cinco grandes naciones no afiliadas y el Gobierno mundial necesitamos aliados, y Kirigakure es la mejor opción. Pero para eso primero debemos detener la guerra que está pasando aquí. Si nos aliamos con los rebeldes será más fácil hacerlos nuestros aliados, pero será más difícil ganar la guerra. En vez, si nos aliamos con el Mizukage será más fácil ganar la guerra, pero más difícil hacerlo nuestro aliado.- dijo Naruto.

-Ya veo, además si ayudamos a Kirigakure no sólo ganamos un aliado, sino que también le quitamos un aliado a las cinco grandes naciones no afiliadas!- dijo Kakashi emocionado.

-Exacto!- dijo Naruto comiendo su barra de chocolate.

-Hey, alguien sabe donde está Sakura?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Que?-

-Demonios, escapó!- gritó Kakashi enojado. Se había largado cuando nadie la vio y ella sabía todos sus planes. Lo peor es que aún no sabían para quien trabajaba, podrían estar en peligro ahora mismo.

-Déjala, por ahora centrémonos en lo que tenemos en frente. Nos llevarás con tu lider?- le preguntó Naruto a Haku.

-Si- dijo Haku. Sabía que estaba tomando un gran riesgo, pero por lo que había oído Uzumaki DD Naruto era muy fuerte. Si conseguían su ayuda entonces podrían ganar la guerra!.

-Perfecto!- dijo Naruto.

* * *

En Kirigakure - Ciudad principal

Una joven peli rosa se encontraba caminando por las calles, mirando con tristeza a su alrededor.

-Esta ciudad... es un desastre...- por donde quiera que veía sólo veía pobreza. La suciedad estaba por todos lados e incluso algunos niños estaban durmiendo en ellas, temblando por el frío que azotaba el país. Algunos se veían muy malnutridos y otros incluso enfermos.- Como paso esto?...- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Por su cara veo que no es de por aquí verdad?- le preguntó una viejita. Tenía las ropas sucias y ella también parecía que no había comido desde hace días.

-Hace un año un nuevo líder fue elegido. Era un joven guerrero muy bondadoso. Pensábamos que era perfecto para ser líder, pero su bondad sólo resultó ser una máscara. Apenas se hizo con el poder comenzó a poner leyes que le favorecían a los corruptos políticos y nos dejaban a nosotros en la pobreza. La gente que se le oponía era asesinada sin piedad. Pronto la pobreza nos alcanzó, perdimos nuestras casas e incluso así no nos alcanza para comer. Parece que estamos destinados a morir. Será mejor que se vaya de esta isla en cuanto antes señorita, no querría que alguien ajeno a nuestros problemas sufra por nuestra culpa.- dijo la viejita antes de irse caminando, posiblemente a buscar comida en algún basurero.

Sakura se quedó pensativa en medio de la calle. Si Konoha se enteraba de esto estaba segura que se aprovecharian de esto para apoderarse de la isla. Los niños serían convertidos en guerreros y tendrían una vida infeliz. Como le había pasado a ella...

Debía informar a Konoha y condenar a estos niños a una vida infeliz y peligrosa?

Pero si no lo hacía 'ellos' estarían en peligro. Si fallaba la misión Konoha no dudaría en matarlos. Jamás se perdonaría si les pasaba algo por su culpa.

-Que debo hacer?...-

* * *

Mientras tanto - De camino al cuartel de los rebeldes

-Si, Narudo-sama, exclamó Hanfuck en éxtasis por los cuidados que Narudo le estaba aplicando en su mojado clítoris. Luego de unos minutos de sus cuidados Hanfuck estaba al límite, y en una especie de exclamación-gemido le dijo, Te necesito en mi, Narudo-sama, Narudo complaciente se alineó a ella y le dijo, Aquí voy mi hermosa Hanfuck-chan, déjame enseñarte cómo vienen los bebés al mundo...- La voz venía de Kakashi, que estaba leyendo en voz alta el nuevo y flamante libro, Icha-Icha: Pirates.

Todos los demás, Haku, Naruto y Suigetsu venían muy sonrojados, pero siendo hombres machos saludables (pervertidos) no decían nada para que Kakashi se detenga. El camino era muy aburrido. Lo único divertido era cuando Suigetsu se tropezaba con alguna roca o rama y caía de cara al piso, y es que no se veía absolutamente nada por la niebla.

-Hanfuck-chan!/Narudo-sama!, gritaron al mismo tiempo, Narudo esparciendo su blanca semilla adentro de Hanfuck.- siguió leyendo Kakashi.

-Le recomendaría que pare de leer eso Kakashi-san, ya vamos a llegar al cuartel y la líder no le gustan los pervertidos.- dijo Haku quien estaba haciendo de guía.

-Ack, pero si ya estaba en la mejor parte!- gritó frustrado Suigetsu.

Kakashi guardo el libro en su bolsillo y luego miró adelante. 'La niebla se está despejando un poco'.

-La temperatura está subiendo, al parecer es suficiente para desplazar las partículas de agua de la zona. Aunque jamás había visto algo como esto...- dijo el meteorólogo experto, Suigetsu.

-Ya veo, jejeje, parece que hice bien en hacerte mi navegante chaval- le dijo Naruto revolviendole el pelo.

Suigetsu en vez se sonrojo por las alabanzas de su capitán- Ack, bueno, no es nada. Mi abuelo fue navegante y me enseñó todo lo que pudo antes de morir- dijo Suigetsu. Quizá no había tenido padres, pero su abuelo estuvo ahí para el hasta el último de sus días...

Finalmente se podía ver un gran campamento. La niebla no era tan espesa aquí, y la temperatura había subido notablemente.

-Bienvenidos al campamento de los rebeldes- dijo Haku.

* * *

AN

Eso es todo. Uff, entramos a la saga de Kiri ya. Jajaja, estoy disfrutando mucho escribir el fic, y ahora con Suigetsu en la banda se me hace mucho más fácil. El es como el factor humor, y a decir verdad me gusta mucho como a quedado su personalidad. A ustedes que les parece la personalidad de Suigetsu? Les ha gustado como ha quedado? Déjenme un review para saber su opinión.

R&amp;R


	9. Problemas en Kiri!

One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen

* * *

AN

Ufff, que larga semana me ha sido. Examenes, colegio y enfermedades. Definitivamente una semana muuuy larga. Pero bueno, finalmente saque tiempo para sacar el nuevo capítulo de ESDLO. Aunque un poco tarde para mi gusto, pero la verdad es que debo admitir que la inspiración me había abandonado.

Pero bueno, hablando de la historia. Gracias por los favs y reviews a la historia! Como dije, es esto lo que me mantiene con ganas de seguir con la historia! ...aunque si comparamos cuantos reviews tengo por capítulo con la cantidad de Favs... la verdad es que estoy un poco desepcionado... vamos gente, no sean tímidos y den su opinión! Creanme que será muy apreciada!

Antes de empezar el capítulo gracias a los que no les da vergüenza expresar su opinión, sus reviews son muy apreciados creanme!

No os aburro mas, la historia!

* * *

Capítulo 9: Problemas en Kiri!

El campo de los rebeldes no era tan diferente que un campamento común. Habían tiendas de campaña por todos lados, incluso una fogata estaba en medio campamento. Quizás lo más llamativo sería la temperatura del lugar, ya que hasta ahora el clima había estado muy frío, sin embargo el calor era abundante en el campamento, haciendo que la niebla natural del lugar sea más despejada.

-Haku-san!- grito uno de los rebeldes al ver a Haku siendo llevado por Naruto y su banda, las esposas en sus muñecas haciendo evidente que había sido capturado.

Los rebeldes se alarmaron al ver esto y estaban a punto de atacar.

-Paren! Este es Uzumaki D Naruto! No tienen oportunidad contra el! Además su banda tampoco es débil! No ataquen!- gritó Haku, parando el posible ataque.

Uno de los rebeldes apretó los dientes- Tch, entonces que se supone que hagamos! Dejar que destruyan el campamento y mate...- pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Hey hey, calmate, no venimos a destruir nada. En realidad estamos aquí para hablar de una posible alianza...- Naruto dijo.

-Alianza?! Con un pirata?! Eso es imposiblemente imposible! No toleraré una alianza con un suciamente sucio pirata!- dijo un rebelde con con pelo azul en punta. Llevava un parche en un ojo, quizás perdido en una batalla, y unos aretes de los que colgaban unos papeles con Kanjis.

-Eres tu el líder de los rebeldes?- preguntó curioso Kakashi. Por lo que había descrito Haku el líder era una mujer, y no un hombre... quizás realmente sea un okama(gay)?

-N-no, eso es incorrectamente incorrecto, mi nombre es Ao, se podría decir que soy el segundo al mando aquí...- dijo el hombre presentado como Ao.

-Ya veo, entonces llevanos con tu líder, mi capitán desearía hablar con él- dijo Suigetsu en su tono más autoritario, aunque sonaba muy raro con su voz de preadolescente.

Una vena brotó en la frente de Ao, que nervio! Como se atrevía este mocoso a tratar de mandarlo?!- Escuchame bien, mocoso maleducadamente maleducado! En mis tiempos los niños no mandaban a sus mayores y los respetaban respetadamente! Debes aprender modales y saber...- a este punto ya nadie lo estaba escuchando.

-Síganme, por aquí.- dijo Haku ignorando por completo al peli azul.

Viendo que los rebeldes estaban distraídos con las sandeces que salían de la boca de Ao, los Samsara simplemente se miraron los unos a los otros y comenzaron a seguir a Haku.

Pronto después de caminar unos minutos llegaron al extremo del campamento. Había una gran tienda de campaña en frente de ellos, pero lo más notable era que el calor había aumentado, cómo si estuviera irradiando de la mismísima tienda.

-Que calor! Siento que me voy a derretir!- dijo Suigetsu, quien se veía que el calor le estaba afectando mucho más que a los demás.

Haku se aproximó a la entrada de la tienda, y como pudo entró en ella, tarea un poco difícil con las esposas que restringian los movimientos de sus manos. Siguiendo su ejemplo, Naruto, Kakashi y un ofuscado Suigetsu también entraron.

-Ao-chan! Ya te he dicho que avises antes de entrar! Esta no sólo es mi oficina sabes?, también es mi habitación!- gritó una peli roja, llevaba un vestido azul y estaba de espaldas escribiendo unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Mei-sama- tras oír la voz de Haku, Mei se giró un poco sorprendida, Haku jamás entraba a su tienda sin avisar...

-Haku-chan?...- apenas noto el estado de Haku y quiénes estaban atrás de él, su cara se puso seria.- quienes son ustedes?- dijo entre dientes y con una furia contenida.

CRUNCH, Naruto masticó uno de sus chocolates- mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y somos los piratas de Samsara, quisiéramos hablar sobre una posible... alianza entre nosotros...- dijo Naruto, observando clínicamente a Mei por si hacía un movimiento en falso.

La temperatura comenzó a subir poco a poco, tanto que la barra de chocolate en la mano de Naruto se derritió- Lo siento, pero no hago alianzas con piratas!- con esto la temperatura de la tienda comenzó a subir rápidamente, haciendo un calor infernal.

-Ca-capitán...- dijo Suigetsu cayendo al suelo, de su cuerpo salía mucho vapor por la alta Temperatura.

-Oh, parece que tu amigo no se ve bien, Naruto-chan- dijo Mei.

-Eso es un no? Que mal, me hubiera gustado tenerte como Nakama... Shinra Tensei!- exclamó Naruto mandando a volar a Mei, destruyendo la tienda en el proceso.

-Mei-sama!- gritó Haku al ver a su líder salir volando.

-Ups, creo que me pase un poco. Kakashi! Toma a Suigetsu, nos retiramos!-

Pero lastimosamente las cosas nunca salen como se planean.

-Nos atacan!- gritó un rebelde. Pronto el campamento de los rebeldes se volvió un caos... con Naruto, Kakashi y Suigetsu en medio.

-Jajaja, los tenemos malditos piratas! Desearan no haberse metido con nosotros!- dijo uno de los rebeldes, muy confiado por que los tenían rodeados.

-'Suspiro' Muy bien, parece que tendremos que hacer esto por las malas...- dijo Naruto desenvainando su espada.

-Grr, jóvenes estos días, por qué tienen que ser tan irrespetuosamente irrespetuosos? No importa! Seré yo quien les enseñe su lección!- Ao desenvainó su Tanto y en un alarde de velocidad apareció en frente de Naruto, lanzando un corte ascendente.

-Lento!- exclamó Naruto esquivando el corte fácilmente. Luego contraatacó con su propio set de cortes y estocadas, pero para su sorpresa Ao las esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo 'Esta prediciendo todos mis movimientos... acaso está usando... Haki?!'

'Sus ataques son muy precisos y coordinados, no puedo encontrar ningún hueco en su defensa, entonces sólo queda...'- ...Bloquear!- gritó Ao bloqueando uno de los cortes de Naruto.

Naruto sin embargo retrocedió apenas su espada fue bloqueada, tomando distancia de su enemigo. Atrás de el Kakashi hacía todo lo que podía para defenderse a él y al debilitado Suigetsu de los rebeldes, quiénes no tenían piedad y fijaban sus ataques principalmente en Suigetsu.

-Tch, suficiente! Kami no niwa! (Yarda de Dios)- todas las personas alrededor de Naruto cayeron al suelo.

'Q-que es esto, no me puedo levantar!' Pensó Kakashi.

-Me disculpo señoras y señores, pero debemos retirarnos- dijo Naruto cargando en hombros a Kakashi y Suigetsu.

Los rebeldes, tirados en el suelo sin poder moverse, no pudieron hacer nada más que ver con impotencia como Naruto se marchaba caminando tranquilamente con sus Nakamas en sus hombros.

* * *

Unos minutos después - Fuera del campamento de los rebeldes

-Ack, desgraciados! Sólo queríamos ayudarles y mira como nos pagan!- dijo Suigetsu tomando agua de un termo para hidratarse.

-Bueno, quizás no debimos entrar ahí con Haku aún esposado?...- dedució Kakashi.

-Jejeje, vamos, no se preocupen. Todo fue de acuerdo al plan.- dijo Naruto desinteresadamente.

-Plan? Que plan?- pregunto Suigetsu, Kakashi también preguntándose lo mismo.

-No hay necesidad que lo sepan. Ahora lo que necesitamos es ir a ver al Mizukage y...- dijo Naruto sólo para ser interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-Así que fue él quien los envió!- dijo Mei saliendo entre unos arbustos.

-Te gusta espiar a las personas, Mei-chan? No necesitarías espiarnos si sólo aceptaras ser nuestra Nakama.- dijo Naruto.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ningún interés en ser tu Nakama, mucho menos ahora que se que trabajas para el Mizukage!-

Naruto se giró hacia Kakashi y Suigetsu- Me recuerdan en que momento dije que trabajaba para en Mizukage?- Kakashi sólo levantó los hombros desinteresado y Suigetsu siguió tomando de su termo- nop, parece que te has equivocado Mei-chan, al parecer no trabajo para el Mizukage.-

-Corta la estupidez! Te oí perfectamente cuando dijiste que ibas a reunirte con él!-

-Exacto! _Reunirme!_ Eso no significa que trabaje para él. Recuerda que estamos buscando una alianza, es mas, hace un rato se la fui a pedir a una hermosa mujer peliroja, pero me rechazó sin siquiera escucharme. No sabes cómo eso rompió mi delicado corazón...- dijo Naruto fingiendo un dolor en su pecho.

Mei se sonrojo un poco ante esto, pero se recuperó rápidamente- Oh, que dulce. Crees que soy guapa? A decir verdad tu tampoco estás mal... es una lástima que seas un pirata 'suspiro' que desperdicio...- dijo Mei negando con la cabeza.

-Que si creo que eres guapa? Bueno, he visto peores...- dijo Naruto. Suigetsu casi escupe su agua tratando de no reír...- pero supongo que tienes lo tuyo... creo-

-Oh, pero si me acabas de decir hermosa!- dijo Mei con una sonrisa ganadora.

Naruto se giro hacia Kakashi y Suigetsu- lo dije?- ellos sólo negaron sus cabezas divertidos.- lo siento señora, pero parece que está equivocada-

'S-señora?!' Una vena brotó en la frente de Mei- Acaso crees... que estoy vieja?...- dijo Mei con sombras tapando sus ojos.

-Quizás, quizás no... te lo digo si te haces mi Nakama!- dijo Naruto animadamente.

-Tch, okey tu ganas. Escucharé que es lo que tienes que decir.- dijo Mei.

-Ah, al fin. Muy bien, escucha. Nosotros nos encargamos de Yagura, y tu y tus amigos rebeldes nos ayudan a... detener una guerra.- habló Naruto.

-Detener una guerra?! Apenas salimos de esta y quieres que nos metamos en otra?! Además, que me asegura en que realmente puedes derrotar a Yagura?!-

-Bueno, debes confiar en nosotros...-

-Pues disculpame, pero no confio en piratas- dijo Mei con disgusto- no puedo dejar que Yagura obtenga más aliados, así que lo siento, pero tendré que encargarme de ustedes aquí mismo...- dijo Mei, vapor comenzando a salir de sus labios.

-Oh no, aquí va de nuevo...- dijo Suigetsu comenzando a temer por la subida de temperatura.

-Suigetsu, Kakashi, ustedes vallan al barco a recoger a ya saben quien, la vamos a necesitar para las negociaciones con el Mizukage. Yo me quedo aquí y me encargo de ella- dijo Naruto poniéndose en guardia en frente de Mei.

-Estas seguro Naruto? Ella no es la líder de los rebeldes por nada...- preguntó Kakashi.

-Je, no te preocupes. Le vendrá bien a la banda la fama de haber derrotado a la 'increible' Terumi Mei- dijo burlonamente. Mei puso una cara enojada, y Kakashi y Suigetsu aprovecharon ese momento para escapar.

-Grr, No me subestimes! Sekushina Kohisuchimo! (Sexy tetera de vapor)- dijo Mei para luego comenzar a expulsar una gran cantidad de vapor por su boca, creando su propia niebla y subiendo la temperatura del ambiente... todo mientras lucía sexy al mismo tiempo.

-Que sexy!- dijo Naruto, finalmente admitiendo que Mei era hermosa... hasta que vio como el vapor derretía un árbol entero, así que comenzó a correr por su vida.

-Jijiji, eres bueno esquivando, vamos Naruto-chan! Baila para mí!- dijo Mei aumentando la cantidad de vapor.

-Joder, está loca!- dijo Naruto esquivando. La temperatura subía rápidamente y pronto el lugar se puso tan nublado que incluso Naruto con sus poderosos ojos tenía problemas para ver.

\- cof cof- comenzó a toser Naruto 'Está tan caliente que se está volviéndose difícil respirar...' dijo Naruto cayendo de rodillas y jadeando.

-Naruto-sama...-

-Pero que?... Hancock?!- dijo Naruto completamente sorprendido y... rojo. Y no era para más, pues del nebuloso vapor salió una deslumbrante y muy desnuda Hancock.- Que rayos haces aqui? Y-y por qué estás desnuda?! aunque no es que me importe, puedes posar desnuda para mi cuanto quieras...- dijo Naruto, murmurando lo último para sí mismo.

-Naruto-sama, lo necesito...- dijo Hancock frotando su mojada entrepierna mientras levantaba sus pechos y se mordía el labio.

Al escuchar lo que dijo Naruto se puso serio-... y dime Hancock-chan... porque quieres estar conmigo?-

-Obvio Naruto-sama! Por qué usted es muy guapo!- dijo Hancock.

La expresión de Naruto se volvió grave- Ya veo...- después de eso desapareció y apareció detrás de Hancock, comenzando a envainar su espada- Que truco tan sucio... Mei-chan...- 'Click' sonó su espada al terminar de cerrarse, y con ello la cabeza de 'Hancock' se separó de su cuerpo-... lastimosamente no conoces muy bien a Hancock que digamos... Ella jamás eligiría a alguien solo por como se ve!-

Flashback

_En un callejon de Nami un nervioso Naruto estaba frente a una muy roja Hancock._

_-Escucha Hancock-chan, lo mas importante de hacer del sexo es hacerlo con alguien que amas, asi que por favor, prométeme que solo lo harás con alguien que ames y que corresponda a tus sentimientos- _

_-Si, Naruto-sama-_

Flashback Fin

'Hancock' desapareció transformándose en vapor.- Valla valla, eres más de lo que pareces, Naruto-chan, incluso pudiste ver a traves de mi ilusión de vapor- dijo Mei apareciendo entre la niebla.

-Jeje, que bueno que lo adm...- pero no pudo terminar ya que se vio obligado a esquivar por su vida, una espada con forma de aguja estando justo donde él estaba hace un momento.

-Kushimaru! Te dije que no atacaras!- una voz se escuchó de entre la niebla.

-No puede ser! Ellos?!- murmuró Mei, su cara demostraba sorpresa e incluso un poco de temor.

-Jejeje, alguien más se quiere unir a nuestra fiesta?- dijo Naruto.

Pronto se comenzaron a oír pasos, anunciando la llegada de más individuales, y al parecer por la cara de Mei, no eran rebeldes.

-Cállate! La basura no tiene derecho a hablar, ge- se escuchó otra voz de entre la niebla.

-N-no debería ser tan rudo, Jinpachi-san- más voces seguían saliendo de la niebla, y cada vez los pasos se escuchaban más cerca.

-No reveles nuestras identidades, Chojuro!-

-Pues tú también revelaste su identidad, Jinpachi, jajajaja-

-Argh, pónganse serios! Estamos en frente de la líder de los rebeldes, no bajen la guardia!-

Mei viendo que la niebla se convertía en una desventaja comenzó a reducirla, dejando descubiertos a las personas de las que provenían las voces. Eran siete, llevavan ropas similares a las de Ameyuri, la espadachin que fue derrotada por Naruto en Nami.

-Los siete espadachines de las niebla...- dijo Mei confirmando sus miedos- que rayos hacen aqui!-

-Jajaja, tanto tiempo sin verte, Mei!-

Las cosas habían dado un giro para lo peor...

* * *

Isla Kuja - Hogar de Hancock

La isla Kuja es mejor conocida como la isla de las mujeres. Y es que dentro de este clan las mujeres son incapaces de concebir varones. Asi que para solucionar eso, las mas fuertes de ellas se unen a la banda pirata del clan, las piratas Kujas, y asi salir al mar para buscar quedar embarazadas y luego regresar. A pesar de este detalle la isla es realmente pacífica, las mujeres viviendo en armonía en una sociedad organizada. Sin embargo, hace unos dias la paz del lugar fue interrumpida. Y es que el nombramiento de nuevas lideres siempre provoca esto...

-Es increíble! Con sus poderes ellas no solo entraron a la banda Pirata Kuja, sino que tambien lograron tomar control de todo el clan!-

-Siii! Hancock-sama, Sandersonia-sama y Marigold-sama son geniales!-

-Viva las Hermanas Boa!-

-Vivaaa!-

Y asi las mujeres continuaban festejando el nombramiento de una nueva emperatriz.

En el castillo principal de la isla - Habitación del trono

La habitación del trono era una habitación sin duda solo digna de un Rey (O en este caso reina). Aunque en este momento esta estaba vacía a excepción de las hermanas Boa.

-Hermana, no estas feliz de haber conseguido el trono?- preguntó Marigold, la tercera hermana de Hancock, quien era rubia, y al igual que sus hermanas era realmente alta.

-...-

-Oh vamos hermana, por que estas tan deprimida?- esta vez fue su hermana peliverde, Sandersonia.

-...Soy la mas fuerte de nosotras, y sin embargo no habría podido obtener el trono sin su ayuda...- Hancock agachó la cabeza- necesito ser mas fuerte si quiero estar a su lado... Naruto-sama...-

Con esto Hancock se esforzaría por volverse mas fuerte, entrenando día y noche, y con ello marcaría el inicio de una leyenda y de una de las mujeres más fuertes del mundo.

* * *

De vuelta a Kirigakure - Con Naruto y Mei

-Esto no es bueno, verdad Mei-chan?-

-Nop-

-Entonces... quieres unir fuerzas?-

-...Tch, esta bien, pero no creas que eso me hace tu Nakama!-

-Okey okey...- en eso Naruto nota a uno de los espadachines en especial. Tenía cabello blanco y su cara se le hacía realmente conocida, pero no podía recordar de donde...

-Hey, que me miras, mujer!- dijo el nombrado espadachin peliblanco.

A Naruto le rodo una gota por la frente- Soy hombre, tarado-

-Jajaja- río uno de los compañeros del espadachin- volviste a confundir a un hombre con una mujer, Mangetsu, jajajaja-

-Ack, cállate! no es mi culpa que los hombres de hoy en día sean tan afeminados- dijo Mangetsu señalando con el dedo al espadachin que se le burló.

Sip, definitivamente este tipo se parecía a alguien.

* * *

AN

Mmm, nada que decir, asi que Good Bye!

R&amp;R


	10. Chapter 10

One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen, inserten broma de disclaimer aquí.

Yyyyy regresé! Ufff, cuanto fue eso, 5 días? Rayos, pierdo la percepción del tiempo y los días se me pasan muy rápido. He pasado muy aburrido estos dias, ni siquiera he encontado una buena historia en este sitio. Y eso que yo leo mas que todo en ingles, aun asi no encuentro ninguna buena historia. Y las historias que yo leo (mas que todo Dark Naruto y no Naruhina) se demoran en actualizar. 'Suspiro' que aburrimiento...

Si alguien tiene una buena historia que me pueda recomendar, por favor dejenme un review o un PM.

* * *

Capítulo 10: Los 7 espadachines vs Naruto!

El ambiente era tenso. Los guerreros se encontraban en bandos diferentes, por un lado los siete espadachines de la niebla, y por el otro Naruto y Mei.

-Asi que ahora somos un equipo? Bien entonces... me pido ser el líder!- dijo Naruto.

-Que?! Porque tu tienes que ser el lider?- le respondió de vuelta Mei.

-Duh, no es obvio? El mas fuerte siempre es el líder!-

-Exactamente por eso debo ser YO la líder!-

-Estas insinuando que eres mas fuerte que yo?!-

-Si! Recuerda que te estaba pateando el trasero hasta que llegaron estos siete payasos con espadas!-

-E-eso solo fue porque te subestimé! Pero me iba a poner serio y te hubiera pateado el trasero si no fuera porque llegaron estos siete fracasados vestidos de travestis!-

-A si? Pues yo tampoco estaba seria, si lo hubiera estado te hubiera derrotado antes que llegaran estos siete retrasados afeminados!-

-Eso no basta, soy tan fuerte que YO te hubiera derrotado antes que llegaran estos siete travestis con fetiches por las espadas!-

-Pues yo soy tan fuerte que te hubiera derrotado antes que estos siete estúpidos pudieran salir del closet!-

-Ja, quieres que me crea eso?! No soy tan estúpido como estos siete hijos de pu...-

-Basta! Se dan cuenta que los estamos escuchando verdad?- dijo Zabuza, uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

-Eh... ups?- dijeron Naruto y Mei al mismo tiempo.

-Ups mis pelotas! A estos yo los mato!- dijo Mangetsu, el peliblanco de los espadachines.

-Tranquilo Mangetsu, solo estan trantando de hacerte perder la paciencia- dijo su compañero, Fuguki, quien era el mas alto de los espadachines. Ademas tenía pelo naranja amarrado en dos moños y se podría decir que era muy... fornido.

-Hey tu! El gordo cara de pez! Acabo de ver a tu madre, era muy gorda, blanca con manchas negras y decía 'Muuuuu'- dijo Naruto a Fuguki.

-Que dijiste? Con mi madre nadie se mete, te voy a matar!-

-Tanquilo Fuguki, solo estan tratando de hacerte perder la paciencia, jajajaja- se burlo Mangetsu.

-Jódete! Me pido al rubio! Te juro que voy a disfrutar abrirlo como a un cerdo!- dijo Fuguki preparándose para atacar a Naruto.

-Ack, eso no es justo! Yo me pido al rubio también!- pronto el debate se convirtió en una desordenada discusión en la que inexplicablemente quedaron metidos los siete espadachines.

-Jeje, parece que soy popular... bueno Mei-chan, como vamos a hacer esto? Podemos dividirnos la mitad para cada uno, o podemos tratar de hacer equipo y luchar con los siete al mismo tiempo- dijo Naruto analizando la situación.

-Hacer equipo? No me hagas reír. No tendriamos coordinación y al final terminariamos estorbandonos hasta que nos maten. Nos dividiremos, asi tendremos mas posibilidades para ganar.- dijo Mei.

-Ok, como el líder yo digo que nos dividamos!- decidió Naruto.

-Que?! Quien dijo que tu eras la líder? Pense que habiamos decidido que yo sería la lider?!- y asi comenzó otra dicusion sin sentido...

* * *

En Kiri - Lugar desconocido

-Me puedes repetir la misión? Es que no preste atención a líder-sama. Sus discursos acerca de que él es Dios y que va a cambiar el mundo me hacen sentir como en una iglesia. Y tu sabes que las iglesias siempre me ponen somnoliento.- dijo una figura oscurecida. Lo único que se podía distinguir era que llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Tch, no deberías burlarte de ese hombre. Sabes que es muy peligroso. Si lo sigues molestando terminaras muerto.- dijo otra la otra figura misteriosa. Esta tambien llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas.

-Ya ya, ahora me respondes porque estamos aqui?-

-Tch, debemos asegurarnos que los rebeldes maten a Yagura y ganen la guerra.-

-Eh? Quien mierda es Yagura?-

-Es que no pones atención a nada?! Yagura es el Mizukage, el líder de este país, pendejo!-

-Jejeje, solo te estaba probando jeje. No era para que te pusieras enojado...- lo último que se pudo ver de la figura es que le dió una mordida a una barra de chocolate...

* * *

Bosque de kiri - Naruto/Mei vs Siete espadachines de la Niebla

Despues de una civilizada discusión para decidir quien iba a matar a quien, la batalla finalmente empezó con Naruto vs Mangetsu, Fuguki y Kushimaru, mientras Mei se encargaría de los 3 espadachines restantes, Zabuza, Jinin y Jinpachi. El aprendiz de los espadachines, Choujuro, se limitaría a observar.

-Ya verás malnacido, te matare por burlarte de mi madre, de su gordura, de su enfermedad de manchas negras y de su tic verbal!- dijo un furioso Fuguki.

-Espera un momento... tu mamá en realidad es gorda, tiene manchas negras y dice muuuu?!- dijo Naruto.

Todo el mundo se lo quedo mirando.

Silencio.

Silencio.

-...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- todo el mundo comenzo a reir como loco, incluso sus compañeros.

-Jajajaja, no me lo puedo creer, jajaja, hombre en serio?! Jajaja, no puedo parar de reir jaja, solo espera que le cuente esto a Ameyuri jaja- dijo Mangetsu.

-Calla Mangetsu hijo de puta! No es para reir, malnacido!-

Esa distracción fue todo lo que necesito Naruto. En un movimiento rápido aparecio detras de Fuguki, cortando su espalda. Mangetsu reaccionó rápido y antes que Naruto lo atacara el atacó primero, usando su inmensa espada, Hiramekarei.- toma esto cabrón!-

Naruto bloqueo con dificultad, el peso de Hiramekarei siendo muy elevado.

-Valla valla, es increíble que tu espada no se haya roto, pero eso lo corregiré ahora!- dijo Mangetsu aplicando mas presión, pero para su sorpresa la espada de Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Jeje, sorprendido? Esta es Yukianesa, la espada de los hielos, vas a tener que hacer mucho mas que eso para romperla- dijo Naruto con media sonrisa.

-Naruto! Atras de tí!- Naruto apenas tuvo medio segundo para esquivar, ya que Kushimaru apareció atras de el tratando de atravesarlo.

-Demonios, Hishouken!- dijo Naruto tirando un corte al aire, haciendo que una lanza de hielo sea lanzada a Fuguki.

Este la esquivó por los pelos.

-Ha usado hielo!-

-Acaso es el poder de su Akuma no mi?!-

-Jejeje, siento decepcionarlos, pero este es el poder de Yukianesa, Hishouken!- dijo lanzando otra lanza de hielo.

-Transformate: Hiramekarei!- dijo Mangetsu, su gigantesca espada tomó la forma de un martillo, haciendo pedazos la lanza de hielo- no eres el único con una espada especial!-

-Cose y une: Nuibari!- esta vez fue Kushimaru, quien lanzo su espada con forma de aguja para coser gigante, la cual por cierto también tenía un hilo y todo.

-Demonios, se vienen todos contra mi!- dijo Naruto esquivando la aguja gigante, que se clavó y traspaso un árbol detras de él.

-Regresa: Nuibari!- y Nuibari regresó... con árbol y todo.

-Gah- se estrelló el árbol atras de Naruto.

-Jajaja, muere!- dijo Mangetsu apareciendo en frente de el con su espada aún transformada en martillo, lista para aplastar a Naruto.

-Shinra Tensei!- dijo Naruto lanzando tanto el árbol como a Mangetsu volando. 'Esto esta demasiado difícil, además ya he usado los poderes de mi akuma no mi cuando estaba luchando contra los rebeldes y Mei, si esto sigue así...' pensó preocupado Naruto.

-No te distraigas, te voy a abrir como un cerdo!- dijo Fuguki, quien se había levantado.

-Tch, sal del camino, Hishouken!- pero Fuguki solo alzó su espada y el ataque simplemente desapareció- Pero que?!-

-Sorprendido? Samehada puede absorber chakra, como el que usas en tu ataque- dijo Fuguki orgulloso de su espada.

'Chakra? Oh, se refiere a Haki, había olvidado que en las Naciones no afiliadas le dicen chakra al haki...'

-Cose y une: Nuibari!- los pensamientos de Naruto fueron cortados porque tuvo que esquivar de nuevo la aguja gigante, que de nuevo traspaso un árbol- Regresa:Nuibari!- y esta regresó con el arbol aún unido, en dirección a Naruto.

-Esta vez no!- dijo Naruto saltando para esquivar el árbol.

-Si jajaja, esta vez no escaparas!- gritó Mangetsu en el aire listo para destrozar a Naruto con su martillo.

'Clank' bloqueó Naruto, pero en consecuencia fue lanzado violentamente al suelo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para descanzar, ya que en el suelo Fuguki lo ataco con corte vertical. Naruto simplemente esquivó saltando hacia atras- Estas en mi área...- dijo Naruto desapareciendo y reapareciendo detras de Fubuki, envainando su espada- Sekkajin...- 'Click' Fubuki explotó en una montaña de cortes y sangre.

'Whack' Naruto no tuvo mucho tiempo de celebrar ya que un martillo, Hiramekarei, se estrello en su cabeza mandándolo a volar 5 metros atrás.

-Demonios, Fubuki estas bien? Por supuesto que no estas bien, parece que te hubieran metido en una licuadora... Si te vas a morir quiero que sepas que lo de tu madre era solo una broma...- dijo Mangetsu.

-Tch, callate! cof cof... viviré, solo asegúrate de matar a ese malnacido! cof cof-

-Ugh, alguien anotó la placa del camión que me atropelló?- dijo Naruto, tenia la cabeza partida y brotaba sangre a chorros.

-La placa? Para que?- preguntó confundido Mangetsu.

-Para poder metersela por el culo al maldito que me atropelló!- dijo Naruto, que sentía como que su cabeza iba estallar.

-Tch, no te pases de listo!- dijo Mangetsu lanzandose contra Naruto.

-Alejate de mí! Hishouken!- Mangetsu apenas pudo evitar ser traspasado como brocheta.

-Te tengo! Cose y une: Nuibari!- Kushimaru aprochando el momento.

-Guh...- fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto al ser traspasado por la aguja gigante, Nuibari.

-Jajaja, eres mío! Regresa: Nuibari!- Naruto se vio siendo jalado hacia Kushimaru, este último preparandose para asestar el golpe final.

'Slash'

Fue sonido de una espada traspasado carne, y de ahi solo hubo silencio...

* * *

Cerca del lugar - Bosque de Kiri

-Hey escuchaste eso? Parece que hay una batalla cerca- dijo uno de los individuos con capa negra y nubes rojas.

'Crunch' su compañero le dió una mordida a una barra de chocolate- Gueno, Bvayamos a bver-

-No hables con la boca llena, no se te entiende nada!-

'Glup'

-Te dije que vallamos a ver!-

-Hmp, lo que sea...-

Y asi los individuos misteriosos se movilizaron hacia la batalla.

* * *

Bosque de Kiri - Batalla

'Slash'

Fue el sonido de una espada traspasando carne...

-Cometiste un gran error, Kushimaru...- si fueras una tercera persona, verias a un joven rubio con una espada traspasada en su hombro, quien a su vez estaba empalando con su propia Katana a un espadachin enmascarado con ropas raras.

-Guh, j-ja, mi in-intención no era matarte- en eso Kushimaru abrazó a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas- sino inmovilizarte!-

-Q-que?! Estas loco!-

-J-ja ja, nosotros los espadachines estamos listos para morir por nuestro país...- en eso ve a Mangetsu acercarse lentamente- ...y también estamos listos para matar a nuestros compañeros por nuestro pais!- dijo abrazando a Naruto con mas fuerza.

En eso Naruto ve a Mangetsu acercarse con la intención de matarlos a los dos- Ustedes estan locos! Maldición, déjame ir!- dijo Naruto forcejeando.

-Transformate: Hiramekarei!- el arma de Mangetsu volvió a tomar forma de espada, su filo reluciendo con la poca luz que habia- tranquilo, Kushimaru... tu sacrificio no será en vano...-

-Grrr, no queda mas opción! Shinra Tensei!- tanto Kushimaru como Mangetsu salieron volando. Uno se estrelló contra un árbol quedando inconciente, Kushimaru, mientras que Mangetsu fue arrastrado hasta un lago cercano.- Cof cof cof- Naruto empezó a toser sangre- la he usado mucho por hoy...-

-Ahhhh- un grito femenino cortó el momentaneo silencio.

-Muere perra!-

Naruto pudo ver a Mei en el suelo, a punto de ser cortada en dos por Zabuza.

-No!- corrió como nunca en su vida, rápidamente protegiendo a su objetivo.

'Slash'

-Cof Cof...- la condición de Naruto empeoró aun mas ahora que presentaba un profundo corte en su espalda. Pero al menos habia logrado llegar a tiempo...

-P-por que me proteges?!- fue lo único que atinó a decir Mei.

-Cof Cof... yo siempre Cof... protejo... a mis Nakamas... Cof Cof- Naruto ya no pudo mantenerse en pie, callendo al suelo.

-H-hey no te vas a morir verdad? H-hey!- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Mei. Por qué toda la gente que quiere se sacrifica por ella?!

-Jajaja, ahora que tu amiguito esta muerto es tu turno!- dijo Zabuza listo para matar a Mei.

-Ooohhh- una voz interrumpió el momento- pero que escena mas interesante tenemos aqui!- todos fijaron su atención en los recien llegados, unos tipos de capas negras y nubes rojas- jejeje, mira que patético te has vuelto, Naruto! Tu antes molabas! Jejeje- dijo uno que tenia cabello negro en punta con tres marcas en las mejillas, como bigotes.

-Ya llamaste la atención a nosotros, tarado- dijo el otro del que no se podía saber mucho, ya que llevaba capucha y la mitad inferior de su cara tapada.

-Q-quienes s-son ust-te-tedes?- dijo Choujuro tímidamente, quien solo se había limitado a ver.

-Que?-

-D-d-dije q-q-

-Que?-

-Dij-

-Que?-

-Di-

-Que? Que? Que? Que?-

-Demonios Menma, deja hablar al chico!- dijo el encapuchado de capa negra y nubes rojas.

-Je, lo siento Kakuzu, es que tengo malos recuerdos de personas que tartamudean...- dijo el pelinegro de bigotes ahora identificado como Menma.

-Lo que sea-

Con los espadachines- Parece que estan de su parte- susurró Zabuza a Jinpachi.

-Si, no creo que podamos aguantar... si solo Ameyuri estuviera aqui...-

-Sugiero una retirada-

-De acuerdo-

Con eso, y aprovechando la distracción de los recién llegados tomaron a sus compañeros caídos y comenzaron a escapar del lugar.

-Hey mira, los increibles espadachines estan escapando!- dijo Menma.

-Tch, dejalos. Ahora lo mas importante es curar a la líder de los rebeldes. Recuerda que tenemos que asegurarnos de que los rebeldes ganen.- dijo Kakuzu.

-Ahh, yo quería patearle el trasero a los espadachines... ademas he escuchado que la madre de uno de ellos es blanca tiene manchas negras y dice 'muuuu'-

-En serio? Bueno, eso seria algo que me gustaría ver...-

-Hey, vienen a ayudarnos?! Si es asi no se queden ahi parados, que no ven que se esta muriendo!- les gritó Mei.

Menma se acerco a Naruto.

-Naruto ni-chan!(hermano) Cuanto tiempo sin verte!- los ojos de Menma se suavizaron- Mírate, estas hecho mierda...- comentando el estado de Naruto. 'Pam!' Menma pateó a Naruto en el pecho, provocándole mas dolor- Jajaja, pero no me importa! jajaja eso lo tienes merecido por abandonar Akatsuki!-

-Que estas loco?! Que no ves que se puede morir, maldito bastardo?!- le gritó Mei.

-Tch, eres un desalmado, Menma. Aqui, dejame ayudarte- dijo Kakuzu acercándose a Naruto.

Pero Mei se puso en su camino- También lo vas a lastimar?-

-No, no te preocupes. Soy doctor, aqui, dejame ayudarlo- Mei se movió del camino un poco dudosa.

'Si le hacen algo... los derrito!' Pensó Mei.

* * *

AN

Fiiiiin! Uff, sigo aburrido. No olviden enviarme sus recomendaciones de historias. Juro que si no encuentro algo bueno para leer voy a matar a alguien... jajaja no, es broma. No importa si es un fic en ingles, si alguien tiene una buena recomendación porfavor envienlaaaaa!

R&amp;R


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen. Si me pertenecieran yo... uff, tengo que pensar en algunas bromas de disclaimer...

Nada que añadir, no os jodo mas asi que pueden ir con el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Revelaciones- Hermanos y orfanatos!

Las playas de Kirigakure son terroríficas. Su clima frío que puede helar hasta los huesos, su fauna, o falta de esta, ayuda mucho tambien a darle ese aspecto terrorífico. Para ponerle la cereza al pastel, rocas puntiagudas estaban asentadas en los bordes de la playa, lo que junto con la espeza niebla hacen una terrible combinación para los barcos que desean anclar en sus orillas.

Dos figuras caminaban con dirección a lo que parecia ser un barco, el cual estaba anclado a las orillas de la playa...

-... entonces, van dos tíos caminando por la calle y se cae el de la izquierda, entendiste?, jajajajaja... espera... asi no era... tu te lo sabes?- preguntó un mas que aburrido Suigetsu.

-...Estas consiente que te he estado ignorando todo el rato, verdad?- preguntó Kakashi molesto. Por qué no podian dejarlo leer su Icha Icha tranquilo?!.

-Pues si, te la has pasado leyendo ese libro naranja. Estas consiente de que te has perdido mis mejores chistes verdad?- le respondió Suigetsu.

-Si sabías que te estaba ignorando, porque rayos no te has callado?-

-Que le dijo el huevo a la gallina?-

-Vas a empezar de nuevo? Por que mejor no te callas?

-Por que respondes mis preguntas con mas preguntas?-

Tras eso se siguieron caminando en silencio. El adulto leyendo su pequeño libro naranja y el chico tratando de encontrar algo con que entretenerse.

-Asi que... por que regresamos al barco?- dijo Suigetsu.

-Agghh, no te puedes quedar callado verdad?!- Suigetsu solo negó con la cabeza- 'suspiro' debemos recoger a Ameyuri y llevarla con el capitán-

-Ah, la espadachin que tomamos de rehen? Entonces la vamos a devolver?-

-Mmm, no sabría decir, Naruto no me dijo que tenía planeado. Pero dudo mucho que la devuelva sin pedir algo a cambio, nuestro capitán es un hombre muy listo, estoy seguro que a de traer algo entre manos...- dijo Kakashi.

* * *

Bosque de Kiri

-Ugh, maldición, mas despacio, que duele!- gritó Naruto al estar siendo curado.

-Tch, cállate, que no es para tanto- le dijo de vuelta Kakuzu, quien era quien lo estaba curando. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Kakuzu le estaba cosiendo los cortes y heridas sin anestesia los gritos de Naruto realmente estaban justificados.

Mientras todo esto sucedía Mei permanecía atenta por si los extraños hacían algo, en especial ese Menma.

-Hey, te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó Menma notando la mirada de Mei.

-Tengo que admitir que eres guapo, pero tu actitud es una mierda- le respondió Mei crudamente.

-Aww, y mira que ya me tenías emocionado, que eres muy guapa tía!- le dijo el pelinegro sin vergüenza ni sonrojos, lo que, considerando la belleza de Mei, era realmente impresionante.

-Lo siento, pero escogería a millones antes que a ti...- y sin querer Mei le tiró una mirada a Naruto.

Esto no se le pasó desapercibido a Menma- Ahh, ya veo. Naruto, macho, pero mira que te lo tenías bien escondido! Jajaja, tremenda hembra que te has estado tirando, jajaja- por el comentario Mei no pudo evitar sonrojarse, este hombre no tenía vergüenza!- Ohh, espera un momento...- la mirada de Menma se volvio sería-... acaso... fue por ti que Naruto abandonó Akatsuki?...- la mirada de Menma se volvió furiosa-... por tu culpa mi hermano me abandonó! Maldita puta te voy a matar!- gritó Menma a punto de lanzarsele a Mei, mientras que esta no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Hey hey, espera chaval!- dijo Naruto levantándose, ignorando el dolor y las protestas de Kakuzu de quedarse quieto- ella no tiene nada que ver. Yo no abandoné Akatsuki por nadie, sino por mí.- le dijo Naruto tratando de calmar a Menma.

-Me estas diciendo que te fuiste solo porque sí?! Me abandonaste solo porque se te pegó la regalada gana! Serás cabrón!- gritó Menma tirandole un puñtazo a Naruto, quien fue tirado al suelo con su labio roto. Se notaba que Menma había estaba conteniendo la furia desde que Naruto entró en su rango de visión, y al parecer no pudo contenerla mas.

-Ugh- dijo Naruto agarrandose las heridas que se comenzaron a abrir.

-Prometiste...- comenzó Menma, sus ojos oscurecidos-... que no me abandonarias... como lo hizo nuestra madre...- ante esto último Naruto desvío la mirada-... por que?! Por que te fuiste sin decirme?! Pudimos habernos ido juntos!- le gritó Menma.

-... Es porque...- dijo Naruto levantandose, ojos cerrados y expresión calmada-... eras débil... solo me habrías entorpecido...-

-Seras cabrón!- dijo Menma lanzándose hacia Naruto, quien en un movimiento rápido desenvainó su espada y la apuntó al cuello de Menma, efectivamente parandolo de su carrera.

-Sigues siendo tan impulsivo, Menma... jeje- en eso Naruto se acerca al oído de Menma y le susurra unas palabras, haciendo que los ojos de Menma se habrán como platos. Después de eso Naruto se separa de Menma y guarda su espada-... asi que... me crees?- le preguntó Naruto sentándose en el suelo para que Kakuzu siga tratando sus heridas.

La mirada de Menma se volvió pensativa. Finalmente, después de pensarlo, sacó una barra de chocolate de su capa y se la tiró a Naruto- Si, supongo-

Naruto agarró el chocolate, lo abrió y le dió una mordida- Mmm, chocolate blanco... siempre fue tu favorito, jeje-

-Si jajaja, bueno, y que has hecho hermano?-

-Ah ya sabes, amenazar nobles, formar bandas piratas, involucrarse en una guerra, ya sabes, lo normal- dijo Naruto desinteresadamente, tratando de no gritar por el dolor.

-Jajaja, contigo siempre me parto jajajaja- le dijo Menma.

Mientras tanto Kakuzu y Mei los veían como si fueran Nazis que proponían la paz mundial, hace un rato se estaban matando, y ahora reían juntos como los mejores amigos?!.

-Bueno bueno bueno, ustedes son hermanos?!- preguntó Mei harta de estar confundida.

-Ah, claro, que rudo de mi parte. Este aqui es Menma, mi hermano menor.- dijo Naruto, shockeando a Mei.

'Pero no se parecen en nada!' Pensó Mei.

-...Sabes, hoy día es el aniversario del día en que nuestra madre nos abandono...- dijo Menma mirando al cielo. La niebla estaba extrañamente despejada...

-Ahh, ósea que hoy día también es tu cumpleaños, felicidades!- le dijo Naruto rogando internamente para que Menma cambiara el tema.

Pero Menma no se distraería fácilmente- Sabes, tu nunca me has contado exactamente lo que paso esa noche, hermano...- el solo le había dicho que su madre los abandonó, pero Menma nunca se terminó de creer esa historia, su madre siempre fue muy dulce con ellos...

Naruto cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansado para esta mierda- 'suspiro' supongo que llegó la hora de contarte la verdad...-

-V-verdad?... que verdad?! Cuántas veces me has mentido?!- sin duda una relación de hermanos muy jodida...

-Nuestra madre murió... por tu culpa...- decir que Menma estaba sorprendido seria poco.

-Q-que?!-

-La jodiste, Menma. Madre dijo claramente que no vayamos a la ciudad y tu la desobedeciste. No se como... pero la marina te descubrió y te siguieron. Ellos se toparon con nosotros de camino a casa, y mi madre se sacrificó para que yo pudiera regresar a casa, recogerte y poder escapar. Nunca más volví a verla- Naruto terminó con un suspiro, por la historia y porque Kakuzu terminó de cerrar sus heridas.

-Asi que... lo de que mamá nos abandonó...-

-Era mentira, una mentira para protegerte de la horrible verdad. Madre y yo siempre te amamos Menma, no tengas duda de eso-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Menma- A pesar de que mamá murió por mi culpa, tu seguiste conmigo... yo... no se que decir- por primera vez desde que llego Menma parecía incomodo.

-Nada, no necesitas siquiera decir gracias. Después de todo, para eso esta la familia.- dijo Naruto. Y aqui es donde Menma deberia comenzar a llorar y abrazar a Naruto diciendole que buen hermano es... pero Menma no es normal, asi que no hizo nada de eso- ah por cierto, felíz cumpleaños!- dijo Naruto tirandole una pequeña bolita a Menma, quien la atrapó si problemas.

-Esto es... una perla negra!-

-Asi es, el chocolate mas rico en este mundo. Disfrútalo, porque me costó mucho aguantarme las ganas de comermelo yo mismo- dijo Naruto.

-Eres el mejor Naruto!- ahora si que Menma abrazó a Naruto llorando y diciéndole que buen hermano es. Perdonenle, es que no es normal...

-No entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando. Se odian o se aman?- preguntó Mei.

-Eso es una buena pregunta mujer, una muy buena pregunta...- respondió Kakuzu, claramente confundido.

-Asi que, qué hace Akatsuki en Kiri? Van a tratar de conquistarla? Por que si es asi ya se pueden olvidar de la idea. Yo la vi primero.- dijo Naruto.

-Naa, solo tenemos que asegurarnos que ganen los rebeldes. Por que? Ni idea. Lider-sama se preocupa mas por ser Dios que por explicarnos las misiones jajaja-

-Jejeje, veo que Pein no ha cambiado jeje. Aun sigue dando esos discursos de como le va a repartir dolor a todo el mundo?-

-Si, aunque yo creo en su palabra sabes?-

-Que?! Realmente crees que ese tipo es Dios?!-

-No, que va! Me refiero a lo de repartir dolor a todo el mundo. De solo oír sus discursos me da migraña sabes, Jajajaja- incluso Kakuzu rió ante eso.

'Asi que Akatsuki quiere que los rebeldes ganen... me pregunto que estaran tramando...' pensó Naruto.

-Eh, Naruto, no creas que mi ayuda fue gratis. Me debes 10 000 berris.- le dijo Kakuzu.

-Que?! Eh, vamos tío! Si esto ni siquiera esta bien hecho, apuesto que va a dejar cicatrices y todo!- reclamó Naruto.

-Tch, esta bien, por esta vez la dejaré pasar. Pero solo porque aun no esta bien curado, la verdad es que te recomendaría ir a ver un doctor real. Soy bueno sellando heridas, pero si no las desinfectas podrías llevarte una buena infección. Lo único que hice fue parar el sangrado-

-Perfecto! No moriré desangrado pero seguro que me mata la infección! Demonios! Hey Mei, no tienes un buen médico en el campamento?- preguntó Naruto. Esto de estar herido no estaba en sus planes...

-Lo siento, no creo tener a alguien capaz de tratar ese tipo de heridas...- Mei se veía realmente afectada por la noticia de que Naruto podría morir...

-Joder... bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarla a 'ella'... solo espero que aun se encuentre en la isla...- murmuró Naruto.

-Menma, es hora de irnos- dijo Kakuzu.

-Si, sera mejor irnos. No quiero que me regañe Dios, jajaja- Menma exclamo jocosamente.- bueno hermanito, espero que te mejores. Nos vemos- con eso Kakuzu y Menma desaparecieron entre la espesura de los árboles.

El bosque se quedo en silencio. La paz que se sentía contrastaba con la guerra que realmente se vivía en el país. Una guerra que había traído profunda desgracia, muerte y pobreza. Ese pensamiento solo fomentó la voluntad de Mei, esta guerra debía parar!

El corto silencio fue interrumpido por un quejido. Naruto miro alrededor para mirar quien era, solo para darse cuenta de que el mundo comenzó a girar como loco y que el quejido venía de él.

-Ugh, m-me siento... mareado...- Naruto estuvo apunto de caer al suelo si no fuera por Mei quien lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

-Q-que te pasa?, estas bien?- Mei preguntó preocupada.

-Supongo... que la infección... llego antes de tiempo...- Naruto estaba jadeando ahora.

Mei le tocó la frente, solo para encontrarla ardiendo- Tienes fiebre!-

-N-necesito... que les digas a Kakashi y a Suigetsu... que busquen a Sakura... estoy seguro que esta en la capital... ellos entenderán...-

-Estas loco! La capital esta fuertemente custodiada, si ven a Kakashi seguro que lo reconocen y lo capturan!- dijo Mei.

-N-no te preocupes... la espadachin debe saber alguna entrada secreta a la capital...- sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

-La espadachin?! Que se supone que significa eso! Hey... Hey!- pero ya era muy tarde, Naruto se había quedado inconciente.- demonios!- Mei tomó aire para tranquilizarse.- Ok... primero debo llevarlo al campamento, si voy con él a buscar a Kakashi me tardaré más. Además que no se donde esta su barco... Agg! Porque tenias que desmayarte justo ahora?!- Mei realmente quería dejarlo aquí a su suerte, después de todo, el solo era un enemigo, verdad?... pero en el fondo, sabía que no lo abandonaría...

* * *

Capital de Kirigakure - Condominio

El centro de la capital contrastaba con el resto de la ciudad, ya que en vez de pobreza esta parecía muy próspera. Calles limpias, tiendas abastecidas y gente bien vestida caracterizaban a la que era claramente la zona noble de la ciudad. No solo eso, sino que también era asentamiento de la torre principal de Kirigakure, lugar donde trabajaba el gobierno y hogar del Mizukage, líder del país.

Dentro de esta zona se encontraba una conocida pelirosa, específicamente en un condominio, buscando alquilar un apartamento para pasar la noche.

Sakura había estado debatiendo para si mismo que hacer. El país estaba en estado fatal, lo obvio sería contactar a Konoha. Sin embargo, si ella hacía eso todos los niños serían condenados a ser 'ninjas especiales', lo que se traducía mas bien a ser esclavos. Esclavos como ella...

Definitivamente no quería abandonarlos, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si Konoha se enteraba que estaba reteniendo información, 'ellos' estarían en peligro.

-Disculpe, tiene habitaciones libres?- preguntó Sakura en el escritorio principal.

-Lo siento, pero solo alquilamos apartamentos. Son 450 berris el mes- le respondió la secretaria del lugar.

Y por 'ellos' se refería a los niños de un orfanato. De pequeña ella fue criada allí, ya que era huerfana. Mostrando talentos prodigiosos en el campo médico, Konoha decidio entrenarla para convertirla en uno de sus 'ninjas especiales'. Sin embargo Sakura no quería nada que ver con ellos, asi que rechazó la oferta. Esto enojó a Konoha, que decidió ofrecerle un trato, si ella decidía ser ninja, Konoha se comprometía a dejar a los niños del orfanato en paz. Y si no lo hacía... bueno, es obvio lo que les pasaría.

Pero su moral no le dejaba abandonar a los niños de este país, ya que si informaba a Konoha condenaría a todas esas criaturas inocentes a un futuro miserable...

'Me voy a odiar por esto...' pensó Sakura-... Esta bien, deme un apartamento-

* * *

Minutos después - Apartamento 112

Pequeño pero acogedor, esa sería la descripción que Sakura le daría al apartamento. Ella se encontaba en este momento en la cama, pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

-'suspiro' Ok... debo pensar... necesito informar a Konoha, pero si les digo el estado del país ellos no dudaran en conquistarlo... tiene que haber una forma de evitar que ellos se aprovechen del estado de este país...un momento! Pero si este país esta asi por una guerra! Y una guerra tiene que tener mas de dos bandos... los rebeldes! Tengo que contactarlos, si les ayudo a ganar la guerra y a estabilizar el país los niños se salvaran! Muy bien, ya tengo plan!-

En eso el Den-Den mushi empezó a sonar.

'Biripbiripbirip'

Sakura se puso nerviosa, no podía contestar y correr el riesgo de decir la verdad...

Despues de esperar, el Den-Den mushi entro en modo de grabación de mensaje.

"Sakura! Te estado llamando y no contestas! Viendo esto Hokage-sama ha decidido enviarme a mi para conocer la situación. Nos vemos en Kiri, Sakura"

-Oh no! Enviarán refuerzos! Y de todos los que podían enviar tenian que enviarlo a ÉL... Sasuke...-

* * *

Un poco corto para mi gusto, pero eso temdra que servir por ahora. Me esforzare mas para traer capítulos mas largos, solo espero poder cumplir...

Yyyy eso es todo por hoy. Nos leemos!

Fuck like hell and sleep well!

Si sabes de donde es esta frase te has ganado una cola.

R&amp;R


	12. Moviendo Piezas!

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen porque no me llamo Masashi Kishimoto ni Eiichiro Oda... o si?

AN

Jooooooo! Nuevo capítulo aqui. Uf, estoy realmente sorprendido. Ya llevo 32 reviews, lo que me dice que ya llevo 32% de mi meta, que era llegar a los 100 reviews en esta historia. Se os agradezco. En otro tema... aún no encuentro un buen jodido fic! Si alguien tiene un buen fic de Naruto porfavor dejenme un review o un PM, no saben el aburrimiento que estoy pasando. Incluso estoy dispuesto a leer un fic de Naruto bueno, lo que dice mucho de mí ya que los odio. Si estas leyendo esto significa que has leído mi AN, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo. No te garantizo que se cumplirá, pero soñar no cuesta nada no? Lol.

* * *

Capítulo 12: Moviendo piezas!

Enfermedades son la principal causa de muerte en Kiri. El clima es una extraña combinación de frío y humedad, terrible para la salud. Además de que mantener las cosas limpias es muy difícil en la isla, ya que sus caminos no son pavimentados contribuyendo con la producción del polvo. Estos y mas factores son los que hacen que si alguien cae enfermo, lo mas posible es que muera...

-Muchas gracias! No sabe cuan agradecida estoy con usted! Dios la bendiga! Le juro que si tuviera como pagarle yo...- la euforica mujer fue interrumpida por una pelirosa, Sakura.

-No se preocupe, como doctora es mi responsabilidad tratar a los enfermos, mucho mas si era una niña.- dijo Sakura.

Nos encontramos en una casa humilde, hogar de una madre y su hija. Lastimosamente, el esposo de la mujer murió en una de las batallas contra los rebeldes, dejando desamparada a su familia. Sin embargo la desgracia no termino ahí, luego de una semana la niña calló enferma... una enfermedad mortal...

-No sabe lo agradecida que le estoy, no tengo palabras...- la mujer se veia desgastada. Lineas de expresión marcaban cara, la cual fue algun dia hermosa. Su cabello negro carecia de brillo, y sus vestimentas delataban que no había dedicado suficiente tiempo para ella misma.

-Ya le he dicho que no tiene nada que agradecer.- dijo Sakura un poco apenada por la atención. Luego sacó una botella de la mochila que llevaba- Quiero que le de este remedio cada mañana y noche. Pare de suministrarle cuando vea una mejoría absoluta.-

La niña, que estaba postrada en una cama, empezó a despertar. Al ver a Sakura esta le dedicó una mirada temerosa.

-Hola, me llamo Sakura. Como te sientes?-

\- ...- la niña no respondió.

-Sakura-san... mi hija... ella... es sorda, no puede oirla- dijo tristemente la madre.

-O-oh, lo siento, y-yo no queria...-

-No, no se preocupe Sakura-san. Le estoy muy agradecida por haber curado a mi hija, ningún doctor en el país ha podido curar esta enfermedad. Es normal que las personas con la 'Fiebre del infierno'... mueran- dijo la madre.

-En serio? Que raro...- 'Esta enfermedad es muy conocida mundialmente, y aunque antes era mortal, hace 5 años fue descubierta la cura y esta fue publicada mundialmente, entonces... por que la cura no ha llegado aqui?!' En eso Sakura se fija en la hora- Una y media... Una y media?! Lo siento mucho señora pero debo retirarme!- sin mas Sakura recogió sus cosas y se fue, dejando a una extrañada madre y una confundida niña.

* * *

Campamento de los rebeldes - Tienda de enfermería

-Como que es una enfermedad mortal?!- gritó Mei furiosa.

-L-lo s-siento mucho, Mei-sama, p-pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para curarle...- dijo un doctor temeroso.- A lo mucho este joven no tiene más de 5 días de vida...-

-N-no, no...- Mei se derrumbó. Todo es su culpa...

La fiebre de Naruto no había mejorado, muy lejos de eso. Ya había pasado media hora desde que regresó al campamento, Mei tenía planeado avisar a Kakashi ella misma, pero viendo que el estado de Naruto empeoraba decidió mandar a Ao para que lo hiciera por ella.

-Cof-cof... morir?... lo siento... pero eso no... esta en mis planes...- dijo Naruto débilmente, tanto que no podía ni abrir los ojos.

-Naruto-chan!-

-Ten fe... Mei... yo se... que puedo confiar... en ellos Cof-cof...-

-P-pero, es una enfermedad mortal, y...-

-No existe... nada imposible... en este mundo... Mei-chan...- no volvió a hablar, demasiado cansado para seguir despierto.

Mei solo agachó la cabeza y lloró en silencio... otra persona que moría por su culpa...

* * *

Capital de Kiri - Oficina del Mizukage

-Que me tienes?- hablo un hombre que mas bien aparentaba ser muy joven, tanto por su baja (muy baja) estatura que por su cara de niño. Yagura, Mizukage y líder de Kiri.

-No mucho mi señor, hoy la información es corta-

Corta... eres corto...

-Prosigue...- dijo Yagura, su seño un poco fruncido.

-Se detectado un barco pirata anclado en nuestras costas, al parecer se trata del nuevo Shichibukai, Uzumaki DD Naruto. No sabemos que esta haciendo aqui un hombre de su estatura, pero podemos asegurar que ha estado aquí poco tiempo-

Poco... poca... poca estatura...

-E-eso es todo?...- dijo Yagura con los dientes apretados. Su furia era palpable...

-S-señor, e-esta bien? Se ve un p-poco enojado... esa expresión no debería estar en un hombre de su altura...- definitivamente no fue la mejor elección de palabras...

-De mi... altura?...- la expresión de Yagura se lleno de ira- Crees que no me he dado cuenta que te has estado burlando de mi estatura todo este tiempo?!-

-Q-que?-

-Muere maldito!- Yagura apuntó con su báculo al pobre hombre, y del suelo salieron repentinamente corales que golpearon al hombre y lo estrellaron contra la pared- Je, quien se cree este. No soy bajito, es solo que tengo un desarrollo tardío.-

-P-pero señor, usted ya tiene 26 años...- dijo el pobre hombre tirado en el suelo, que por el golpe había perdido algunos de sus dientes. Y perderá unos cuantos más por no aprender a callarse la boca...

-Serás!...- y comenzó a pisotearlo hasta el cansancio.

Esta escena no cambiaría en algun tiempo...

* * *

Playas de Kirigakure - Locación del Perla Negra

-Asi que donde tenemos que ir? A Kirigakure o a la base de los rebeldes?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-Mmm, valla, es una buena pregunta. Naruto no nos dijo a donde teníamos que ir, no se si nos encontraremos con él en Kirigakure o esperandolo aquí.- dijo Kakashi.

Ameyuri estaba atras de ellos bien atada. Realmente ella había pasado realmente aburrida en sus días como prisionera de los Samsara. Esperaba que los piratas la interrogaran para averiguar lo más posible acerca de Kirigakure, sin embargo ellos solo se habían limitado a mantenerla prisionera. Incluso la habían alimentado bien y la habían dejado tomar baños, aunque bañarse con las manos esposadas era incomodo y comer sándwiches todos los días la tenía un poco harta, tenía que admitir que la habían tratado mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Y si vamos al lugar donde estaban luchando?- preguntó Suigetsu.

-No, eso queda muy cerca de la base de los rebeldes. No podemos correr el riesgo de esta tía descubriendolo.-

-Hey! Esta tía los esta escuchando sabes?!- dijo Ameyuri molesta porque la estaban ignorando.

-Hey Suigetsu, escuchaste algo?- preguntó Kakashi.

-No, creo que es un bicho que anda por ahí.- le respondió Suigetsu.

-Dejen de ignorarme!- 'Por que me tuve que quedar con ellos?! Al menos su capitán era guapo...'

-Nee, entonces que hacemos? Podemos ir ya a Kirigakure? Me estoy muriendo de hambre...-

-No, será mejor esperar a nuestro capitán para que decida nuestro siguiente movimiento.-

-Pero Kakashi...-

-Dejen de ignorarme!-

-Eh, escuchaste eso Suigetsu?- dijo Kakashi mirando hacía el bosque.

-Tch, vamos ya. Que ese chiste ya lo hicieron...- bufó Ameyuri.

-Si, alguien se acerca...- dijo Suigetsu, su cara seria.

'Estan hablando en serio!' Pensó Ameyuri.

Viendo que Suigetsu le confirmó su teoría, Kakashi desenvainó su Tanto, mientras que Suigetsu estaba atento a la dirección de la que venía el intruso.

Pronto Ameyuri pudo escuchar pasos, alguien se acercaba rápidamente, como si fuera urgente...

-Kakashi-saaaaaann!- se escuchó el grito de Ao proviniente del bosque.

-Oh, parece que es una mujer! Y por el tono de voz parece que es sexy!- dijo Suigetsu. Ameyuri y Kakashi se le quedaron viendo raro, la voz era claramente masculina... en eso se ve al peliazul saliendo del bosque- Ack! Pero porque rayos un macho como tú tiene una voz tan afeminada!- le grito Suigetsu a Ao.

-A-afeminada?! Muchacho irrespetuoso! Mi voz es muy masculina! Tch, en mis tiempos...- pero fue cortado por Kakashi.

-Por qué estas aquí? Acaso Mei te envió a atacarnos? Porque si es asi es obvio que nos esta subestimando.- dijo Kakashi amenazante.

-Oh! Claro! El mensaje! Escuchen, es urgente! La pelea entre Mei-sama y Naruto-san fue interrumpida por fuerzas de Kiri! Naruto-san esta herido y necesita atención medica inmediata!- Ao declaro rápidamente.

-Ack, crees que somos tan tontos para creernos eso?! Nuestro capitán jamas perdería!- dijo Suigetsu.

-No es mentira, se los juro! Naruto-san dijo algo acerca de buscar a Sakura, dijo que ella sería capaz de ayudarlo, pero no sabemos si estaba delirando o no...-

Ante la mención de Sakura Kakashi se puso serio- Entonces... ustedes tienen a Naruto en su campamento?- preguntó Kakashi.

-Hey hey hey, les vas a creer a ellos? Puede ser una trampa para capturarnos!- reclamó Suigetsu.

-No, el esta diciendo la verdad. El único que sabia sobre Sakura era Naruto además de nosotros, asi que es obvio que no esta mintiendo.- Kakashi miró a Ao- Digame Ao-san, Naruto dijo donde podría estar Sakura?-

-Bueno, él mencionó algo acerca la capital, pero no...-

-Perfecto! Muy bien Suigetsu, nos movemos a la capital!- dijo Kakashi comenzando a caminar hacia al bosque, jalando a Ameyuri con el.

\- Al fin! Espero poder comer algo decente allí!- dijo siguiendole el paso.

-Esperen! Diablos, muchachos irrespetuosamente irrespetuosos! No podéis entrar a Kirigakure!-

-Que?! Por que?- pregunto Suigetsu confundido.

-El señor Kakashi aqui es muy famoso, y tú tambien has ganado fama al ser miembro de la banda de un Shichibukai. Si tratan de entrar a Kirigakure, lo único que lograran será ser capturados.-

'Viejo chismoso! Arruinó mi oportunidad de escapar!' Pensó Ameyuri.

-Eso... ya lo sabíamos- dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a Ao y Ameyuri- pero no vamos abandonar a nuestro capitán, ni siquiera porque tengamos que luchar contra un país entero!- dijo Kakashi con una emoción raramente vista en él.

-Jaja, bien dicho Kakashi!- apoyó Suigetsu.

'Estos estan locos!' Pensaron Ao y Ameyuri a la vez.

Ameyuri entonces agachó la cabeza 'Parece que no tengo otra opción' pensó Ameyuri con un suspiro.- Escuchen, yo los enseñaré como entrar a la capital si prometen dejarme libre después- les propuso Ameyuri.

-Escucho usted algo Ao-san?-

-No, me parece que ha sido solo un mosquito.-

-Dejen de ignorarme!-

-Jajaja, solo bromeaba Ameyuri-chan. Es en serio que nos llevaras a la capital?- le preguntó Kakashi.

\- Si me das tu palabra como hombre, estare dispuesta a hacerlo- dijo Ameyuri.

-Mmm, ok, tienes un trato, Ameyuri-chan...-

* * *

Capital de Kiri - Oficina del Mizukage

-Asi que es lo que va a hacer Mizukage-sama?-

-Eh? De que?- preguntó Yagura.

-Pues de los piratas que estan en nuestras costas!-

-Oh, claro. Quiero que envíen dos escuadrones para que destruyan el barco. Luego los esperan allí y les tienden una emboscada. Los quiero capturados, vendran bien como trofeo.- dijo Yagura.

-Si señor!- hizo un saludo y salió de la habitación.

Sin que nadie se enterara un espía había escuchado toda la conversación desde afuera- Mmm, sera mejor que le avise al jefe- sin mas el espia explotó en una nube de humo.

* * *

Cerca de la capital - Al este

El ambiente de Kirigakure no deja pasar los rayos del Sol, asi que era dificil decir si eran las 12 del día o las 4 de la tarde. Sin embargo, el reloj no miente, y ya había pasado una hora desde que Ao fue a avisarles acerca de Naruto, haciendo eso las 3 de la tarde, 6 horas desde que Samsara llegó a Kiri.

-Ya llegamos?...-

-Tch, No Suigetsu, por millonésima vez, Aún. No. Llegamos.- dijo un desesperado Kakashi.

-En realidad ya estamos aquí, Kakashi-san.- dijo Ameyuri. Toda la capital estaba protegida por un gran muro que evitaba la entrada de intrusos, sin embargo justo enfrente de ellos el muro tenía un hollo por el que fácilmente podría pasar un adulto- Muy bien, ya cumplí mi parte. Ahora quitame estas malditas esposas!-

-Ok, pero necesito un último favor- le respondió Kakashi.

\- Que?! Eso no era parte del trato!-

-Maa Maa, vamos, te juro que después te dejaré en libertad. Solo necesito que me digas donde hay hoteles en los que normalmente se hospedan turistas...-

* * *

Condominio - Apartamento 112

Sakura se encontraba sentada en su cama, un Den Den mushi en sus manos.

-Asi que llegaras en 3 semanas? Por que tanto?- preguntó Sakura.

-Tch, Choji se terminó todas las provisiones, asi que tuvimos que cambiar nuestro rumbo a otra isla para comprar más. De camino a la isla nos atacó un monstruo marino, así que ahora para rematar tenemos que esperar a que reparen el barco.- respondió Sasuke desde el Den Den mushi.

Sakura se tuvo que aguantar la risa, la voz de Sasuke se oía frustrada, realmente queria verle la cara ahora mismo...

-Bueno, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. Lo tengo todo controlado- le dijo Sakura.

-Eso espero. Te seré franco Sakura, no confió en tí. Espero que todo este en orden para cuando llegue. Si descubro que has estado reteniendo información, seré yo mismo el que te elimine...- con esa última amenaza Sasuke cerró la comunicación.

Sakura apretó los dientes- Maldito seas!- gritó estrellando el Den Den mushi contra la pared- Tch, al menos tengo tres semanas... si pienso ayudar a los rebeldes debo contactar con ellos lo antes posible!-

-Ohhh, creo que nosotros podríamos ayudarte en eso!- dijo... Suigetsu?!.

-Tu! Como rayos entraste aquí!- le gritó Sakura.

-Jaja, bueno, una de las ventajas de ser un hombre líquido es poder colarme debajo de las puertas. Ahora si me permites, tengo que abrirle la puerta a mi compañero- con eso Suigetsu abrió la puerta, donde Kakashi estaba esperando.

-Yo, cuanto tiempo, Sakura-chan! Como has pasado?- saludó Kakashi animadamente.

-Cuanto tiempo? Pero si nos hemos visto esta mañana! Ademas... que rayos estan haciendo aqui!- demandó Sakura. Dos hombres metiéndose en el cuarto de una señorita que vive sola no era algo que se viera muy bien...

-Necesitamos tu ayuda urgente. Nuestro capitán esta herido, y al parecer no hay doctores competentes en este pais...-

-Ja, dimelo a mi. Esta mañana una niña casi muere porque aquí no tienen la cura de una enfermedad muy común.- murmuró Sakura.

-... Asi que como dijiste que eras doctora pensamos que podrías ayudarnos.- finalizó Kakashi.

-Y que te hace pensar que los ayudaré?-

-Bueno, nuestro capitán tiene el mismo objetivo que tú, además nosotros sabemos donde esta el campamento de los rebeldes...-

-En serio?! Entonces que estamos esperando?! Vámonos!- antes de que pudieran siquiera parpadear Sakura tomó todas sus cosas y los comenzó a jalar hacía la salida. Se notaba que estaba un poquito... apurada...

* * *

Bosque de Kiri - Cerca del Perla Negra

Vemos aquí una escena muy extraña. Se ve a un montón de hombres pelinegros con tres marcas en las mejillas, todos con capas negras y nubes rojas, Menma. Todos iguales, como si fueran... clones...

-Ugh, aburridooooo. Esto de vigilar el barco de Ni-san es un asco- dijo uno de los clones.

-Hey, te imaginas como sería si nos pudieramos transformar en lo que queramos?-

-Oh, sería genial! Me transformaría en mujer y me metería en el baño público de las mujeres! Imagina cuantas bellezas podría ver...- Oh si, el sueño de todo hombre...

-Umm, si uno de nosotros se transformara en mujer, y otro de nosotros tuviera un hijo con ella... eso nos haría hermafrodita?- todos los demás clones se lo quedaron viendo como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza, y si hubieras dicho eso en alto todos los clones te contestarían que ya tienen una segunda cabeza... entre las piernas!

-Estas loco?!-

-Bueno, nuestro creador esta loco, asi que supongo que sí, yo también estoy loco. Por cierto, crees que seríamos capaces de sentir placer femenino?- muchos de los clones comenzaron a vomitar en este punto.

*Bam* *Poof*

De un golpe el clon 'del otro equipo' desapareció en una nube de humo- Es verdad que estamos locos, pero ni nosotros cruzariamos esa línea...- dijo el clon que lo destruyó.

-Q-que mierda es esto?!- todos los clones se giraron para ver a un montón de guerreros de Kiri.

-Oh, al fin llegaron! Jejeje, que bien, estabamos locos de aburrimiento!- algunos clones rieron por el chiste.

-Son un montón de gemelos!- gritó un 'inteligente' guerrero de Kiri.

-No seas tarado! Es obvio que ese hombre a comido una Akuma no mi!-

-No importa, nosotros somos más, ataquen!- sin perder tiempo los guerreros se lanzaron contra los clones.

Apenas todos los guerreros entraron en el claro donde se encontraban los clones, estos sonrieron- Ahora!-

Todos los clones desaparecieron en nubes de humo, opacando completamente la ya escasa vista de los guerreros de Kiri.

-Esa es mi señal- dijo Kakuzu entrando al claro.- Fudo no Kattoso!- de sus manos comenzaron a salir hilos, luego puso sus manos en el suelo y estos se comenzaron a dirigir a la nube de humo donde estaban los guerreros.

-Q-que es esto?!- cuando la nube de humo se despejó se podía ver a los guerreros con sus botas cosidas al suelo.- No puedo levantar mis pies!- gritó desesperado uno de los guerreros.

-Jejeje, no se muevan y quizas no les duela... quizas...- dijo Menma apareciendo y comenzando a desenvainar su espada.

Los pobres guerreros no pudieron ni decir mu antes que el mundo se volviera negro...

Fin

Eso es todo por hoy. Y no olviden que si siempre dicen la verdad... es porque son muy estupidos para decir mentiras.

Fuck like hell and sleep well!


	13. Preparaciones-Se acerca la batalla!

Naruto y One Piece si me pertenecen. Si, escucharon bien, dije que Naruto y One Piece si me pertenecen y estoy ganando dinero con ellos. Repito, Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 y One Piece Pirate Warriors me pertenecen. Y como los voy a vender, estoy ganando dinero con ellos. Jajajaja... ja... ja... Ok no.

* * *

AN

Gracias a AndresS1995, diego uzumaki uchiha, sakurita preciosa y por sus reviews.

Whoo, nuevo capítulo aquí y muy animado por las respuestas de los reviews, ustedes realmente leen mis AN's, jajaja, al menos se que alguien lee esto y no estoy hablando solo como un loco jaja. Escucharon eso malditos extraterrestres, no estoy loco! Jajaja... jaja... ja...

Ejemm, bueno ahora unas respuestas a las recomendaciones.

Itami no Satsu: buen Fic debo decir. Lo leí todo, aunque tengo que decir que tiene demasiado texto, y se puede volver tedioso de leer. Aun así vale mucho la pena aguantar, ya que tiene una muy buena historia. Si ustedes les gustan los Fanfics bien detallados pues este les va a encantar.

Demonio o algo mas?: Pues este ya lo había leído, es muy famoso después de todo. Pero lo deje de leer en cierto punto porque se llenó de OC y demasiadas mujeres en el harem, se hizo un poco ridículo la verdad. Aún asi me lo volví a leer, y aunque lo deje como en el capitulo doscientos y algo la verdad es que me la pase muy bien. Muy recomendado.

Raramente hasta hoy no ha salido nuevo capítulo de Anime de One Piece, es que ahora estan saliendo cada dos semanas o es que soy yo que no lo encuentro? Bueno, supongo que me tendré que conformar con el Manga. No olviden enviarme sus recomendaciones de fics que les gusten, me mantendran inspirado y los capis salen mas rápido XD

* * *

Capitulo 13: Preparaciones - Se acerca la batalla!

Estaba cansado, muy muy cansado. Cortes adornaban su cuerpo y le provocaban un escosor incomprensible. Pero el dolor no era nada comparado con la furia que sentía, ese malnacido había aparecido de la nada y aniquilado a todo su escuadron! Pero cometió un grave error, lo dejo vivo a él. Y se aseguraría de que pagara!

-Te juro que te mataré aunque tenga que seguirte hasta el infierno, o me dejo de llamar Raiga Kurosuki!- gritó el ahora conocido como Raiga Kurosuki, un tipo de pelinegro de 15 años y labios abultados.

De repente un ruido entre los arbustos lo alertó, estaba herido después de todo, y si un enemigo lo descubría en su carente situación era obvio que no sobreviviría...

-Hey, quien anda ahí!- un guardia rebelde salió entre los arbustos y miró lo que había causado tanto ruido. Al ver que no había nada su cara mostró confusión- Debió ser mi imaginación.- dando una última mirada regresó por los arbustos de donde vino.

-R-rebeldes?!... que mierda estan haciendo aquí?!- susurró Raiga quien estaba escondido detrás de un árbol. Viendo que el guardia se habia ido se arriesgó a ver lo que había detras de los arbustos. Lo que vio ciertamente lo sorprendió- Un campamento... estos rebeldes malnacidos tienen un campamento aquí...- dijo Raiga tras descubrir el campamento de los rebeldes- esto lo tiene que saber Mizukage-sama!- ignorando el dolor salió corriendo a la capital, decidido a contarle al Mizukage la ubicación de los rebeldes aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Este evento no podía traer nada bueno...

* * *

Campamento de los rebeldes - Entrada

Dos guardias estaban resguardando tranquilamente la entrada al campamento de los rebeldes. Era un deber muy importante sin duda, pero tampoco había duda de que era un trabajo muy aburrido. Todo el día tener que ver, si asi se le podía decir ya que por la niebla no se podía ver nada, ese maldito camino. El aburrimiento era fatal...

-Shannaroooooo!-

-O-oiste eso?- dijo uno de los dos guardias, miedo rebosando de su voz.

-S-si, sonó como un monstruo hambriento...- le contestó el otro guardia.

-M-m-monstruo?! Ponte serio, los monstruos no existen!-

-Shhhaaannnaaaaroooooo!-

-E-e-esta cerca!-

-N-n-no quiero morir tan joven!-

Pronto una figura amorfa se comenzó a divisar entre la niebla, sus piernas eran flacas y su altura era muy normal, sin embargo lo aterrador eran sus brazos amorfos, los cuales llegaban al suelo por lo que el monstruo debía arrastrarlos al caminar, o correr en este caso. El sonido de sus brazos arrastrando la tierra y chocandose contra rocas y árboles se acercaba, horrorizando aún mas a los guardias.

-Aaaahhhh- los dos guardias no pudieron resistir el miedo y se desmayaron con una sospechosa una mancha en sus entrepiernas.

La silueta del monstruo finalmente se pudo divisar, demostrando que en realidad era Sakura, la poseedora de las piernas flacas y la altura normal, mientras que los brazos que se arrastraban por el suelo en realidad eran Kakashi y Suigetsu, quienes venían siendo arrastrados por Sakura.

-Shannar... eh? Que les pasó a esos tipos?- dijo Sakura parando para poder observar mejor a los dos guardias que estaban en el suelo, que por cierto olían sospechosamente a orina.

-Ack, finalmente paras mujer! Por que rayos tenías que arrastrarnos hasta aquí?!- le recriminó Suigetsu. El pobre estaba con la ropa desgarrada y tenía varios chichones en la cabeza.

-Hmp, con la velocidad que ustedes caminan no hubieramos llegado nunca! Además, no eran ustedes los que querían llegar rápido porque su capitán esta herido?!-

-Bueno al menos hubieras sido más cuidadosa! Nos viniste estrellando contra árboles y rocas por todo el camino!-

-Jejeje, ups?- Suigetsu solo se pudo jalar los pelos en frustración.

Kakashi sin embargo los ignoró porque detectó el olor a orina en el aire.- Suigetsu, si querías ir al baño solo debías decirle a Sakura que pare un momento, no tenías porque hacerte en los pantalones- le dijo Kakashi.

-Ack! que?! Yo no me he meado macho!-

-A si? Entonces porque apesta orina?- le preguntó Kakashi.

-Son esos dos tipos de ahí! Seguro se asustaron por los terribles gritos de la bestia pelirrosa, y realmente no los culpo- dijo Suigetsu

-A quien llamas bestia pelirrosa!-

-A ti, bestia pelirrosa!-

-Grrr, maldito hombre orina!-

-Ack! Soy hombre líquido, no orina! Maldita bestia pelirrosa!-

-Hombre orina!-

-Bestia pelirrosa!-

-Hombre orina!-

-Bestia pelirrosa!-

-Podrían comportarse? Deberiamos ir a ver a Naruto en vez de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo.- dijo Kakashi cortando la discusión.

Suigetsu y Sakura tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados ante eso.

-S-si lo sentimos-

Sin más ellos entraron al campamento donde fueron conducidos a la tienda de Naruto por uno de los rebeldes.

'Increíble, se han mantenido escondidos tan cerca de la capital por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.' Pensó Sakura al verlos. Había algunos de los rebeldes comiendo afuera de sus tiendas, otros estaban patrullando e incluso se veía algunos conversando tranquilamente. Esta era la gente en la que ella debía confiar, la gente que salvaría el país y a todos los niños que vivían en él...

-Es aquí- dijo el rebelde que los había estado conduciendo por el campamento.

Kakashi le dió las gracias y sin más entraron a la tienda. En ella encontraron a Naruto recostado en una cama. Tenía cortes recién suturados en su cuerpo, muestra de que había estado en una batalla. Su cara estaba ofuscada por la fiebre, y su expresión era de dolor.

A un lado, sentada en una silla y recostando su cabeza en la cama se encontraba Mei dormida. Había muestras de lágrimas en su rostro.

-N-no es posible...- dijo Sakura tocando la frente de Naruto- Estos sintomas... es la fiebre del infierno no hay duda...- la cara de Sakura se volvió grave.

-Puedes curarlo?...- preguntó Suigetsu. La grave expresión con la que Sakura lo volvió a ver fue suficiente respuesta.

-En la capital habia varios enfermos de la fiebre del infierno, y... y-yo ya he gastado todas las muestras que traía del remedio. Sin ese remedio me temo que no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo...- 'Además que en este país el remedio no existe, que extraño...' pensó Sakura.

-Que?! Se suponía que lo curarías!- le grito Suigetsu. Los gritos de este despertaron a Mei quien miró confundida la situación.

-Que quieres que haga?! No tengo mas del maldito remedio! Sin el no puedo hacer nada!- le gritó de vuelta Sakura.

-Eres una maldita doctora, algo se te debe de ocurrir! O vas a dejar morir a un enfermo solo por tu inutilidad!- eso le pegó fuerte a Sakura, quien se quedo callada.

Sin embargo una débil voz interrumpió su discusión- Suigetsu... si no hay remedio... entonces no hay... nada que hacer... dejalo ya...- Naruto habló abriendo sus concéntricos ojos debilmente... veía borroso...

-Que?! Tu tambien te vas a rendir! Acaso no ibas a luchar para evitar una guerra?! Vas a rendirte y dejar al mundo desamparado?!-

-Je...jeje cof cof... si yo muero... estoy seguro que les puedo confiar el sueño a ustedes... aunque yo muera aquí... ustedes seguiran cargando mis ideales... y yo moriré aquí sabiendo que dí mi vida por una más importante!- dijo Naruto mirando de reojo a Mei. Esta rompió en llanto...

Sakura estaba sorprendida ahora. No le importaba morir? Estaba feliz confiandole sus sueños a sus Nakamas?! Este tipo...- Quizas... quizas haya una forma de salvarle...- eso sorprendió a todos.

-En serio?!- Suigetsu fue el primero en reccionar.

-Se los compuestos del remedio... pero necesito ingredientes muy raros, además no tenemos mucho tiempo, a lo mucho tres días.- contestó Sakura.

-El problema es encontrar los ingredientes.- concluyó Kakashi quien se habia mantenido extrañamente callado.

-Hay un laboratorio al suroeste de la capital. De camino aquí tuvieron que pasar por un puente no? Si se desvían a la izquierda después de pasarlo llegaran a él, sin embargo este siempre ha estado extrañamente bien reguardado por Kiri.- dijo Mei limpiandose las lágrimas.

-Entonces esta decidido, debemos ir allí y encontrar los compuestos del remedio!- dijo Suigetsu a punto de salir corriendo del campamento. Aunque fue detenido por Kakashi- Ack, que rayos crees que haces?!-

-Ir ahí sin un plan es estúpido. Acaso no oiste que el laboratorio estaba bien reguardado? Además hemos estado corriendo todo el día sin descanso ni comida. Lo mejor será recuperar fuerzas antes de encaminarnos ahí.- le sermoneó Kakashi.

-Nuestro capitán esta a punto de morir y tu quieres quedarte aquí descansando?! Si tu quieres quedate aqui descansando pero yo iré a...-

*Plam*

Suigetsu fue silenciado por un golpe que le rompió el labio y lo lanzo al suelo. Un golpe que vino de una pelirrosa- No seas terco y testarudo! Ahora no es tiempo de discutir! Necesitaremos tu fuerza pero si tu vas ahí débil como estas lo único que lograrás será que te maten! Eso nos debilitará a nosotros y al final Naruto-san morirá porque no tuviste paciencia!- le gritó Sakura.

-Tch- Suigetsu se levantó y salió de la tienda, sus cabellos sombreando sus ojos. Sakura iba ir tras él pero Kakashi la detuvo poniendole una mano en el hombro.

-Dejalo ser, no te preocupes que no irá al laboratorio solo. No después de que lo pusiste en su lugar...- le dijo.

-Crees... crees que me pase un poco?-

-Jaja, no te preocupes, si tu no lo hacías lo iba a hacer yo. Si queremos conseguir infiltrarnos allí debemos mantener la cabeza fría.-

Mei se levantó- siganme, les daré algo de comer y un lugar para descansar. Saldremos en una hora.-

Pronto el destino de Naruto se decidiría.

* * *

Torre del Mizukage - Oficina

Nos encontramos otra vez en la oscura oficina del Mizukage, donde Yagura esta tranquilamente firmando papeles... o eso hacía hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Mizukage-sama!- entró un cansado Raiga.

-Joder! Por que rayos entras tan de repente?! Acaso me quieres matar de un infarto?!- le gritó un poco asustado.

-N-no Mizukage-sama, lo que pasa es que... encontré el campamento de los rebeldes!-

-Encontraste el...- los ojos de Yagura se encendieron- Jajaja, perfecto! Dile al general que movilice las tropas. Vamos a destruir a los rebeldes.-

-Si Mizukage-sama!- con eso Raiga salió cojeando.

-Jajaja, disfruten bien estas horas rebeldes, porque serán las últimas. Exactamente 60 minutos es lo que necesitamos para reunir las tropas, una vez que estemos listos partiremos a su campamento y los aniquilaremos! Con ustedes fuera de mi camino este país por fin será completamente mío! Jajajajaja-

Las risas del malvado Mizukage retumbaron por los pasillos, asustando a propios y extraños y avisandoles que nada bueno se traía entre manos.

* * *

Campamento de los rebeldes - ?

-Por fin te encuentro! Por un momento pensé que te habías ido al laboratorio sin nosotros...- dijo Sakura tomando asiento en el suelo.

Suigetsu, quien estaba sentado al lado, no respondió. Tenía un plato de comida en frente de él y no lo había tocado... su mirada estaba perdida en los recuerdos...

-Escucha... lo siento ok? Creo que me pasé un poco- le dijo Sakura después de un momento.

-Je, un poco? Creo que hubiese bastado con un simple 'No puedes ir', no había razón para golpearme-

-Tch, me cabreaste ok? Estabas haciendo una pataleta como un llorón. Deberías mantener la cabeza fría-

-Y lo hago mujer, lo hago! Pero cuando vi a mi capitán en ese estado...- Suigetsu bajo su mirada.- Sabes, yo no tuve padres. Me abandonaron cuando solo era un bebé. Siempre estuve al cuidado de mi abuelo, y aunque nunca me lo dijera, yo sabía que el no era ni siquiera mi abuelo real. Estaba en una edad avanzada, su espalda siempre le dolía y a veces no podía ni levantarse de la cama. Y a pesar de todo, nunca me negó nada. Me crió como si fuera su propio nieto.- Suigetsu se quedó callado, como recordando algo- su sueño era ser el mejor navegante del mundo, pero el nunca pudo cumplir su sueño. Asi que el me confió su sueño a mí... antes de morir. Es por eso que cuando mi capitán me dijo que nos confiaba su sueño... No quiero ver a otra persona cercana a mí morir! Quiero que vivan y cumplan sus propios sueños, junto a mí!-

Sakura quedo asombrada. Este chico que no parecía tener mas de 13 años era tan... maduro.

Suigetsu sintió algo tocando su pecho, miró hacia abajo para ver su plato de comida siendo este sostenido por Sakura.- Come, te necesitaremos con todas tus fuerzas.-

Suigetsu solo la vio un momento, y de ahí sonrió y tomo el plato. Que hambre tenía!

* * *

Campamento de los rebeldes - Tienda principal

En la tienda principal se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión para decidir el grupo que iría y el plan que se llevaría a cabo. En este estaba Kakashi y Mei, quienes eran los líderes de los bandos. Mei de los rebeldes, y Kakashi de los Samsara, viendo que Naruto estaba incapacitado.

-Es obvio que Sakura debe venir. Ella es la que sabe los compuestos del remedio. Suigetsu también será un gran refuerzo, es un gran peleador y ademas es usuario de una Akuma no Mi tipo logia. También ire yo, soy bueno en batalla e infiltrandome.- dijo Kakashi

-Mmm, debemos mantener el grupo pequeño, es una misión de infiltración después de todo. Máximo 5 personas. Para completar el equipo iremos Ao y yo. Ao nos será útil para encontrar los compuestos.- dijo Mei.

-Útil para encontrar los compuestos? A que te refieres?-

-Jijiji, no habras pensado que el ojo que esconde Ao es ciego o si?-

-Mmm, pues si, es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando vez a una persona con parche. Eso y que el tio podría ser pirata, ya sabes, por el parche.-

-Ok, es verdad. Pero hablando en serio, el ojo de Ao es todo menos ciego. Él posee un ojo especial de última tecnología, es como la visión a rayos X. Con ella podremos localizar alguna entrada.- dijo Mei.

-Entiendo, nos separaremos en dos grupos. Mientras un grupo distrae en la entrada principal, el otro se infiltra aprovechando la distracción.- dijo Kakashi.

-Exacto. Además debéis llevar esto.- dijo Mei entregandole un Den Den Mushi muy pequeño.- Con él nos podremos comunicar entre nosotros y además podremos pedir refuerzos si es necesario.-

Kakashi entonces aprovechó el momento para despejar una duda que tenía- Por cierto Mei, he visto que en el campamento no hay mas de cincuenta guerreros. Es esa toda la fuerza con la que piensas derrotar al Mizukage y a sus tropas?- preguntó Kakashi curioso.

-Jijiji, claro que no Kakashi-chan. Tengo varios campamentos dispersos y escondidos por todo el país. No pensaría ni en retar al Mizukage con solo cincuenta hombres, sería suicidio, Jijiji.- se rió Mei.

Mei miró afuera de su tienda. Su gente allá afuera parecía tranquila y cumpliendo sus deberes como guerreros, pero en el fondo ella sabía que estaban sufriendo. Sus familias estaban siendo maltratadas por el reinado de un mal líder. Por ellos, por ellos es que debía luchar, y daría su vida para liberar al país, para darle libertad a todas sus familias!

* * *

Capital de Kiri - Base general de los espadachines

La base de los espadachines de la niebla era un edificio muy peculiar. Era completamente metálico, desde bases y paredes hasta techo y chimenea eran una mezcla de lata y hierro. Sin embargo lucía muy resistente, como ese tipo de estructuras que les caería una bala de cañón y se mantienen en pie. A dentro las metálicas paredes estaban cubiertas de armas, mientras habia 7 entradas a 7 distintas habitaciones, una para cada espadachin. Aunque extrañamente solo se usaban seis de las siete habitaciones...

*Click*

Ameyuri cerró la puerta de la base. Hace un buen tiempo que no había estado aquí, incluso podría decir que extrañaba el frío lugar. En eso pensaba hasta que se dió la vuelta...

-Pero que rayos?! Que mierda les pasó a ustedes?!- gritó a toda potencia. Y es que en frente de ella estaban la mitad de sus compañeros heridos.- Parece que los hubieran metido en una licuadora, Jajajaja- se les burló. Si, una reacción muy normal, porque cuando tu vez a tus compañeros gravemente heridos lo mas normal es reírte de ellos, no?

-Tch, cállate! Todo esto es tu culpa, donde rayos estas cuando te necesitan?!- Le gritó el peliblanco, Mangetsu, saliendo de una habitación mientras se untaba ungüento en una de sus heridas.

-Pues en la maldita misión de reclutamiento! De donde crees que vinieron todos esos nuevos guerreros, de mi culo?- le respondió Ameyuri igual de fuerte.

-Bueno, no se acerca de tu culo, pero en tu otro hoyo fácilmente puedo mete...-

*Bam* Mangetsu fue callado por un golpe de una sonrojada Ameyuri.

-Aquí no, tarado!- dijo Ameyuri mientras desviaba la mirada tímidamente. Si estuvieses ahí no hubieras podido evitar gritar "KAWAI!" - Tch, dejando eso a un lado, quien rayos es tan fuerte para dejar a medio escuadrón incapacitado, acaso lucharon contra los rebeldes?- dijo Ameyuri mientras le ayudaba a Mangetsu a aplicarse ungüento en sus heridas.

-Rebeldes? Ja, fuera bueno! De esos debiluchos nos habríamos encargado sin cortarnos un pelo. Fue un tipo, ese nuevo Shichibukai, Uzumaki DD Naruto. Nos pateo el trasero a los tres y nos quitó la oportunidad de capturar a la líder de los rebeldes.-

Los ojos de Ameyuri se abrieron como platos. 'Ese hombre es tan fuerte?! Es un monstruo!' Pensó agradecida de que no la hubiera matado cuando lucharon.- N-no te hizo nada grave verdad?- le preguntó Ameyuri revisando a Mangetsu por alguna herida grave.

-Ja, estoy bien no te preocupes. El peor parado fue Fubuki, lo dejaron destrozado, jajaja. Y su cuerpo no fue lo único destrozado jajaja, su orgullo también. Por cierto sabías que su mamá es blanca y tiene manchas ne...-

Pero fue interrumpido por un grito de Zabuza.- Joder, Fubuki esta ardiendo en fiebre!- dijo alertando a todos.

-No hay duda, es la fiebre del infierno- dijo el lider de los espadachines, Jinpachi.

-A-acaso esa no es u-una enfermedad mortal?- preguntó el joven aprendiz, Choujuro.

-Ja, no te preocupes, tenemos el remedio asi que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Es una suerte que Mizukage-sama nos haya abastecido con unas cuantas docenas de remedios, jajaja- rió Jinpachi cogiendo una botella de un estante. Luego se acercó a Fubuki y se la hizo beber.

Apenas Fubuki la bebió, este desperto milagrosamente.- Ugh, que me pasó?...- preguntó mareado Fubuki.

-Te contagiaste de la fiebre del infierno, pero ya te dí el remedio. Todo debería estar bien ahora, solo asegúrate de tomarla hasta que los síntomas desaparescan.-

-Emm, J-jinpachi-sama?-

-Que pasa Choujuro?-

-Ameyuri-sama y Mangetsu-sama d-desaparecieron...-

-Uh, tienes razón! Donde mierda pudieron haber id...-

-Ahhh, siiii, justo ahí Mangetsu-sama!- vino el gemido de cierta espadachin desde una de las habitaciones.

Los demás espadachines solo pudieron palmearse sus frentes mientras que Choujuro se enrojeció hasta que parecía imitar a un tomate.

-Para que mierda me diste el remedio, me hubieras dejado morir!- se quejó Fubuki.

Los gemidos no pararon en toda la tarde... y noche, y la siguiente mañana. Nadie preguntó porque Ameyuri no podía caminar después de eso...

* * *

-Es hora de partir.- dijo Mei desde la salida del campamento. Suigetsu, Kakashi, Ao y Sakura estaban detrás de ella.- Esta la misión clara?-

-Sí!- dijeron todos con determinación.

-Estan listas las tropas?- preguntó Yagura desde la entrada de la capital.

-Claro que sí señor.- respondió el que parecía el general.

-Perfecto- 'Solo un poco más, malditos rebeldes... Solo un poco más y los mataré a todos!' Pensó Yagura.

Se acerca una gran batalla...

* * *

Uh uh uh, que va a pasar? Pues solo tienes que esperar al próximo capítulo, o viajar al futuro, claro, si es que tienes una máquina del tiempo. Si la tienes pues no la uses! Espera como los demás, tramposo!. Yo mientras tanto me voy con mi máquina al futuro para copiarme el nuevo capítulo de mi yo del futuro, asi trabajo menos. Mmm, si me copio de mi yo del futuro, es una paradoja temporal? Mmm...

Bueno, sin mas, Adios!.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.


	14. Misión fallida

One Piece y Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

Gracias a diego uzumaki uchiha, Sakurita preciosa y jbadillodavila por sus reviews, son la gasolina de este motor!

Uff, hasta que al fin pude terminar este capi. Realmente a sido el mas difícil que he escrito, pero sin duda el mas satisfactorio. Espero que lo disfruten!

Por cierto, Sakura no es una yandere, es una tsundere. Jaja, solo queria decir eso XD.

* * *

Update: Agragados separadores.

* * *

Capítulo 14: Misión fallida

Capital - Base de los espadachines

Choujuro estaba sentado tranquilamente afuera de la base de los espadachines. En la calle, justo en frente de él, se veía un grupo de gente. Ellos estaban rodeando a un niño pequeño que se había derrumbado de repente.

-Abran paso! Yo soy doctor!- el doctor observó al niño un momento, y luego hizo un doble chequeo para confirmar sus sospechas, pero al parecer no se había equivocado.- Lo siento mucho señora...- dijo el doctor mirando a la madre de la criatura- ...pero su hijo padece de la fiebre del infierno. No hay nada que podamos hacer...- terminó negando con la cabeza.

La madre se derrumbó en llanto mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-Que haces aquí afuera Choujuro, podrias enfermarte.- dijo Zabuza apareciendo detrás de él.

Pero este ignoró su pregunta e hizo la suya propia.

-Mizukage-sama a dicho a todo el país que la cura para la fiebre del infierno no existía, pero solo hace un rato Fubuki se acaba de salvar de una muerte segura gracias a esta 'inexistente cura'...- Choujuro se giró para ver a Zabuza en los ojos- ...por qué Mizukage-sama le ha mentido a todo el país? Por qué permite que toda esta gente muera?! Acaso tiene la sangre tan fría que permite que su propia gente muera, aun cuando esta en sus posibilidades poder salvarlos?!-

-Baja la voz, estas llamando demasiado la atención- le recriminó Zabuza. Y era verdad, la gente amontonada en la calle los estaban mirando fijamente.- Ven, vamos adentro. Creo que estas listo para que te cuente acerca de 'eso'...-

* * *

Bosque de Kiri

El recien formado equipo de infiltración corría a toda velocidad por los bosques de Kiri, su objetivo: El laboratorio general de Kirigakure.

El silencio fue roto por Sakura, que llevaba una expresión nerviosa -Creo que deberiamos acelerar el paso, después de todo es posible que Naruto-san...- pero no terminó la oración, su nerviosismo aumentando...

-Que pasa con Naruto-chan?- Preguntó, o mas bien ordenó Mei.

Sakura desvió la mirada- Creo que Naruto-san... creo que él no se contagió hoy...-

Los demás se confundieron por lo que dijo, hasta que poco a poco fueron entendiendo.

-Espera, estas diciendo que es posible que se haya contagiado antes?!- exclamó preocupada Mei. Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Si es así Sakura tiene razón, debemos darnos prisa. Es posible que se haya contagiado ayer, o incluso hace dos días...- dijo Kakashi.

-Se suponía que si el capitan se contagió hoy tendría al menos tres días de vida, pero si se contagió hace dos días...- Suigetsu no terminó y simplemente aceleró el paso.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, corriendo a toda velocidad- El puente está justo detrás de esos arbustos, una vez lo crucemos solo debemos girar a la derecha y ya estaremos allí!- gritó Mei.

Todos salieron del bosque encontrandose en una colina, un río corría fuertemente 50 metros bajo esta. La única forma de cruzar al otro lado era un puente de madera.

Este estrecho puente no se veía muy resistente, además que solo podía cruzar una persona a la vez. El equipo sin embargo no le prestó atención, no había tiempo para preocuparse por pequeñeces!

*Crack* Crujía violentamente el puente, cada paso dado producía un crujido mas fuerte. En eso estaban, hasta que un grito desvió su atención.

-Están aquí! Rebeldes!-

-Corten el puente!-

Dos soldados aparecieron del otro lado y cortaron las ya débiles cuerdas que sostenían el puente haciendolo ceder ante la gravedad.

Kakashi, Sakura y Ao reaccionaron a tiempo saltando al otro lado. Mei sin embargo no tuvo tal reacción, y comenzó a caer al caudal de rápidos que corría bajo ella. Cerro los ojos, esperando caer a su muerte, pero en eso sintió dos manos agarrarse fuertemente alrededor de su cintura.- Eres muy importante para morir aquí...- le susurró la voz de Suigetsu desde atrás.

Suigetsu lanzó con todas sus fuerzas a Mei al otro lado.

Mei subió... Suigetsu cayó...

-Uff- cayó Mei al otro lado, y rápidamente se vió rodeada por guerreros leales al Mizukage... Ella sin embargo no prestó atención- Suigetsu!- Mei corrió al filo de la colina, pero abajo solo pudo ver las rápidas aguas del río...- No...-

-Mei-sama, reaccione! Necesitamos su ayuda aquí!- dijo Ao tratando de luchar contra cinco guerreros leales a la vez. Tanto él como Sakura y Kakashi estaban luchando en desventaja.

Mei apretó los dientes- Ustedes... Malditos...- El aire se comenzó a tornar más y más caliente...- No se los perdonaré!- dijo levantándose y arremetiendo contra los leales.

Patada, golpe, golpe, patada...

En segundos los números de los leales disminuyó, el poder de los rebeldes siendo superior.

-Apunten a matar, esos malditos rebeldes no sabran que los mató!- dijo el lider de un grupo de francotiradores leales que se encontraban escondidos en el bosque. Todos los francotiradores apuntaron a Mei, pensando en eliminar a la más fuerte primero, pero para suerte de esta no tuvieron oportunidad.

-Jajaja, a quien creen que van a matar!- vino la voz de Suigetsu.

-E-esta... esta vivo!- exclamó Mei, feliz de no tener que volver con Naruto y decirle que uno de sus Nakamas murió por su culpa.

-Jajaja, piensan que porque soy un usuario solo deben lanzarme al agua para derrotarme?! Ja, quizas agua de mar, pero el agua dulce... solo me vuelve mas fuerte!- Del río se formó una mano de agua, el líquido transparente entonces se abalanzó contra los francotiradores arremetiendolos contra el suelo.

-Ahora es nuestra oportunidad- susurró Ao. Sakura asintió y juntos se escabulleron en el desorden con dirección al laboratorio.

-Se están escapando!- gritó uno.

Pero cuando los iban a perseguir una mano gigante de agua los barrió al otro lado.- Lo siento amigos, pero de aquí no pasan!- dijo Suigetsu. Kakashi y Mei se pusieron a su lado creando una barrera impenetrable. Tenían que comprarles tiempo a Sakura y Ao para que elaboraran la cura. Esa era su misión, y no la fallarían!

* * *

Capital - Base de los espadachines

-Asi que, ahora que sabes la verdad... que eliges, Choujuro?-

Este se quedo callado por un momento, millones de pensamientos pasando por su cabeza...- Estoy d-dentro...-

-Ahjajaja, bien! Porque sino aceptabas tenía que matarte aquí mismo, y eso realmente no me hubiera gustado sabes? , las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar, Ahjajaja!- río Zabuza como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

*Glups* Choujuro trago audiblemente, no dudaba ni un segundo en la amenaza de Zabuza...

Después de que su risa se calmara, Choujuro se armó de valor y preguntó- Jinpachi-sama salió hace un rato... acaso tiene que ver con lo que usted me contó?-

-Eres muy perceptivo, por eso te elegimos como aprendiz. Si, el salió a hacer algo con respecto a 'eso'. Aunque me temo que tomó el camino largo a su objetivo, así que quizas no regrese hasta mas tarde.-

-Y-ya veo...- Choujuro iba a continuar hasta que fue interrumpido por...

-Oh si, justo ahí Mangetsu-sama!-

...un gemido...

-Oh mierda, cuando van a parar!- se quejó Zabuza, Choujuro solo pudo desviar la mirada con un violento sonrojo en su cara.

Sin duda alguna, un día normal en la vida de los espadachines...

* * *

Bosque de Kiri - Laboratorio general

-Sakura-san, el laboratorio esta a 50 metros. Que tal se le dan las peleas? Creo que habrá un poco de resistencia.- dijo Ao mientras corria junto a Sakura.

-No se preocupe Ao-san, me puedo defender.-

-Perfecto. Una vez lleguemos ahi debemos deshacernos de los guardias de la puerta. Es posible que esta esté cerrada, pero para eso estoy yo aquí. Podré encontrar una entrada gracias a mi Byakugan.- dijo Ao tocandose el parche que cubría uno de sus ojos.

Sakura asintió aceptando el plan.

-Estaremos ahí en 25 segundos- le susurró Ao.

-Ok- en estos momentos Sakura odiaba la niebla que no le dejaba ver mas allá de 3 metros.

Mas allá dos guardias vigilaban la entrada al laboratorio.

-Uh, que eso?- preguntó uno de los guardias al percatarse de las dos figuras.

-Donde? Yo no veo nada?- dijo el segundo guardia.

-Ahora!- en un segundo el primer guardia se encontró con una daga en su corazón y el segundo se estrelló contra la pared por un violento puñetazo cortesía de Sakura.

Sakura después corrió a la puerta- Esta cerrada. Ao-san?-

-En ello. Byakugan!- Ao cerró su ojo visible y su cara tomó una expresión de extrema concentración.- Demonios! No hay ninguna entrada que podamos usar! Debimos haber traído algún explosivo para volar la pared, porque como estan las cosas no podrem...-

-No hay tiempo para ir a buscar explosivos...- Sakura ajustó sus guantes y comenzó a acumular un montón de Haki en ellas...- Shannarooo!-... luego dió un poderoso puñetazo a la pared que tenía en frente.

*Crash*

Esta se vino abajo al no poder resistir la poderosa fuerza de este.

'E-es un monstruo...' pensó Ao, una gota de sudor bajando por su frente.

-Los he encontrado!- celebró Sakura. Había tenido suerte que la pared que derribó llevaba directamente al laboratorio que contenía lo necesario para realizar la cura.

-Los compuestos? - preguntó Ao.

-Si! Los compuestos! Ahora solo debo usar esta mezcladora para hacer el remedio y podremos salir de aqui...- dijo Sakura acercándose a la maquina mezcladora.

Sakura empezó a vaciar los contenidos de los frascos cuidadosamente en la máquina. Debía tener mucho cuidado con la cantidad, si agregaba más de lo necesario terminaría haciendo un veneno en vez del remedio.

-Asi de fácil es hacer la cura? Y pensar que hemos podido evitar todas esas muertes en el país...-

El líquido comenzó a tomar color, volviendose blanco, beige, amarillo...

-Vamos vamos, sigue cambiando...- susurró Sakura.

... y finalmente verde.

-Si! Ya lo...-

*Boom!*

La pared en la que estaba la máquina mezcladora estalló en pedazos, mandando a Sakura y Ao a volar en dirección opuesta.

-Misión cumplida Mizukage-sama, los compuestos han sido destruidos- dijo uno de los leales hablándole a un Den-Den Mushi.

-Excelente!...- la voz del Mizukage vino del pequeño aparato de comunicación.- ... esos malditos rebeldes estaban muy cerca del laboratorio. No podía permitir que descubrieran lo que tenía ahí. Ahora terminen el trabajo y hagan estallar el laboratorio! Llegaré ahi en un minuto, para cuando llegue no quiero ver ese laboratorio aun ahí!-

-Si Mizukage-sama!-

* * *

En el bosque - Con Suigetsu y los demás

*Boom*

-Ack, una explosión! debemos ir al laboratorio ahora, quiza algún guerrero se nos pasó!- dijo Suigetsu mientras terminaba con uno de los pocos leales que quedaban.

-Imposible, hemos estado aquí todo el tiempo y no se nos ha pasado ni un solo hombre. Deben de habernos tendido una trampa...- dijo Kakashi.

-Jaja, creen que los dejaremos pasar? Se arrepentirán se haberse metido con Kiri!- dijo uno de los leales arremetiendo contra Kakashi y tirandole al suelo.

El leal luego dijo mientras le ponía un revolver a Kakashi en la frente- No te muevas, así

quizas no te duela mucho...-

*Bang*

Una bala de agua traspasó la cabeza del guerrero.

-Ese era el último.- dijo Suigetsu, el que había lanzado la bala de agua.

-Vallamos al laboratorio, Ao y Sakura pueden estar en problemas.- dijo Mei.

La suerte sin embargo no estaba con ellos...

-Jajajaja. Me habían dicho que aqui cerca había un campamento de rebeldes, pero no esperaba encontrarme a su mismísima lider aquí.- dijo el Mizukage saliendo entre unos arbustos. Y no venía solo, tenía al menos 50 hombres con él.

-Ack, mas guerreros?! Pero de donde salieron tantos!- dijo Suigetsu jalandose los pelos.

'Mangetsu? No, solo es un chico, aunque se parece mucho a Mangetsu...' pensó el Mizukage.

La expresión de Mei cambió de sorpresa a miedo...- Y-yagura, que rayos hace aqui!... Estamos jodidos...- susurro Mei apretando los dientes. El hombre que más odiaba en su vida estaba en frente de ella, y aunque lo que mas quería hacer era ir ahí y matarlo, ella sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra él. Ahora lo único que podian hacer era rogar, tal vez si no le hacían enojar les perdonarían sus vidas...

Para su mala suerte Suigetsu la escuchó.- Yagura? Ese es el nombre de la enana con el Báculo? Pues esta bien fea, sin contar que esta mas plana que tú Mei- dijo Suigetsu sin cuidado.

-Enana?...- una vena apareció en la frente del Mizukage. Todo el mundo se asustó ante el tremendo instinto asesino que Yagura empezó a emanar... el Mizukage odiaba que le dijeran bajito...

'Mierda, vamos a morir por culpa de este estúpido! Y a que mierda se refiere con plana!' Pensó Mei tocandose inconscientemente sus senos, como confirmando que no hubieran desaparecido.

-Bueno, quizas se equivocó de género, pero tiene razón en lo de enano. Tienes el doble de edad que yo y sin embargo eres mas bajito que yo!- esta vez la voz vino de entre los guerreros leales.

Yagura apretó los dientes tan fuerte que pensaba que se le iban a romper. Sus propios guerreros se burlaban de él?!.

Yagura volteó a ver atras con una mirada de furia y la multitud de guerreros se abrió para dejar en medio a uno solo. Tenía el cabello negro, tres marcas en las mejillas y estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate blanco.- Quién mierda eres tú?!- le gritó Yagura, quien podía ver que ese no era uno de sus subordinados.

-Yo? Bueno, puedes decir que soy su boleto de escape.- dijo Menma señalando a los rebeldes, Mei, Suigetsu y Kakashi.

Yagura lo miró como si estuviera loco. Y no se equivocaba- S-su... boleto de escape?...-

-Asi es, Kage Bushin no jutsu!- en un segundo todo el lugar se vió lleno de clones del pelinegro Menma, tanto así que Yagura perdió vista de los rebeldes.

-Maldición! No dejen que escapen!-

Y se armó el desorden...

* * *

Y ese ha sido el capitulo 14. Me dejo muuuy cansado, asi que ahora me voy a descansar un rato. No olviden recomendarme alguna historia que hayan leido, incluso pueden ser sus propias historias. Sin más, me despido.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto y One Piece no me pertenecen.

* * *

AN

Nuevo capi aquí. Gracias por sus reviews, recuerden que eso es lo que me mantiene escribiendo. Por cierto, cambie el uso de los guiones y comillas. Ahora sera así:

"Hola, como estas?" Conversaciones.

'Que rico esta esto.' Pensamientos.

*Bam* Sonidos.

Sin más, el capítulo.

* * *

Capitulo 15: Operación fallida - Cura revelada!

* * *

-Bosque de Kiri - Cerca del laboratorio

Dos cuerpos estaban tirados en el suelo del frío bosque. Uno era una chica, pelirosa, algo bajita y muy joven. El otro era un hombre, peliazul, alto y de edad madura. Sus ropas tenían quemaduras, pero en general ellos parecían estar intactos.

De repente uno de ellos, la chica, comenzó a moverse.

"Ugh, que me pasó..." dijo Sakura agarrandose la cabeza. Al recordar lo que pasó los ojos de esta se abrieron con desespero, mirando urgentemente a su alrededor. Sin embargo en vez de estar capturada como ella se esperaba, estaba en el bosque. Como rayos había llegado aquí?!.

"Al fin despiertas, apúrate! Despierta a tu amigo y salgamos de aquí!" Sakura se dió la vuelta asustada y se encontró con el dueño de la voz, un hombre encapuchado que llevaba encima una capa negra de nubes rojas.

"Q-quien eres tú?!"

"Mi nombre es Kakuzu y estoy con los rebeldes, eso es lo único que necesitas saber. Ahora despierta a tu amigo y larguémonos de aqui! Los de Kiri están muy cerca y no estoy de humor para lidiar con una pelea!" Dijo Kakuzu alerta.

Sakura rápidamente desperto a Ao sin quitarle los ojos encima a Kakuzu.

"Yuk, que rayos me pasadamente pasó..." dijo Ao agarrandose el hombro... Joder como dolía!.

"Acaso no entienden lo que es apurarse?! Muevan sus malditos culos que no tengo todo el día!" Dijo Kakuzu. Si había algo que odiaba era perder tiempo.

"Tiene razón Ao-san, debemos salir de aquí!" Le dijo Sakura ayudandolo a levantarse.

"Ugh, cuidado con mi hombro Sakura-san, creo que esta fracturado... y quien se supone que eres tú?!" Dijo Ao mirando a Kakuzu. "Es ineducadamente ineducado no presentarse formalmente! En mis tiempos..."

Kakuzu se palmeó la frente, si algo odiaba mas que perder tiempo, eran las malditas personas que le hacían perder el tiempo!

* * *

-Bosque de Kiri - Con Menma y los demás

Kakashi no había tenido un buen día. Primero, el odiaba la niebla, y justo hoy habían desembarcado en una isla llena de ella. Segundo, las personas con las que se suponía que formarían una alianza los rechazan, y no solo eso, sino que tambien los atacan. Para rematar, su capitan gana la batalla, pero cae derrotado ante una enfermedad. Ahora tiene que hacer equipo con los que hace unas horas eran sus enemigos para tratar de salvar a su capitán. La vida da muchas vueltas, pero Kakashi ya estaba cansado de dar vueltas. Y este tipo pelinegro de capa negra y nubes rojas no estaba ayudando...

"Mierda, tienes que ponerte eso ahora?" Preguntó Kakashi en un tono molesto.

"Duh, obvio que sí! Ese traje de Kiri es un asco, creo que incluso me veía afeminado!" Le contestó Menma.

"Tiene razón, se veía afeminado. Aunque eso no va a cambiar con solo cambiarse la ropa..." comentó Suigetsu. Kakashi solo rodó los ojos...

La razón de la discusión es simple, el grupo de Kakashi, Suigetsu y Mei acababan de ser salvados por Menma, el hermano de Naruto. El problema es que Menma tuvo la grandiosa idea de cambiarse de ropa... mientras trataban de escapar de los leales.

"Date prisa o nos van a alcanzar!"

"Ok ok... listo! Feliz? Ya podemos acelerar el paso." Dijo Menma despues de haberse puesto su capa de Akatsuki.

"Esperen!" Dijo Mei deteniendose abruptamente."Que hay de los demás? Podrían estar heridos!"

"No hay nada de que preocuparse hermosa, mi compañero esta con ellos." Le contestó Menma."Y conociendo lo impaciente que es, quizas ya este en el campamento listo para decirme lo tarde que llegué, jajaja"

Kakashi sin embargo no rió.

"No es que no esté agradecido por salvarnos, pero... quien rayos eres? Vienes, nos salvas y luego comienzas a tratarnos como si nos conocieras de toda la vida, cuando ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre." Inquirió Kakashi.

"Yo?" Una media sonrisa se asentó en la cara de Menma. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki DD Menma, el hombre mas hermoso del mundo y el que todas las mujeres desean." Dijo Menma. Como para hacer su punto sacó una barra de chocolate blanco y le dió una mordida.

Una gota bajó por la frente de Kakashi y Mei...

"Uzumaki DD... donde he escuchado ese apellido..." pensó en alto Suigetsu.

La gota se hizo un poco mas grande...

"Es el apellido de nuestro capitán, retrasado." Le dijo Kakashi.

"Ack, en serio?! Eso te hace su... su... padre! Gusto en conocerlo señor Uzumaki!" Dijo Suigetsu dando un saludo militar.

Menma volteó a ver a Kakashi confuso."Esta en drogas o qué?..."

"Nop, puro retraso natural."

"Wow, que talento." Dijo Menma con cara impresionada.

Suigetsu no sabía si sentirse alagado o enojado.

Mei suspiró "Ya ya, paren de molestar al chaval. Como él ya les dijo, su nombre es Menma. Es un miembro de una organización mercenaria llamada Akatsuki. No es el padre de Naruto, es su hermano. Y acerca de lo del hombre mas hermoso del mundo... he visto mejores..." 'Su hermano por ejemplo...' pensó con la mejillas enrojecidas.

"Auch, eres dura mujer. Y yo pensaba que me amabas..."

"Te quiero..." La cara de Menma se iluminó."...pero solo como amigo." Zas! En todo el orgullo. Mei no podía ocultar su sonrisa.

"Rayos! Ganas este round mujer, pero recuerda esto, NADIE me ha ganado en esto, NADIE!"

"Ack, esperen esperen esperen, quien es 'Nadie'?" Preguntó Suigetsu.

Nadie pudo evitar palmearse la frente...

"Como recordarán..." cambió de tema Mei."...el puente quedó destruido en nuestro encuentro con Kiri, asi que tendremos que tomar el camino largo."

"Oh, te refieres al 'Rio Horario'?" Preguntó Menma.

"Lo conoces?"

"Si, es protocolo en nuestra organización revisar la zona en la que vamos a trabajar."

"Entonces sabrás que tendremos que darnos prisa?"

"Si. El río Horario es una zona donde la profundidad varía cada hora, por eso su nombre. Para este momento la marea esta baja y podremos cruzar sin problemas, pero en unos minutos la profundidad aumentará, haciendo imposible cruzar."

"Oh, no me lo esperaba de ti. Quizas no seas tan tonto como creí..."

Sin más bromas, el grupo aceleró el paso.

* * *

-Capital - Kiri

El pueblo de la niebla era un pueblo muy unido, compacto. Asi que cuando un rumor se creaba, este se esparcía como pólvora. Y en este caso no fue diferente.

El rumor decía que los espadachines tenían la cura para la fiebre del infierno, y que era el Mizukage el que se las había dado. Si esto era verdad, significaría que todas las muertes por la fiebre del infierno pudieron ser evitadas, y todas ellas recaían en los hombros de Yagura, el Mizukage.

Decidieron esperar a Yagura por respuestas, pero al final no fue necesario, ya que una madre y su hija sorda revelaron que la cura si existía, ya que la niña había padecido la enfermedad y fue curada por una forastera de pelo rosa.

Sabiendo la verdad los furiosos aldeanos marcharon donde la base de los espadachines para recuperar la cura.

"Denos la cura!"

"Malditos desgraciados!"

"Asesinos!"

"Entreguenos la cura!"

Dentro de la base los espadachines estaban consternados.

"Te dije que bajaras la voz! Ahora todo el pueblo sospecha que tenemos la cura, y cuando lo confirmen nos van a crucificar vivos!" Exclamó un furioso Zabuza.

"L-lo siento m-mucho, Zabuza-sama." Contestó Choujuro.

"Tch, no queda mas que escapar. Una vez que el Mizukage se entere no tardará en saber que somos rebeldes y nos vendrá a despellejar mientras dormimos. Eso si antes no nos mata toda esta gente..."

*Glups* tragó audiblemente Choujuro.

"Ugh..." Fubuki, el espadachin herido,comenzó a despertar."Que es ese ruido..."

"Ese ruido? Je, ese ruido mi amigo, ese ruido es tu muerte." Contestó Zabuza mordazmente.

"Q-que?..."

"Como ya nos vamos no hay necesidad de ocultarlo. Jinpachi, Mangetsu, Ameyuri y yo estamos con los rebeldes y hemos estado trabajando como espías. Choujuro aquí también decidió unirsenos. Ahora tenemos que irnos, pero no te preocupes. Te dejamos a nuestros queridos aldeanos para hacerte compañía."

"T-tu... maldito traidor! Debi saberlo, solo espera a que me recupere, te voy a despedazar!"

"Oh? Entonces quizas deba matarte aquí y ahora, asi me evito las molestias..." dijo Zabuza acercándose peligrosamente a Fubuki.

*Bam* Retumbó la puerta.

"No hay tiempo Zabuza, despues nos encargaremos de él. Ahora debemos escapar de aquí." Dijo Mangetsu saliendo de su habitación junto a Ameyuri.

"Jeee, tienes suerte, pero a la próxima te mataremos. Ah, se me olvidaba, los aldeanos saben que tenemos la cura." Sin más Zabuza salió por la ventana trasera junto con sus compañeros rebeldes.

"Los aldeanos saben qu... Oh mierda!"

* * *

-Bosque de Kiri - Con los leales

*Biripbiripbirip* sonó el Den-Den Mushi del Mizukage.

*Gotcha* "Si? Quien habla? Por si no sabes ahora estoy muy ocupado y en..."

"Mizukage-sama! Tenemos graves problemas..." vino la voz de Fubuki."Son los aldeanos... Se enteraron de que tenemos la cura!"

"Que?! Como mierda se enteraron!"

"Teníamos espías! Ahora toda la aldea invadió nuestra base y se llevaron todas las curas!"

"Mierda!" Yagura se giró hacía sus tropas."Nos retiramos! Repito, volvemos a Kiri!"

"Si!"

"Traidores, juro que los despellejaré mientras duermen..." murmuró Yagura. En algún lugar Choujuro tuvo un escalofrío.

* * *

-Campamento de los rebeldes

Después de llegar al río Horario los dos rebeldes grupos se encontraron, cruzando juntos y emprendiendo el viaje de vuelta, donde después se una hora finalmente llegaron al campamento.

Todos traían caras tristes o decepcionadas. La operación había sido un desastre. La cura no había sido conseguida e incluso casi son asesinados por Kiri, sino fuera por Akatsuki ellos hubieran muerto.

Menma estaba furioso. Se acababa de enterar que su hermano iba a morir. De cierta forma sentía que era su culpa, si solo hubiera estado con él...

Suigetsu se sentía morir. Había fallado. Alguien mas que respetaba iba a morir, y el sentía que todo era su culpa.

Mei no era tan diferente, esta gente que estaba aquí la consideraban su Nakama, y ella no había podido hacer nada para pagarles a cambio. Si solo hubiera aceptado la alianza, si solo hubiera confiado un poco mas en su corazón...

Finalmente llegaron a la tienda principal, donde Naruto comía tranquilamente una barra de chocolate mientras los miraba curiosamente... un momento!

"Naruto-chan?! Estas bien!" Gritó Mei abrazandolo.

Y no era la única sorprendida, los demás tampoco sabían que pasó.

"P-pero, yo te revisé hace unas horas y te estabas muriendo! Como rayos te curaste?!" Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

"Jeje, todo fue gracias a él." Dijo señalando a una esquina de la tienda. Ahí estaba un hombre encapuchado, quien al ser notado solo saludo con la mano felizmente.

"Y quién serías tú?" Preguntó Mei.

"Ya no me reconoces? Soy yo..." dijo quitandose la capucha."...Jinpachi"

"El lider de los espadachines?! Acaso no era del ejercito leal?!" Preguntó confundido Menma.

"El es un espía nuestro, junto con otros tres espadachines." Respondió Mei."Pero cómo supiste que Naruto estaba enfermo?"

"No lo sabía, en realidad hoy fue el día que tu determinaste para traer la cura, acaso lo olvidaste?"

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron como platos."B-bueno..." todos los que fueron a la operación se la quedaron viendo fijamente."...ups?"

"Ack, me estas diciendo que fuimos a arriesgar nuestras vidas por nada?!" Le gritó Suigetsu.

"Concuerdo con el hombre orina..." Sakura ignoró el 'Hey!' de Suigetsu."...eso fue un riesgo innecesario. Al menos Naruto-san esta bien ahora. Aunque no le recomendaría pelear en al menos 3 semanas..."

"3 semanas? Bueno, no es como si tuviera que pelear de todos modos. Suigetsu! Kakashi! Empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos de Kiri!"

"Espera que?!" Exclamó Sakura sorprendida."Acaso no ibas a ayudar a los rebeldes?!"

"Je, créeme que quiero hacerlo, Sakura. Pero Mei-chan aquí fue muy clara en rechazar la alianza que le propuse..."

Todos se quedaron viendo a Mei.

'Maldito seas Naruto-chan! Sabes que ahora quiero la alianza, pero no me la vas a poner fácil verdad?' Pensó Mei.

"Mei-sama, este hombre derroto solo a tres espadachines, después de haber escapado de este mismo campamento y haber peleado con usted! Le ruego que reconsidere la alianza!" Le dijo Ao.

Naruto la veía con ojos divertidos mientras que Mei apretaba los dientes.

'Que harás Mei-chan, rechazaras la oferta? O dejarás tu orgullo de lado por el bien de tu gente?...' pensó Naruto.

"Y-yo... q-quiero una alianza c-contigo Naruto-chan..." dijo Mei con dificultad.

'Oh, dejo su orgullo de lado, lo que un buen líder haría. Creo que hice bien en escogerte como Nakama...' "Ok Mei..." Naruto hizo una pausa. Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando expectante, incluso el planeta pareciera haberce detenido y el campamento se quedo completamente callado."Pero...Yo me pido ser el líder!"

Mei no entendía como a veces quería besar a este hombre... y otras veces quería matarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible...

* * *

AN

Uff, otro capítulo difícil ahí. Quisiera haberlo hecho más largo, pero tuve que reescribirlo varias veces asi que al final quedo así. No olviden darme su opinión en la caja de reviews.

Fuck like Hell and Sleep like Well.

R&amp;R


	16. La paz antes de la tormenta

Ni One Piece ni Naruto me pertenecen.

* * *

AN

Hola, que tal! Como les ha ido?

Je, he tratado de aumentar la velocidad de las actualizaciones, pero realmente se me ha hecho difícil. Oh bueno, al menos no tengo uno de esos famosos bloqueos de escritor...

Sin más, el capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 16: La paz antes de la tormenta.

"Ugh, esto de los barcos realmente me pone enfermo..."

Sasuke estaba cansado. Y no en el sentido de estar exhausto. Sino cansado en el sentido mental. Tener que soportar a sus inutiles compañeros. Tener que soportar el retraso de su viaje. Y tener que soportar el no saber que es lo que la inutil de Sakura se traía entre manos.

Sakura siempre le había parecido alguien muy sospechosa. No tenía lealtad hacía Konoha, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Le intrigaba saber cual era su propósito, pero cuando él trataba de acercarse a ella, ella siempre paraba sus avances. Era frustrante no saber que es lo que quería, por qué trabajaba para Konoha, o por qué siempre rechazaba sus avances. Después de todo él era Uchiha Sasuke, todas las mujeres de Konoha darían lo que fuera para estar con él, qué hacía a Sakura diferente?

"Sasuke, podemos parar en la siguiente isla? Creo que voy a vomitar..." dijo Chouji. Era un chico gordito, muy alto y tenía pelo castaño y largo.

"No. Ya nos hemos retrasado suficiente. Si quieres vomitar ve y hazlo en el mar, que este barco no se va a detener hasta llegar a Kiri." Dijo Sasuke para luego voltearse a seguir viendo el océano. Lo descubriria, descubriría que es lo que a Sakura tanto le importaba, así quizas descubra que es lo que la hacía diferente a las demás.

En eso Sasuke vió una de sus compañeras, que coincidentemente tambien era una chica que no lo seguía. Aunque Sasuke sabía que eso era mas que todo porque ella era tímida y rara. Su nombre era Hinata, quien llevaba pelo negro y largo estilo princesa, con un cuerpo de princesa para hacerle juego. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en el mar.

"Menma-kun..."

"Eh, dijiste algo?" Le preguntó Sasuke.

"Eeep, n-no n-nada Sasuke-san. Solo estaba... recordando..."

Sip. Definitivamente rara.

* * *

Base de los rebeldes - Tienda principal

"Entonces, como estoy, Haruno-chan?" Le preguntó Naruto a Sakura, quien acababa de hacerle unos examenes médicos.

"Mmm, te sanas rápido. Muy rápido a decir verdad, incluso me sorprende un poco. Si te sigues recuperando así, estaras completamente sano en unas semanas."

"En serio? Con todos esas heridas pensaba que estaría fuera de juego por unos meses." Dijo sorprendido Jinpachi.

"Je, siempre me he sanado muy rápido." Dijo Naruto para luego sacar una barra de chocolate y darle una mordida."Aunque mi salud, o mas específicamente mi recuperación, me ha dejado con una duda... por qué el Mizukage mantuvo en secreto la cura? Acaso no le importan sus ciudadanos?"

"Jajaja, importarle?" Río amargamente Jinpachi."Lo último que le importa a Yagura son los ciudadanos de su país. Ni siquiera fue elegido como Mizukage, el uso corrupción para llegar al puesto. De alguna forma tomo control de los barcos que traían la cura, y luego los usó para chantajear a los consejeros. En ese tiempo habían muchos enfermos, incluyendo familiares de los consejeros, asi que Yagura uso eso para volverse Mizukage. Les dijo a los consejeros que si no lo elegían como Mizukage no les entregaría la cura, asi que no tuvieron mas opción que obedecerle."

"Pero cuando estuve en Kiri la gente parecía no saber que la cura existía, lo que es extraño porque yo estoy segura de que el gobierno mundial envió la noticia de la cura por periódicos a todas las islas, como es que no se enteraron?" Preguntó Sakura confundida.

"No estoy seguro, pero es obvio que Yagura esta detras de ello. Sería mas fácil controlar al pueblo si ellos no sabían acerca de la cura."

"Mmm, sigo sin entender..." dijo Naruto. Todo el mundo se le volteó a ver."Yagura es solo un hombre, no veo porque simplemente no lo matan y toman la cura de él."

"Bueno... no es tan fácil. Veras, Yagura no es solo un hombre. El también es un... Jinchuriki." Dijo Jinpachi.

Los ojos de Naruto y Menma se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

"Ya veo. Eso lo explica todo." Dijo Naruto. Los demas sin embargo no entendían nada.

"Eh, alguien podría explicarnos que son los jinchuriki?" Dijo Sakura.

Mei fue la que constesto."Monstruos. Eso es lo que son. Tienen el poder para destruir paises enteros por ellos mismos, ese poder jamás debería estar en las manos de un hombre. Los humanos somos ambiciosos despues de todo, y un poder como ese puede fácilmente corromper al mas bondadoso de los humanos."

Menma bajó la cabeza, aunque solo Naruto lo notó.

"Cómo es que tienen tanto poder?" Preguntó Kakashi intrigado. En toda su vida jamás se había enterado de la existencia de estos Jinchurikis, eso era algo extraño considerando que él era un hombre muy experimentado.

"Hay una razón..." comenzó Naruto. "...por la cual el gobierno mundial le teme a los 5 países no afiliados. Esa razón son los Jinchurikis, o más bien lo que contienen. Los Jinchurikis son contenedores, dentro de ellos tienen bestias llamadas Bijuus, estas tienen tanto poder que pueden luchar contra diez reyes marinos... y ganar." Silencio fue lo que siguió ya que nadie se atrevía a decir nada, todos sabían el poder de un rey marino después de todo, mucho más el poder de diez.

"Por eso es que el Gobierno mundial trata de evitar en lo posible a las cinco naciones no afiliadas, porque una guerra entre las dos seguramente destruiría el mundo..." Dedució Kakashi.

"Cuantos bijuus tiene Kiri? No sería bueno pedir la ayuda de otro Jinchuriki para que se haga cargo de Yagura?" Preguntó Sakura.

"Lastimosamente el otro Jinchuriki de Kiri se ha perdido. No se ha sabido de él en años. Aunque estoy segura que si aún estuviera vivo él nos ayudaría..." Dijo Mei.

"Ack, como planean derrotar a semejante bestia, la única forma que veo sería con otro Jinchuriki, pero con ese tipo perdido..." Se quejó Suigetsu.

Naruto miró de reojo a Menma, quien solo le devolvió la mirada a Naruto y asintió con una media sonrisa.

"Pues están de suerte! Yo les puedo ayu..."

*Biripbiripbirip* Menma fue interrumpido por un Den-Den Mushi.

Bufando enojado al ser interrumpido Menma sacó su Den-Den Mushi de su capa y contestó.

"Diga."

"Menma." Vino la voz de Pein, el líder de Akatsuki y el autollamado 'Dios'.

"D-dios, eres tu?" Preguntó Menma. Naruto y Kakuzu se echaron unas carcajadas mientras que los demás no entendieron.

"Tch, déjate de burlas. Tengo un nuevo objetivo para ti y Kakuzu. Comienza ahora mismo asi que diríjanse a Nami no Kuni, se les dará más información cuando esten ahí."

"Que hay de Kiri? Ya no ayudaremos a los rebeldes?"

"La situación en Nami es más urgente y necesito un equipo ahí ahora, ustedes son los que estan más cerca así que quiero que se dirijan haya. Ya envié otro equipo para que se encargue de Kiri." Sin más Pein cerró la línea.

"Amén. Bueno, parece que no nos veremos en un buen rato hermanito. Me hubiera gustado ayudarte con ese problema del Jinchuriki, pero parece que tendras que hacerte cargo tú." Menma y Kakuzu se levantaron y se dirigieron a la salida."Hasta la próxima."

* * *

Capital de Kiri

"Atrapenlo!"

"No dejen que escape!"

Yagura acababa de regresar a la capital para encontrarse una pesadilla. Los malditos civiles estaban amontonados en la entrada, acusándolo de las muertes de sus seres queridos y demandando su sangre. Oh, pero ellos no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo, y él se aseguraría de enseñarles...

"Silencio!" La voz furiosa de Yagura cortó la conmoción. "Con quién creen ustedes que están hablando? No voy a permitir ninguna falta de respeto hacia mi persona, con quien mierda creen que estan hablando? Yo soy el maldito Mizukage!"

"Eso no te da derecho a esconder algo tan grande como la cura de una enfermedad que esta cobrando vidas en todo el país, maldito maniatico!" Dijo la madre de la niña sorda que fue curada por Sakura.

La multitud tomó valor y comenzó a gritar y alborotarse.

Yagura apretó los dientes. Esta puta... la va a pagar. Alzando su báculo una planta de corales apareció justo debajo de la pobre madre, perforando su cuerpo.

La hija, esa pobre niña sorda corrió donde su madre herida, y toda la multitud se quedó en silencio. Incluso sus propios hombres se lo quedaron viendo con furia, pero Yagura solo les devolvió la mirada aún mas fuerte.

Uno de los guerreros iba a avalanzarse contra Yagura, pero fue detenido por otro."No lo hagas..." le susurró."...porque sabes que si lo haces, va a usar 'ese' poder..."

El otro solo apretó los puños y contuvo como pudo su furia. Tenía razón, no valía la pena desperdiciar su vida así.

"Así me gusta! Si no quieren terminar como la señora valiente aquí..." dijo señalando petulante a la pobre madre."...entonces aprendan su lugar!"

Sin mas Yagura se dirigió a su base, la multitud abriendole paso."Por cierto..." dijo deteniendose."Los culpables de vandalizar la ciudad... seran castigados con la muerte!" Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos."Señores! Arrestes a estos rompedores de la ley! Sus ejecuciones serán en 3 semanas!"

Los pobres guerreros no pudieron hacer mas que obedecer, esposando e inmovilizando a la multitud cuyo destino había sido sellado por un tirano. Lo único que podría salvar a esta gente sería...

* * *

Campamento de los rebeldes - Tienda Principal.

"...Un milagro! Esa es la única forma que veo para derrotar a Yagura, sin un milagro jamás lo lograremos!" Dijo Suigetsu jalandose los pelos.

"Jijiji, no te preocupes tanto Suigetsu-chan, ya tenemos todo planeado. Podremos atacar sin preocupaciones en unas semanas." Dijo Mei.

"P-pero si Yagura es un Jinchuriki! Como rayos se supone que derrotemos a eso!"

"Simple. Yagura podrá ser un Jinchuriki, pero al final sigue siendo humano. Tenemos un espía cerca de él que lo ha estado debilitando por un buen tiempo, en unas semanas Yagura estará tan débil que podremos derrotarlo sin problemas y así recuperar Kiri."

"Wow onee-chan, eres muy inteligente! Aunque no más que mi capitan..."

"Jijiji, Naruto-chan, deberías decirme donde los consigues, tus Nakamas son realmente leales." Dijo Mei con una sonrisa.

"Je, solo he sido suertudo."

*Biripbiripbirip* La atención pasó a Jinpachi quien estaba recibiendo una llamada por Den-Den Mushi.

"Aquí Jinpachi."

"Jinpachi, soy Mangetsu. Donde estas?"

"En el campamento de los rebeldes. El paquete ya ha sido entregado, ahora iba a partir a la capital." Respondió Jinpachi.

"Pues va a ser que no. Han descubierto que eramos espías y hemos tenido que escapar. Ahora mismo nos dirigimos haya, asi que te ahorramos el viaje."

"Tch, los dejo un minuto solos y ustedes van y se dejan descubrir." Jinpachi suspiró cansadamente."Esta bien, nos vemos acá. De todos modos el ataque a la capital esta muy cerca, ya no necesitabamos estar ahí."

"Entendido, nos vemos allí."

Sin nada más que decir, Jinpachi cerró el Den-Den Mushi.

"No necesitabamos al espía dentro de Kiri para que pudiera debilitar a Yagura?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Nuestro espía no es uno de los espadachines, además el no se dejaría descubrir fácilmente. No te preocupes, el plan sigue igual, en unas semanas atacamos." Dijo Mei decidida.

"Ya veo. Entonces que tienes planeado?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Lo que tengo planeado es..."

* * *

Horas después

La noche finalmente había llegado al campamento, los rebeldes se encontraban cenando alrededor de una fogata bajo la luz de la luna. La neblina se había despejado y el ambiente no estaba frío ni caluroso, simplemente agradable.

"Seguro que no quieres un poco?" Le preguntó Mei a Naruto ofreciendole un plato de arroz con pescado."Se que no es mucho pero..."

"No, no te preocupes. Estoy bien." Le contestó Naruto masticando su barra de chocolate.

Mei bufó."Te has pasado el día comiendo barras de chocolate, como rayos no te has muerto de diabetes?"

"Jejeje, para que lo sepas, tambien he estado comiendo paletas, caramelos, chicles y flanes. El azúcar ayuda a mantener el estado de mi mente rápida y eficaz, después de todo ahora que mi cuerpo no está en buena condición debo asegurarme de ser útil de alguna forma. Y que mejor forma que ayudarte a pensar en estrategias y posibilidades?" Dijo Naruto dandole otra mordida a su barra de chocolate.

La expresión de Mei cambió."No es necesario que hagas eso. Precisamente ahora que estas herido deberías descansar, te necesitaremos cuando ataquemos Kiri."

"Ohh, la expresión de una mujer preocupada es una de las mas bonitas del mundo. Dime Mei-chan, estas preocupada por mí?" Preguntó Naruto pícaramente.

Mei no pudo sostenerle la mirada, como rayos podía ese hombre tener una mirada tan penetrante?!."P-pues claro, eres una pieza importante para la invasión..."

"Para la invasión?... y... no soy importante para tí?"

"Q-q-que?, E-esto... Bu-b-bueno y-y-yo..."

"Jejejejeje, solo estaba molestando, no esperaba que te pusieras tan nerviosa jejeje."

"Ushh, yo aquí tratando se hacerte un favor y tu te aprovechas y te burlas de mí..." Dijo Mei girando la cara y fingiendo enojo. Cuando Naruto no regreso a ella rogando perdón ella abrió los ojos, solo para verlo comiendo chocolates como si no pasara nada.

"Eh... dijiste algo?" Dijo Naruto patéticamente.

Mei no pudo evitar que su ceja tiemble de la frustración.'Nadie jamás me había ignorado de esa forma... este hombre... cada vez me interesa más!' Penso Mei.

"Eh, Mei, tienes azúcar? Me estoy haciendo un café y mi azucar se acabó..."

Dándole una muy (demasiado) dulce sonrisa Mei replicó."Si, lo que tu quieras Naruto-chan."

Sin querer, una relación muy extraña había nacido...

* * *

Mas allá del campamento - Sakura y Suigetsu

"Comes como un cerdo..." dijo Sakura con disgusto.

*Glups* tragó audiblemente Suigetsu.

"No es mi culpa, este pescado esta muy bueno!"

"Uh, tu crees?..." dijo Sakura desviando la mirada.

"Si! Esta genial! Lo hiciste tu?"

"Sip" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"Jajaja, cocinas genial Sakura-chan! Como me gustaría tenerte como Nakama, en nuestro barco no hay nadie que sepa cocinar decentemente..." dijo Suigetsu con un puchero.

"Jijiji, pareces un niño. Aunque no es extraño, cuantos años tienes, once? Doce?"

"No, que va! Tengo catorce, es más, cumplo quince en dos meses." Dijo Suigetsu rascándose la cabeza.

'Eh? Es mayor que yo! Pero si parece de doce años, mucho mas con la forma en que se conporta...'

"Je, sorprendida? No es extraño, soy muy bajito. Pero es cosa de familia, nada extraño."

"Nada extraño dice..."

Sakura y Suigetsu entraron en un cómodo silencio. Los dos no se conocían hace mucho, pero extrañamente siempre se habían llevado moderadamente bien.

"Crees... que los rebeldes puedan lograrlo?..." Preguntó de repente Sakura.

Suigetsu respondió instantáneamente."Claro! Mi capitán los está ayudando, y créeme, no hay nadie más fuerte que mi capitán!"

Sakura se lo quedó mirando. 'Su confianza... es contagiosa... quizas tenga razón. Debo confiar en los rebeldes y en Naruto-san, en ellos depende el destino de todos los niños de este país después de todo...' Pensó Sakura con una sonrisa."Tienes razón, vamos a ganar." Dijo Sakura con confianza.

"Así se habla!" Dijo Suigetsu alzando los brazos animadamente.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír. Como le gustaría tener a un buen amigo como Suigetsu en Konoha, talvez así su vida no sería tan gris...

* * *

AN

Fin, aquí termina el capitulo. Recuerden dejarme un review para darme su opinión.

R&amp;R

Fuck like hell and sleep well.


	17. El olvidado

AN

Pensaba hacer este el ultimo capitulo de esta saga, pero parece que ese sera el proximo. Bueno, sin mas, disfruten el capitulo.

Capitulo 17: El olvidado.

"...Yagura encarceló a casi la mitad de la población de la capital."

"Queeee!"

El grito de Mei se escucho por todo el campamento, despertando a los pobres rebeldes, entre ellos a nuestros queridos protagonistas, quienes dormían plácidamente después de haberse dormido tarde la noche anterior.

Sin embargo eso a Mei poco le importaba, pues ahora habían cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse.

"Por qué rayos hizo eso?!" Preguntó Mei al Den-Den Mushi en el que estaba hablando.

"Los cargos que Yagura menciono fueron irrespeto a la autoridad, pero no estoy enterada exactamente que fue lo que pasó." La voz que vino del Den-Den Mushi era femenina. "Aunque eso no es importante, lo importante es que el veredicto fue la muerte..."

"Quieres decir que..."

"Asi es Mei-sama, esas personas van a ser ejecutadas en tres semanas."

Mei apretó los dientes."En tres semanas... teníamos planeado el ataque en exactamente 25 días, pero parece que tendremos que adelantarlo un poco..." Mei se escuchaba preocupada.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse Mei-sama, es suficiente tiempo." La voz reconfortó. "Con la cantidad de veneno que le he estado dando, Yagura estará muy débil para ese día."

"Eso espero, por el bien de todos nosotros... Te hablaré después, Guren-chan." Con la llamada terminada, Mei cerró la línea."Yagura... esto no te lo perdonaré..."

* * *

Timeskip - 1 semana después

En un claro abandonado

"Shannaro!"

*Boom* Un golpe de Sakura hizo temblar el suelo.

"Demonios, se ha escapado!" Dijo Sakura buscando por su víctima, pero la niebla natural del ambiente hacía difícil la tarea. "Donde estas?... izquierda, derecha, adelante o..."

Una suave brisa corrió por detrás de ella, pero ya era muy tarde...

"Atrás!"

*Bam* Sakura fue arremetida violentamente contra un árbol, cabeza primero.

"Ack, rayos, estas bien? Te juro que pensé que esquivarias ese golpe!" dijo el oponente de la pelirosa, quien resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Suigetsu.

Tras recuperarse un poco, Sakura se sentó sobandose la cabeza. "S-si, no te preocupes..." dijo decepcionada.

"Eh? Te pasa algo?"

"No, es solo que... hemos estado entrenando toda esta semana, y... no te he ganado ni una sola vez..."

"Oh. Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso, yo soy un usuario tipo logia, asi que es normal que tenga ventaja."

Pero Sakura solo negó con su cabeza. "Pero yo uso Haki, asi que esa ventaja es nula... simplemente soy muy débil... es por eso que debo seguir entrenando!"

Sakura se levantó, pero empezó a tambalearse, y se hubiera caído si no fuera por Suigetsu quien la ayudó a recostarse en el árbol. "Hey, seguro que estas bien? Creo que mejor nos tomamos un descanso."

"N-no... estoy bien..." Sakura trató de refutar pero estaba muy débil.

"Ja, pero si no te puedes ni mantener en pie tía! Vamos, toma el descanso, no quisiera que algo malo te pase."

'No quisiera que algo malo me pase?...' "E-en serio?..." Sakura preguntó, su mirada con algo parecido a esperanza...

"Claro! Sino quien me hará esa comida que tanto me gusta?" Dijo Suigetsu energético.

"A-ah, si... la comida..." Sakura bajó la cabeza decepcionada.

"Aunque..." comenzó Suigetsu llamando la atención de la pelirosa. "luces muy cansada hoy, que tal si hoy te hago la comida yo? D-digo... no soy muy bueno cocinando pero..."

Sakura le dió una sonrisa dulce."Gracias."

"Jaja, no es nada..." Suigetsu se acostó a un lado."Me avisas cuando estes lista para regresar..."

Después de eso hubo un silencio que a Sakura le parecía extrañamente cómodo. Así que aprovechando, se armó de valor para decir algo que había querido sacar de su pecho desde hace unos días, pero que no había tenido el valor de decir.

"Sabes Suigetsu-kun..." comenzó. "jamás había tenido a alguien a quien pudiera llamar amigo... alguien con quien pudiera compartir momentos como este, alguien que estuviera conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y que me animara cuando este triste... y y-yo quiero decirte que... t-te has convertido en alguien m-muy especial para mí..." para este momento Sakura estaba muy sonrojada, abrir su corazón era algo que se le hacía muy embarazoso.

Su momento de verguenza sin embargo fue interrumpido por un ronquido al lado suyo... cuando Sakura giró a ver se encontró con Suigetsu... dormido...

Sakura no sabía si gritar o llorar.'Lo habrá escuchado?...'

'Algo me dice que no...'

* * *

Día de la verdad - Campamento de los rebeldes

El momento había llegado, el momento de tomar lo que era de ellos por derecho... hoy los rebeldes recuperarían Kiri!

"Todos recuerdan el plan?" Dijo Naruto.

Los presentes asintieron.

"Ja, claro que lo recordamos, usted nos lo hizo estudiar hasta que lo pudieramos decir al pie de la letra!" Suigetsu exclamó.

"Oh, entonces no te importaría decircelos a todos aqui o si?" Le contestó Naruto.

"Claro que no capitán!" Suigetsu tomó aire."El ejercito se dividirá en dos, un equipo grande con todos los rebeldes, y otro mas pequeño que se encargará de Yagura. El grande será liderado por Ao, que llevará a mil guerreros para encargarse de los leales..."

"Y por qué deben encargarse de los leales?" Le interrumpió Naruto.

"Ack! Espera espera, esta me la sé!" Suigetsu empezó a pensar, recordando las lecciones que le había dado su capitán."Ah, ya lo recuerdo! Las tropas leales tienen rodeada la capital, así que Ao llevará a nuestras tropas para distraerlos y así dejar el camino abierto al equipo pequeño para que se encargue Yagura."

"Muy bien Suigetsu, parece que realmente le has puesto esfuerzo al estudio del plan, a diferencia de otros..." Naruto miró a Kakashi, quien lo ignoró por leer su libro naranja. Kakashi no había puesto mucha atención al plan por estar leyendo su pequeño libro."Ahora, me puedes decir cual es el plan de equipo pequeño?"

"Claro capitán! El equipo pequeño se infiltrará por la entrada secreta que Ameyuri-san conoce. Luego se dirigirán al centro de la ciudad, donde Yagura hará una ejecución pública. Una vez allí nos encargaremos de Yagura, y así recuperaremos Kiri!"

"Jaja, perfecto, ahora tomen esto." Naruto les entregó unos cables."Estos son 'manos libres', si lo conectan a sus Den-Den mushi podremos estar comunicados en todo momento. El auricular..." Naruto se colocó el auricular en su oreja."...va aquí, es para oír lo que dicen los demás, también tiene un micrófono, asi podrán hablar."

"Genial!" Dijeron Sakura y Suigetsu al mismo tiempo.

"Sin embargo usarlos cansará a los Den-Den mushi, así que solo los pueden usar por una hora." Advirtió Mei.

"Todos listos?" Preguntó Naruto. Viendo que todos asentían, continuó."Entonces... que la operación de recuperación comience!"

Los equipos se movilizaron...

El tiempo no paraba, y los dos equipos se movieron a sus posiciones sin muchos problemas. La operación comenzaría en minutos...

Entrada secreta - Con el equipo pequeño

Los integrantes de este grupo eran:

-Uzumaki DD Naruto

-Terumi Mei

-Hatake Kakashi

-Hozuki Suigetsu

-Haruno Sakura

-Ringu Ameyuri

-Hozuki Mangetsu

"Mmm, han notado que Mangetsu y yo tenemos los mismos apellidos... además que nos parecemos mucho..." Dijo Suigetsu. "Ack! U-un momento... eso significa que... Mangetsu es mi hijo!" Todo el mundo se lo quedó viendo como si fuera retrasado.

Excepto uno...

"P-papa? Siempre quise conocerte! Por qué me abandonaste?!" Dijo Mangetsu, y esta vez fue su turno de recibir las miradas de 'Eres retrasado?!'.

"Ack! Te juro que no fue mi culpa! Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hijo!" Trató de excusarse Suigetsu.

Mei negó con la cabeza.

"Realmente son tan estúpidos? Si en caso Mangetsu podría ser el padre de Suigetsu, el es mayor despues de todo..." le susurró Mei a Naruto.

"Je, déjalos, es que son retrasados." Le respondió Naruto.

"No me hables Papá, te odio!" Mangetsu le gritó a Suigetsu.

"Noo, te juro que haré lo que quieras pero no me odies, hijo!"

"Bueno ya paren esta estupidez!" Dijeron Sakura y Ameyuri a la vez, Sakura jalando a Suigetsu de la camisa y Ameyuri haciendo lo mismo con Mangetsu.

"Ameyuri-san." Interrumpió Naruto."Estamos cerca?"

"O-oh. Si, ya estamos aquí"

"Nosotros también estamos en posición!" Vino la voz de Ao, todos lo pudieron escuchar por los auriculares.

"Perfecto, inicien su parte!" Dijo Mei.

*Boom* inmediatamente explosiones sonaron al otro lado de la capital, retumbando y siendo escuchado por todos sus habitantes.

"Rebeldes!"

"Estan aquí" se escuchaban los gritos de los leales, mientras se ecuchaban sus bulliciosos pasos que indicaban que se movilizaban al lugar de la conmoción.

"La parte número uno del plan ha sido un éxito, los rebeldes se dirigen a la entrada y ahora tenemos camino libre. Ahora procederemos con el segundo paso. Vamos equipo, ha movilizarse!" Comandó Naruto.

Con un grito de 'Hai' el equipo acató ordenes.

"Los civiles que van a ser ejecutados estarán en el centro. Sakura, Suigetsu, Mangetsu y Ameyuri, ustedes se encargarán de eliminar a los guardias que esten allí y de proteger a los civiles. Mei y yo nos haremos cargo de Yagura." Contó Naruto.

Con velocidad el equipo se movilizó por las calles desiertas de la ciudad. Seguro los civiles estaban en sus casas asustados por las explosiones, y los guerreros ya se habían movilizado a la entrada donde el ejercito liderado por Ao estaba atacando.

"Estamos aquí, tomen posiciones!" El equipo se separó, Mei y Naruto por la izquierda, los demás por la derecha.

Pronto la figura de Yagura les fue visible a todos. Estaba en el centro de todo, sentado en una silla dorada, la cual estaba en una plataforma elevada que le daba una buena vista de los civiles que iban a ser ejecutados. Los civiles por su parte estaban en el suelo de rodillas. Sus manos atras de sus espaldas estaban esposadas, evitando cualquier movimiento. Estaban en una formación cuadrada, con un guardia a cada esquina de la formación.

En eso Yagura empezó su discurso.

"Hoy, estamos aquí reunidos para hacer historia. Hoy, demostraremos lo que les pasa a los que me faltan el respeto. Hoy, se convertiran en el ejemplo de lo que les pasa a los débiles que piensan que unidos son fuertes... hoy pasaré a la historia... y seré recordado por siempre..." tomó aire. "Y ni siquiera los rebeldes podran evitarlo, por que hoy tambien caerán, y..."

*Crunch* el sonido de una mordida interrumpió a Yagura.

...

...

*Crunch* otra mordida.

Los ojos de Yagura estaban cubiertos de sombra. "Quien... es el malnacido que esta comiendo mientras yo hablo?..."

"Oh..." Yagura desvío su mirada hacia el callejón entre dos edificios, por donde la voz había venido. Pronto Mei y Naruto salieron de este, ganando la atención de todos. "Lo siento mucho, pero es que estaba aburrido de tu discurso y de oir tanto 'Hoy Hoy Hoy', en serio, no se te ocurrió algo mejor?" Le preguntó Naruto mientras comía una barra de chocolate.

Yagura apretó los dientes y su secretaria, que estaba a su lado, trató de calmarlo.

"Maldito... da un paso más y te juro que mato a todos los malditos que estan aquí!" Amenazó.

"En serio?"

*Slash* *Slash* *Ahhh* gritos llegaron a los oídos de Yagura, y cuando volteó la mirada se encontró con sus guardias muertos, mientras el resto del equipo tomaba sus lugares.

"Ups, parece que ahora ya no tienes rehenes, que lástima. Ahora estas solo, Yagura..." Naruto empezó a desnvainar su espada.

"Espera." Quien interrumpió fue la secretaria de Yagura, una mujer que llevaba el traje tipico de Kiri con su pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta. "Quiero decirle algo a Yagura antes de que lo maten..."

"G-guren? Que quieres decir con 'que me maten'? Acaso estas de su lado?!" Rabió Yagura.

Ella sin embargo hizo caso omiso a sus preguntas.

"...yo te amaba..." Guren fue al grano. "Pero desde que te convertiste en Mizukage te comencé a odiar, cambiaste totalmente... por eso me prometí que te detendría algun día, al menos para conservar esa parte de tí que yo tanto amaba..."

El lugar quedó en silencio... silencio absoluto...

"Jejeje... jeje... jajajaja... jajaJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Yagura empezó a reír como un loco." Jajaja, lo sabía, lo amabas! Ese malnacido siempre fue muy afortunado, pero no te preocupes, que podras llevarte su recuerdo... a la tumba!" Yagura sacó un control remoto y lo presionó sin dudas.

*Boom* otra explosión hizo temblar la capital, y pronto la niebla que cubría Kiri comenzó a tornarse verde.

Yagura siguió riendo. "Jajaja, se preguntaran por qué la niebla se torna verde... pero eso tiene fácil respuesta. Ahora mismo acabo de esparcir el virus de la fiebre del infierno por toda la ciudad, pero no es el simple virus, no no no... es mas fuerte, mas letal! Tan fuerte que os matará en tan solo una hora! Y la única cura existente..." dijo sacando una jeringa. "está aquí!" Y sin mas se la inyectó en el brazo.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock, esto no se lo esperaba nadie ni en sus mas terribles pesadillas.

"Mal nacido!" Naruto iba a atacar, pero se detuvo cuando Yagura tomó a Guren y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

"No no no, Shichibukai-kun... no tengo oportunidad contra tí, mucho menos en mi estado... que, sorprendidos? Pensaban que no me daría cuenta que me habían estado envenenando para debilitarme? Je, incompetentes... lastimosamente me dí cuenta muy tarde, ya estaba muy débil... pero no se preocupen! Dejaré que Yagura se encargue de ustedes..."

Ante eso los demas lucían confundidos.

"Se volvió loco? Por qué esta hablando de sí mismo en tercera persona?" Voceró Sakura la pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes.

Yagura solo rió como un niño. "Jajaja, creeme mocosa, podre ser cualquier cosa menos loco. Dejenme contarles una historia..."

Guren trató de liberarse, pero Yagura ajustó bien el cuchillo cortando un poco la piel de su cuello sacando un poco de sangre. Viendo que se tranquilizó él continuó.

"Pues resulta que hace muchos años existían dos hermanos. Sus nombres eran Yagura y Komura, y eran gemelos idénticos... sin embargo las similitudes terminaban ahí. Porque mientras Yagura estaba destinado para la grandeza, Komura estaba destinado para el olvido. Mientras que Yagura era reconocido por su extrema destreza, Komura era menospreciado por sus habilidades mediocres. Yagura llegó incluso a obtener una Akuma no mi tipo Zoan muy poderosa, mientras que Komura obtuvo una Akuma no mi que le permitía manipular corales. Patético."

Bajó la cabeza, como recordando...

"Él incluso ganó el amor de la mujer que su hermano había deseado toda su vida..."

Guren abrió los ojos sorprendida.

"Y entonces llegó el día, en el que Yagura se convirtió en un héroe, y Komura pasó al olvido. El Jinchuriki estaba muriendo, y Yagura fue elegido como su sucesor..."

Todos lo escuchaban atentamente, esperando la mínima abertura para rescatar a Guren.

"Con la bestia sellada en el, Yagura obtuvo aun mas popularidad, se convirtió en el héroe que todos los niños querían ser!... mientras que su hermano fue completamente olvidado. La depresión que esto le causo hizo que él se dirigiera a la playa, donde pensaba terminar con su vida y así, terminar con su sufrimiento. Sin embargo la vida no tenía la muerte en sus planes, ya que el olvidado hermano se encontró con algo impensable..."

_"Uh, que es esto? Un barco?!"_

"El faro que era tan importante para ver a través de la niebla se había averiado. Y como consecuencia un barco había naufragado en la playa que se suponía tomaría su vida..."

_"Hey tu! Podrías llevarnos a la ciudad? Llevamos la cura de una enfermedad muy peligrosa, y es importante que sea entregada de inmediato." Dijo un hombre bajando del barco._

_"C-cura? De cual enfermedad?"_

_"Oh claro, es que aquí no hemos entregado la noticia... toma!" Dijo lanzandole un periódico. _

"El hermano olvidado se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se había encontrado la cura de la fiebre del infierno... y se dió cuenta que esta cura podría darle mucho poder..."

_"Q-que haces?!"_

_"Los mataré a todos! La cura será mía y asi tendré lo que por derecho es mío!"_

"Una vez con la cura, la usó para chantajear a los consejeros y asi asender en el poder, se convertiría en Mizukage y asi el le robaría el único sueño a su hermano! O eso pensó, hasta que recordó que nadie lo reconocía, nadie lo recordaba... así que Komura decidió abandonar su vida... y convertirse en Yagura. Primero debía deshacerse de el Yagura original, pero eso no fue nada de lo que unas esposas de Kairoseki no se pudieran encargar..."

"Un momento! Se supone que el Kairoseki no afecta a los Jinchurikis!" Gritó Mei.

"Jajajaja, esa solo fue una mentira que yo inventé, así me evitaba problemas, entiendes? Jajajaja"

"Maldito..."

"Asi que tu en realidad eres Komura... eso significa que..." Naruto dejó la oración a medio terminar.

"Así es Shichibukai-kun, el verdadero Jinchuriki aún esta en perfecto estado. Ustedes querían envenenarme para evitar que usara a mi Bijuu, pero yo no era el Jinchuriki..."

En uno de los edificios cercanos se abrió una gran compuerta. Dentro estaba Kushimaru, al lado de una jaula. Y dentro de la jaula estaba Yagura, esposado y con un collar, como si fuera un esclavo.

"Guren-chan!" Dijo el encerrado Yagura al ver a Guren en peligro de muerte.

"Y-yagura-kun?..." al ver a Yagura Guren no pudo evitar soltar lágrimas.

"Cuanto tiempo, hermanito..." Dijo Komura.

"Maldito, déjala en paz!"

"Jejeje, lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Resulta que estoy en un problema, y necesito tu ayuda. O mas bien... la ayuda de tu bijuu..."

*Slash* sin remordimiento, sin piedad y sin titubear. Todos veían con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendidos, impresionados. El liquido vital brotaba de la herida mortal, mientras daba su último respiro. Komura habia cortado el cuello de Guren...

"GUREEEEEN!" Furia corrió por las venas de Yagura, pronto comenzando una transformación en donde su cuerpo empezo a emitir una energía roja, y empezó a crecer... y crecer... y crecer...

El Bijuu de tres colas, Sanbi, había sido liberado...

* * *

AN

R&amp;R

Fuck like hell and sleep well.


	18. Esto aún no acaba? Pero que cojones…

AN

Cuando un autor dice que se demoró en subir porque se le daño la computadora, no le crean, son solo mentiras para ocultar su pereza.

En otro tema, mi computadora se averió, por eso no pude subir capítulos…

* * *

Capítulo 18: Esto aún no acaba? Pero que cojones…

Gigante! El gran Sanbi, el bijuu de tres colas, había aparecido en frente de ellos, que sucederá ahora?!

Yagura tenía una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su cara.

"Jajaja, realmente pensaban que me derrotarían?! Ustedes nunca tuvieron oportunidad!"

Mei por su parte estaba anonadada. El Sanbi había sido liberado. Habían estado luchando con el enemigo equivocado todo el tiempo.

'Que está pasando? En qué momento... perdimos control de la situación?'

"No deberías pensar así."

Mei tardo un poco en registrar las palabras de Naruto. "Que?"

"No es el momento de buscar en donde cometiste un error, ahora tienes que hacerte cargo de él."

"Hacerse cargo de él? Es que acaso no te das cuenta que el Sanbi está libre?! Como esperas que derrotemos a esa cosa, es imposi..."

*Slap!*

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron sorprendidos, mientras que los de Naruto la miraban fríamente. 'Naruto me dio una cachetada...'

"Como puedes llamarte a ti misma líder... si te rindes en la primera situación difícil?" Mei bajó la mirada. "Tch, desde este momento yo tomaré el mando de los rebeldes, al menos hasta que te recuperes de esos pensamientos estúpidos que tienes."

La situación fue interrumpida por un gruñido. El Sanbi había estado quieto hasta el momento, pero poco a poco empezaba a llegar en sí. Su ojo recorrió cada uno de los presentes, hasta parar en Komura.

El ojo rojo del Sanbi pareció fruncirse, hasta el punto donde lanzaba una mirada llena de odio. Komura por su parte no parecía afectado, mantenía la mirada del Sanbi e incluso tenía una media sonrisa en su cara.

"Eres Yagura? O quizás seas... Sanbi?"

"Grrrooaarrrr!"

El Sanbi lanzó una de sus garras contra Komura.

"Supongo que eres Yagura..." dijo Komura sin inmutarse. Luego levantó una mano tranquilamente, y la garra del Sanbi se detuvo justo delante de su cara.

"Detuvo al monstruo!." fue el grito de Suigetsu, sorprendido al ver semejante hazaña.

"El poder de un Jinchuriki reside en su furia. Creías que moriría tan fácilmente? Que crees que he estado haciendo todos estos años? Sentarme sin hacer nada, inocentemente pensando que nadie podría derrotarme? Pues estas equivocado, nii-chan. Todos estos años trabajé para controlar la furia de los bijuus, para controlarte a ti, y así tener el poder del Sanbi en mis manos!"

El ojo del Sanbi se abrió mostrando sorpresa.

"Ahora, nii-chan, destruye a estos rebeldes que atentaron contra mi vida!" ordenó Komura señalando a Naruto y a los demás.

La mirada del Sanbi se giró hacia los rebeldes en cuestión, para luego lanzar su garra contra ellos.

Mei solo podía ver inútilmente como poco a poco su muerte se aproximaba, en solo unos segundos ella y todos los demás morirían... O no. Un borrón pasó al lado de Mei, que resultó ser Naruto, para luego saltar justo en frente del Sanbi.

Mirándolo directamente al ojo, sin titubear dijo. "Fuera de aquí... Shinra Tensei!"

El Sanbi salió disparado calle abajo por el poderoso ataque de gravedad, destrozando el suelo a su paso.

Komura no lucía feliz. 'Maldición, lo ha lanzado demasiado lejos!'. Dándose vuelta se disponía a seguir a la bestia, pero vio su camino obstaculizado por tres estacas de hielo.

"Fin del camino, Komura. Pagaras por tus pecados ahora." dijo Naruto con su espada en mano.

"Pagar dices? Tch, no me subestimes!"

"Oh, ya veo. Entonces me lo tomaré en serio. Hishouken!" gritó Naruto lanzando 3 estacas de hielo directo hacia Komura.

Los ojos de Komura se abrieron como platos al no saber como reaccionar, y las heladas estacas hubieran traspasado el cráneo del Mizukage si no fuera por Kushimaru quien desvío las estacas con su espada/aguja.

"Tenga más cuidado Mizukage-sama, esa espada puede ser muy problemática" dijo el espadachín.

"No es tiempo de preocuparse por eso, ahora debemos acercarnos al Sanbi lo antes posible!"

Komura se dio vuelta y 3 estacas mas se dirigieron a él, pero esta vez el estaba preparado. Alzando su bastón un muro de corales apareció protegiéndolo de los puntiagudos proyectiles.

"Nos vemos! Jajaja!"

Sin más Komura escapó junto a Kushimaru.

"Maldición, escapó!" gritó furioso Suigetsu.

"C-cálmate, Suigetsu-kun." trató de calmarlo Sakura, pero la furia del chico agua le ganaba.

"Está bien, Suigetsu. Eso me da tiempo para comunicarles el cambio de planes." dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

'Cambio de planes? Con lo mucho que me costó aprenderme el anterior...' pensó Suigetsu con una nube negra encima de él.

"Escuchen bien. Sakura, tu iras a los laboratorios de la ciudad, necesito que elabores la cura para el nuevo virus. Estamos corriendo con poco tiempo, así que debes darte prisa. Suigetsu, ve con ella y asegúrate que no le pase nada mientras está haciendo la cura. Mangetsu y Ameyuri, necesito que vayan a apoyar al equipo grande. Mientras menos tiempo dure su batalla mejor, y con ustedes allí seguro que se acelerarán las cosas. Kakashi, tú te encargarás de Kushimaru. Yo seré quien se encargue del Sanbi y de Komura. Entendido?"

"Aye!"

Con los equipos dados, las personas se disponían a cumplir sus misiones. Sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacerlo Mei los interrumpió.

"Que hay de mí? No me has dado ninguna misión!" Dijo un poco irritada.

Naruto se la quedó mirando fijamente. "Estas segura de que estas en forma para cumplir con una misión? Solo enante estuviste a punto de rendir todas nuestras vidas contra el Sanbi. Si no fuera por mí, todos estuviéramos muertos ahora."

Mei apretó los dientes furiosa. Furiosa consigo misma, por no poder actuar. Naruto tenía razón, habían llegado muy lejos ya para venir a rendirse ahora!

"Si, estoy lista! Pelearé hasta mi último aliento!"

"Je, en ese caso, necesito alguna forma de evacuar los civiles de la ciudad. El resto de la pelea se pondrá muy caótico. Conoces alguna forma de lograrlo, Mei-chan?"

Mei cerró los ojos pensando por un momento. Una forma de evacuar a los civiles... Eso es!

"Existe una alarma de emergencia en caso de ataque, esta es una villa militarizada después de todo... esta lleva a un bunquer subterráneo, estoy segura que debe seguir en el mismo lugar desde cuando me fui de aquí!"

"Perfecto. Ahora no perdamos más tiempo, solo tenemos una hora!"

* * *

Kiri - Unas calles mas abajo

*Groaaarrr!*

"Hemos tenido suerte que el Sanbi no fue lanzado tan lejos, sino hubiéramos tenido problemas."

Komura revisó su mano, en donde tenía un medallón que brillaba color rojo. El collar del Sanbi también brillaba del mismo tono carmesí.

"Jajaja, esta vez nadie me podrá detener, gracias a este medallón..." Komura alzó la mano en frente del Bijuu. "Sanbi! Ven aquí!"

El bijuu obediente agachó la cabeza dejando subir a Komura en ella.

"Que hay de mí, Komura-sama?" preguntó Kushimaru el espadachín.

"Tú, mi querido subordinado, necesito que te encargues con quien quiera que Naruto-kun valla a traer, quiero encargarme de él yo mismo." dijo Komura arrogante.

"Si, Komura-sama."

'Con este poder... No me detendrá nadie!"

* * *

Kiri - Bosques cercanos

Solo hay una forma en la que esta escena podría ser descrita: Dejavu.

Dos figuras caminaban por los calmados bosques de Kiri. Estas llevaban capas negras con bordados de nubes rojas, complementado con sombreros de paja.

"Mmm, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vine a mi país natal, pero no ha cambiado nada." dijo la figura más alta.

"..."

"No tienes ningún comentario? Eres muy aburrido, Itachi-san."

El llamado Itachi se mantuvo callado, pero al final se decantó por contestar.

"No tengo ningún comentario, ya sabes lo que pienso las aldeas natales y la lealtad, Kisame..."

"Jajaja, tan frío como siempre, Itachi-san. Pero tienes razón, y te comprendo completamente. Después de todo, los dos somos traidores..."

"Hmp"

El resto del camino de estas intrigantes figuras fue en silencio. Ni la figura alta ni la baja dijeron nada, pero al parecer, con su silencio estaban diciendo más de lo que podían decir con palabras.

Una tormenta se acercaba, y las nubes estaban pintadas carmesí... El destino de Kiri había vuelto a ser cambiado...

* * *

Kiri

El silencio que reinaba Kiri fue interrumpido por un poderoso sonido que retumbaba por las calles y edificios, la alarma había sido activada.

"Ahora!"

Naruto y Kakashi salieron de sus escondites para acabar con Yagura de un solo golpe, sin embargo el susodicho estaba más que preparado, moviendo al Sanbi para obstaculizar el camino de sus enemigos.

"Kakashi, retrocede!"

Rápidamente obedeciendo a su capitán el peli plata enmascarado evitó la terrible garra del Sanbi que pudo haberlo partido en dos con mínimo esfuerzo.

"Qué esperas Kushimaru, acaba con ese tipo!"

"Si Komura-sama!"

Rápidamente Kushimaru lanzó su espada, Nuibari, la cual iba dirigida a Kakashi.

*Swift!*

Sin embargo Kakashi habiendo escuchado la orden de Komura esquivó fácilmente. La Nuibari habiendo fallado su objetivo se clavó en uno de los edificios, aparentemente trabada.

"Ja, mira, no creo que un espadachín sin espada sirva de mucho, no debiste haber arriesgado tu espada así, Kushimaru-san."

Kushimaru sin embargo no respondió, y con su mano aun en el aire, comenzó a jalar...

'Uh, que está haciendo...' Kakashi miró a su lado y pudo notar un hilo casi invisible que salía de la Nuibari, y el otro extremo del hilo estaba unido a...

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron como platos, pero ya era muy tarde. Kushimaru jaló con increíble fuerza el hilo, el cual atrajo a la Nuibari. Sin embargo la espada aguja estaba bien trabada en la pared del edificio, rompiéndola y empujándola directo hacia Kakashi. Este siendo desprevenido fue cogido con la guardia baja y no pudo esquivar el ataque, golpeándolo con semejante fuerza que el poderoso muro de ladrillos se partió en pedazos liberando así la Nuibari.

"El que debe ser más cuidadoso aquí eres tú, Copy cat Kakashi..."

Naruto tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, el rango de ataque del Sanbi era inmenso, y se le hacía muy difícil acercarse... Él sabía que si la batalla seguía así seguramente perdería, debía encontrar alguna forma de acercarse...

"Jajaja, que pasa Naruto-kun, te noto un poco cansado... Sabes que no tienes que pasar por esto, verdad? Siempre podrías unirte a mí, me aseguraría de que tuvieras un puesto como mi mano derecha." dijo Komura manejando al Sanbi para que hiciera ataques sin cesar.

"Je, tu y yo sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar Komura, no seas imbécil."

Y era verdad. Lo que el rubio capitán más valoraba en su vida era la lealtad. Si él consideraba que alguien era leal, lo dejaba entrar en su banda. Si no, simplemente daría la rotunda negativa. Esto iba al revés también, una vez que él consideraba a alguien un Nakama, el no dudaría ni un segundo en poner su vida en riesgo si eso significaba que su Nakama estaría bien. Era su naturaleza, y estaba orgulloso de ella.

"Que desperdicio... No importa, una vez que te asesine tomaré a tus Nakama para mí, ellos no lucen tan inútiles después de todo."

"Hmp, dudo mucho que ellos se unan a alguien tan despreciable como tú."

"Jajaja, si se niegan simplemente los asesino, tan simple como eso Jajaja!"

"Hablas como si ya estuviera asegurado que me vas a ganar." dijo Naruto.

"Acaso no lo está? Admítelo, no tienes oportunidad." para remarcar su punto Komura hizo que el Sanbi diera un pisotón, el cual Naruto esquivo apenas por un pelo.

'Debo pasar a la ofensiva, no queda más opción que usar 'eso', solo espero que los rebeldes puedan derrotar a los leales por si solos' pensó Naruto.

Naruto sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y comenzó a comerla frente a la mirada sorprendida del corrupto Mizukage.

"Qué diablos haces? Acaso te has rendido y prefieres tener tu ultima cena?" escupió burlonamente Yagura.

"No..." Naruto terminó su chocolate y cerró los ojos. "Pero sabía que serias tan arrogante que me dejarías comer sin atacarme... Y ese será tu caída" Naruto abrió sus ojos, pero esta vez su ojo derecho había cambiado su color, ahora siendo un brillante rojo sangre tras los círculos concéntricos. "Rinnegan: Aka!"

Yagura se vio sorprendido por un instante, pero pronto empezó a reír en burla. "Eso es todo? Cambiaste el color de uno de tus ojos?! Jajaja, no esperes ganar co..."

"Shinra Tensei!"

Y el mundo quedo en ruinas...

* * *

Kakashi vs Kushimaru

Una terrible explosión detonó en el lugar de la batalla de Naruto y Yagura, alertando a los dos contendientes de esta pelea.

"Que rayos?..."

"Jajaja, seguramente Yagura-sama le está mostrando el verdadero poder a tu capitán, Jajaja. Patético! Ni siquiera duró más de cinco minutos! Un pirata tan débil no..." pero se quedó callado al ver algo que no se hubiera imaginado en sus más delirantes sueños.

El Sanbi, el poderoso bijuu de 3 colas, volaba por los cielos tras claramente recibir un poderoso ataque, para luego caer derribado casi a los límites de la capital.

La mandíbula de Kushimaru fue a dar al piso, no podía concebir a la idea de que semejante bestia podía ser derribada, mucho menos de la forma tan salvaje que había presenciado.

"Maa, parece que el capitán se está tomando las cosas en serio... *suspiro* supongo que tendré que dejarme de juegos entonces..."

"Cállate! No hables como si pudieras vencerme cuando tú quieras!" respondió un furioso Kushimaru.

"Bueno, es una posibilidad no?" Dijo Kakashi.

Su tono desinteresado hizo que Kushimaru apretara los dientes como una bestia furiosa.

"Esa actitud… esos ojos que me subestiman… Hatake Kakashi, me asegurare de que hoy sea tu último día de vida!" grito Kushimaru con furia.

Kushimaru lanzo su espada a Kakashi a toda velocidad. Kakashi la esquivo fácilmente, y la espada se insertó en un edificio. Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa, acaso jalaría la Nuibari con todo y edificio?... Como burla del destino, Kushimaru empezó a jalar, sus músculos hinchándose ante el esfuerzo.

El edificio empezó a ceder…

No había mucho tiempo, Kakashi lo sabía, pero como puedes detener un edificio entero?

'No queda otra, tendré que usar eso. Esta vez no fallare, Obito…' Kakashi cerró su ojo izquierdo. "Backup Mode…" susurró.

*CRASH* Cedió el edificio, arrancándose del suelo. Su poderosa presencia aproximándose peligrosamente hacia Kakashi… No había donde esquivar…

"Raikiri!"

Poderosos rayos azules bailaba en la mano de Kakashi, y sin aviso se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kushimaru y encarando al edificio, aún más sorprendente, Kakashi se abalanzo hacia al edificio ante la mirada atónita de su oponente.

"Eaaaghhh!"

El poderoso ataque partió el edificio, millones de pedazos de ladrillos, cristales y metal pasando a Kakashi sin dañarlo y dirigiéndose peligrosamente a Kushimaru. Este lleno de pánico comenzó a desviar los restos del edificio con Nuibari, que había llegado más rápido. Más y más, Kushimaru desviaba uno, dos, tres, y no paraba, sus brazos cansados ardían, pero no paraba.

Una nube de polvo se comenzó a formar en frente de el…

La Nuibari cayó al suelo cuando termino de repeler los pedazos. Lo único que rompia el silencio eran sus jadeos de cansancio, el ruido de la nube de polvo al caer al suelo, y aves… millones de aves.

Los ojos de Kushimaru se abrieron de repente, en qué momento se los había cerrado? Estaba cansado, demasiado cansado, no debería estar demasiado cansado.

*COF COF* tosidos interrumpieron su pensamiento. Sintió sangre caer de su boca.

"Pero qué?..."

"Se acabó, Kushimaru." Dijo Kakashi, estaba en frente de él, su brazo le empalaba el pecho hasta traspasarle la espalda, mientras esa maldecida técnica, Raikiri, se apagaba.

'El gano? Pero en qué momento? Por qué baje tanto mi guardia? Por qué estaba tan cansado? Si apenas estábamos empezando… Acaso… Claro… Es eso… Jejeje, parece que al final no ganaste… Olvidaste… La… Niebla…' Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Kushimaru antes de ceder ante el descanso final…

Kakashi empezó a buscar en su bolsillo, sacando un Den Den Mushi.

"Parece que ahora solo somos tu y yo, ne Pakkun-chan… Agh… Pero qué?..." Se preguntó sorprendido.

Kakashi sentía su cuerpo muy cansado, le costaba mantenerse en pie, y pronto se encontró de cara al piso.

"El veneno… de la Niebla…"

Lo último que vio fue a Pakkun en el suelo, al lado de una fruta que se le hacía extrañamente conocida…

* * *

AN

Madre mia, cuanto tiempo me ha costado subir esto, pero esta subido, y quizás ahora ya no demore tanto subiendo… Si quieres ayudarme a subir mi velocidad de subida, puedes ayudar dejando un review con tu opinión, que ayuda muchísimo con el writer block… Joder necesito un trago…

R&amp;R

Actualizado 8/21/2015

Fuck like hell and sleep well.


	19. Itachi y la maldicion de la ardilla

**Capitulo 19: Itachi y la maldición de la ardilla**

La visibilidad en la capital no había mejorado. Es mas, se podría decir que había empeorado desde que se lanzo el veneno en toda la ciudad, sin contar con el extraño tono verdoso que la niebla había tomado. Esto hacia el trabajo de llegar al laboratorio realmente difícil para Sakura... O hubiera sido sino fuera por Suigetsu. Por lo que Sakura tenia entendido el cuerpo liquido de Suigetsu era sensible a los cambios a su alrededor, lo que lo hacia un buen navegante. O algo así.

Sakura no aguanto mas la curiosidad, así que se decidió a preguntar.

"Así que tu puedes predecir el clima?"

"Je, no solo eso. Puedo sentir el ambiente a mi alrededor, los cambios en la humedad y presión ambiental, temperatura y demás sustancias en el aire." Explico Suigetsu un poco extrañado de que Sakura le preguntara algo así.

"Ah... Así que SI puedes predecir el clima." A Suigetsu le rodó una pequeña gota de sudor, acaso no escucho todo lo que dijo?!. "Entonces cual va a ser clima de hoy?"

"Hoy? Hoy va a llover tan fuerte que si te quedas fuera en la lluvia vas a pensar que estan lloviendo edificios en vez de agua"

Esta vez fue Sakura a la que le rodó una pequeña gota de sudor. 'Edificios?! Que clase de predicción es esa?!' Pensó la pelirosa.

De repente algo gigantesco empezó a caer del cielo...

*Crash!*

Sakura y Suigetsu no tenían palabras...

"A-A-Ah... REALMENTE ESTAN LLOVIENDO EDIFICIOS!"

"N-N-NO ME REFERIA A ESO!"

No había dudas, lo que había caído en frente de ellos era un edificio. Y no uno muy pequeño que digamos.

"D-de donde rayos cayo esta cosa?..." pregunto Sakura anonadada.

Suigetsu por su parte permaneció en silencio, observando cierta marca esférica que el edificio poseía.

"Eso es..." No había duda, esas marcas solo las dejaban las técnicas gravitacionales de su capitán.

"Eh? Sabes de donde vino ese edificio, Suigetsu-kun?"

"No queda mucho tiempo Sakura, debemos apurarnos!" Sin esperar respuesta Suigetsu empezó a correr.

"E-espera, me vas decir de donde vino ese edificio?!" Dijo Sakura alcazandolo.

"Ese edificio callo aquí por una de las técnicas del capitán... Aunque para que haya arrancado un edificio de sus bases..." Suigetsu negó con la cabeza. "Debemos apurarnos para poder ir a ayudar al capitán!" Dijo corriendo aun mas rápido.

"H-hey hey, espérame!"

* * *

**Bosque de Kiri- Con Itachi y Kisame**

El tiempo pasaba y los Akatsuki se acercaban cada vez mas a la capital. Iban por el norte, y para su buena suerte estaban lo suficientemente lejos para evitar ser envenenados por la niebla del Mizukage. Mientras caminaban discutían temas de severa importancia.

"...Entonces mi prima, que como te dije era su madre, dijo que mi tía, que era su amante, estaba con mi otro primo, que en realidad era su medio hermano... Aahh pero eso no es todo, a que no adivinas con quien mas había estado?"

"...Con tu abuela?..." Respondió Itachi dubitativo.

"Que?! Como puedes creer eso?! Acaso piensas que mi familia esta loca?!" Reacciono Kisame.

Itachi prefirió quedarse callado. Y con buena razón, considerando que Kisame le había estado contando de los incontables incestos que su familia había cometido... Bueno, quizás el fue muy lejos con lo de la abuela, mejor debería pedir disculp...

"...Aunque no me sorprendería de esa vieja puta, después de todo se cogió a su propio hijo." Comento Kisame después de pensárselo bien.

Itachi se puso verde de solo imaginar a la abuela de Kisame haciendo...

"Hey, estas bien?" pregunto Kisame al ver a Itachi desviarse a vomitar en un arbusto. "Heee, te dije que no te comieras esos pocky's. Recuerdas que olían mal? Bueno, pues eso era porque una ardilla les meo encima, no te lo dije porque ya habías empezado a comer, pero supongo que eso ya no es importante..."

*Glurg* Maldito Kisame, y maldita su abuela!

Después de vaciar su estomago, Itachi quedo jadeando en frente del pobre arbusto, mientras Kisame hacia vigilancia. Faltaba poco para llegar al objetivo, no había prisa.

De repente los Akatsuki's escucharon movimientos tras los arbustos.

Alguien estaba cerca.

* * *

**Afueras de la capital- Batalla Rebeldes contra Leales. **

**Batalla del Norte**

La batalla entre los rebeldes y leales había tomado un giro desde la llegada de Mangetsu y Ameyuri, y aun mas con la llegada de Mei, sin embargo eso no significa que sea una batalla fácil. Poniéndolo simple, la batalla estaba dividida en tres partes: Norte, Sur, y Este. Ao y Choujuro estaban en el Este, Mei y Zabuza en el Norte, mientras que Mangetsu y Ameyuri estaban en el Sur.

Es aquí donde nos encontramos...

"Mangetsu, cubre mi retaguardia!" grito una violenta Ameyuri en el fervor de la batalla.

"Que?! Aquí?! En frente de todos?!" Respondió Mangetsu en tono sorprendido.

"D-de que hablas estúpido?!" Se giro a contestar Ameyuri un poco confundida.

"Bueno, si quieres hacerlo aquí quien soy yo para negar... Aunque no pensé que tuvieras el fetiche de hacerlo en publico..." Contesto Mangetsu.

Ameyuri se sonrojo entendiendo lo que implicaba.

Y no solo ella. Tanto rebeldes como leales a su alrededor estaban sonrojados, he incluso pararon sus peleas solo para ver la discusión de la parejita. Pervertidos...

"N-no hablaba de eso, maldito cachondo! Que acaso no tienes suficiente con cogerme a diario que ahora quieres hacerlo dos veces al día?!" Respondió Ameyuri, su cara completamente roja.

Muchos de los guerreros, leales y rebeldes, fueron instantáneamente noqueados por una hemorragia nasal.

"Que?! Pero si la que propuso el trato de hacerlo diario fuiste tu! Y la que quiere hacerlo en publico eres tu! Eres incansable, y muy salvaje en la cama!" Contesto Mangetsu mosqueado.

De solo imaginarse a los dos espadachines haciéndolo como conejos, el resto de guerreros fueron noqueados, dejando solo a Mangetsu y Ameyuri en el claro.

Cuando la pareja se dio cuenta que eran los únicos conscientes se quedaron extrañados. Todos los demás estaban inconscientes en un charco de su propia sangre.

"Y a esos que les paso?" Pregunto Mangetsu.

"No sep." Fue la inteligente respuesta de Ameyuri. "Y ahora que hacemos?"

"No sep." Esta vez fue Mangetsu.

Silencio...

"Sexo?"

"Sexo."

Y la pareja desapareció entre los arbustos para no ser vista por el resto del dia.

Batalla del Sur: Ganador: Rebeldes.

* * *

**Capital- Naruto vs Mizukage**

"Shinra Tensei!"

La técnica de Naruto repelió un muro de corales afilados que amenazaban con cortarle la cabeza.

Mizukage ataco inmediatamente. 'Lo he notado, su técnica crea una onda que repele cualquier cosa, pero el necesita al menos cinco segundos para lanzar la sigui...'

"Shinra Tensei"

La técnica mando al Mizukage estrellándose contra uno de los edificios que habían sido derrumbados.

"Maldito!"

"Jo, que paso? Sorprendido? Ya te dije yo que mi ojo no cambio simplemente su color. Mientras tenga este poder, soy Dios!" 'Ugh, acabo de sonar igual que Pein...'

* * *

**En algún otro lugar...**

"Achooo!"

"Salud. Le dije que no pasara la tarde bajo la lluvia, Pein-sama. Parece que esta cogiendo un resfriado." Dijo una mujer peliazul.

"Tonterías Konan. Los dioses no se enferman. Debe ser alguien que esta rezand... Emh, hablando de mi."

Konan solo negó con la cabeza. A veces no entendía a su líder, por mas cercana que sea a el.

* * *

**De vuelta con Naruto.**

'Diez minutos con todos mis poderes sin restricciones. Tengo que aprovecharlos sabiamente y mantener a Komura alejado del Sanbi, es la única forma de acabar esto de una vez por todas.'

El Mizukage se levanto con dificultad.

"Que es lo que buscas? Dinero? Fama? O quizás la adrenalina de un buena batalla?" Pregunto el herido Mizukage.

Naruto sabia que estaba tratando de ganar tiempo, pero decidió contestar de todos modos.

"Al contrario, busco mi objetivo, mi razón para mi objetivo. Pensé que tenia mis razones bien trazados, pero uno de mis Nakamas cuestiono mis objetivos, desde ese momento he estado pensando, pero aun no tengo la respuesta..."

"_No! No me vengas con esa mierda de detener una guerra, porque a mi eso me suena sólo como una triste razón para cumplir tu venganza contra Konoha y todas las Naciones no afiliadas!" _

"Entonces aun estas buscando tu objetivo? Por que no hacer una alianza conmigo entonces? Estoy seguro que mi poder te seria útil cuando encuentres lo que buscas." Mizukage dijo finalmente de pie.

"No, ya te lo dije. Tenerte como subordinado no me convendría, después de todo tu eres un líder nato." Explico Naruto mostrando el respeto que le tenia al Mizukage.

A Komura se le abrieron los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba ese elogio de su enemigo. "...Hmp, una lastima, con tu poder y mi inteligencia hubiéramos llegado lejos."

Naruto tomo ofensa por el insulto a su inteligencia.

"Jo, no pienses que porque hayas logrado todo esto tu solo eso signifique que eres mas inteligente que yo, podrías llevarte una sorpresa..." Dijo con una sonrisa confiada.

Sin mas, los guerreros se abalanzaron uno al otro, chocando espada contra bastón sin un claro ganador.

"Eso es todo?! Esperaba mas de la persona que conquisto todo un país por si solo!" Dijo Naruto aplicando mas presión con sus poderes gravitacionales.

"Ghr..." A Komura no le quedo mas opción que que separarse o arriesgarse a ser aplastado por la monstruosa presión. "Je, quieres jugar duro? Juguemos duro entonces! Manshonsango! (Mansión de Corales)"

Komura puso su mano en el piso y todo el piso se convirtió en corales. Pilares de 5 metros, también hechos de corales, surgieron de suelo, cambiando todo el campo de batalla.

'Rayos, muy tarde para evitarlo, entonces a esquivar!' Pensó Naruto evitando los pilares que amenazaban con robarle la vida sin piedad.

"Prepárate, o te encontraras muerto al siguiente segundo" Mizukage dijo comenzando a ser absorbido por los corales hasta desaparecer...

* * *

**Afuera del laboratorio de Kiri- Con Suigetsu y Sakura**

"Así que cuanto tiempo demoraras en hacer la cura? Cinco minutos?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

"Diez?"

Sakura negó otra vez.

"Quinc..."

"No Suigetsu-kun, hacer un antídoto no es tan fácil. Podría llevar meses, sino años."

"Oh, ya veo ya veo... ACK, ESPERA QUE?! NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS TIEMPO PARA HACER LA CURA!"

"Lo se, por eso recogí esto." Dijo Sakura sacando una jeringuilla vacía.

"Oh, nos vamos a inyectar aire en las venas para provocarnos un infarto y así morir sin dolor, ya veo ya veo."

"No Baka! Es la jeringuilla que uso el Mizukage! Si la examinamos podemos extraer la cura de aquí y así recrearla. Después usaremos la misma maquina que el uso para tirar el veneno y así curar a todos los afectados por la niebla."

"Oh... Oh, OHHH! Ya entendí!"

Sakura solo volvió a negar con su cabeza pero esta vez con una sonrisa.

"Vamos, debemos darnos prisa. A pasado media hora desde que se lanzo el veneno." Juntos entraron al laboratorio,determinados a salvar a todo el país.

30 Minutos para el momento decisivo.

* * *

**Bosque de Kiri**

La calmada situación en la que se encontraban los Akatsuki había cambiado de tensión total. Resulta que el ruido que venia de los arbustos era en realidad una tropa de leales. O ex-leales para ser mas precisos. Estos guerreros habían abandonado el campo de batalla prefiriendo sobrevivir.

Mas notable era el líder de la tropa. Uno de los espadachines de la niebla. Fuguki Suikazan, el portador de Samehada.

"Oh, Fuguki-sensei! Que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí!" Dijo Kisame con maniática felicidad.

"Kisame... Pensé que habías desertado Kiri, no pensé que fueras tan estúpido para mostrar tus narices por aquí..."

"Jejeje, pero si estamos en la misma situación, Fuguki-sensei... o es que acaso no pensabas en desertar tu mismo? Sino es así por que estas aquí y no allá luchando la guerra por tu precioso país..." Fuguki apretó los dientes. "Siempre presumiste de tu lealtad, pero en realidad eres un cobarde que traicionaría a cualquiera por salvar tu pellejo!"

"Kisame, te recuerdo que no estamos aquí para coger peleas con basura. Tenemos nuestro objetivo, apeguemosnos a el." Dijo Itachi monótono.

"Aww, pero Itachi-saaannn..." Muchos alli se preguntaron por la sanidad del hombre azulado.

"No"

Kisame no insistió, sabiendo que nada cambiaría la decisión de su compañero. Absolutamente nada.

"Oi, ese de la izquierda huele a vomito! Jajaja"

"Pensándolo bien Kisame, no hay que dejar vivo a nadie..."

Kisame agradeció a Dios (En algún otro lugar Pein volvió a estornudar, dándole la razón a Konan de mandarlo a la cama y darle sopita caliente) por el enorme orgullo de los Uchiha.

"Jejeje, que crees Fuguki-sensei, al final Samehada si que va ser mía..."

El cuerpo de Kisame comenzó a transformarse, mientras que el de Itachi comenzó a dispersarse en cuervos... De ahí solo siguió una masacre.

* * *

**Batalla del Este**

La violenta batalla no paraba. Los contendientes atacaban con las mas increíbles estrategias, que los subordinados escuchaban atentamente y seguían al pie de la letra.

"Escucha Choujuro, tu vas por la izquierda, yo por la derecha, los flanqueamos, ellos esperaran que los ataquemos, PERO NO! En vez la vamos y flanqueamos otra vez y atacamos por el frente!"

Bueno, las estrategias no eran las mas increíbles, pero los subordinados escuchaban atentamente y seguían al pie de la letra.

"Escuchaste Choujuro?" Pregunto Ao, el autor de la estrategia.

Choujuro asintió.

"Perfecto, vamos!"

Choujuro asintió.

"Eh? Por que asientes, vayámonos!"

Choujuro asintió. Y volvió a asentir, y otra vez... Y otra... E hizo la señal del del Rock mientras ajustaba... sus... audífonos... Bueno, quizás los subordinados no escuchaban atentamente...

De repente, los leales los encontraron, entrando con todos los guerreros disponibles para terminar con todos los rebeldes en un golpe.

"Agrr! Nos encontraron! Todo es tu culpa Choujuro, si hubieras escuchado mi planeadamente planeado plan hubiéramos ganado! En mis tiempos la juventud..."

"Oh no! Es Ao!"

"Si, y va a comenzar uno de sus terribles cuentos acerca de sus tiempos!"

"Nooo! Todo menos eso por favor!"

"Eh?" Ao estaba sin palabras...

"Si! Incluso nos rendimos si quieres!"

"Aja, estábamos buscando un buen momento para rebelarnos contra el Mizukage después de todo." Dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los leales. "Así que, cual es su siguiente orden?"

El ojo de Ao comenzó a temblar por la locura de la situación. Es que acaso el mundo se volvió loco?!

Choujuro escogió ese momento para quitarse los audífonos. Miro a su alrededor confundido hasta que pareció llegar a una conclusión.

"Increíble Ao-sama, convenció a los leales para que se nos uniesen! Usted es genial, Ao-sama!"

Sin aguantar mas el nivel de locura, lo único que Ao pudo hacer fue asentir. Asentir...

"Agh, necesito una cerveza..." Murmuro Ao.

Batalla del Este: Ganador: Rebeldes

**AN**

Lo dejo aquí. Quería seguir hasta el final de la batalla de Naruto contra Komura, pero ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que subí capitulo así que mejor subo esto ahora. Por cierto, necesito recomendaciones para el chef de la banda. No quiero OC's, así que si tienen alguna idea de algún personaje de One Piece o Naruto que encajaría bien en la banda, y una idea básica de su historia, dejen sus reviews.

Que pasara con la cura?

Naruto ganara la batalla?

La abuela de Kisame se seguirá cogiendo a sus hijos?

Itachi encontrara a la ardilla que se meo en sus pocky's?

**R&amp;R**

**Fuck like hell and sleep well.**


	20. Komura, el Yondaime Mizukage

AN

Capitulo 20? Je, pues parece que esto de escribir no se me da tan mal después de todo.

Bueno, tenia pensado responder a sus reviews en el capitulo pasado, pero en el apuro de subir el capitulo lo olvide completamente. Así que, con la filosofía de "Es mejor tarde que nunca" aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Guest**

**P: Una pregunta que tan fuerte es el nivel de naruto digo por que tiene varias habilidades con la cual pudo pelear con un almirante a un mismo nivel y según en la historia de naruto los bijjus su nivel de poder es referente a cuantas colas tienen y el sanbi o trea colas le costo mucho a naruto vencerlo por eso mi pregunta que tan fuerte es naruto que aquí al inició lo pusiste a un nivel a la par con kizaru un almirante que en el mundo de one piece es de los mas fuertes y acá lo haces parecer débil **

R: Esta Naruto al nivel de un almirante? Si. Ahora, esta un almirante al nivel de un Bijuu? Recuerdo haber dicho que un solo bijuu tiene el poder para para pelear con Diez reyes marinos y ganar. Creo que esto es mucho, demasiado, incluso para un almirante. Es mas, sin las poderosas técnicas gravitacionales que Naruto tiene en su repertorio, la pelea seria algo así como la de un gigante contra una cucaracha...

**Narumaniak **

R: Un encuentro entre Naruto y Shanks? Jo, veo que apuntas alto eh? Jejeje, no es mala idea, ciertamente me gustaría hacerlo. Te aseguro que cuando suceda me encargare de hacerlo lo mas épico posible.

**alexsennin9999**

R: Debo decir que tu sugerencia es muy buena, la tendré en cuenta. Y si, tienes razón, son los seres mas raros del anime.

Ademas les agradezco a **CCSakuraforever**, **Caballerooscuro117**, y **lordjorch **por sus reviews, son muy apreciados.

Ahora debiera hacer el Disclaimer/Renuncia de derechos, pero honestamente ya lo he hecho durante 19 capítulos y ya se me hace molesto. No es como si estuviera ganando algún dinero con esto de todos modos...

* * *

**Capitulo 20: Komura, el Yondaime Mizukage**

**Norte de Kiri – Con Mei y Zabuza**

Mientras que los demás sectores de la batalla estaban conformados por escuadrones pequeños, en el sector Norte se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla de proporciones masivas. Mas del 50% de los ejércitos estaban concentrados en esta zona solamente, convirtiéndola en la peor de todas las zonas y, desconocido para todos, la batalla mas numerosa que el país ha presenciado.

"Hya! 25! Supera eso perdedor!"

Mei Terumi. Poderosa guerrera de las filas rebeldes. Se encuentra en una situación muy tensa en el momento. No puede fallar, el fracaso traería consecuencias desastrosas para ella.

"Eargg! 26! Creo que la única perdedora aquí eres tú y todas las mujeres del mundo!"

Momochi Zabuza. Espadachín se la niebla, ahora rebelde. Se encontraba en la misma situación que Mei. No sabia en que momento, pero la batalla había pasado de ser por el destino de su país, a ser una batalla de honor, dignidad y sobre todo, orgullo masculino.

"Eso no pasara ni en un millón de años!" Dijo Mei aspirando y preparando una de sus mas poderosas técnicas. "**Komu!**"

Mei expulso un vapor tan poderoso que corroía todo con lo que entraba en contacto, derritiendo arboles, arbustos e incluso rocas enteras. Eso, y los cuatro pobres desgraciados que fueron muy lentos para esquivar.

"30! Jajaja, parece que las mujeres ganan este round Zabuza!" Dijo Mei orgullosa.

"Dijiste 30? Pues yo ya llevo 32." Dijo Zabuza mostrando una pila de cuerpos humanos inconscientes.

"Hmp, solo espera Zabuza, te mostrare que las mujeres somos mejores que los hombres!"

Lo que aquí pasaba era simple. A Zabuza se le escapo un comentario de que luchar era trabajo de hombres. Por supuesto, Mei tomo ofensa de esto y contraataco con su propio comentario de como las mujeres pueden hacer lo mismo y mejor. Tras una "civilizada" discusión, tomaron la decisión mas madura. Una apuesta. Debían derrotar la mayor cantidad de enemigos antes de que acabara la batalla, el perdedor debía admitir que las/los mujeres/hombres eran mejores. Con el orgullo en juego, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

* * *

**Capital – Batalla de Naruto y Komura**

Naruto estaba quieto. Atento por el mínimo ruido. A su alrededor todo estaba cubierto por corales. Y eso era un problema, Komura podía moverse por estos apareciendo de sorpresa y lanzando afiladas estacas de corales para luego desaparecer antes de que pueda contraatacar. Naruto cargaba varios cortes en su cuerpo, ciertamente esta situación había complicado las cosas, pero no era mas que una molestia insignificante.

"Esto ya ha ido por suficiente tiempo..." Decidió Naruto por lo bajo.

De repente Komura apareció por uno de los pilares y lanzo 3 estacas, sin embargo Naruto estaba preparado así que dio un salto hacia Komura y contraataco esquivando los afilados corales.

"Bansho Tenin!"

Komura fue forzosamente arrancado del pilar y salio disparado hacia Naruto, y este se preparo su para completar la técnica que corta la gravedad, Banshogiri, pero antes que pudiera completarla una garra gigante emergió del suelo quitandole su punto de equilibrio y destruyendo su oportunidad.

"El Sanbi?! Pero lo lance bien lejos, el control debería haber sido interrumpido!"

"Jajaja, ups, parece que volví a mentir jajaja. La verdad es que no importa que tan lejos este el Sanbi, mientras siga dentro de esta isla estará bajo mi control. La única forma de quitarme su control seria destruyendo la antena. Pero claro, no esperes que te diga donde esta Jajaja."

"Tch, esto no cambia nada. Bansho Teni... Eh?!" De repente la visión de Naruto se nublo, seguido de un agudo dolor tan fuerte que tuvo que arrodillarse y agarrar el ojo afectado para tratar de aliviar un poco. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. "El Aka Rinnegan se acabo?! Pero eso es imposible! Aun no han pasado los diez minutos!"

"Jajaja, que paso con todas esas estupideces acerca de ser Dios?! Tal parece que este era el limite de tu suerte, Uzumaki Jajaja."

Naruto sin embargo recupero su calma instantáneamente. 'No habían pasado diez minutos aun. Acaso fue por el veneno? Tch, parece que tendré que poner un poquito mas de esfuerzo...' Pensó mientras se ponía de pie.

* * *

**Laboratorio de Kiri – Con Suigetsu y Sakura**

El laboratorio de Kiri estaba increíblemente desarrollado, mas de lo que Sakura había esperado de un país bajo el poder de un tirano. Aunque eso tenia sentido en la mas extraña forma de razón, después de todo Komura había estado experimentando con venenos basados en la peligrosísima fiebre del infierno, por lo que tener un laboratorio de alta tecnología era poco menos que una obligación.

Suigetsu miraba las maquinas curiosamente. Había varias de distintos tamaños y colores, sus botones brillaban con luces chillonas, otras incluso tenían medidores de presión y demás. Él no había visto semejantes maquinas en toda su vida, y aunque conocía el funcionamiento de ciertas maquinas que los navegantes suelen usar, estaba completamente perdido en lo que a estas maquinas respecta. Mirando alrededor noto vagamente que ademas no había nadie en la habitación.

"Pues esto esta vacío."

"Mmm, pues no creo que este laboratorio este abandonado, alguien tenia que estar aquí para liberar el veneno en el ambiente. Los científicos debieron haber escapado cuando se lanzo la alarma." Dijo Sakura, notando ademas que los microscopios habían sido recientemente usados.

"Tiene sentido." Suigetsu se acercó a una maquina que le llamo especialmente la atención. Tenia una gran vara metálica saliendo de su parte superior y una luz roja intermitente. Lo curioso es que a diferencia de las otras maquinas, esta solo tenia un botón. "Je, mira esta maquina, parece realmente inútil Jajaja."

"E-eh, ten cuidado Suigetsu-kun, no creo que alguien con el cuerpo de agua se deba acercar a una maquina que esta conduciendo tanta electricidad!"

Este la volteo a ver un poco asustado. "Que conduce mucha electricidad? Que tipo de maquina es?"

"Pues... no se."

Suigetsu casi se cae de la impresión. "Entonces como rayos sabes que esta maquina conduce tanta electricidad?!"

"Pues por eso." Sakura apunto a un lado de la maquina, donde se veía claramente que la maquina estaba conectada no con uno, ni dos, sino CUATRO gruesos cables de electricidad. De solo ver esto Suigetsu se puso pálido, tener un cuerpo que conduce electricidad le otorgaba cierta resistencia, pero ni el se creía capaz de sobrevivir a la electricidad de cuatro cables súper cargados.

Dejando el tema de lado Sakura busco una maquina en especifico entre las tantas que habían en el lujoso laboratorio, una vez la encontró saco la jeringuilla con la cura y se alisto para trabajar.

"Ok Suigetsu-kun, comenzare a reproducir la cura inmediatamente, te encargo mi retaguardia!"

Algo extraño se revolvió dentro de Suigetsu cuando Sakura dijo la ultima frase, pero no supo identificar qué era así que prefirió ignorarlo por el momento. "Ok, déjamelo a mi!"

* * *

**Afueras del laboratorio**

Cuatro figuras se acercaban al laboratorio, cada una portando algo que los identificaba como guerreros leales a la capital y al Mizukage. Los cuatro hombres detuvieron su carrera cuando llegaron a la entrada, con respiraciones agitadas notaron que la puerta del laboratorio había sido forzada.

"Eh eh eh, que alguien se ha colado en nuestro laboratorio! Es que acaso no eramos los únicos enviados a proteger el laboratorio?" Dijo el primer guerrero, pelirrojo de ojos miel.

"Claro que fuimos los únicos! Somos la élite, Mizukage-sama no confiaría en nadie mas para este importante trabajo!" Dijo el segundo, peliamarillo de cabello ondulado.

"Entonces porque rayos esta la puerta abierta genio?!"

"Ngh, y como esperas que yo lo sepa? He llegado al mismo tiempo que tu!"

"Venga ya, paren ustedes dos. Si alguien entro al laboratorio seguramente esta robando los secretos del país en este momento, no es tiempo de estar discutiendo como niñitas." Intervino el tercero, peliazul de ojos cielo.

"Jajaja, escucharon? Les dijo niñitas! Jajaja." Dijo el ultimo hombre, castaño con gafas de sol.

"Tu cállate!" Gritaron los dos primeros antes de darle un potente coscorrón.

"Ya ya, moved el culo que no hay tiempo. De esto depende nuestro honor como servidores de nuestro amado país y de Mizukage-sama!"

Con eso finalmente los cuatro guerreros entraron al laboratorio, listos para ayudar a su país.

* * *

**Bosque de Kiri – Con Itachi y Kisame**

Los dos Akatsuki se encontraban afuera de una cabaña. Esta estaba en medio del bosque y se podría decir que estaba bien escondida.

"Al fin llegamos! Debemos darnos prisa o Pein-sama se enojara con nosotros!" Dijo Kisame.

"Si no hubieras demorado tanto con tu maestro no estaríamos atrasados, te dije que me dejaras ayudarte." Dijo Itachi con un ligero ceño fruncido.

"Lo se lo se, pero es que Fuguki-sensei no era ningún debilucho. Ademas la recompensa fue mas que meritoria." Dijo Kisame balanceando Samehada de un lado a otro.

"Hmp." Y con eso Itachi cerró la discusión.

Los Akatsuki se acercaron a la cabaña.

"Me recuerdas porque estamos aquí de nuevo?"

"Nuestra misión es capturar al Rokubi (Seis colas). La información que Zetsu recopilo indica que el vive en esta cabaña, y con la guerra que esta sucediendo, este momento es el mas conveniente para capturarlo." Dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"Que haces? Acaso piensas que el Jinchuriki es tan estúpido para dejar la puerta abierta?" Itachi abrió la puerta. "Omite lo que dije, olvide que todo el mundo en Kiri tiene retraso mental." De repente por alguna extraña razón los leales y rebeldes tuvieron ganas de ir a cazar tiburones.

"Aquí...no hay nadie..."

"Que, pero eso es imposible! Déjame ver!" Kisame entro y confirmo con sus propios que en efecto la pequeña cabaña estaba vacía. "Demonios! Líder-sama no va a estar feliz con esto..." Kisame negó con la cabeza. "Ahora que hacemos?"

"No queda mas que regresar, de alguna forma el Jinchuriki descubrió que veníamos por el y escapo antes de que llegáramos. Aunque me pregunto como fue que se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia..." Cierta ardilla orina pocky's se le vino a la mente, pero Itachi solo descarto el pensamiento como ridículo y se olvido de él.

"Que tal si mejor vamos por el Sanbi? Ese si sabemos donde esta!" Propuso Kisame.

"No, ese es trabajo de Menma y Kakuzu, a menos que el Bijuu venga a nosotros en bandeja de plata, lo que considero imposible, nosotros no debemos involucrarnos con el." Sin mas que decir Itachi salio de la cabaña con Kisame tras el. La captura del Rokubi había sido fallida.

* * *

**Laboratorio de Kiri**

Sakura estaba concentrada en la cura mientras Suigetsu la miraba aburridamente.

"Ya va a estar?" Pregunto Suigetsu.

"Ya casi, dame unos minutos." Respondió la pelirosa.

De repente la cabeza de Suigetsu giro a mirar a la entrada, aunque Sakura no se dio cuenta porque estaba de espaldas. Alguien había entrado al laboratorio y no parecía ser amigable.

"Sakura, ya vuelvo. No importa lo que escuches, tu solo concéntrate en crear la cura." Dijo Suigetsu seriamente.

Sakura se giro a verlo. "Suigetsu-kun? Que sucede?" Pregunto extrañada por su tono frio.

"Tu solo concéntrate en recrear la cura si?" Suigetsu trato de darle una sonrisa, pero la situación le preocupaba demasiado. Eran cuatro, y parecían ser muy fuertes...

"P-pero..."

"Mi misión es protegerte." Interrumpió Suigetsu. "De ti dependen toda la gente de este país, eres muy importante para morir. Ademas... te has convertido en una persona preciosa para mi, así que si tuviera que morir por ti, lo haría con una sonrisa." Abrió la puerta, y se aseguro de cerrarla bien por fuera.

Sakura siguió enfocada en la cura... aunque su vista estaba nublada y sus mejillas húmedas.

'Morir?...'

* * *

**Laboratorio **

El laboratorio estaba dividido en dos áreas básicas, la fabrica de remedios e inyecciones y el área de creación de sustancias, en la que se encontraba Sakura. Las dos áreas se encontraban separadas por un largo pasillo, así que Suigetsu se aprovecho de ese hecho para que la pelea se desarrollara lo mas alejado posible, interceptando a los cuatro intrusos en la entrada del pasillo de la fabrica.

"Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, una de las ratas decidió salir de su madriguera."

"Quienes son ustedes?!" Pregunto Suigetsu deseando ganar todo el tiempo posible.

"Jajaja, que bueno que preguntas!" Dijeron los cuatro, tomando unas poses ridículas.

"Yo soy Rouge, peleo con pasión!" Dijo el primero, pelirrojo de ojos miel.

"Yo soy Jaune, y peleo con mas pasión!" Dijo el segundo, peliamarillo de cabello ondulado.

"Yo soy Bleu, y soy tan frio como un cubito de hielo!" Dijo el tercero, peliazul de ojos cielo.

"Yo soy Brun, y me gustan los pantaloncillos!" Dijo el cuarto, castaño con gafas de sol.

"Y juntos somos... La Súper Élite Invencible Del Mizukage!" Dijeron finalmente todos juntos.

Suigetsu se puso serio. "Ustedes... Están tratando de seducirme?!"

"Q-que?!"

"Ni piensen que con sus poses sexys me van a hacer cambiar de opinión! Ademas, yo ya tengo alguien que me gusta..."

"Somos hombres retrasado, HOMBRES!"

"Ack, es que todos lucen afeminados!"

"Ngh, no se ustedes muchachos, pero este ya me hizo cabrear!" Dijo Rouge.

"Si, mostremosle una de nuestras combinaciones!" Dijo Jaune.

Sin darle tiempo a pensar, los cuatro se abalanzaron contra Suigetsu. Este retrocedió a tiempo para esquivar una patada de Jaune, pero eso les dio tiempo a Bleu y Rouge de ponerse atrás de el.

"Ahora, supercombinación de las patadas múltiples!"

Suigetsu recibió una patada rapidísima de Jaune que lo levanto del suelo, luego Bleu y Rouge aparecieron en el aire y le dieron una patada al mismo tiempo lanzandolo hacia abajo, para finalmente recibir un remate por parte de Brun en el momento exacto que e estrello contra el suelo.

'Demonios! Pueden usar Haki!' Pensó preocupado Suigetsu.

"Ja, que debilucho! Parece que vinimos aquí por nada." Dijo Rouge.

"No, este solo era una distracción, seguramente hayan mas intrusos en el área de creación de sustancias." Dijo Bleu.

"Muy bien, entonces debemos ir allá! Quien sabe que es lo que estos sucios rebeldes están tramando!" Dijo Jaune.

'Ahora!' "Double Liquid Gun!"

Dos balas de agua traspasaron los brazos de Brun, dejando sus brazos inútiles para la batalla.

"Arg, demonios!"

Sin darles tiempo a recuperarse Suigetsu se movió a velocidad y acertó un golpe y una patada a Jaune y Rouge, lanzandolos al suelo. Bleu reacciono en ese momento y trato de patear a Suigetsu, pero este se deshizo en agua antes de que lo pudiera tocar y apareciendo detrás de él le dio una patada potente en el pecho que lo hizo estrellar contra la pared del pasillo.

"Maldito crio! Brun, muestrale eso!" Ordeno Bleu.

"Con gusto!" De repente el castaño llamado Brun comenzó a deformarse tomando facciones de puercoespín, teniendo incluso las espinas características de este animal. "Jajaja, toma esto, Sekitsui!" Balanceando los brazos lanzo tres espinas súper rápidas imbuidas en Haki que iban directo al corazón de Suigetsu, pero este las alcanzo a esquivar rodando hacia la derecha.

"No te olvides de nosotros!" Dijo Bleu dándole una patada que lo estrello contra la pared.

Suigetsu callo al suelo con su cabeza sangrando a chorros.

"Rindete rebelde, sea lo que sea que estén tramando no sucederá." Dijo Rouge.

"Es que acaso no se dan cuenta? El Mizukage los esta engañando! Ha lanzado un veneno al aire que los matara en menos de una hora!" Refuto Suigetsu tratando de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito.

"Matarnos? A nosotros? Jajaja, que estúpido eres! Viendo que ya no tienes salvación, te lo diré. El veneno que fue lanzado al aire no matara a ningún leal, solo a los rebeldes! Todo fue planeado por Mizukage-sama desde el principio! Ese es el gran plan de Mizukage-sama, el plan 'Aniquilación de los rebeldes'!" Revelo Bleu.

"Q-que?"

"Así es. Mizukage-sama inyecto a todos sus guerreros y a los aldeanos con la cura hace una semana, uso la excusa de una vacuna rutinaria de la gripe. Solo las personas en las que el mas confiaba fueron informadas, ni siquiera su secretaria sabia de esto!"

Los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron como platos. 'Komura sabia que Guren era una espía desde el principio?!'

"Jajaja, pensaban que ustedes eran los buenos y nosotros los malos? Que todo es blanco y negro?! A pesar de que Mizukage-sama mantuvo la cura en secreto, el la repartía en sus famosas 'inyecciones rutinarias'. El problema es que la gente no confiaba en Komura-sama, así que algunos evitaban ser inyectados porque pensaban que el Mizukage los quería envenenar. Al final terminaban enfermos por la fiebre del infierno, y para el momento en que se daban cuenta ya estaban a punto de morir." Dijo Jaune.

"Mizukage-sama quiere la paz en el país, pero los rebeldes no entienden eso. Ellos fueron llamados a muchas reuniones diplomáticas para resolver esto pacíficamente, pero ellos siempre se negaron. Sabes cuanta inestabilidad y enfrentamientos causaría el derrocamiento de un líder?. Es por eso que al final él decidió que los rebeldes debían se aniquilados, por el bien de Kiri." Continuo Rouge.

"Que harías si tuvieras que elegir entre la vida de pocos y la vida de muchos? Que elegirías entre la vida cientos de rebeldes y la vida de MILES de leales?!" Cuestiono Bleu.

Suigetsu bajo la cabeza.

"Eso pensé, vamonos." Ordeno Bleu. La Súper Élite Invencible Del Mizukage desapareció por el pasillo.

"Mi muerte sera por el bien de todos... Verdad?..." La élite se alejaba, y Suigetsu se quedo pensativo en el suelo. Toda su vida había estado solo, con excepción de su abuelo. Pero incluso el murió, murió protegiéndolo de las personas que lo llamaban monstruo. No era normal que un humano este hecho de agua después de todo. Siempre había querido tener una familia, alguien a quien respetar, como un padre, alguien a quien molestar, como un hermano, y alguien a quien amar como un... Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!. "Sakura-chan!" Los ojos de Suigetsu se abrieron como platos. No era solo su vida la que se estaba jugando aquí, la vida de sus Nakamas estaba en juego también!

Suigetsu se levanto en piernas temblorosas, sin embargo no espero a que su cuerpo se recupere antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad. Había tomado una decisión.

"Jamas volveré a titubear, el mundo podrá extinguirse por completo antes de que deje morir a uno de mis Nakamas, antes de que deje morir a Sakura!"

* * *

**País de las olas**

"Tch, por que rayos querrá líder-sama que vengamos aquí? Esto me parece una perdida de tiempo. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, el tiempo es dinero!" Dijo un enojado Kakuzu.

"Lo se, pero no podemos desobedecerlo porque son las ordenes de un... ya sabes, Dios, Jajaja"

Kakuzu solo negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de su compañero. Era característico de Menma burlarse de alguien que lo podía matar. 'Uh? Que rayos?' "Hey, Menma, que acaso no dijiste que a esta isla raramente vienen barcos?" Dijo Kakuzu.

"Así es, esa es la información que me dio Zetsu." Le respondió Menma un poco extrañado. Menma giro a ver a la playa, y aunque un poco borroso, se podía distinguir la figura de dos barcos anclados. Uno de estos barcos portaba la señal característica de 'Kami' inscrita en su frente, lo que alarmo al pelinegro. Una figura poco a poco se hizo visible entre la niebla. Con la capa característica de los Akatsuki, cabello naranja y su cara llena de piercings.

"Uzumaki Menma, se ha decidido que tu utilidad en Akatsuki a expirado, por lo tanto... es hora de la extracción de tu Bijuu."

"Tch, desgraciado!" Menma se puso en pose de batalla, no se iría sin dar batalla!.

Lo que todos los presentes ignoraron, fue el signo del segundo barco. Una hoja con centro de remolino. Del barco, una pelinegra bajaba a toda velocidad a pesar de las protestas y llamados de sus compañeros.

"Menma-kun..."

* * *

**Kiri – Con Naruto y Komura**

El lugar de la batalla estaba completamente destruido, apenas quedaban unos cuantos edificios en pie y estos estaban a punto de venirse abajo. Quien quiera que llegara a este lugar ahora pensaría que un huracán o quizás un terremoto había azotado el lugar, pero lo que en realidad había pasado era la batalla entre dos guerreros con la fuerza de un desastre natural. Quizás lo mas terrorífico del tema, era que la batalla aun no terminaba.

Naruto corría a toda velocidad esquivando estacas de coral, los zarpazos del Sanbi, y los edificios que se derrumbaban en su camino, todo mientras corría por un suelo lleno de escombros temblorosos y difíciles de deambular. Su ojo derecho sangraba y el incandescente dolor no le permitía abrirlo, su ropa estaba desgarrada y un corte profundo había dejado su brazo derecho inútil. Pero el seguía corriendo, el seguía esquivando, y su expresión jamas cambiaba de la fría determinación. La batalla debía continuar.

"Rindete! Es que no vez? No tienes oportunidad contra mi y el poder de un bijuu a la vez! Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, no cambiaras nada!" La expresión de Komura se torno sombría. "Tu lo sabes no? Este mundo esta a punto de entrar en una guerra. Las naciones no afiliadas están hambrientas de poder, y con los Bijuu de su lado el mundo entrara en caos. No voy a dejar que Kiri se vea involucrado en eso, aunque me cueste la vida!"

Naruto sonrió. "Je, lo sabia... Tu no envenenaste a todo el país no? El veneno fue lanzado para matar a solo los rebeldes."

"Así es, no soy tan estúpido como para matar a todo mi país. El objetivo de la niebla no es matar... sino proteger! Con esta niebla rodeando a Kiri nadie podrá atacarnos! Los rebeldes serán el ejemplo de lo que le pasara a quien quiera que se atreva a invadir Kiri." Dijo Komura casi maniático.

"Pero condenaras a todos tus ciudadanos a vivir encerrados en Kiri por siempre."

"Es un pequeño precio a pagar por la protección de mi país ante un mundo que entrara en guerra."

'Proteger eh? Quizás te juzgue mal, Komura, pero...' "Eso no pasara." Dijo Naruto con decisión.

"Oh, y tu como puedes saber eso?"

"Yo lo se porque..."

De repente Naruto apareció en frente de Komura y le asesto una devastadora patada en la quijada que lo mando a estrellar contra uno de los tantos muros destruidos.

"...yo seré el que detendrá esa guerra!

El sabio de los Océanos

* * *

El próximo sera el fin de la saga de Kiri. Promesa. Realmente me divertí mucho con este capitulo, espero ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo. Como siempre, dejen su opinión, comentarios y/o preguntas en los reviews, yo se los contestare en el próximo capitulo.

Y no olvidéis dejar un 'Hell Yeah!' si os gustan los pantaloncillos!

R&amp;R

Fuck like hell and sleep well.


	21. Madre

¿Ha sido un largo tiempo eh? No se preocupen, no he abandonado la historia. Simplemente necesitaba tiempo para planear y dejar que mi inspiración se recargara. Podría decir que los primeros 20 capítulos fueron la primera temporada y este marca el inicio de la segunda. He notado sin embargo que me cuesta mucho escribir capítulos largos, así que he decidido que si un capítulo tarda mucho en ser escrito lo subiré, aunque sea muy corto. Así que disculpas de antemano si los capítulos resultan cortos. Además he decido cambiar la ubicación de mi historia a 'Crossover: Naruto/One Piece' viendo que este label le queda mejor. Sin más, el capítulo. Disfruten.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Madre

**Laboratorio – Con La Súper Élite Invencible Del Mizukage**

Los autodenominados "Élite" estaban en frente de la puerta de desarrollo de sustancias, la puerta donde se encontraba Sakura. Ya habían revisado el resto de las habitaciones sin éxito, lo que significaba que…

"El intruso está aquí." Dijo Bleu con su poder para indicar lo obvio.

"¿Bueno, a qué estamos esperando?" Jaune comento claramente cansado de buscar al intruso. Parecía que al guerrero de élite no le gustaba tener que hacer un trabajo tan mundano como buscar a un simple intruso. "Es obvio que el que está adentro es débil, ni siquiera vino a luchar con nosotros..." Era la conclusión más obvia. Suigetsu había sido un rival muy fuerte, seguramente su deber era distraerlos mientras la otra persona se encargaba de robar los secretos de su laboratorio.

"¡Tienes razón, esto será fácil!" Dijo Brun confiado mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta con su mano izquierda. Después de recibir la Liquid Gun de Suigetsu el castaño había evitado mover su brazo derecho, o más bien parecía que no podía moverlo.

"¿Hey Brun, que tal están tus brazos?" Preguntó Bleu. El peli azul había notado cómo Brun usaba su brazo izquierdo para abrir la puerta, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que el castaño era diestro.

Si Brun noto la mirada concertada de su compañero el no dijo nada. "No te preocupes, el desgraciado solo logró incapacitar mi brazo derecho, pero con el izquierdo me basta y me sobra." Para probarlo le mostró el dedo medio a Jaune, quien le respondió sacando la lengua. Fue solo gracias a sus reflejos forjados con años de entrenamiento que había logrado mover su brazo izquierdo al último momento para así evitar daños críticos. "¡Además solo logro darme porque baje la guardia, pero créeme, eso jamás volverá a pasar!"

"¡Liquid Gun!"

Y volvió a pasar.

Ahora su brazo izquierdo también colgaba sin vida. Los guerreros de la elite lo quedaron viendo como si no entendieran lo que pasaba, hasta que el dolor se registró en el cerebro de Brun. "¡Maldición!" Su grito fue suficiente para sacar a sus compañeros de su trance.

"¡¿El chico agua?!" Gritó Jaune.

"¡Demonios debimos haberlo incapacitado cuando tuvimos oportunidad!" Si no hubieran sido tan piadosos ahora Brun no hubiera perdido sus brazos.

Suigetsu por su parte se puso en guardia y se preparó para la batalla de su vida. Él no se hacía ninguna ilusión, sabía que lo superan en número y que seguramente moriría en esta batalla, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas él podría llevarse a estos cuatro al infierno y así mantener a Sakura y a sus Nakamas a salvo. Tomo aire y se preparó para lo peor.

"Ok, ahora iré en serio. ¿Quién será el primero al que le patee el trasero?" Dijo Suigetsu con falsa confianza.

"¡Agh, maldito!" Gruño Brun. Decir que estaba de mal humor sería como decir que el cielo es azul. Su ceño estaba fruncido, su dientes apretados y si pudiera mover sus manos seguramente sus uñas se estuvieran clavando en las palmas de sus manos. Destellos de locura se reflejaban en sus ojos por momentos, que acompañados con su terrorífica expresión fácilmente lo harían objeto de pesadillas.

"¡No perdáis la calma, lo superamos en número, tenemos la ventaja aquí!" Trato de calmar Bleu, pero fue vano.

"¡Muere!" Ignorando toda orden o lógica, Brun se abalanzó a su rival a toda velocidad. Suigetsu viendo que su enemigo no tenía defensa alguna decidió no dejar pasar la ocasión, el bienestar de sus Nakamas primero que su honor. Brun trató de embestir al usuario de los líquidos, sin embargo este habiendo muestra de gran agilidad esquivó con un paso atrás, dejando a su enemigo en bandeja de plata.

"!BRUN!" Grito Bleu, pero fue muy tarde. Con un golpe en la cara fue enviado volando. Brun se estrelló en una pared dejando una marca por la velocidad del golpe, luego se deslizó y cayó al suelo, donde no se volvió a levantar.

A pesar de su aparente victoria Suigetsu no celebró, simplemente volvió a encarar a sus enemigos y se puso en guardia. Aún faltaban tres, si se descuidaba ahora Sakura estaría en peligro. "¿Quién es el siguiente?"

"¡Demonios, flanquéenlo!"

El escuadrón de élite se movilizó, tratando de rodear a Suigetsu, pero este reaccionó más rápido y atacó primero, lanzando un puñetazo hacia Bleu. El peli azul intentó esquivarlo, pero era tanta la velocidad del golpe que apenas logró moverse un centímetro antes que el golpe conectara con el lado de su cara.

Aprovechando esto Suigetsu le abrió su defensa, dejándolo completamente vulnerable, para luego seguir con cinco golpes devastadores con el objetivo de incapacitar rápidamente. Ante esto Rouge y Jaune finalmente reaccionaron y se dirigieron a atacar a Suigetsu, que estaba con la espalda hacia ellos por lo que estaba indefenso.

"¡Desgraciado!" Gritó Jaune furioso lanzando un espadazo a la espalda indefensa de Suigetsu, pero este respondió agarrando a Bleu para luego girar sobre sus talones y así usarlo como escudo. La espada cortó el torso de Bleu como un cuchillo corta mantequilla, dejando así la segunda baja del escuadrón de élite.

"¡Demonios, Jaune retrocede!" Grito Rouge. Jaune reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar una de las Liquid Gun de Suigetsu, quien había aprovechado el momento cuando había girado para preparar la técnica.

Suigetsu se volvió a poner en guardia. "De aquí no pasarán, ¡¿Escucharon?! Aunque me cueste la vida… ¡juro que no pasaran!" Dijo con renovado vigor, aunque su cuerpo estuviera virtualmente exhausto.

"¡Eso no lo decides tu desgraciado! Jaune, prepárate. Usaremos 'esa' técnica." Dijo Rouge con seriedad.

Jaune se sorprendió por las palabras de su líder, pero luego comenzó a reír. "Jajaja, si, ¡terminemos con él!" Dijo con una risa maliciosa.

Concentrándose, Jaune cargo Haki en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que este se torne totalmente negro. Suigetsu se tensó, esperando que se lanzara al ataque, pero para su sorpresa él se lanzó contra Rouge, quien lo agarró de su otro brazo, para luego girar sobre sus talones. Haciendo un giro de 360 grados, Rouge soltó la mano de Jaune. Suigetsu no estaba preparado para tal velocidad, ¡Jaune venía volando hacia él con una velocidad endemoniada! ¿Podría detener eso? Sin embargo no había otra opción, ¡Sakura dependía de él!

Suigetsu alzó sus brazos para aguantar mejor el golpe, pero fue en vano.

"¡Yellow Charge!"

El golpe impactó con la velocidad de una flecha y el estruendo de un trueno, Suigetsu fue lanzado contra la pared demoliendola como si fuera papel. El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo le indicaba que tenía varias costillas rotas, y quizás unas cuantas fracturas en los brazos. Cualquier otro hombre se hubiera desmayado con el dolor, pero Suigetsu tenía una misión, y la cumpliría aunque le cueste la vida. Mando a volar los escombros que tenía encima, y obligó a su cuerpo a ponerse de pie. Jamás había hecho tanto esfuerzo en su vida…

"¡Suigetsu-kun!"

Sakura estaba asustada, había oído la conmoción que había justo afuera del laboratorio, pero decidió concentrarse en la cura tal como Suigetsu-kun le había ordenado. Sin embargo no se esperaba verlo entrar de semejante manera, ¡Rompiendo la pared! Lo peor es que era obvio que no había sido intencional, él había sido lanzado aquí. Suigetsu tenía varias heridas, seguramente también tendría varios huesos rotos. Sakura mordió su labio inferior, esto no pintaba bien. Decidida en ayudarlo, Sakura dejó de lado la preparación de la cura, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar un paso fue detenida, por nadie más que Suigetsu…

"Para… ahí… ¡Tú debes concentrarte en la cura!" Bramo Suigetsu sin ningún rastro de la broma que usualmente abundaba en el tono de Suigetsu.

"¡Pero!..."

"¡Sakura! Por favor…"

"…" Ignorando sus instintos y el creciente dolor en su pecho, Sakura decidió enfocarse en la cura.

"Jajaja, ¿Discusiones de pareja?" Tanteo Jaune burlándose de un enemigo que para él ya estaba derrotado.

Suigetsu sonrió de lado. "Observa bien, porque es lo más cerca que vas a estar de una"

"¡Grr, tu maldito…!"

"Jaune, para. No pierdas la calma ahora que lo tenemos contra las cuerdas. Vayamos por otra Yellow Charge, lo terminaremos de un golpe." Ordenó Rouge.

"Sí, ¡Sí! ¡Te borrare esa sonrisa de la boca desgraciado!" Jaune comenzó a preparar Haki en su brazo otra vez.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera ejecutar su ataque final alguien regreso a la batalla. Todos pensaban que él había sido derrotado, todos pensaban que él no era más que un debilucho. ¡Desgraciados! Él les mostraría quién es el debilucho, ¡Morirán! ¡Morirán todos! ¡No dejará a nadie con vida!

"¡E-es Brun!" Tartamudeo Jaune un poco intimidado por el visaje psicótico en la cara de Brun.

Rouge noto esto también noto esto, dándose cuenta que el hombre que le gustan los pantaloncillos no estaba en sus cabales.

"Brun, mírame a la cara. Tienes que reaccionar."

"Matar… ¡Los voy a matar a todos!" Brun activo el poder de su Akuma no mi, transformándose en su forma Puerco Espín y llamando todas las púas que le es posible.

"¡Mierda!" Rouge solo pudo ver en cámara lenta como su camarada preparaba su técnica con la que seguro terminaría su vida.

Para Suigetsu todo se volvió lento, si activaba sus habilidades logia seguramente podría salir vivo de la arremetida, pero había un pequeño problema con ese plan… Sakura. Sakura no sobreviviría al ataque… En ese instante, Suigetsu pensó en que bueno era tener habilidades logia…

Sakura se había resignado a su muerte, era un hecho. Pero al menos se consolaba con que Suigetsu sobrevivirá, sus habilidades logia seguramente le permitirían sobrevivir. Olvidándose completamente de su muerte en ese momento, Sakura se giró y presiono una última tecla. La cura, finalmente completa, sería esparcida por todo el país. Todos, sus Nakamas, estarían a salvo. Dándose la vuelta para ver a su Suigetsu por última vez, más se llevó una sorpresa, pues la imagen era completamente sacada de pesadillas.

"Dispersión" Usando sus habilidades logia Suigetsu envió un torrente de agua que tumbó a Jaune, Rouge y Brun. Este último sin embargo no estaría en el suelo por mucho tiempo, y Suigetsu lo sabía. Con esto en mente, corrió a toda velocidad hacia cierta máquina…

_E-eh, ten cuidado Suigetsu-kun ¡No creo que alguien con el cuerpo de agua se __deba__ acercar a una máquina que está conduciendo tanta electricidad!_

Sakura vio las intenciones de Suigetsu, pero ya era muy tarde. Suigetsu agarró el cable de la máquina con sus dos manos y tiró de él…

"¡AAArRRGGHH!"

Electricidad estalló del cable electrocutando a Suigetsu. Pero él no fue el único. Jaune, Rouge y Brun, quienes habían sido mojados previamente, terminaron recibiendo el castigo eléctrico también.

Tras recibir tanto castigo, el cuerpo líquido de Suigetsu no pudo aguantar más. Humo empezó a salir de cada célula de su cuerpo por la alta temperatura, para finalmente terminar estallando completamente.

El cuerpo de Suigetsu explotó en millones de gotas que salpicó todo el laboratorio, los cuerpos de Jaune, Rouge y Brun cayeron al suelo humeando, y tras eso no hubo más que silencio. Sakura miraba sus manos, en ellas habían gotas de lo que alguna vez fue Suigetsu. Viendo esto, sus manos empezaron a temblar, más gotas cayeron en sus manos, esta vez lágrimas. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se consideraba una de las mejores médicos del mundo, pero jamás había tratado con la anatomía de un usuario de Akuma no mi, mucho menos uno tipo logia. No podía hacer nada…

Tan distraída estaba que no noto a alguien más entrando por la puerta, o quizás lo había notado pero no le importaba. La muerte de Suigetsu le había dejado con un vacío tan grande que ya no le importaba su propia seguridad. Esta persona sin embargo no hizo nada, simplemente estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, inmóvil. Finalmente, curiosa, Sakura levantó sus ojos, esperando ver a algún soldado que viniera a acabar con su miserable vida. Su deseo sin embargo fue negado.

En la puerta había un hombre, joven no pasado de los treinta. Vestía un Kimono celeste con detalles en Naranja y sandalias. Su cabello era largo y negro, le llegaba a los hombros y le tapaba uno de sus ojos. Su ojo descubierto no mostraba nada más que compasión.

"No hay nada más dulce que la mirada de una dama enamorada, pero la mirada de una que perdió lo que más ama no tiene descripción, es un crimen."

"¿Q-quién eres tú?" Preguntó Sakura. Le sorprendía ver que alguien más estuviera aquí ¿Acaso él estaba con la armada del Mizukage? Si no, ¿Entonces por qué no los ayudó? Preguntas sin respuesta venían y se iban, todo en fracción de segundos, pero a pesar de la velocidad, carecían de respuestas.

"Nombres van y vienen, y me han dado tantos nombres en mi vida que ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de la respuesta… Pero, puedes llamarme Utakata… Si…"

Sakura volvió a bajar la mirada. Este hombre, Utakata, parecía muy sospechoso, pero en su mente esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

"Parece que no estaba equivocado, tu amabas a ese chico ¿Verdad?" El extraño pelinegro no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Por qué la gente ama, si el amor solo trae dolor?" Sakura levantó la cabeza ante la afirmación. "Es mejor así" continuó "pues el amor solo te traerá tristeza. Créeme, tarde o temprano ese chico te hubiera traicionado, pues es así la naturaleza humana."

Esta vez Sakura frunció el ceño. "No hables de quien no conoces, ¡Suigetsu jamás traicionaría a sus Nakamas! E-él…" bajó la mirada "...él dió la vida por mi…"

Esta vez fue Utakata quién frunció el ceño. "Y tú… ¿Hubieras dado la vida por él?"

"Si."

"¿Aún si tuvieras que pasar el más horrible de los dolores, y abandonar todos tus sueños y anhelos? ¿Aún si al final él no correspondiera tus sentimientos?"

"Si."

Silencio fue lo único que prevaleció. Utakata estaba congelado, como si su cerebro no pudiera procesar lo que Sakura le estaba diciendo. Después de unos segundos infinitos, su cerebro finalmente registró sus palabras. Utakata cerró los ojos.

"Ya veo… Unos sentimientos tan puros… Sería un crimen dejar que mueran así." Utakata revisó dentro de su Kimono, sacando un pequeño burbujero. "Dejame prestarte mi ayuda."

"¿A-ayudarme? ¿Pero cómo?"

Utakata sonrió amargamente "La vida me ha tirado millones de maldiciones y desgracias, pero si algo bueno me ha dado, es el poder de reunir la materia de los intocables. Déjame mostrarte."

'Los intocables… ¿Está hablando de los usuarios tipo Logia?'

Utakata comenzó a soplar en el burbujero. A Sakura le llamó la atención que él pudiera soplar burbujas sin usar jabón o alguna otra sustancia, pero decidió ahorrarse esa pregunta por una más importante: ¿Qué se suponía que las burbujas iban a hacer? Seguramente él no esperaba que las burbujas trajeran a Suigetsu de vuelta a la vida… ¿No?

Fue en ese momento que Sakura notó que las burbujas no eran normales. Se movían como si tuvieran mente propia, recogiendo las gotas que alguna vez conformaron el cuerpo de Suigetsu. Incluso recogieron las gotas que habían salpicado en sus manos, aunque también recogieron sus lágrimas…

Después de recoger todas las gotas, las burbujas -ninguna burbuja se reventó- se unieron para transformarse en una sola burbuja gigante y llena de agua. Sakura estaba sorprendida.

"_Renacer_"

Dicha esta palabra y con un tronido de sus dedos la burbuja estalló, y donde hubo una vez galones y galones de agua ahora estaba el cuerpo de Suigetsu, el cual cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo. Sakura no necesito más indicación…

"¡Suigetsu-kun!"

Viendo a Sakura llorar en el pecho de su inconsciente amigo -¿Amante?- revolvió algo dentro de Utakata. Quizás… Quizás el amor de esta niña si triunfe… 'Quizás ella tenga más suerte que yo…'

* * *

**Nami no Kuni**

"¡Menma-kun!" dijo la ninja de Konoha de ojos lavanda y pelo azulado. El llamado Menma se giró sorprendido al no esperar la presencia de la peliazul. Sin embargo la sorpresa no duró mucho antes de ser reemplazada por enojo.

"¡¿Hinata?! ¡¿Que mierda haces aquí?!" respondió el Jinchuriki cabreado. Indiferente de su discusión, el líder de Akatsuki analizaba a la nueva individual.

"Guerreros de Konoha… ¿Acaso son refuerzos?" Murmuró Pein, ciertamente no se esperaba ver a un guerrero de la hoja tan lejos de casa. Sus pensamientos sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por el rubio Jinchuriki.

"Tch, ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Vete de aquí." Le dijo Menma a la peliazul.

"¡P-p-pero yo…!"

"Hinata, entre nosotros ya no hay nada, vete de aquí." repitió Menma.

"Y-yo…"

"Joder, ¡Largate! ¡¿Qué acaso no ves que estorbas?! ¡Estoy en medio de un asunto muy peligroso y…"

"¡Yo estoy embarazada!"

"... Y… y… ¿Q-qué dijiste?"

Los demás provenientes de Konoha decidieron aparecer en ese momento. Siendo liderados por Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji y Hyuga Neji el equipo de Konoha apareció en el campo de batalla.

"¿Embarazada de un miembro de la organización criminal más peligrosa del mundo? Hiashi-sama va a estar muy feliz cuando se entere, Hinata-sama." dijo Neji con sorna.

Los miedos de Menma se confirmaron.

"E-embarazada… Entonces no escuché mal. Hinata, ¿en serio tú...?" trato de preguntar Menma, pero no se animó a terminar.

"S-si, vamos a ser padres, Menma-kun." dijo Hinata.

Pein por su lado apretó los puños enojado.

¿Lo estaban ignorando? ¿A él? ¡Imperdonable! ¡El era un Dios! ¡Inferiores mortales como ellos debían poner atención cuando un Dios hablaba!

Pein alzó un brazo y aumentó su concentración preparando su técnica más poderosa.

A Menma se le hizo conocida esa pose, mano arriba, piernas separadas y espalda erguida. ¿Dónde había visto esa pose antes? Fue en ese momento que Menma se dió cuenta de los ojos de Pein, él jamás había estado en persona con el líder de Akatsuki, pero fué en ese momento que se dió cuenta porque ese hombre se hacía llamar 'Dios'.

'¡Tiene los mismos ojos que mi hermano!' gritó Menma en su mente, y efectivamente Pein poseía los legendarios ojos púrpuras con anillos.

Antes de que él se diera cuenta Menma se encontró corriendo hacía Hinata. La agarró y la puso contra su pecho protectívamente, preparándose para el impacto.

"¡Tiemblen sucios mortales! ¡Shinra Tensei!"

Y el mundo tembló.

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

R&amp;R


	22. Tragedia

**Capítulo 22: Tragedia**

* * *

**Capital - Naruto vs Komura**

Naruto cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Su enemigo estaba escondido entre uno de los tantos pilares que lo rodeaban. Dichos pilares estaban hechos de coral, y el Mizukage los estaba usando para esconderse. Pero eso no importaba, porque nada podía esconderse de un usuario del Kenbunshoku no Haki. Y hay que remarcar que Naruto no era malo usándolo.

"Venga, Komura. Esto no va a funcionar conmigo. Y tú lo sabes."

Naruto abrió los ojos.

En un despilfarro de velocidad Komura apareció cerca de Naruto tratando de noquearlo con su bastón, sin embargo Naruto lo predijo fácilmente, bloqueando su ataque y además logrando asestar una patada al descubierto Mizukage.

"¡Te tengo!" exclamó Naruto mientras presionaba por ventaja.

"Jajaja ¿eso crees?" respondió simplemente Komura.

Naruto presionó con varios cortes precisos, pero el Mizukage simplemente los esquivó retrocediendo hasta llegar a uno de los pilares, donde se volvió a esconder.

Sin embargo esta vez Naruto no se quedó con los brazos cruzados, preparando una de sus estancias Naruto liberó un espadazo que cortó limpiamente el pilar en dos, destruyendo así uno de los escondites del Mizukage.

"No vas a poder esconderte por siempre, Komura. Estoy seguro que estar dentro de esos pilares te está costando mucha energía. Tarde o temprano tendrás que salir, y cuando lo hagas… te voy a despedazar."

"Jajaja, tienes razón." Komura salió del pilar. "Tratar de derrotarte es inútil. Pero no importa, porque no estoy sólo." el Sanbi apareció entre unos escombros, agachando su cabeza para que Komura subiera.

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a jugar sucio ahora?"

Komura se lo quedó viendo como si fuera estúpido.

"¿Sucio? ¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal? Vamos Uzumaki, tú más que nadie debería saber que en la guerra no existe el honor." se burló Komura.

"Jeje, es verdad , pero no perdía nada en intentarlo ¿no?." río Naruto, mientras clavaba su espada en el suelo.

"Tch, ¿sigues riendo? ¿Acaso no ves que vas a morir? Ni siquiera tengo que asesinarte yo mismo, tampoco tengo que usar el Sanbi. Lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar y dejar que el veneno se encargue. No te preocupes, será una muerte sin dolor." Komura sonrió siniestro.

Naruto simplemente agachó la cabeza.

"¡Así! Esa es la expresión que quería ver, un hombre derrotado que sabe que no verá el día de mañana, me encanta ¡Me encanta!" se burló Komura.

Naruto calló en una rodilla, agarrando su espada con todas sus fuerzas para evitar derrumbarse.

"Jajajaja, ¡Si si si! ¡Deja que la oscuridad te lleve! ¡Sufre y muere sabiendo que fallaste! ¡Sufre y muere sabiendo que todos tus Nakamas murieron por tu culpa! Jajajaja" río Komura cruelmente.

"Aún falta un minuto…" interrumpió Naruto con voz débil.

"¿Qué?"

Naruto levantó la cabeza, una media sonrisa se posaba en su cara mientras contestaba. "Aún falta un minuto antes de que el veneno me mate." dicho esto Naruto se comenzó a romper, literalmente. Su cuerpo se rompió en miles de pedazos de hielos, lo único que quedó en su lugar fue su espada, Yukianesa.

"¡¿Que cojones?!"

"¡Detrás de ti, imbécil!"

Naruto estaba detrás de Komura, uno de sus puños alzado y listo para atacar. "Komura, tu reinado como Mizukage… ¡Acaba aquí!"

¡BAM!*

El puño de Naruto se hundió en la mejilla con la fuerza de mil toros y la velocidad de un torpedo, su poder tan fuerte que lanzó al Mizukage volando lejos de la cabeza del Sanbi. El Mizukage derrapó por el suelo salvajemente hasta que terminó estrellándose con una pila de escombros.

Sin embargo esta se liberó un segundo después con una expresión furiosa, aunque a Naruto le pareció más bien graciosa por ver semejante expresión en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

"¡Sanbi, mátalo!"

Naruto inmediatamente bajo de la cabeza del Sanbi y se preparó para la arremetida, pero esta nunca llegó. El Sanbi se quedó quieto ignorando completamente las órdenes de Komura.

"¡¿Que acaso no escuchaste?! ¡Te dije que lo mates!"

Esta vez sí hubo una reacción, pero no la que Komura esperaba. El Sanbi comenzó a reír con malevolencia, primero fue una risa pequeña, incrédula, pero pronto se convirtió en una gran carcajada maldita y fatal.

"Jajajaja, sí... ¡Sí! ¡Soy libre!"

El Sanbi siguió riendo como un loco mientras la situación dejó a Naruto confundido. Cuando volteó a ver a Komura este lo vio agitando el control del Sanbi con una expresión de pánico.

"¿Q-qué? ¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Komura "¡El control no está funcionando!"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos. 'Si Komura perdió el control…' volteó a ver al Sanbi '...eso significa que…'

"¡El Sanbi está libre!" dijo Komura en un tono lleno de pánico.

"Jajaja, mortales patéticos. Pensaron que podrían esclavizarme por siempre, pero no sabían con que estaban jugando. Es hora de la retribución." el monstruoso bijuu de tres colas abrió su boca, empezando a crear una bola de energía oscura. "¡Me encargaré de que nunca me volváis a esclavizar!"

Naruto no tardó en recuperar su espada y ponerse en guardia. "¡Tenemos que hacer algo, o el Sanbi va destruir todo a su paso!"

Komura estuvo a su lado en un instante.

"Tch, ya me di cuenta, capitán obvio." a pesar del sarcasmo, Komura se notaba sumamente nervioso, agarraba su bastón con todas sus fuerzas y apretaba sus dientes "Está cargando una Bijuudama, el arma más poderosa de un Bijuu. Esta es la técnica por la que las Naciones Afiliadas temen a los Bijuus, una de esas puede fácilmente destruir un país entero. Es virtualmente indetenible."

De repente Naruto empezó a toser sangre, derrumbándose en una de sus rodillas. "Demonios… el veneno…"

Komura no pudo evitar reír ante la desgracia de la situación. "Gran momento para derrumbarte, señor tengo el poder de Dios."

"Cállate… es tu culpa… que este asi…"

"Pues es tu culpa que el control del Sanbi se haya averiado, si solo no me hubieras lanzado…" Komura negó con la cabeza. "No, no es momento de buscar culpables, es hora de asumir responsabilidades."

Komura giró su bastón un par de veces para luego colocarlo firmemente en el suelo.

**Sango no densetsu **(Leyenda de coral)

Del suelo se alzó un muro de corales más alto que un edificio y más sólido que el metal.

Sin embargo Komura se notaba visiblemente cansado, gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente a chorros mientras su respiración se tornaba fuerte. Aun así él seguía parado con orgullo. "¡No permitiré que lastimes Kiri, bestia!"

"Jajajaja" volvió a reír el Sanbi. "Patético. ¿Crees que esa pequeña pared podrá detenerme? ¡La romperé como si fuera una rama!" dicho esto lanzó su bomba destructiva, estrellándola contra el muro de coral.

Para sorpresa del Sanbi y felicidad del Mizukage, el muro resistió la embestida. Sin embargo la bomba no detonó, sino que siguió empujando. Komura respiraba fuerte mientras que fisuras empezaban a salir en el coral, rompiéndolo poco a poco y cansando más al Mizukage quien luchaba para regenerar dichas fisuras.

Naruto miraba con enfermiza fascinación como el muro se comenzaba a romper poco a poco.

'¡Demonios!' pensó 'Estoy tan cerca y sin embargo no puedo hacer nada…' trató de levantarse pero fue en vano, sus piernas no le respondían. No había forma de incorporarse en ese estado. 'Solo me queda una posibilidad…'

**Rinnegan: Aka**

Activando su técnica definitiva en su ojo izquierdo le permitió recibir la energía suficiente para levantarse. Sin embargo venía con un precio muy caro, pues una vez que el efecto pase él estaría ciego por un tiempo.

'Bueno, no es como que tenga otra opción…' pensó Naruto.

Levantándose del suelo pensó en que podría hacer para solucionar el problema presentado. Naruto mordió su pulgar tratando de concentrarse, debía pensar en algo y rápido. Sus mejores técnicas estaban en su ojo derecho, el cual estaba desactivado por haber usado el Rinnegan: Aka anteriormente. Pensaba terminar la pelea con él sin embargo no contó con que el veneno acortará su duración, al final su confianza le vino a morder el trasero. Su ojo izquierdo poseía técnicas que, aunque útiles, no presentaban soluciones para la situación presentada.

Pensó en cuánto le encantaría tener un chocolate mientras veía que más fisuras aparecían en el muro de coral. Naruto mordió su pulgar más fuerte.

'Quizás pueda usar Gakido (camino preta) para absorber la energía, pero ¿podría absorber tal cantidad? Lo dudo, aunque es el plan con más posibilidades de darme un resultado satisfactorio.'

Preparándose para el momento de la verdad, Naruto empezó a caminar hacia la bijuudama.

Pero de repente un fuerte dolor en su ojo izquierdo lo hizo detenerse. '¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que se acabaron los efectos! ¡Pero si lo acabo de activar, mierda!'

Crack*

Una gran fisura apareció en el muro, el cual comenzó a ceder ante la presión.

"¡Maldición!" gritó Komura haciendo un último esfuerzo por detener la bomba mortal.

"Jajaja, ríndanse mortales, ¡solo están alargando su muerte!" se burló el Sanbi.

Sin embargo Naruto no le prestó atención a la situación, pues algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Tras el terrible dolor en su ojo, su brazo comenzó a transformarse, tomando un aspecto robótico. '¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Acaso es un nuevo camino?'

Naruto sabía que la Akuma no mi primaria basaba sus habilidades en los 6 caminos legendarios, cada uno otorgando un poder diferente. Hasta ahora había descubierto 5 de los 6 caminos… 'Aunque parece que acabo de descubrir el sexto, y en qué gran momento…'

Finalmente el muro cedió en una gran explosión de corales. La bijuudama se acercaba a gran velocidad y Naruto solo podía ver como esta se acercaba, trayendo la muerte con ella. En un último intento de supervivencia, puso sus manos en frente de él, sin embargo no se esperaba que su nuevo brazo robótico disparara un potente rayo de luz. Este era tan potente que chocó e incluso detuvo la bijuudama temporalmente.

Notando la efectividad de su nuevo poder, Naruto envio toda su energía a su brazo sin dudar, potenciando el rayo aún más y ganándole terreno a la oscura bomba bijuu. "¡Esto aún no se acaba!"

Poco a poco la bijuudama fue empujada, hasta que estaba a apunto de tocar al Sanbi.

"¡No! ¡Maldito mortal! ¡No seré derrotado aquí! ¡Arghhh!" el Sanbi usó sus propias garras para empujar la bijuudama, haciendo que la balanza se vuelva a girar a su favor. "¡Morid!"

Naruto solo sonrió.

"Parece que esto no es suficiente. Déjame entonces… mostrarte el poder de un dios!" el otro brazo de Naruto se transformó, disparando otro potente rayo de luz.

"¡SE ACABÓ!"

Boom*

La explosión fue tan fuerte que envió al bijuu de tres colas a volar, saliendo de la capital y aterrizando salvajemente el los bosques de afuera.

La sonrisa de Naruto se extendió al ver que su trabajo estaba acabado. Finalmente dejando que el cansancio lo tome, se derrumbó en el suelo.

Antes que la inconsciencia lo tomase, Naruto notó como la niebla tomaba un color más blanco y puro. 'Sakura… lo lograste…'

* * *

**Afueras de la capital - Con el Sanbi**

El Sanbi había caído pesadamente en los bosques afuera de la capital. Tras ser golpeado con su propia técnica, los daños lo forzaron dentro del sello, dejando a un exhausto Yagura en el medio de un cráter gigantesco.

"Gwiajajajaja, ¡Mira Itachi-san, un regalo del cielo!" Yagura giró su cabeza, observando como dos individuales con capas negras y nubes rojas se acercaban a su posición, pero su cansado cuerpo no le permitió hacer nada.

"Hmp, quizás no hayamos podido capturar al Rokubi (Seis colas), pero creo que lider-sama no se quejara si le llevamos a este en cambio." hablo el mas bajito del dúo, el llamado 'Itachi-san'.

"¿Oh? Pero si aún está consciente, increíble." dijo el hombre azulado con enfermiza fascinación. "Pero no será por mucho." con eso tomo su gigantesca espada, listo para noquearlo.

Solo un pensamiento paso por la cabeza de Yagura antes de que la inconsciencia lo tomara en sus brazos.

'Guren… pronto estaré contigo'

**BAM***

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

Listo, con esto se marca el final de la saga de Kiri, aunque aún falta de ver los resultados de la guerra, que serán presentados en el próximo capítulo.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**

Actualizado: 4/8/16


	23. Redención

**Capítulo 23: Redención**

* * *

**Nami no kuni -Menma vs Pein**

**Shinra Tensei**

Una gran explosión gravitacional azotó el campo de Batalla derribando árboles y separando a todos los guerreros reunidos en él.

Menma estaba arrodillado fuera del rango del ataque, escondido detrás de unos escombros. Él había sido el primero en predecir lo que iba a pasar y eso le dió ventaja. Miró hacia abajo, entre sus brazos se encontraba Hinata. Estaba agarrando su camisa fuertemente con sus pequeñas manos y tenía una expresión ruborizada en su rostro. ¿Quizás porque tenía miedo? ¿O quizás estaba avergonzada?. La verdad él no sabía, Hinata era una chica muy rarita y aunque él había compartido muchos momentos con ella, había descubierto rápidamente que su reacción para casi cualquier situación era ruborizarse.

"Hinata, ¿Estás bien?" preguntó, por si las dudas.

"H-hai."

La expresión de Menma pasó rápidamente de preocupación a molestia.

"Tch, ¿Incluso para eso tienes que tartamudear? Sabes muy bien cuánto odio eso."

"L-lo siento, Menma-kun…" Ella bajó la cabeza decepcionada y Menma no pudo evitar suspirar. Ni él entendía como había terminado en una relación con Hinata, ella tenía un montón de las cualidades que él odiaba, y sin embargo habían terminado juntos, e incluso, concebido un hijo.

"¿Puedes caminar?" le preguntó, Pein no tardaría en encontrarlos y no le gustaba la idea de tener que pelear con alguien en sus brazos.

"Hai."

"Entonces ve con tus compañeros y abandonen la isla, este lugar se va a volver muy peligroso en un momento y no quiero que estés aquí."

"¿P-pero y…?" preguntó Hinata enviando una pequeña mirada a su vientre. Menma solo suspiró.

"Hablaremos de eso… después. Ahora no es el momento." Hinata solo asintió un poco decepcionada.

Menma puso a Hinata en el suelo. Fue en ese momento, admirando su figura, que él recordó porque había terminado en una relación con Hinata.

"¡Eeep!" chilló la pelinegra cuando sintió una cachetada en sus nalgas. Su cara se puso más roja que un tomate y sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos. "¡M-Menma-kun!"

"Ya ya Hinata, si bien sabes que te gusta…" Menma le envió una mirada atrevida.

"A-a-a-a-a…" Hinata no pudo responder.

Al verla así no pudo aguantarlo más.

"JAJAJAJAJA"

"¡Menma-kun!" reprendió la pobre chica, completamente avergonzada.

Menma solo respondió agachando su cabeza y robándole un beso. Hinata se derritió, agarrando su camisa con sus pequeños puños.

Si, quizás Hinata poseía un montón de cualidades que a él le molestaban, pero al mismo tiempo era esa misma timidez, esa misma inocencia lo que lo atraían a ella. Por algo dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

Finalmente se separaron.

"Ustedes se dirigen a Kiri ¿no es así?"

"A-asi es. ¿C-cómo…?"

"¿Cómo sé? Bueno, digamos que me encontré a cierta ratita pelirosa cuando estuve visitando la isla."

"¿S-Sakura?"

"Si, creo que ese era su nombre. La chica era mas plana que una tabla y poseía el temperamento de un gorila, pero es una buena chica. Creo." Menma miró detrás de él, Pein se acercaba. "Ve y busca a tus compañeros. Deben abandonar la isla cuanto antes." dando media vuelta se preparó para enfrentar al llamado 'Dios'.

Antes de que pueda dar un paso sin embargo, sintió como su camisa era agarrada tímidamente.

"Prométeme… prométeme que volverás a mí… a nosotros..." susurró la pelinegra tocando su vientre.

Menma se giró y le dio una sonrisa confiada. "No te preocupes, estaré contigo antes de que acabe el día. Es una promesa. Ahora vete, ha llegado el momento de la caída de un Dios."

Hinata asintió y finalmente abandonó la zona. Finalmente solo, Menma se sentó en el suelo y soltó un suspiro. Cerrando los ojos trato de relajarse, el estrés no lo ayudaría y era crucial concentrarse para que sus planes no se fueran a la basura.

"Demonios…" susurró. Abriendo sus ojos miró al cielo, su mirada se volvió pensativa. "No esperaba que Hinata quedara embarazada… esto cambia totalmente mis planes… después de todo… no puedo dejar a mi hijo y su madre solos en el mundo…"

De repente escuchó pasos. Estaba seguro que era Pein, esos pasos ruidosos y confiados no podían ser de nadie más que el autodenominado 'Dios'.

Levantándose del suelo Menma miró hacia atrás, Hinata se había reunido con sus compañeros y estaban rumbo al barco. Pronto abandonarían la isla y él tendría una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

Hinata se giró enviándole una última mirada, por un momento Menma pensó que ella se regresaría, pero por suerte simplemente volvió a girar y regresó con sus compañeros.

"Espero que te hayas despedido de tu mujer, no me gustaría que tu muerte le cayera de sorpresa." Menma se giró y miró a Pein a los ojos.

"Vaya, que considerado de tu parte. Incluso me siento un poco halagado, después de todo no es todos los días que un Dios te da sus condolencias." Menma sonrió de medio lado al ver que las cejas de Pein se fruncían en molestia.

"Me va encantar borrarte esa sonrisa de la cara." gruñó 'Dios'.

"Solo intentalo, quizás te encuentres una sorpresa."

Sin más preámbulos los guerreros chocaron.

* * *

**Kiri - Lugar de la batalla - Con Naruto y Komura**

Tras la devastadora explosión todo el lugar quedó hecho un desastre. La verdad es que él estaba sorprendido de seguir vivo, la explosión fue realmente terrible y honestamente él esperaba quedar hecho trozitos en el suelo. Estaba agradecido de que no fue así.

Mirando hacia un lado encontró a su oponente. Estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Aunque no estaba seguro, quizás estaba muerto. La explosión fue muy fuerte después de todo. Su cuerpo había quedado debajo del techo de una casa. El techo no se veía demasiado sólido. Un soplido y seguramente le caería encima. Si aún no estaba muerto, el maldito techo lo mataría. Honestamente a él no le importaba, pero el sujeto resultó ser buena persona, sería una pena que muriera. Incluso dio hasta sus últimas energías intentando proteger el país. No merecía morir así.

"Me estoy volviendo blando…" suspiró.

De repente las columnas que sostenían el techo empezaron a caer, arremetiendo contra el pobre inconsciente. Pero antes de que el techo pueda arrancarle la vida, él sostuvo el techo, salvandolo.

"Tch, será mejor que me des las gracias después de esto." se quedó pensando un momento. "No, ovida eso. Está mejor así. No necesito tu gratitud."

Sin más preámbulos, lo cargó sobre su hombro y comenzó a caminar hacía el centro de la ciudad. Había notado un ligero cambio en el color de la niebla, parece que los rebeldes habían encontrado la forma de dispersar la cura.

Era hora de enfrentar la fiesta.

_Ese día, Uzumaki D. Naruto, noble y Shichibukai, fue salvado por Komura, líder de Kiri._

"...Qué pesado estás…" fue lo último que murmuró Komura antes de desaparecer entre los edificios destruidos.

* * *

**Centro de Kiri**

Los guerreros seguían llegando al ya poblado centro de la ciudad. Se había decidido por los rebeldes que el centro sería el punto de reunión, así que tras la destructiva guerra, los sobrevivientes comenzaron a llegar. Muchos de ellos estaban heridos, otros incluso llegaban con prisioneros del ejército leal que se negaban a rendirse.

La mayoría de leales sin embargo ya se habían rendido y estaban resignados a aceptar a su nueva líder, Terumi Mei. Esta se encontraba ahora mismo en el centro de la multitud, observando hacía un punto en concreto.

"Mei-sama, tenemos demasiados heridos, ¡debemos moverlos al hospital de inmediato!" dijo un soldado rebelde.

"Entonces ve y hazlo tú, tengo algo importante que hacer y no me puedo mover de aquí." dijo Mei.

"Pero señora…" Mei le dio una mirada de peligro al pobre soldado, haciéndolo tragar duro. "D-digo, señorita, ¡ellos se niegan a moverse si usted no va con ellos!"

"Ya te dije que te encargas tú, yo no me voy a mover de aquí."

El pobre soldado miró al suelo, armándose de valor para decir lo siguiente.

"Sé la razón por la que usted no quiere ir…" el soldado la miró a los ojos. "Lo está esperando a él, ¿verdad? Al Shichibukai, Uzumaki Naruto-san. Pero… con la explosión que tuvo lugar allí… es probable que él… "

"¡Callate! ¡Naruto no está muerto! Ahora ve y cumple con tus órdenes, soldado."

"S-si mi Lady. Con su permiso."

Sin más que decir el soldado se escurrió a cumplir sus órdenes, nunca era bueno estar cerca de la sexy pelirroja cuando estaba enojada.

'Naruto-chan, ¡¿por qué te estas tardando tanto?! No habrás muerto, ¿verdad?...'

"¡Ao!" bramó la líder rebelde.

"¿Si, mi Lady?"

"¿Alguna noticia de los equipos de rescate?"

"Si, mi Lady. Uno de los equipos encontró a Kakashi-san, lo están trayendo aquí mientras hablamos. Está inconsciente por el veneno, pero la cura que fue liberada por Sakura-san se ha encargado de todo, así que no debería haber problemas."

"¿Qué hay de Naruto?"

"¿Naruto-san?" Ao negó con su cabeza. "No hay noticias de él, el equipo llegó al lugar de la explosión, pero no encontraron más que escombros."

Mei apretó sus puños.

"¡Maldición! ¡Seguid buscando!"

"H-hai, Mei-sama." dijo un poco asustado el pobre peliazul.

'Rayos, Naruto, ¿dónde estás?'

En otro lugar, un poco alejado de Mei se encontraban Utakata, Sakura y Suigetsu. La pelirosa estaba arrodillada, cuidando del chico de agua que se encontraba acostado en el suelo.

"¿Cómo sigue?" preguntó Utakata.

"Tenía algunas heridas de gravedad, pero ya está fuera de peligro." Sakura lo miró a los ojos. "Gracias..."

"Ya te dije que no es nada, si lo curé fue para ver como tu amor por él se desarrollará." Sakura se sonrojó.

Algunos de los rebeldes se quedaron mirando al pelinegro, pero este solo giró su cabeza desviando la mirada.

"¿Pasa algo, Utakata-san?" preguntó Sakura.

"...No es nada. Los rebeldes y yo tenemos… historia, y la verdad no es algo de lo que quiera hablar ahora."

"¿A sí?" una nueva voz vino detrás de ellos.

Utakata se volteó. Al notar quien era la dueña de la voz su mirada se volvió intensa.

"Terumi Mei."

La pelirroja se encogió un poco ante el tono, pero rápidamente se recuperó y puso una fachada profesional.

"Veo que aún sigues resentido por el pasado." dijo Mei.

"Y yo veo que tú no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo la misma puta sin corazón." Sakura se sorprendió ante las palabras, pero nadie, ni ella ni los rebeldes dijeron nada. Mei simplemente bajó la mirada. "Hmp, eso pensé. Nos vemos después, Sakura." sin más Utakata se retiró, los rebeldes abriéndole paso en su camino.

Sakura por su parte se moría de la curiosidad.

"¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?"

Mei ignoró su pregunta, dando una respuesta que dejó sorprendida a la pelirosa.

"Tu amas a ese chico, ¿no?. Te voy a dar un consejo. Por nada del mundo lo abandones, porque si dejas su amor, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida."

Con una mirada cabizbaja Mei se retiró a seguir esperando a Naruto.

* * *

**Afueras del Centro de Kiri - Unos minutos después**

Entrando al centro de Kiri, justo afuera de la reunión de rebeldes, una figura de divisaba entre la niebla. Juzgando por la forma de la figura, se podría decir que era un hombre bajo cargando a otro en su hombro. Alzando la guardia, los rebeldes a la entrada junto con Mei se prepararon para el contacto.

"¡Alto! ¡Identifícate!"

La figura se detuvo, pero no dijo nada.

El guardia iba a repetir la orden, pero la niebla se despejó antes de que pudiera decir nada revelando las figuras misteriosas.

"E-es… ¡el Mizukage, Komura!"

Mei sin embargo estaba más enfocada en quien venía en su hombro. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"Naruto… ¡¿qué mierda le hiciste, Komura?!" bramó la pelirroja.

"Tch, siempre rápida en saltar en conclusiones. Uzumaki está inconsciente, quedó noqueado después de mandar al Sanbi a volar." contestó Komura de mala gana.

Mei se puso en guardia.

"Devuelvelo ahora, con todos los rebeldes aquí es imposible que puedas ganar."

"...Está bien." dijo simplemente el Mizukage.

Mei quedó sorprendida otra vez, no esperaba que Komura concediera tan fácilmente.

"...mi trabajo ya está hecho de todos modos." terminó Komura observando la niebla.

Mei sonrió de medio lado.

"Si te refieres al veneno, nosotros ya lo neutralizamos. Nadie más será víctima de tu fiebre del infierno."

Komura rompió en carcajadas.

"Oh, ¿en serio? No lo creo. Ustedes usaron mi cura, ¿verdad?." Mei se quedó callada y él sonrió con sorna. "La cura que yo creé es especial, está creada de forma que se evapora rápidamente cuando está expuesta al ambiente. Pronto la niebla volverá a ser venenosa, incluso más. Pero no os preocupéis..." dijo al ver la cara preocupada de los rebeldes. "...una vez que alguien se le ha administrado la cura, no hay riesgo que se contagie nunca más. Todos tus rebeldes están seguros." le dijo a Mei.

"Así que ya ves…" continuó. "Mi objetivo está cumplido, ¡Kiri se ha convertido en el país más seguro del mundo! ¡Con la niebla protegiéndonos, nadie jamás se atreverá a atacarnos!" Declaró Komura con aires de grandeza.

"Estás loco." dijo Mei.

"Piensa lo que quieras." con eso Komura puso a Naruto en el suelo. Apenas soltó a Naruto él se encontró esposado y agarrado por dos rebeldes, mientras otros cuatro lo flanqueaban. Komura no se resistió.

"Me aseguraré de que te pudras en una celda." gruñó Mei.

"Jajaja, ahora dices eso, pero creeme. Algún día me lo vas a agradecer." sin más los rebeldes se lo llevaron.

Apenas Komura salió de su vista Mei se arrodilló al lado de Naruto para revisarlo. Parecía que no tenía ninguna herida grave.

"...¿Qué haremos ahora, Naruto-chan?..."

* * *

**Nami no Kuni**

El sonido de un Den-Den mushi resonaba por la destruida playa del país de las olas.

Biripbiripbirip* Gotcha*

Una voz profunda vino desde el Den-Den mushi.

"Pein, ¿cual es el estatus de la misión?"

Por un momento hubo solo silencio, pero al final la pregunta del millón fue contestada.

"Misión cumplida, Madara-sama. El Kyubi ha sido capturado."

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

Este capítulo marca el final de este arco *suspiro*, pensé que nunca acabaría. Eso no significa que la diversión se acabó, no no no. El próximo capítulo es la introducción al nuevo arco y creanme, va a ser un inicio explosivo. Estoy seguro que les gustará. Por cierto, gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, siempre es importante saber la opinión de tus lectores para saber si estás haciendo algo mal. Sin más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**


	24. Líder

**Capítulo 24: Líder**

* * *

**Nami no Kuni**

Tras la devastadora pelea de Menma y Pein, la playa de la pequeña isla de las olas había quedado completamente destruida. Cráteres ennegrecidos se notaban en cantidad, los bosques que quedaban detrás de la playa estaban devastados, además que la falta de arena había provocado que el mar avanzara, efectivamente cortando el territorio de la isla.

La pelea había sido brutal, el poderoso Dios de Amegakure había tenido que luchar con todo su poder para poder contrarrestar los miles de clones y el poder del Kyubi. Al final sin embargo todos los intentos del Jinchuriki fueron en vano, pues el poder de Pein era ciertamente comparable al de un Dios.

Menma fue derrotado.

En el centro de todo el ganador de la batalla, Pein, alzaba su premio sobre su hombro. Sin embargo, si fueras alguien que recién llegaba no verías a dos personas, sino a siete. El inconsciente Menma... y los seis caminos de Pein.

Estos eran básicamente la misma persona, compartían campo de visión y además sus habilidades se complementaban. Fue con ellos que Pein pudo derrotar a Menma, aun cuando él estaba usando 7 colas del poder del Kyubi.

Si, sólo 7 colas.

Quizás uno de los factores más importantes de la pelea fue el hecho de que Menma no podía controlar completamente al Kyubi. Siete colas era su límite, y aún así logró enfrentarse a Pein en igualdad de condiciones. Si solo hubiera podido controlar las nueve colas... ni siquiera Pein se creía capaz de vencer tal poder.

El "Dios" comenzó a dirigirse al barco, su trabajo en Nami estaba hecho, y aunque su batalla fue muy emocionante, no había razón para quedarse más tiempo. Una lástima que nadie haya estado ahí para verla. Pero está bien, los mortales no comprenderían tal poder, el poder de un Dios. Ningún mortal jamás se enterara de tan épica batalla.

O eso él creía.

Escondido entre unos arbustos se encontraba un agente de la Marina. Su aspecto era muy irrelevante y olvidable, pero la información que él poseía no lo era.

"Debo avisarle a la base inmediatamente… deben entrarse de la muerte del hermano de Uzumaki DD Naruto… la muerte del hermano de un noble, causada por un terrorista de las naciones no afiliadas…"

La noche comenzaría pronto, y mientras el sol se escondía, la guerra se asomaba por el horizonte.

* * *

**Kiri** **\- Complejo de apartamentos**

Sakura dio un suspiro, finalmente dándose un descanso. Su cuerpo se lo había estado demandando por varias horas ya. Había estado ocupada toda la tarde tratando a varios heridos, entre ellos Kakashi y su capitán, Naruto.

Ahora por fin estaba de vuelta en su departamento. Por fin podía tomarse su merecido descanso. Miró hacia abajo, notando al peliblanco Suigetsu durmiendo en sus piernas. El hospital estaba lleno, por lo que Naruto y Kakashi fueron llevados a la mansión del Mizukage. Sin embargo no habían más habitaciones disponibles ahí tampoco, por lo que se resolvió que sería ella la encargada de darle refugio a Suigetsu. Sakura se sonrojó un poco al recordar que había accedido sin rechistar. En el pasado ella jamás le habría dado refugio a alguien tan fácilmente, y mucho menos compartiría su cama. ¿Cuándo fue que Suigetsu se volvió tan importante para ella? ¿Cómo había terminado tan perdidamente enamorada del obstinado peliblanco? Sakura la verdad no estaba segura. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura, es que jamás se había sentido tan asustada como en el momento que Suigetsu se sacrificó por ella. Ella no quería volver a sentir eso jamás en su vida.

Sakura volvió a suspirar.

"Ahora, ¿que voy a hacer?"

Su corazón le decía que se quedara con Suigetsu. Que lo haga suyo y que nunca lo deje ir. Pero ella sabía que eso no podía ser así.

Después de todo, ella estaba ligada a Konoha.

"_Tienes un increíble talento, niña. Pero jamás podrás realizar tu verdadero potencial por ti sola. Déjanos ayudarte, ven con nosotros y únete a Konoha. Bajo nuestro mando te aseguro que te convertirás en la mejor médico en el mundo." _

_El que habló era un hombre de avanzada edad. Tenía vendas que le tapaban su frente y uno de sus ojos, dejando su despeinado cabello sin restricciones. Su cara tenía varias cicatrices, y su único ojo estaba tan entrecerrado que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba dormido. Para terminar uno de sus brazos estaba vendado, este parecía estar discapacitado._

"_Ya se lo dije, Danzo-san. No estoy interesada. Lo único que quiero es estar aquí y servir en el orfanato. Ser guerrera, espía o incluso la mejor médico del mundo… nada de eso me interesa. Mientras que los niños aquí estén bien, nada me falta." dijo una pequeña niña pelirosa. _

"_Mmm, parece que no me has entendido, niña. Déjame repetírtelo."_

_Danzo abrió su ojo._

"_Servirás a Konoha, o los niños que habitan este orfanato serán enviados a las líneas frontales donde sus posibilidades de sobrevivir serán muy bajas, o aún peor… les daré mi entrenamiento especial, de la misma forma que se lo di a mi agente, Sai." dijo Danzo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del niño que venía con él. El niño tenía una mirada perdida, como si estuviera muerto._

"_N-no, yo acepto pero por favor, ¡no meta a los niños en esto!"_

"_Hmp, eso pensé."_

_Fue así como ella terminó trabajando para Konoha..._

Su pasado la perseguía. Si ella se quedaba con Suigetsu los niños del Orfanato en Konoha serían convertidos en esclavos. Ella jamás podría vivir con el remordimiento si algo les llegaba a pasar.

¿Cual era la decisión correcta? ¿Sacrificar su amor y felicidad? ¿O quizás sacrificar las vidas inocentes de los niños del orfanato?

Las palabras de Mei le retumbaron en su cabeza.

_Tu amas a ese chico, ¿no?. Te voy a dar un consejo. Nunca lo dejes, porque si abandonas su amor, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida._

Si dejaba a Suigetsu ahora se arrepentiría después por el resto de su vida. Ella no quería arrepentimientos.

De repente la persona acostada en sus piernas se comenzó a mover, despertando de su inconsciencia.

"Ouch… ¿donde estoy?" el peliblanco comenzó a observar sus alrededores, a Sakura le pareció muy adorable su expresión curiosa. "¿Eh? ¿Sakura? Espera un momento, si yo estoy muerto… ¡eso significa que tú también moriste!"

"No Suigetsu-kun, espera un mom…" pero fue interrumpida por un asustado Suigetsu.

"Y si yo estoy contigo… ¡eso significa que estoy en el infierno!"

"...¿¡Qué estás insinuando, baka?!"

"¡Ack! !Lo siento, lo siento!..." Suigetsu cerró sus ojos esperando un golpe, pero este nunca vino.

Sakura simplemente se lo quedó mirando con una expresión que Suigetsu no supo descifrar.

"¿Entonces eso significa que no estoy muerto?" finalmente preguntó el peliblanco.

"Claro que no, baka." dijo Sakura abrazándolo. Toda la angustia, los sentimientos reprimidos, el peso de las responsabilidades finalmente quebraron su máscara. En ese momento ella no era la mejor médico de Konoha, ni su mejor espía, ni una guerrera. En ese momento solo era Haruno Sakura, una chica común y corriente abrazando al chico que amaba. Comenzó a llorar, sin querer mojando la camisa de Suigetsu.

Suigetsu soltó todo el aire se sus pulmones en señal de sorpresa, pero al final se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo.

Sakura necesitaba esto.

* * *

**2 horas después - Mansión Mizukage - Sala de reuniones**

Con la guerra por fin terminada, los consejeros del país decidieron armar una reunión dentro de la torre Mizukage con el objetivo de decidir el futuro del país. La batalla entre rebeldes y leales había dejado la majestuosa capital en ruinas, esto sumado con la duración de la guerra, que fue de varios meses, y las pérdidas provocadas por la fiebre del infierno, habían dejado en una situación crítica a la que una vez fue una próspera metrópolis. A pesar de todo los ancianos se encontraban felices de estar finamente libres de la dictadura de Komura.

Pero en la reunión no se encontraban solo los ancianos, sino que también estaban varias entidades claves en la liberación de Kiri. Entre ellos:

Terumi Mei, líder de los rebeldes.

Momochi Zabuza, ex miembro de los siete espadachines y espía de los rebeldes.

Utakata, Jinchuriki del seis colas.

Haruno Sakura, pieza clave en la creación de la cura y salvadora de miles de vidas. Actualmente la mejor médico en el país.

Hozuki Suigetsu, el único miembro de los piratas de Samsara que no estaba inconsciente.

Ao, general de los rebeldes y una pieza clave para la victoria.

"Doy por iniciada esta sesión. El primer tema a tratar serán las bajas provocadas por la guerra." dijo uno de los ancianos.

"Las pérdidas civiles son mínimas." explicó Sakura. "Puedo asumir que esto fue gracias a la buena decisión de sonar la alarma de evacuación antes del inicio de la batalla."

"¿Puedo saber quién fue que dio tal orden?" preguntó otro de los ancianos.

"Uzumaki Naruto fue el que estaba a cargo, aunque fui yo quien sonó la alarma." respondió Mei.

Hubo varios susurros por parte del Consejo pero estos fueron rápidamente callados cuando el anciano continuó hablando.

"Ya veo… ¿Qué hay de las bajas militares?"

Esta vez fue Zabuza quien contestó.

"Se ha perdido al menos 35% de las fuerzas, contando tanto leales como rebeldes. Entre las bajas destacadas se encuentra Fuguki Suikazan junto con su escuadrón. Los cuerpos aún no han sido encontrados. Tampoco han aparecido Ringo Ameyuri ni Hozuki Mangetsu, aunque conociéndolos tengo una buena idea de por qué no se han reportado… créanme, no quieren saber. Kushimaru Kuriarare fue capturado, junto con nuestro ex-Mizukage, Komura."

"¿Qué hay de nuestro salvador, Uzumaki Naruto-sama?" preguntó otra miembro de los ancianos.

"En este momento él se encuentra en esta misma mansión, recuperándose de sus heridas. No sabemos cuando despertara." explicó Mei.

"Entiendo. Asegúrense que sea bien atendido. ¿Tienen reportes de los daños causados a edificios y demás estructuras?"

"La capital quedó prácticamente intacta con excepción del norte de la ciudad, el lugar donde Komura y el Sanbi se enfrentaron a Naruto."

"Oh, ese es otro tema importante. ¿Ya recuperaron al Sanbi?"

Mei se mordió el labio nerviosa.

"No."

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no hayan encontrado a semejante monstruosidad?!"

"No estamos seguros de lo que pasó, pero cuando llegamos donde el Sanbi había caído lo único que encontramos fue un cráter gigantesco. No había ningún rastro."

"Mmm…" murmuró el Jinchuriki de Seis colas.

"¿Tienes algo que decir, Utakata?"

Utakata cerró los ojos pensando, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.

"Ya hace algunos meses..." comenzó. "...dos hombres misteriosos han estado siguiéndome, mis sospechas son que ellos querían el seis colas que está sellado dentro de mí." contó Utakata.

"Si ellos estaban tras el Rokubi quizás también estaban tras el Sanbi…" teorizó la anciana.

"Eso es lo que yo también pienso."

Ante la revelación Mei frunció sus cejas.

"Estas personas… ¿tenían capas negras con nubes rojas?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Sí." respondió Utakata.

"Entonces no hay duda, es Akatsuki."

"¡¿Akatsuki?! ¡¿La organización criminal?!" exclamó uno de los ancianos.

"Así es. El hermano de Naruto-chan está en esa misma organización. Las capas negras con nubes rojas son sus uniformes, y los equipos están conformados por dos personas. No hay duda."

"Un momento… ¿estás insinuando que el hermano de Naruto-sama fue el que capturó a Yagura?"

"No… es verdad que su objetivo era el Jinchuriki de 3 colas, sin embargo su misión fue cancelada y tuvieron que abandonar la isla. Nosotros mismos vimos cómo se iban." aclaró Mei.

"Hmp, no hay evidencia que respalde tu teoría, pero tomando en cuenta el testimonio de Utakata-san y el hecho que no se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Yagura, no nos queda más que creerte. Llamaremos a los equipos de búsqueda de vuelta, necesitamos toda la mano de obra posible para la reconstrucción de la capital." culminó el anciano.

"Y ahora, el tema final. Como saben, con Komura volviéndose un traidor, Kiri se ha quedado sin un líder. Viendo el terrible estado en que se encuentra el país, es de vital importancia mantener el orden, por lo que decidimos elegir a un nuevo líder lo más rápido posible. Finalmente, ayer el consejo llegó a una decisión. Por decisión unánime del Consejo, el nuevo líder es... "

Escuchando esto Mei se preparó para ser elegida, sabía que el estado del país no era el mejor, pero ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para traer al país de nuevo a sus días de gloria y así…

"...Uzumaki DD Naruto."

El anciano terminó de hablar y la mente de Mei se quedó en blanco.

"...¿Qué?..."

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

Se que este capítulo demoró más, pero es que realmente tuve problemas escribiéndolo, como se darán cuenta el capítulo contiene dos escenas muy importantes, por lo que entederan que quería que salgan bien. Mantengo lo que dije y seguiré intentando escribir los capítulos mas rápido posible, pero como ven no es tan fácil. En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. Ja-ne.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**


	25. El poder del amor

**Capítulo 25: El poder del amor**

* * *

**Capital - Sala de Reuniones**

La sala de reuniones se quedó en silencio. De todas los candidatos para Mizukage, Naruto era el último. Joder, Mei ni siquiera lo había considerado un candidato. Y sin embargo era él quien había sido elegido.

"¿Por qué Naruto? Él no es de Kiri, es solo un pirata que decidió ayudarnos por sus propias ambiciones. Hay mejores candidatos que son de Kiri: Zabuza, Ao… yo. ¿Por qué es él quien fue elegido?" preguntó Mei. La decisión del Consejo simplemente no tenía lógica en su opinión.

"Zabuza no es un líder nato, y Ao no tiene experiencia como líder." explicó uno de los ancianos. La respuesta le parecio patetica, pero se aguanto las ganas de decírselo.

"¿Y qué hay de mí?" Mei la miró fijamente esperando la respuesta.

"Tu… eres demasiado joven." contestó sin mucha convicción.

"¿Joven? ¿Esa es su excusa? ¡Naruto es apenas mayor que yo!" Mei simplemente estaba furiosa. ¡La estaban tratando como una niña! ¿¡Qué acaso no se daban cuenta que ella era la líder de los rebeldes?!.

"Escucha niña, mentiría si te dijera que no te consideramos para el puesto ¿ok? pero en frente de Naruto-sama tú… simplemente no hay comparación. Él es mejor en todos los aspectos." esta vez no había duda en la voz del consejero.

Mei apretó los dientes.

"Quizás él sea más fuerte, pero he sido yo quien lideró a los rebeldes todos estos años. ¡Tengo el respeto de mis guerreros!" exclamó Mei, pero el anciano solo negó con su cabeza.

"Es verdad que los rebeldes te respetan, pero… ¿te has puesto a pensar en los leales? ¿Crees que ellos te respetan a ti, tú quién fuiste su enemigo a muerte por años? No creas que ellos olvidarán tan fácilmente. Especialmente esa 'competencia' que tu y Zabuza tuvieron en la batalla del Norte. Ustedes se portaron como niños, compitiendo por ver quien aniquilaba más enemigos sin pensar en el daño que ocasionarían. Para mi, ustedes dos no tienen lo que se necesita para ser un líder." dijo el anciano lanzándole una mirada penetrante.

Mei no pudo evitar desviar la mirada. Era verdad, los leales la odiaban incluso ahora que la guerra había acabado. Aunque le costara decirlo, fueron muchas las bajas que ella causó en el ejército leal. Fue un sacrificio necesario, claro… o al menos de eso se quería convencer…

"Naruto es otro caso," continuó el anciano. "el estaba con los rebeldes, pero él solo lucho contra el Mizukage, que por cierto aún está vivo. Además, los leales ya estaban cansados de la dictadura de Komura, así que Naruto no es un héroe solo para los rebeldes, sino también para los leales. Y no empecemos con los civiles..." el anciano sintió un escalofrío. Los civiles eran fanáticos de Naruto.

Zabuza no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

"Je, parece que ese rubio tiene a todo Kiri comiendo de su mano." dijo con humor.

A Mei sin embargo no le hizo gracia.

"¡Pero él es un pirata, ni siquiera nació en Kiri!" siguió refutando Mei.

"Un pirata, sí… pero no cualquier pirata. Naruto-sama es un Shichibukai." dijo un anciano.

"Mmm, ya veo." murmuró Utakata. "Shichibukai, la organización pirata más poderosa del mundo, formada directamente por la marina de las Naciones Afiliadas. Eso significa que si Naruto decide tomar el mando, Kiri se convertirá automáticamente en una nación afiliada."

El anciano asintió confirmando lo dicho. "Así es, y no solo eso. Naruto-sama también posee algo aún más poderoso… su apellido."

"¿Su… apellido?" preguntó Sakura confundida pero él solo volvió a asentir.

"Uzumaki… D… Doflamingo" terminó el anciano y los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. ¡Ese era un apellido noble!

El anciano sonrió al ver la mirada de Sakura, sabiendo que ella sabía del apellido.

"Así es, Naruto-sama es un noble. Dinero, poder, influencia… ese apellido se lo otorga todo."

Mei apretó los dientes.

"Así que es por eso… ¡poder, poder y poder! ¡Es lo único que les importa a ustedes! ¡La maldad de Komura les ha corrompido! ¡No puedo…"

"¡SILENCIO!" Mei paró, avergonzandose un poco de haber perdido la calma pero sin quitar su expresión furiosa. "Todos estos años Komura se enfocó más que todo en el desarrollo militar. Sin embargo, si soy honesto el liderazgo de Komura no fue malo, el país había mantenido una economía sana… hasta hace dos años, cuando los rebeldes empezaron a atacar."

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron como platos.

"Robo, traición y sabotaje… Kiri lo sufrió todo. Por causa de esta estúpida guerra Kiri está en números rojos, casi en bancarrota. Es gracias al dinero de nosotros los ancianos y los burócratas que Kiri aún sigue en pie, pero nosotros no tenemos dinero infinito. Necesitamos ingresos, por eso Naruto-sama es el más indicado para ser Mizukage. Siendo un noble, él puede ayudar a restablecer los fondos del país."

El anciano le clavó la mirada a Mei.

"Esa es la decisión del Consejo."

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio. ¿Naruto, Mizukage? Nadie se esperaba eso cuando entraron a la reunión, es por eso que necesitaron unos segundos para dejar que la información se asentara en sus cerebros.

"Hmp, me parece bien." dijo Utakata.

Mei enseguida se levantó y salió de la habitación.

"No parece que se lo esté tomando muy bien, ¿ne?" comentó el Jinchuriki, apenas escondiendo su diversión.

Zabuza lo miró de reojo un poco molesto. Era obvio que no le había gustado el comentario, en su opinión era innecesario e infantil.

"Tal parece que aún no has dejado ir el pasado." dijo. "¿Después de todos estos años aún sigues enojado con Mei?"

Utakata lo miró por un momento. Después soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

"No, no estoy enojado. Pero debo admitir que esta situación me parece… graciosa. Hace muchos años aprendí una lección: tú no siempre obtienes lo que quieres, aún cuando lo deseas con todo tu corazón. Ahora es el turno de Mei de aprender la lección. ¿Como dice ese viejo dicho? ¿una cucharada de tú propio chocolate?"

Utakata se levantó e hizo una reverencia a los ancianos.

"Con su permiso." y sin esperar respuesta él también se retiró de la habitación.

"Tch, que creído. Esa actitud siempre me ha molestado." comentó Zabuza. Sin más, él también salió de la habitación.

La discusión no pasó desapercibida por Sakura, quien no desaprovechó la situación para pescar por información. Rápidamente se excusó y salió tras Zabuza, Suigetsu detrás de ella. Finalmente lo alcanzó en la entrada del edificio.

"Disculpe… Noté que usted conoce de la situación de Utakata-san y Mei-san. ¿Podría contarme que sucedió entre ellos?" la pelirosa trato de ser lo más educada posible, pero aún así quedó como una entrometida. Se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza, pero no retrocedió ni un paso. Realmente quería saber.

Zabuza la miró de reojo. No sabía si debía contarle, pero tampoco veía nada malo en hacerlo. Al final pensó que no era tan importante, así que decidió contarle.

"Fue hace 5 años. Habíamos comenzado nuestra cruzada contra los leales, pero siempre que creíamos que íbamos a ganar Yagura aparecía en el campo de batalla y barría con nuestras tropas. El poder de un Jinchuriki era simplemente demasiado para nosotros. Pero aún había una esperanza; Kiri tenía otro Jinchuriki, con su poder seguramente podríamos derrotar Yagura. Lastimosamente el Jinchuriki, Utakata, no podía controlar a su bestia. El plan era poner un collar de esclavo en Utakata. Él mataría a Yagura, y cuando perdiera el control de su bestia nosotros activaríamos el collar y lo matariamos también. Kiri se quedaría sin Bijuu´s, pero al fin nos desaharíamos de nuestro verdugo."

Zabuza hizo una mueca de disgusto. A nadie le gustaba el plan, pero en ese momento parecía la única opción viable. Por las expresiones de Sakura y Suigetsu aparentemente a ellos tampoco les gustaba.

"Mei se ofreció para atraer al Jinchuriki. Creo que en ese tiempo ella aún no era nuestra líder, así que este trabajo le ayudaría a ganarse la confianza de rebeldes. Parecía un trabajo simple, pero ella no contó con un factor importante…"

Sakura inmediatamente supo a qué se refería.

"Sus sentimientos… Zabuza-san, Mei-san se enamoró de Utakata-san, ¿verdad?"

Zabuza asintió. "Así es. Por un tiempo todo estuvo bien, su relación se formalizó y para cualquiera que los veía era obvio que esos dos se amaban. Sin embargo su amor no cambió la situación de Kiri. Al final el momento de la verdad llegó, y Mei tuvo que elegir entre su país o sus sentimientos. Creo que es obvio cuál fue su decisión. Utakata se enteró de alguna forma del plan, así que escapó antes de que se pudiera llevar a cabo"

"Ya veo…" Sakura agacho su cabeza. Mei había elegido a su país sobre su amor. Es verdad que ahora su país estaba a salvo, pero gracias a eso ahora ella era infeliz.

"No le des muchas vueltas al asunto, niña. Es un asunto muy complicado, por un lado entiendo porque Mei hizo lo que hizo. Y quizás no fue la mejor decisión, joder incluso entiendo porque Utakata está cabreado con ella. Pero por otro lado, si tu amas a alguien, ¿acaso no significa que puedes abrir tu corazón, dejar ir el pasado y perdonar? Es obvio que esos dos aún se aman, ¡pero son demasiado cabeza dura para admitirlo!"

"No es tan simple como eso" para sorpresa de Zabuza y Sakura, el que habló esta vez fue Suigetsu. "El que Mei haya elegido su país sobre sus sentimientos es un insulto, no solo para él sino también para ella misma. Ella lo amaba, pero aún así decidió sacrificar sus sentimientos. Una persona así usualmente se llena de malas intenciones, y es capaz de vender su alma al diablo por el bien de un objetivo. En cierta forma, Mei se estaba volviendo como Komura…"

Sakura se quedo callada, era verdad que Mei había tomado una difícil decisión, pero no tanto como para compararla con Komura, ¿verdad? Sin embargo antes que ella pudiera expresar su opinión Zabuza se le adelantó.

"Arg, ¿saben que? Yo me largo. No quiero saber nada más de amor. Honestamente el amor no es lo mío." sin esperar respuesta el espadachín desapareció entre las nubladas callejuelas.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero no duró mucho.

"No es así." declaró Sakura.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Suigetsu confundido.

"Mei no se parece en nada a Komura."

Los ojos de Suigetsu se suavizaron. "Se que es difícil aceptarlo, Sakura. Pero es la verdad. Komura sacrificó a Guren para despertar al Sanbi, aún cuando él la amaba. De la misma forma en que Mei iba a sacrificar a Utakata. Es por eso que él escapó, no por miedo a morir sino por miedo a que Mei se convirtiera en alguien vil y sin corazón."

Suigetsu notó que Sakura aún seguía cabizbaja. No entendía el porqué, pero aún así trato de alzarle los ánimos.

"Venga, ya no importa. De todos modos yo se que si algún día tienes que elegir entre algo y yo, me elegirías sin rechistar, ¿no?"

Cuando Sakura no respondió Suigetsu sintió una punzada en el corazón.

"No es tan fácil, Suigetsu-kun. ¡¿Qué harías si tuvieras que elegir entre tu más grande responsabilidad y tu amor?! ¿¡Qué harías si cualquier decisión que tomaras conllevara perder algo que quieres?!"

Suigetsu solo sonrió suavemente y tomó su mano.

"Simple. Yo tomaría la mano de la persona que amo y enfrentariamos la responsabilidad… juntos."

La pelirrosa lo miró a los ojos un poco sorprendida. Lo que encontró fueron unos orbes violetas que confiaban plenamente en ella. Fue en ese momento que Sakura supo lo que tenía que hacer. Ya no correría más de sus sentimientos.

Al siguiente segundo Suigetsu quedó anonadado cuando los labios de su amiga pelirrosa se chocaron contra los suyos. Cabe decir que Suigetsu jamás había estado tan confundido.

Solo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

'¡¿Qué cojones?!'

* * *

**Unas horas después - Habitación de Naruto **

"Miren, parece que está despertando."

"Uff, que bien. Ya me estaba preocupando"

Unos ojos azules se abrían lentamente, ajustándose a la luz. El dueño de estos ojos no era nadie más que Uzumaki DD Naruto, quien se encontraba completamente confundido de su ubicación.

'¿Dónde estoy? Ugh, me duele la cabeza. Lo último que recuerdo es… oh, claro. La batalla con Komura y el Sanbi…'

"¡Capitán!" lo llamó un animado Suigetsu. Naruto lo notó e instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

"¡Suigetsu, todos! Jeje, no saben cuánto me alegra que estén bien." Dijo sinceramente el capitán de los Samsara. Todos estaban en la habitación, incluso Kakashi, quien extrañamente tenía su Den-Den mushi en su hombro. ¿Pero qué importaba eso? Kakashi ya era raro de todos modos.

"A nosotros también nos alegra que usted esté bien." dijo un animado Suigetsu.

"Oh, pero no se ponga muy cómodo aún capitán, porque tenemos mucho que contarle."

Naruto no sabía si fueron las palabras de Kakashi, o su sonrisa burlona (O al menos lo que parecía como una sonrisa burlona), pero por alguna razón se sintió asustado.

* * *

En la base general de la Marina la noticia de la captura de Menma acababa de llegar...

"¡Esto no se puede permitir!"

"¡Cálmate Borsalino!"

"¡¿Es qué acaso vas a dejar que su muerte pase impune?!"

"¡Claro que no! Se acabaron los juegos. En este mismo momento apruebo la primera reunión de Shichibukai. Es el momento de demostrarle al mundo el poder de la nueva organización de la Marina."

Pronto siete de los piratas más poderosos del mundo se reunirían...

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

La cosa está que arde, ¿no? Muajajaja. Y esto solo es el comienzo, de aquí todo ira en caída. Pronto sabrán porque.

Sin mas preámbulos, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

Fuck like hell and sleep well

**R&amp;R**

Actualizado: 7/31/2016


	26. Confesión

**AN**

Antes de empezar el capítulo quiero aclarar algo. El texto que está en _cursiva _es para acciones que sucedieron en el pasado, como flashbacks. Solo quería aclarar eso, sin más rodeos aquí el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Confesión**

* * *

"Miren, parece que está despertando."

"Uff, que bien. Ya me estaba preocupando"

Sakura observó como Naruto abría los ojos, revelando unos ojos azules como el cielo. Por un momento se preguntó por qué sus ojos habían cambiado de color, pero al final decidió guardarse la pregunta para después. Habían cosas más importantes de qué hablar después de todo.

"¡Capitán!" escuchó a Suigetsu gritar. Sakura no entendía como el chico podía tener tanta energía después de todo lo que había pasado. Sentía un poco de envidia.

"¡Suigetsu! ¡Todos! Jeje, no saben cuánto me alegra que estén bien." le respondió Naruto.

"A nosotros también nos alegra que usted esté bien."

Por su parte Sakura miró a Naruto con una expresión frustrada. Estaba realmente cansada por todo lo que había sucedido. La fiebre del infierno fue neutralizada, Komura fue capturado, se firmó un acuerdo entre los leales y rebeldes, se eligió un nuevo Mizukage y para terminar finalmente había aceptado sus sentimientos.

Acababa de contarle todo eso a Kakashi, y ahora que Naruto despertó ella tendría que contarlo todo de nuevo ¡desde el principio!

Kakashi pareció notar su expresión cansada, pues él dio un paso adelante tomando control de la situación.

"Oh, pero no se ponga muy cómodo aún capitán, porque tenemos mucho que contarle." Naruto alzó una ceja.

"¿Sucedió algo malo?" preguntó mientras miraba las expresiones de sus Nakamas por alguna pista.

"Bueno, eso depende de como usted lo vea." respondió en tono de broma.

Naruto solo torció su boca.

"Bueno venga ya hombre, no me dejes en el suspenso y cuéntame que pasó." Kakashi suspiró y se puso serio. Parece que el momento de las bromas había acabado.

"El consejo lo ha nominado como Mizukage. En este momento están esperando su respuesta en la mansión de gobierno." los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos.

"¿A mi? Espera, espera… ¿No eligieron a Mei?" preguntó pero Sakura solo negó con la cabeza.

"Fue debatido en la reunión, pero al final usted fue declarado como el mejor candidato." Naruto puso una cara de confusión.

"¿Reunión? ¿Qué reunión?" preguntó confundido.

"Kakashi y usted han estado dormidos por tres días. Mientras dormían pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas la reunión que se llevó a cabo esta mañana." le respondió Sakura.

Naruto cerró sus ojos por un momento para procesar la información. Ser Mizukage no estaba en sus planes cuando puso pie en esta isla, pero la verdad es que esto le resultaba conveniente. Muy conveniente. Sonrió de medio lado.

"Je, quién lo diría. Venimos buscando una alianza y nos regalan la isla entera en bandeja de plata."

"Debería pensar con cuidado en su decisión, capitán. La isla no está en las mejores condiciones económicas." le reprendió Kakashi, pero Naruto solo agitó la mano despreocupadamente.

"No te preocupes, no es nada que el dinero de mi "querida" familia no pueda arreglar." obviamente se refería a los nobles.

"¿Y usted está seguro que aceptarán después de lo que les hizo?" preguntó el peliplata.

"Entonces les haré una oferta que no pueden negar." respondió el rubio capitán portando una sonrisa astuta. Kakashi aceptó sus palabras al notar la lógica de estas. Naruto era un hombre que mantenía un poder gigantesco sobre los nobles.

Sakura sin embargo seguía un poco escéptica sobre su decisión.

"¿Y qué hay de Mei? Ella no se veía feliz cuando tú fuiste elegido como Mizukage, si usted acepta solo empeorara su humor." indicó la pelirosa. Naruto solo volvió a agitar su mano desinteresadamente.

"No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. Ella es ya es adulta, estoy seguro que puede lidiar con el hecho de ser mi subordinada." a los demás presentes les rodó una gotita estilo anime por sus cabezas. Las discusiones que Naruto y Mei tenían por el liderazgo de su alianza eran famosas entre los rebeldes.

Si solo Naruto supiera que el asunto no era tan simple...

* * *

En un lugar oscuro bajo la capital de Kiri, donde la humedad calaba hasta los huesos y la luz del sol no llegaba, se encontraba la mencionada Terumi Mei. El lugar no era otro que la cárcel general de Kiri.

Se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué se encontraba la pelirroja en la cárcel? No, ella no había sido encarcelada ni nada por el estilo. Ella venía por otra razón: visitar a uno de los prisioneros. En específico al ex-Mizukage, Komura.

El susodicho no tardó mucho en notar a la pelirroja.

"Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso has venido a burlarte? ¿Vas a presumir como ahora eres la nueva Mizukage? Porque si es así estás perdiendo tu tiempo. El puesto de Mizukage ya no me interesa. Después de todo, yo ya he cumplido mi rol en la protección de Kiri."

Mei se quedó callada por un momento, pensando en cómo responder.

"Yo no fui elegida como Mizukage." dijo después de un silencio. Ante la revelación Komura alzó una ceja.

"¿No? ¿Entonces quién fue elegido? ¿Ao? ¿Zabuza?..." Komura ganó una expresión burlesca. "...¿Mangetsu?"

La pelirroja palideció al imaginarse el país en manos del espadachín peliblanco. El país podría estar en guerra y lo único que el desgraciado espadachín haría es tener sexo con su compañera como si fueran conejos... Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando un poco, después de todo, ¿Quién podría tener sexo en medio de una guerra?

Si solo ella supiera…

"Jajajaja" la risa de Komura la devolvió a la realidad. Él reía animadamente, como alguien a quién le han contado el mejor chiste en su vida. Su risa la ponía de mal humor.

"¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó un poco mosqueada.

"Tu cara, por supuesto. Cualquiera diría que tu peor pesadilla es Mangetsu como Mizukage. ¡Te has puesto pálida como el papel! Jajajaja." Komura tardó un minuto entero en calmarse, y fue bueno que lo hizo, porque Mei parecía que lo iba a asesinar en cualquier momento.

Si, era en serio que su risa la ponía de mal humor.

"Déjame adivinar…" continuó el ex-Mizukage. "Uzumaki fue elegido como el nuevo Mizukage." Mei no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Cómo te has enterado? ¡La decisión aún no se ha hecho pública!" el consejo no daría la noticia hasta que Naruto tomara su decisión.

Komura se tocó la sien con una expresión arrogante en su cara.

"La respuesta es obvia..." la expresión de Komura se tornó burlona. "...él es mejor que tú." declaró sin tabú, sus palabras y su risa derramaban burla como veneno en el corazón de Mei.

No era solo Komura el que se reía de ella, sino todos, los rebeldes, los leales, los ancianos, los piratas de Samsara y sobre todo… Naruto…

Furia. Lo único que Mei podía sentir era furia.

Se arremetió contra las barras de metal como una leona. En la ceguera de su furia olvidó completamente sus técnicas, en vez tratando de alcanzar a Komura con sus manos. ¡Lo despedazaría, apenas lo alcance lo despedazaría!

"¡¿Tú qué sabes?! ¡Solo eres un maldito dictador que usa el miedo para controlar a la gente!"

Komura solo siguió riendo como loco, lo que hizo que Mei enfureciera más.

"Por eso no fuiste elegida." Mei le lanzó una mirada de muerte, pero él solo la ignoró. "Mírate, perdiste completamente la cordura. Lo mismo pasó cuando liberé al Sanbi, en vez de buscar una solución simplemente te rendiste. Tú dejas que tus emociones dominen tus decisiones. Un líder no puede darse ese lujo. Un líder debe mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento, siempre con la meta en en mente. Tú, Terumi Mei, no eres una líder. Concuerdo totalmente con la decisión del consejo, no hay nadie mejor para el trabajo que Uzumaki."

Mei se quedó callada esta vez, pensando en sus palabras. Komura sin embargo no quería que la reunión se alargue más de lo necesario, así que rápidamente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, no creo que hayas venido aquí solo para contarme que Naruto fue elegido como Mizukage. Ve al grano y cuéntame qué es lo que quieres." dijo Komura. Mei no se acobardó.

"Tú mataste a Guren, aún cuando dijiste que la amabas. ¿Te arrepientes de ello?" esta vez Komura sí se sorprendió. ¿Había sido esta la razón de su visita? ¿Saber cómo se sentía? Por más que lo quiso evitar, una risa se escapó de sus labios.

"¿Vienes aquí para buscar consejo en el amor? No creo que yo sea la persona indicada para ello."

"Solo responde la maldita pregunta." bramó Mei, pero un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza se podía notar en sus mejillas.

"Déjame adivinar. Tú estás en una situación parecida. ¿Como se llamaba?… ¿Utakata? el Jinchuriki, ¿no?" la respiración se quedó en la garganta de Mei.

"¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo lo sé? Cuando el Jinchuriki empezó a trabajar con los rebeldes yo me enteré. Decían que iban a usarlo para matarme a mí y el Sanbi. Jeje, recuerdo que cuando lo escuché me causó mucha risa. Ese joven ni siquiera podía controlar a su Bijuu. Era obvio que ustedes lo iban a sacrificar. Iban a liberar a su bijuu para que nos mataran. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Mei desvío la mirada.

"Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? No pensé que lo tuvieras en tí, Mei. Tú sabes que cuando un bijuu es liberado su jinchuriki muere. Ibas a sacrificarlo por tus propias ambiciones."

"Yo no fui quien tomó esa decisión, ni siquiera era la líder en ese tiempo"

"Pero aún así cumpliste tus ordenes ¿No? Yo sé la historia que hubo entre ustedes dos. Se enamoraron. Pero tú elegiste a tu país en vez de a él. Él en respuesta escapa para salvar su vida, dejándote a ti sola e insegura de si habías tomado la decisión correcta." la sonrisa burlona regresó a la cara de Komura.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Responde la pregunta!" bramó Mei.

"No, no me arrepiento de matar a Guren." Mei se puso furiosa pero Komura siguió antes de que lo pudiera interrumpir. "Guren fue asesinada por un hombre malvado y sin corazón. Si me arrepintiera eso sería un insulto a su muerte. Yo no tengo derecho de arrepentirme." Komura bajó la mirada, como pensando en un pasado lejano. "Si estoy cumpliendo esta condena en la cárcel, es sobre todo por Guren. Este dolor que siento aquí en el pecho me acompañará por el resto de mi vida." la miró a los ojos.

"¿Es eso lo que querías oír?"

Mei se quedó callada. Después de un rato dio media vuelta y se fue.

Las celda volvió a quedar en silencio.

* * *

Sasuke pisó la arena y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio. El viaje había sido un desastre y al final habían tardado mucho más de lo que esperaban para llegar a la isla.

Choji vomitando cada tres minutos no ayudaba.

Culpaba de todo a su líder. De todos los equipos que pudo haberle asignado tuvo que escoger el más incompetente. Cabrón.

Al menos ya había llegado a Kiri, y por fin descubriría que estaba haciendo la enigmática pelirrosa. ¿Acaso era una traidora? ¿O quizás era leal pero simplemente no lo demostraba?

El secreto yacía detrás de la misteriosa niebla...

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Naruto despertó. Ese mismo día él había aceptado el puesto de Mizukage. Los ancianos habían estado felices de su positiva y lo pusieron al tanto de la situación del país inmediatamente. Ciertamente no iba a ser fácil devolver el país a sus pies, pero estaba seguro que se las arreglaría.

Ahora Naruto se encontraba sentado en la oficina Mizukage, firmando documentos y encargándose del papeleo. No era fácil y era un poco tedioso, pero tampoco era tan malo como otras personas le habían dicho.

"Mizukage-sama, Sakura-san está aquí para verlo." dijo uno de sus secretarios.

"Déjala pasar." le contestó el rubio.

Mientras esperaba a la pelirrosa su mente divagaba al pasado. Esa pasada tarde en el hospital Kakashi le reveló algo que lo dejó estupefacto. Pasó de forma extraña, pero ahora los Samsara tenían un nuevo miembro, y vino de un lugar que nadie se esperaba...

"_Capitán, aún hay algo que debo contarle." dijo Kakashi. Naruto solo suspiró._

"_¿Ahora qué?"_

"_Pakkun a comido una akuma no mi." dijo el peliplata. Naruto entonces notó el Den-Den Mushi en el hombro de Kakashi. Haciendo memoria recordó que Kakashi lo había nombrado Pakkun, un hecho muy extraño pues era la primera vez que había visto que alguien le pusiera nombre a un Den-Den Mushi._

"_¿A sí? ¿Y cómo sabes?" le preguntó Naruto curioso. _

"_Él me lo dijo." respondió Kakashi, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Naruto estudió su expresión y determinó que el pirata peliplata estaba hablando en serio. Dando un suspiro se preparó para decirle la triste verdad._

"_Kakashi, siento decirte esto, y comprendo que todos esos años encerrado como esclavo de los nobles te afectaron un poco, pero escúchame bien: Los Den-Den Mushi no hablan. Al menos no por sí solos." Naruto trató de usar el tono más gentil posible para convencerlo. No quería romperle el corazón, pero Kakashi tenía que entender que los animales como los Den-Den Mushi no podían hablar._

_Pakkun no pensaba lo mismo._

"_¡Hey, cabeza pincho! ¡¿Me estás diciendo mudo?! ¡Te he de informar que yo domino más de veinte idiomas, y con diferentes acentos!" la voz vino nada más y nada menos que del mismo Den-Den Mushi, Pakkun._

_La habitación entera quedó en silencio._

Ciertamente había sido sorprendente, pero era verdad. El Den-Den Mushi llamado Pakkun podía hablar y comunicarse con los humanos por cuenta propia. Al parecer el astuto animal se había topado con una Akuma no mi después de la batalla de Kakashi contra Kushimaru. No sabía el nombre de la fruta del diablo, pero por lo que había podido deducir esta le otorga habilidades de comunicación a su usuario. ¿Qué tan fuerte eran esas habilidades? No lo sabía, pero Naruto tenía sus sospechas.

La puerta se abrió sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Por ella entró Sakura, con una expresión que Naruto conocía bien. La pelirrosa le iba a pedir algo.

Se paró enfrente de él e hizo una reverencia.

"Buenas tardes, Mizukage-sama."

"¿Oh? ¿De dónde viene tanta formalidad?" le dijo divertido.

"Bueno, si alguien me escucha llamarte por tu nombre quizás les de un ataque. Todo el mundo parece adorarte en este país." respondió Sakura.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un poco popular." luego sacó un chocolate de quién sabe dónde y le dio un mordisco.

"¿Un poco popular? Por favor, todo el mundo está hablando de ti. Incluso escuché algunas mujeres planeando seducirte." Sakura soltó una risita.

"Jajaja, les deseo suerte entonces, yo ya tengo alguien en quien estoy interesado."

"Vaya. Me pregunto quién puede ser… ¿Quizás cierta rebelde pelirroja?" Naruto alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

"¿Mei? No, qué va." dijo sin titubear.

"Ya veo, entonces tiene que ser la princesa Kuja." dedujo Sakura, aunque la verdad no estaba segura.

"Me conoces bien mi querida pelirrosa, pero no has venido a hablar de mi vida personal ¿No? Dime que deseas, tengo mucho papeleo que revisar y la tarde se me está quedando corta." inconscientemente Naruto le echó un vistazo al reloj. Pronto serían las 3 de la tarde y ya le estaba entrando hambre.

Por su parte Sakura tomó aire y se preparó para hacer su pedido. Discretamente lo miró de reojo, el destino de sus queridos hermanos sería decidido por la respuesta de este hombre.

"Yo… quiero pedirle algo muy importante." a la pelirrosa le costaba encontrar las palabras.

"Sakura, relájate y toma asiento. No hay razón para que estés nerviosa, puedes contarme lo que quieras."

La pelirrosa obedeció. Volvió a tomar aire y lo miró a la cara encontrándose con una expresión tranquila y de confianza. Sin darse cuenta sus miedos se disiparon.

"Tenías razón," comenzó. "no soy una médico de Nami no kuni. En realidad soy una espía de Konoha, y la mejor médico de ese lugar. Mi misión era contactar con el Mizukage para formar una alianza entre Konoha y Kiri, pero me encontré con una guerra entre rebeldes y leales así que nunca tuve la oportunidad."

"Pero ahora la tienes."

"No, no voy a ofrecerte la alianza." Naruto alzó una ceja. "Quiero escapar de Konoha, la verdad es que ese lugar me ha causado más sufrimiento que felicidad."

"Pero no puedes simplemente escapar…" dedujo el rubio. Sakura bajó la mirada.

"Así es… yo fui criada en un orfanato en medio de muchos niños, niños que yo considero mis hermanos. Vivíamos en la miseria pero siempre estuvimos juntos. Mi sueño era algún día hacerme cargo del orfanato, así algún día ayudaría a huérfanos así como me ayudaron a mi. Pero no estaba destinado a ser. Fui forzada a convertirme en una médico y espía para Konoha." su voz se rompió. "Los amenazaron a ellos, ¡A mis hermanos! Si yo no aceptaba…" Sakura tomó aire, pero algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. "Quiero protegerlos, quiero sacarlos de ese infierno. Pero yo no tengo forma de hacerlo. Por favor… Naruto-sama..." Sakura se levantó de la silla y se arrodilló en el suelo.

"!Ayúdeme a rescatarlos!"

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y un pelinegro entró, interrumpiendo lo que Naruto iba a decir.

"Eso no se va a poder, Sakura."

La respiración de Sakura se trabo en su garganta.

"Sasuke…"

Un Uchiha se presentaba en frente del Mizukage...

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

¿Quieren saber algo curioso? Yo tenía pensado hacer que Mei sea hermana de Komura y Yagura. El dato sería revelado en este capítulo, en la escena donde ellos conversan en la cárcel. Komura le diría como ellos se parecen en la forma de ser y le revelaría que ella era su hermana, pero al final decidí no poner la idea. ¿Mei hermana de Komura? ¿Ustedes qué piensan?

Por cierto, hice una corrección en el capítulo pasado. Era solo un pequeño error en el final del capítulo:

_Pronto siete de **las** piratas más poderosas se reunirían._

Simplemente reemplacé _**las**_ por _**los**_. Solo quería dejarles saber por si hubo confusión.

En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Fuck like hell and sleep well

**R&amp;R**


	27. Confrontación

**Capítulo 27: Confrontación**

* * *

La habitación estaba en silencio. En la entrada de la oficina se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, por el otro Haruno Sakura estaba arrodillada en el suelo y Uzumaki D. Naruto estaba sentado en su silla. La tensión era sofocante, un mal movimiento y todo se iría al carajo.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar aquí?" preguntó Naruto con un tono de fría calma.

"Mantente fuera de esto, sucio pirata. Tú no tienes nada que ver en este asunto." dijo Sasuke quién empezó a desenvainar su Katana.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron más fríos si es posible.

"Rompes en mi oficina, desenvainas tu espada… ¡¿Y me dices que no tengo nada que ver con esto?!" el tono de voz del rubio era peligroso, Naruto no estaba jugando.

"Así es. A mi no me engañas. Tú solo te aprovechaste de la debilidad del país para tomarlo por la fuerza, pero no te preocupes. Ya me ocuparé de ti, primero me haré cargo de la traidora." Sasuke dio un paso hacia Sakura.

"No creas que me voy a quedar aquí parado sin hacer nada." dijo Naruto levantándose de su silla. Sakura también se levantó pero parecía muy asustada.

"No vas a hacer nada. Oí rumores de como te habías debilitado después de tu gran batalla, no tienes oportunidad en esa condición." una media sonrisa estaba dibujada en la cara del pelinegro.

Naruto apretó los dientes. "Maldito niñato arrogante." era verdad que estaba debilitado, por todo el poder que el **Rinnegan: Aka** le otorgaba al final lo dejaba indefenso sin poder usar su Akuma no mi por varios días.

"Haruno Sakura, eres encontrada culpable de alta traición a Konoha. Tu castigo es la muerte."

Sasuke se abalanzó con velocidad atemorizante y en un segundo estaba enfrente de la pelirrosa listo para clavar su Katana en su corazón. Pero un segundo antes que pudiera terminar con la vida de Sakura un borrón blanco rompió la ventana de la oficina y arremetió contra Sasuke, golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que lo envió a chocarse contra la pared contraria.

"¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces desgraciada?!" gritó Suigetsu poniéndose protectívamente en frente de Sakura.

"Arg... ¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás por eso!" sin perder tiempo Sasuke apareció enfrente de Suigetsu presumiendo su increíble velocidad para luego lanzar un relampagueante corte que cercenó el brazo de Suigetsu. La sangre chorreo a borbotones.

"¡Ack!" Suigetsu apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para agarrarse el lugar donde antes estaba su brazo.

"¡Suigetsu!/¡Suigetsu-kun!" vinieron los gritos de Naruto y Sakura al ver a su amigo lastimado.

"Hmp, ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes? En los últimos días escuche mucho acerca de los piratas de Samsara, pero supongo que eran solo rumores." Sasuke levantó su Katana listo para asestar su golpe final. "¿Unas últimas palabras?"

"Si…" los ojos de Suigetsu estaban ocultos por su cabello. "¡Deberías aprender Haki!" sin decir más Suigetsu volvió a golpear a Sasuke con su brazo recién reformado. Sasuke volvió a chocar contra la pared.

"¿Pero qué…? ¡Yo vi como tu brazo sangraba!" dijo Sasuke levantándose una vez más.

"Je, yo comí la Eki Eki no mi, soy un hombre líquido. Hacer sangre falsa es pan comido para mí." presumió Suigetsu.

"Ya veo, gracias por revelarme tus habilidades." con esto la espada del Uchiha se tornó negra, indicando el uso de Haki.

"¡Ack, demonios!" Suigetsu se palmeó la frente.

Sasuke aprovechó ese descuido para intentar un corte horizontal buscando cortarle la cabeza a Suigetsu, pero el peliblanco estaba más que preparado.

"¡Sakura!" gritó Suigetsu.

"¡Hai!" contestó Sakura capturando la espada de Sasuke entre sus manos. "¡Cha, no eres el único que puede usar Haki!"

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban abiertos como platos, trató de liberar su espada pero el agarre de la pelirrosa no cedía.

"¡Te tengo!" gritó Suigetsu apareciendo a su lado y golpeándolo una vez más. Sasuke se volvió a estrellar contra el ya destruido muro.

"Fue un error haber venido aquí, tu arrogancia será tu muerte." declaró Naruto. Sasuke solo quedó de rodillas mientras examinaba sus enemigos.

"Tch, un usuario tipo logia, Sakura y un Shichibukai. Además con todo el ruido que hicimos los guardias se dieron cuenta seguro. No tengo oportunidad ante esta situación…" murmuró el Uchiha. "Recuerda mis palabras Sakura, tus días están contados."

Rápidamente Sasuke rompió la otra ventana escapando.

"¿¡Dónde crees que vas cobarde?!" dijo Suigetsu rompiendo otra ventana para perseguirlo.

"¡Sakura, ve tras ellos! ¡Yo avisaré a Ao para que aumente la seguridad de la aldea, luego los alcanzaré!" ordenó Naruto.

"¡Hai!" inmediatamente Sakura rompió otra ventana entrando en la persecución.

A Naruto le tembló un ojo al ver su oficina. Los muros estaban rotos, los escombros yacían tumbados en el suelo y todas las ventanas estaban rotas con los cristales regados por todo el lugar.

"...mi oficina…"

* * *

Sasuke corría a toda velocidad por las calles nubladas de Kiri, silenciosamente haciendo su escape para no alertar a ninguno de sus guerreros. Confiaba plenamente en sus habilidades de infiltración, no había forma de que nadie lo detectara.

"¡Atrapen a ese cabrón! ¡Es un pervertido!" gritó Suigetsu mientras perseguía al pelinegro.

Inmediatamente una horda de mujeres apareció de la nada y comenzó a perseguir al Uchiha amenazando dejarlo sin descendientes.

"¡Mierda!" maldijo Sasuke mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Sin embargo tuvo que bajar su velocidad para esquivar un sartenazo de uno de los vendedores callejeros.

"¡Joder, este lugar está lleno de locos!"

"¡Shannaro!" Sakura lanzó uno de los escombros gigantescos de la pasada guerra tratando de aplastar a Sasuke.

El Uchiha saltó al aire y rápidamente desenvainó su espada, lanzando un corte horizontal que partió los escombros en dos.

"Sólo un poco más y va llegar a la entrada, debemos detenerlo antes que pueda salir." dijo Sakura corriendo a toda velocidad.

"**Liquid Gun"**

Suigetsu disparó varias balas líquidas a Sasuke intentando ralentizarlo, pero Sasuke las esquivaba olímpicamente sin perder velocidad.

"¡Ack, es muy escurridizo!" dijo Suigetsu suprimiendo las ganas de tirarse el pelo.

"¡Puedo ver la entrada!" dijo Sakura asustada.

"No te preocupes, está bien así." dijo Naruto apareciendo a su lado, siguiéndoles sin dificultad.

"¡Capitán!" dijo Suigetsu sorprendido. Habían estado persiguiendo a Sasuke sin poder alcanzarlo, pero Naruto los había alcanzado a ellos sin problemas y además lo hacía sin esfuerzo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que está bien? ¿Vas a dejarlo escapar?" preguntó Sakura un poco enojada.

"Claro que no, lo vamos a perseguir para que nos lleve con sus compañeros." respondió el rubio ignorando su enojo.

"Oh…" fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura sintiéndose avergonzada por su tono anterior.

"Por el momento confío plenamente en ustedes para ayudarme a controlar la situación. Nos vamos a enfrentar con guerreros de Konoha pronto y no sabemos cuántos son, además de que yo no estoy al cien por ciento aún. Ao se encargará de la capital así que no hay que preocuparse por más infiltraciones." dijo el rubio.

"No se preocupe capitán, usted puede contar con nosotros, ¿Verdad Sakura?"

"¡Hai!"

"¡Cuidado!" alertó Naruto rápidamente esquivando un árbol que cayó en su camino. Gracias a su advertencia Sakura y Suigetsu no tuvieron problemas para esquivarlo.

"Está tratando de perdernos, eso significa que estamos cerca." dedució Sakura.

"Este camino llega a la playa sur, el mismo lugar por el que llegamos. Solo espero que no hayan tocado mi Perla Negra." dijo Naruto un poco asustado por el bien de su barco.

Sasuke siguió cortando más árboles con su espada pero fue en vano ya que Naruto, Sakura y Suigetsu lograron esquivarlos sin problemas.

"Demonios…" murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo. Rápidamente guardó su espada y sacó un Den-Den Mushi. "Hola, aquí Sasuke. Fui descubierto, prepárense para la batalla." sin esperar respuesta cerró la llamada y aceleró el paso.

"¡Va más rápido!" exclamó Suigetsu anonadado.

"¡No se queden atrás!" gritó Naruto duplicando su velocidad.

Cabe decir que les dejó el polvo a Sakura y Suigetsu.

"¡Ack, son muy rápidos!"

"¡Qué monstruos!"

Presionando sus límites los dos aumentaron su velocidad.

* * *

En una isla resguardada de la sociedad llena de junglas con rica flora y fauna y gran valoración histórica se encontraba una de las islas que millones de hombres soñaban visitar. Esta isla se llama Amazon Lily, la cual daba hogar a la ciudad de las mujeres.

A su vez esta ciudad da hogar a la tribu Kuja, una tribu compuesta solamente de mujeres y la principal razón por la cual era un lugar muy codiciado por los hombres.

"Emperatriz, ha llegado un nuevo mensaje. Se ha llamado una reunión de Shichibukai y su presencia es requerida."

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Preparen el barco, tomaremos camino inmediatamente!"

"¿Eh? P-pero emperatriz, el lugar de reunión está a sólo medio día de viaje, ¿No sería mejor esperar a pasado mañana para tomar camino?"

"¡No! Quiero llegar ahí lo más pronto posible, así que obedece tus órdenes." dijo la emperatriz con tono estricto.

"H-hai." respondió la pobre chica para luego correr a cumplir sus órdenes.

La emperatriz puso sus manos en sus sonrojadas mejillas, una expresión enamorada se asentó en su cara mientras sus ojos se perdían en sus recuerdos.

"Pronto nos volveremos a ver, Naruto-sama. Por fin podré tener sus hijos…"

La mujer más hermosa del mundo, Boa Hancock, estaba lista para la reunión de Shichibukai y para… ¿quedar embarazada?...

* * *

Naruto emergió del bosque. La niebla en la playa era un poco más ligera, permitiendo un poco más de visión.

'Aunque no tuviera estos problemas de visión en primer lugar si tuviera mi Rinnegan disponible. Debería activarse en cualquier momento ahora…' pensó Naruto.

"¡Ahí está!" gritó Sasuke, quien ahora se encontraba con otras cuatro asumió que eran guerreros de Konoha.

"Tch, te digo que esto es una mala idea, Uchiha. Ese tipo es un Shichibukai." dijo uno de guerreros, tenía cabello negro largo y ojos blancos. Su vestuario era un pantalón largo negro y chaleco verde, el uniforme estándar de Konoha. Su nombre era Hyuga Neji.

"Venga Neji, un verdadero macho alfa no escapa de sus peleas." dijo el individuo a su lado. Tenía pelo castaño, ojos café y portaba el uniforme estándar de Konoha. Su nombre era Inuzuka Kiba.

"Y-yo estoy con Neji, deberíamos haber escapado. Además ya me está dando hambre." el que habló fue un gordito de pelo castaño largo puntiagudo que también usaba el uniforme estándar de Konoha. Su nombre era Akimichi Chouji.

Naruto también notó a la última de su grupo, una chica de pelo negro y ojos blancos. Extrañamente ella vestía una blusa holgada en vez del chaleco verde de Konoha. Se veía cansada, su mirada era triste y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. Por alguna razón le pareció conocida, pero no recordaba de donde.

Ella era Hyuga Hinata.

"No sean cobardes, él está debilitado. Ahora es nuestra mejor oportunidad para derrotarlo. Estoy seguro que Danzo nos dará una gran recompensa por su cabeza." dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

"La última vez que chequee, Sarutobi Hiruzen era el Hokage de Konoha." dijo Naruto.

"Hmp, tu información es muy antigua Uzumaki, Sarutobi murió hace muchos años ya. Danzo tomó el poder y bajo su mando llevará a Konoha a la gloria." Sasuke puso una sonrisa arrogante. "Pero basta de hablar del futuro, ahora lo importante es eliminarte. Una vez hayas sido eliminado los ciudadanos de Kiri nos agradecerán por haberlos liberado de su tirano y la alianza entre Konoha y Kiri se formará." su sonrisa se hizo más grande si es posible.

"Cuánta arrogancia… créeme, Sasuke-kun, si me matas lo último que mis ciudadanos harían sería agradecerte." dijo Naruto sin perder la calma.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver que el intento de enojar a su enemigo no funcionó.

"Sin importancia. Hoy mueres aquí." sin más Sasuke se lanzó a máxima velocidad contra Naruto, pero este ni se inmuto. Se quedó parado en el mismo lugar, como esperando a ser golpeado. Al último momento mientras se acercaba Sasuke notó una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del nuevo Mizukage, pero ya era muy tarde.

"¡Shannaro!" por segunda vez en ese día Sakura envío volando al pobre Uchiha, quien derrapó por el suelo de la playa alzando cantidades indiscriminadas de arena. Suigetsu aterrizó junto a ella, quedando los dos detrás de Naruto.

Los ojos de los guerreros de Konoha se abrieron como platos.

"¡¿Sakura?!" Neji fue el primero en reaccionar al ver a la pelirrosa.

"¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces Haruno?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!" gritó Kiba mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a levantarse.

Incluso Hinata parecía sorprendida.

"Ja, lo tienes bien merecido maldita bruja." se burló Suigetsu.

"¡Soy hombre cabrón!" gritó cabreado el Uchiha.

"¡Ack!" '¿Por qué todos los hombres son tan afeminados estos días...' pensó Suigetsu.

"Jajaja, el peliblanco me cae bien."

"Cállate Kiba. No les des elogios a esa banda de inútiles." dijo Sasuke mosqueado.

"Tratar de hacernos enojar no va a funcionar, ya deberías saber eso." dijo Naruto ante el insulto a su banda.

De repente Sasuke obtuvo una expresión salvaje dándole un mal presentimiento al rubio.

"¿Estás seguro?" el tono que usó el Uchiha hizo que Naruto frunciera el ceño. "Este lugar está bien... aislado del mundo, por lo que no me sorprendería que no hayas oído de las últimas noticias."

Naruto notó como los ojos de Hinata se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Ve al grano." dijo Naruto.

"Hace unos días se confirmó la captura del hermano del noble y Shichibukai Uzumaki D. Naruto. Su nombre era… Uzumaki D Menma. Fue capturado por la organización criminal Akatsuki y ahora se lo presume muerto." Sasuke puso media sonrisa. "Nosotros estuvimos ahí ¿sabes?. Pero claro, no hicimos nada. Para nosotros ese tipo no era más que un perro, un triste individuo en la sombra de su hermano." reveló Sasuke lanzando una carcajada. Quería hacerle perder la calma y haría lo que sea para conseguirlo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe para luego oscurecerse. Bajó su cabeza y cerró los ojos ocultando su expresión. Detrás de él Suigetsu y Sakura le enviaban miradas preocupadas, pero él ni se inmuto.

Del lado de Konoha la chica pelinegra rompía en llanto para luego desmayarse, alertando a uno de sus compañeros.

"¡Hinata!" gritó Inuzuka Kiba agarrando a la chica antes que cayera a la arena.

"Hinata…" murmuró Naruto. El nombre le resultó conocido, fue entonces que recordó. Ella era la chica de quien Menma se había enamorado…

"¡Maldición! ¡Le dije que se quedara en el barco, es peligroso que se involucre en peleas en su condición!" exclamó el castaño.

"Está embarazada, no enferma. Además su embarazo tiene menos de tres meses, su desempeño en batalla no debería verse afectado. Aunque no es como si fuera importante, siempre fue una fracasada." declaró Hyuga Neji con sorna.

"¡Cállate maldito! ¡Qué no ves que…!"

Pero Naruto no escuchó más. Embarazada, esa chica estaba embarazada y lo más probable es que ese hijo sea de…

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe, mostrándole al mundo la terrorífica forma del Rinnegan. Naruto sin embargo no le puso atención a las expresiones sorprendidas de los presentes. En vez él simplemente alzó una mano apuntando a Hinata y dijo dos palabras.

"**Bansho Ten'in"**

La forma desmayada de la ojiperla voló de los brazos de Kiba directamente a Naruto, quien la agarró como de sí princesa se tratara. Los ojos de los de Konoha estaban abiertos como platos.

"E-esos ojos… acaso él…" Kiba no tenía palabras.

"No hay duda, su poder a regresado." declaró Neji.

"¡No se dejen intimidar, aún tenemos la ventaja numérica! ¡Atacaremos con la formación… argh…!" Sasuke no pudo terminar cuando tuvo que apoyarse en una rodilla por el obvio dolor en su cuerpo. "¿Q-qué demonios…?"

"Oh, hasta que al fin sucedió. Debo admitir que duraste más de lo que esperaba, pero desde que entraste a Kiri firmaste tu contrato de muerte." dijo Naruto con Hinata aún en sus brazos. Su tono era extremadamente serio, lo que preocupó a Sakura y Suigetsu.

"¡¿De qué estás hablando desgraciado?!" preguntó Kiba al lado de Sasuke.

"La niebla de la capital es venenosa, causa la muerte en pocas horas. Sin el tratamiento correcto tu amigo morirá." respondió el rubio en un tono condescendiente.

"Joder, eso significa que tenemos que encontrar un doctor inmediatamente." dijo Neji apuntando lo obvio.

"Por cierto, olvidé decirles que la única doctora en el mundo que sabe el tratamiento está detrás de mí." Naruto apuntó con un dedo pulgar a Sakura.

Los de Konoha se vieron en una encrucijada mortal, y sin tener más opción Kiba tomó la palabra.

"Sakura, si te arrodillas ante nosotros y curas a Sasuke nosotros nos encargaremos que no te eliminen y tengas un juicio justo." dijo el castaño.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, luego su cara tomó una expresión pensativa. Lentamente ella comenzó a caminar hacia Sasuke.

"¿¡Qué demonios haces Sakura?!" le gritó Suigetsu, pero Sakura lo ignoró y se puso de rodillas.

De rodillas en frente de Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, ¿me permite entrar en su banda?"

Todos los que estaban en la playa se quedaron callados demostrando sorpresa. No se esperaban que la pelirrosa jurara lealtad a Naruto, mucho menos en frente de Konoha.

"Jejeje… ¡jajajajajaja!" las carcajadas de Naruto retumbaron por toda la playa asustando varias gaviotas que revoloteaban fuera del lugar como si estuvieran siendo perseguidas por un depredador. Él entendía perfectamente lo que Sakura había hecho. Jurar lealtad ante su presencia era como mostrarle el dedo medio, solo que multiplicado mil veces. Era el peor insulto que le pudo haber mostrado a Konoha, sin duda Sakura había ganado varios puntos en su libro. Más sin embargo, ahora no era el momento para estar riendo.

"Vámonos" dijo Naruto finalmente calmado. Sakura y Suigetsu rápidamente obedecieron dejando el lugar. No matarían a los de Konoha, necesitaban dejarlos vivos para que le dejen el mensaje a Danzo.

Los de Konoha por su parte no pudieron decir ni hacer nada. Ya todo lo que se tenía que decir había sido dicho. Se quedaron ahí, viendo como se alejaban con uno de sus compañeros mientras ellos tenían a otro moribundo entre sus brazos.

Naruto no sintió ningún remordimiento. Le habían quitado a su hermano después de todo, esto solo era el comienzo.

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

¡Woohoo! ¡La cosa se comienza a poner caliente!

Debo notificar que oficialmente ya estamos pasados de la mitad de la historia. Hasta ahora me la he pasado de maravilla escribiendo y espero que haya sido igual para leer. Dejarme sus opiniones.

Por cierto, ¡El número de reviews ya está muy cerca de alcanzar el cien! Como algunos sabrán, la única meta que le puse a ésta historia para que sea exitosa fue que los reviews pasaran los cien. Hasta ahora creo que he hecho un muy buen trabajo tomando en cuenta que este es un crossover y no una historia puramente de Naruto, por lo que me alegra que la meta se cumpla. Muchas gracias por leer la historia y en especial a los que dejan sus reviews :)

Con esto me despido, no leemos en… ¿2 semanas? No sé, creo que se me ha hecho rutina postear cada dos semanas XD. Sin más, adiós.

Fuck like hell and sleep well

**R&amp;R**


	28. Lazos

**Capítulo 28: Lazos**

* * *

Se dice que los sueños son influenciados por nuestras experiencias. Si nos pasa algo malo cabe la posibilidad de que tengamos pesadillas, de la misma forma que si tenemos un buen día quizás resulte en un buen sueño.

Eso es asumiendo que soñemos en primer lugar, pues también es probable que no tengamos ningún sueño.

_Lo miró intensamente. Tenía cabello negro muy oscuro, pero para ella esa oscuridad brillaba más que el sol. Sus ojos eran un azul más bonito que el cielo mismo, le cegaba el solo mirarlos. Su nariz era perfecta, no había otra palabra para describirla, simplemente perfecta. Sus labios siempre fruncidos, tan buenos en sabor como en imagen, . Sus mejillas que tenían tres bigotes, como los de un gato le daban un toque adorable a sus más que masculinas facciones. _

_Suspiro sin darse cuenta, y rogó porque él no se diera cuenta, no quería que pensara que ella era rara, pero es que podría mirarlo una eternidad y no se aburriría. 'Menma-kun…'_

_Y de repente todo oscureció..._

"_Hinata, debo serte sincero. Esto ya no puede seguir más. Debemos terminar." dijo Menma mirándola intensamente. Nunca se dio cuenta del dolor que sus ojos reflejaban, quizás porque en ese momento ella estaba más distraída con su propio dolor, pero ahora podía verlo, ahora podía ver a través de la mentira. Él no quería separarse de ella._

_Su inmensa felicidad se convirtió en tristeza. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, quería abrir su boca, gritarle que no la deje, que no se separe de ella, pero por más que intentaba las palabras no salían de su boca..._

"_Tch, ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Vete de aquí." dijo Menma cruelmente. Esta vez ella sabía que era mentira. Sus palabras le dolían como si fueran puñaladas, pero ya no lo permitiría más. Esta vez ella no dejaría que él se fuera._

_El comenzó a alejarse, su imagen empezaba a ser absorbida por la oscuridad..._

"_Joder, ¡Lárgate! ¡¿Qué acaso no ves que estorbas?!" gritó Menma desesperado. Ella sentía como si la hubieran abofeteado, pero se lo perdono. Ella sabía que no era verdad, que lo hacía para protegerla, pero ahora ella no era la única que necesitaba protección._

_Finalmente lo alcanzó, tomó su mano y lo jaló fuera de la oscuridad. _

_Pero ya era muy tarde..._

_Su oscuro pelo ahora era carmesí por la sangre, sus ojos azules estaban sin brillo, su nariz ya no inhalaba el aire vital que sus pulmones necesitaban, su boca estaba medio abierta y sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios, y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas por el líquido vital que había sido derramado. _

_No. _

_No._

_No._

"¡NOOOOOOOOO!"

"¡Hinata!"

"¡Hay que calmarla, no dejen que se haga daño!" rápidamente Hinata se vio fuertemente agarrada por Naruto y Kakashi, quienes trataban de calmarla. Sin embargo Hinata siguió gritando y tratando de liberarse por la fuerza. ¡Debía salvarlo, debía salvar a Menma!

"¡Pensé que la vacuna no tenía efectos secundarios!" le escuchó decir a uno de los que la agarraban. Sin embargo ella no le prestó atención y siguió tratando de liberarse.

"Y no los tiene, quizás tuvo una pesadilla o algo." respondió una pelirrosa que estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación.

¿Sakura?...

"Demonios… Hinata, ¡Hinata!" su atención de nuevo regresó a la persona que le agarraba su brazo derecho, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos extraños. "Escucha, no te vamos a hacer daño. Vamos a hablar, pero tienes que calmarte."

Viendo que no podía hacer nada más que obedecer la Hyuga asintió lentamente. El rubio le dio una mirada a quien le agarraba su brazo izquierdo y juntos la dejaron libre. Por la esquina de sus ojos miró a esta persona notando su apariencia, un hombre de pelo plateado muy extraño. Tenía una bandana cubriendo uno de sus ojos y una máscara de tela cubriendo la parte baja de su cara. Era la primera vez que Hinata veía a alguien así.

"Joder, esto va a dejar marca." comentó el peliplata mientras veía su brazo que había sido arañado y estaba sangrando profusamente.

Sakura viendo esto se movió rápidamente a asistirlo. "Déjame revisar eso." dijo tomándole el brazo. Empezó a limpiarle la sangre pero esta no paraba de brotar.

"Yo… lo siento…" trató de disculparse Hinata, pero sus palabras no sonaban honestas. Estaba en un lugar desconocido llenos de personas desconocidas, lo último que le importaba era el bienestar de estos.

"Hinata," la pelinegra se volvió a enfocar en el rubio de ojos extraños. "Se que debes estar asustada, yo también lo estaría, pero te prometo que no te haremos daño." dijo el rubio.

Hinata lo miró fijamente.

"No tienes prueba de eso." dijo sin tartamudez. La pelinegra se hubiera sorprendido pues ella siempre se tropezaba en sus palabras, pero esta vez su vida no era la única que estaba en juego sino también la vida de su bebé, el hijo de su amado. No se podía permitir ser débil.

"Quizás no tenga pruebas, pero al menos déjame decirte mi nombre. Me llamo Uzumaki D. Naruto… y soy el hermano de Menma." dijo el rubio. Esto la sorprendió de sobremanera, ella sabía que Menma tenía un hermano pero no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, siendo el Mizukage.

"Quizás tú no me conozcas, pero yo sí te conozco a ti." continuó. "Menma hablaba mucho de ti. No había duda de su amor por ti. Él te amaba mucho y..." Naruto no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró un poco y tuvo que tomar aire. No lo culpaba, a ella también le dolía la muerte Menma.

"¿Podrían dejarnos solos?" preguntó Naruto después de calmarse un poco. Kakashi y Sakura viendo que Hinata no atacaría decidieron que no había problema.

"Ven conmigo Kakashi, debemos ponerle una venda ese brazo." dijo la pelirrosa.

"Hai." sin más preámbulos los dos se retiraron dejando a Hinata y Naruto solos.

El silencio inundó la habitación. Naruto había tomado asiento en una silla paralela a la cama mientras que Hinata solo miraba al frente perdida en sus pensamientos. El silencio se pudo extender por horas pero al final alguien debía hablar. Fue Naruto quien hizo los honores y honestamente Hinata le agradeció por lo bajo. Aún estaba un poco confundida con la situación.

"Así que estás embarazada." comentó Naruto evadiendo hablar de la muerte de Menma.

"H-hai." ahora que se encontraba sola y sabía que Naruto era el hermano de su amado ella deseaba dar una buena impresión, aunque eso solo la terminó ofuscando. Maldito sea el sonrojo de sus mejillas...

"¿Es de Menma?" su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y tuvo que pasar un segundo para registrar las palabras en su cabeza. Cabe decir que estaba ofendida. Muy ofendida.

"Claro q-que sí." le dijo un poco molesta.

Lo vio volver a tomar aire y hundirse en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué estaría pensando? Seguramente de la muerte de Menma… Hinata rápidamente eliminó esos pensamientos, lo último que quería era romper en llanto.

Entonces Naruto pareció volver a la realidad, dándole una mirada tan intensa que casi le dio un escalofrío. Esa mirada se parecía demasiado a la de Menma...

"Yo me encargaré que a ti y a el bebé no les falte nada. Mientras se mantengan dentro de Kiri estarán seguros, más ahora que yo soy Mizukage."

Naruto tomó sus manos entre las suyas y su mirada se volvió intensa.

"No se si te interesa, porque ahora seguramente te preocupe más la seguridad del bebé sobre todas las cosas. Pero te juro… te prometo, que mataré el desgraciado que les robo su felicidad."

Sin más que decir Naruto se levantó de la silla en dirección a la salida, dejando a una estupefacta pero en el fondo agradecida Hinata.

* * *

En el mar un solitario barco se desplazaba veloz con rumbo a una isla del Gobierno. Era obvio para quien lo viera que su tripulación tenía prisa, pues el barco se enfrentaba a las olas de una forma salvaje sin importarle el bienestar de su estructura. Estructura que por cierto tenía dos gigantes serpientes marinas que ayudaban a cargar el barco, sin duda algo que no se veía todos los días.

Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era la capitana del barco: una mujer enamorada que no deseaba más que encontrarse con su amado.

¿El nombre de la mujer? Boa Hancock, claro está.

Hancock era muchas cosas. Bella, orgullosa, fuerte, y como ya mencionamos antes, estaba enamorada. Muchos dirían incluso que su enamoramiento rozaba la obsesión.

Ella no lo negaría.

¿Y cómo no podría estar obsesionada, si el hombre objeto de sus sentimientos no era nadie más Uzumaki D. Naruto? Era imposible no obsesionarse. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Sin contar los múltiples títulos que se le reconocían al exquisito hombre, ( porque a ella no le importaban) Naruto fue quien la rescató de su esclavitud, él le dio su libertad. Y por si eso no fuera poco él no le pidió nada a cambio. ¿Tesoros? No. ¿Tierras? No. ¿Riquezas? Tampoco. El no le pidió absolutamente nada. Nulo. Cero.

Él también era todo un caballero, además de culto e inteligente. Gracioso incluso, pero sin rayar la estupidez que muchos (todos) los hombres tenían. Era perfecto.

Bueno... casi perfecto, pues también habían cosas que no le gustaban de su Naruto-sama. Para empezar está el tema de los dulces: a Naruto le encantaban los dulces. Ella no lo culpaba, pues ella amaba los dulces como cualquier otro ¡Pero Naruto-sama exageraba! Tenía una barra de chocolate para cada ocasión, comía postres en cada comida e incluso le echaba un frasco entero de azúcar a su café. ¡Un frasco entero!

Además estaba el tema del sueño: Naruto-sama tendía a pasar noches enteras sin dormir. Ella sabía por experiencia propia lo cansado que era pasar una noche sin dormir, al siguiente día era difícil mantener los ojos abiertos y los pensamientos no fluían con normalidad. El cuerpo necesita descanso y usualmente Naruto-sama no se lo daba.

Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, cuando ella sea su esposa se encargará de corregir todo eso. ¡Ella estará ahí para apoyarlo, y a cambio su Naruto-sama le dará todos los hijos que ella quiera!

Hancock se sonrojó, quizás se había vuelto un poco pervertida desde que se enteró cómo se hacen los bebés...

Sus (pervertidos) pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, la cual reveló a una de las miembros de su tripulación, una joven de cabello rubio rizado. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Honestamente no se acordaba, llevaba poco tiempo como capitana por lo que le costaba recordar el nombre de sus Nakamas.

"Hancock-sama, llegaremos pronto a nuestro destino."

"Entiendo, estaré ahí en un momento. Gracias por el aviso." le respondió.

"A su servicio, Hancock-sama." dijo la joven en tono respetuoso mientras se retiraba.

Respeto. Eso era lo que todo su clan tenía hacia ella. Se sentía muy extraño pues en sus últimos años ella había sido tratada como basura, pero definitivamente no se sentía mal. Podría decir que lo disfrutaba, pero estaría mintiendo. A ella poco le importaba el respeto de unos desconocidos. Sí, podrían ser su clan y todo, pero al haber sido secuestrada desde muy pequeña y pasando la mayor parte de su vida en otro lugar hacían que todas las Kuja se convirtieran en desconocidas.

La única razón por la que logró convertirse en su emperatriz es porque las Kuja valoran belleza y lealtad sobre todas las cosas, y ella excediendo en estas dos características se le hizo muy simple tomar el control del clan. La anciana del clan había intentado evitar su ascenso como emperatriz, pero ella se había vuelto una Shichibukai y gracias a eso había firmado un contrato de protección para la isla. Básicamente mientras ella sea leal al gobierno este no mandaría sus Marinos a Amazon Lily, manteniendo sus secretos protegidos.

En resumen, se había convertido en una pieza clave para la supervivencia del clan por lo que la desgraciada anciana no podía quitarle su título de líder. Igual se lo tenía merecido por ser una mandona. La vieja no le caía mal, pero es que siempre andaba hablando de tradiciones y demás chorradas y eso a ella le sacaba de quicio.

Ahora que ella tenía a todo el clan bajo su mando se preguntaba: ¿Por qué regresó con las Kuja en primer lugar? Al principio había sido por orgullo. Cuando fue una esclava fue lo único que tenía, orgullo de ser una Kuja. En cierta forma fue lo que le ayudó a mantener la cordura, pero ahora que había regresado se había dado cuenta de que todo el clan no eran más que desconocidos para ella.

Que decepción.

Luego pensó que la razón de su regreso fueron sus hermanas. Pero además de la marca de esclavo que las unía como mártires la verdad es que ellas no eran muy cercanas, cuando eran esclavas ellas servían bajo distintas familias nobles, solo coincidiendo cuando estos hacían una fiesta o reunión.

Naruto-sama y los Samsara fueron más familia para ella en comparación con sus hermanas de sangre. Y eso teniendo en cuenta que solo convivieron por una semana.

¿Se arrepentía de rechazar la invitación a la banda de los Samsara? Sí, sí se arrepentía. Pero ella había aceptado ser la emperatriz de las Kuja y ella afrontaría la responsabilidad.

Tomando su abrigo de capitana y levantándose de su silla Hancock se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Quizás ser emperatriz no había estado en sus planes, pero mientras la responsabilidad no se meta entre ella y su Naruto-sama entonces no habría problemas.

* * *

Naruto se encontraba en su oficina. El lugar era un desastre lleno de escombros y polvo, pero era funcional.

Sin embargo a Naruto nada de eso le importaba al momento. Él se encontraba revisando unos archivos muy importantes, en específico los periódicos de los últimos días.

Quizás piensen que unos simples periódicos no eran tan importantes, pero es que en Kiri los periódicos no eran de dominio público, o al menos no lo han sido desde que Komura bloqueó el ingreso de información al país.

'Semejante estupidez. Todos los ciudadanos están completamente desinformados de lo que ha pasado en el mundo en los últimos años.'

Naruto pensaba cambiar eso, pero no había podido hacerlo porque habían otros asuntos más importantes de los que hacerse cargo.

Qué mala decisión.

Con lo ocupado que estaba no había tenido tiempo de leer los periódicos de los últimos días. Y como aún no había cambiado las leyes el único que tenía acceso a estos era él y nadie más que él, por lo que nadie le hubiera podido avisar de las últimas noticias.

Sino fuera por lo de Konoha no se hubiera enterado de la muerte de Menma en semanas.

"Y mucho menos de esto…" murmuró Naruto mirando al periódico del día, recién entregado por las aves del Gobierno. En la portada con letras grandes y negrita decía: 'El Gobierno convoca reunión de Shichibukai'.

Naruto apretó el periódico y suspiró molesto. Con lo lejos que le quedaba esa isla tendría que salir inmediatamente para llegar a tiempo, y con los problemas de Kiri los ancianos se la pondrían difícil para ir, y además con la decisión que había llegado acerca de la banda de los Samsara, y para rematar aún no se lo había contado a sus miembros, y…

"Argh…" Naruto apoyó su frente sobre el escritorio dando otro suspiro molesto. Tenía un dolor de cabeza intenso y se le habían acabado sus chocolates. Sin su consumo diario de azúcar los dolores de cabeza lo matarían. "Ya que… no hay nada que hacer."

Sin más Naruto se levantó y tomó su chaqueta, no se podía permitir desperdiciar tiempo.

Antes que pudiera salir sin embargo la puerta de la oficina se abrió mostrando a su secretaria, quien traía una pila de papeles.

"¿Va a salir a algún lugar, Mizukage-sama?" pregunto al verlo con su chaqueta puesta.

"Si. Es más, me demoraré unos días, por lo que agradecería si le pudieras avisar al consejo." le dijo el rubio.

La pobre secretaria se puso pálida.

"E-ellos no estarán muy felices con su salida…" comentó nerviosa la pobre secretaria. Realmente no quería ser ella la portadora de malas noticias.

Sintiendo su nerviosismo Naruto le sonrió.

"Me parece que aún no nos hemos presentado. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La muchacha se sonrojó ante su sonrisa y respondió de forma tímida

"Karin, Mizukage-sama."

"Llámame Naruto."

"O-ok, Naruto-sama." la pobre chica por su parte estaba emocionada ¿Acaso el apuesto joven estaba tratando de conquistarla? ¿Será que ella se convertiría en la señora Uzumaki?

"Karin…" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el 'apuesto joven'. Naruto se acercó a ella hasta el punto donde podía sentir su respiración. Su cercanía hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara aún más, su cara igualando el mismo rojo que su pelo. "...¿Puedes hacerme un favor?"

La pelirroja asintió como pudo, completamente excitada con la situación.

Naruto le puso algo en sus manos y acercó sus labios hasta que casi se estaban tocando.

"Dale esto al consejo y diles que no volveré en unos días." susurró Naruto, luego se alejó y salió de la habitación.

A Karin le tomó un segundo para registrar sus palabras, pero cuando lo hizo se derrumbó en el suelo.

"Me ha engañado…" dijo deprimida. Luego se lamió los labios. "Pero no importa porque es un bombón."

La chica se quedó en el suelo soñando en las cosas que le haría al rubio cuando regrese.

En un lugar lejano cierta emperatriz Kuja tuvo ganas de asesinar a todas las pelirrojas del mundo.

* * *

Naruto salió del bosque, en frente de él estaba la playa, oscurecida con la característica niebla del país. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde su enfrentamiento con Sasuke y los demás de Konoha por lo que ya estaba cayendo la noche.

Caminó lentamente y sus ojos captaron la imponente figura del 'Perla Negra', su adorado barco. Sus días como capitán de los Samsara habían sido divertidos, pero parece que llegaron a su fin. No quería que sus Nakamas se involucren en el camino que él iba a tomar, era demasiado oscuro y sangriento.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de unos pasos que venían detrás de él, seguido de una voz conocida.

"Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo." dijo Kakashi. Junto a él venían Sakura y Suigetsu. "¿Dónde va, capitán? No nos dijo nada acerca de un viaje…"

Naruto no se volteó, les siguió dando la espalda mientras observaba al Perla Negra.

"El viaje al que voy a partir… es personal. No quiero que se involucren, es más, tengo algo importante que decirles."

Finalmente se dio la vuelta, su mirada era seria, sin emociones. Incluso Kakashi sintió un poco de miedo ¿Qué les iba a decir que lo ponía de tan mal humor?

Finalmente Naruto habló, sus palabras lentas y claras.

"Desde este momento la banda de los Samsara queda oficialmente disuelta. Son libres de hacer lo que deseen desde ahora."

El viento sopló con fuerza, sacudiendo los árboles y provocando que la temperatura baje considerablemente, pero ni eso enfrió el terrible calor que se podía sentir en la escena de la enigmática banda.

No fue sorpresa para Naruto cuando Suigetsu fue el primero en reaccionar.

"¡¿Qué mierda está diciendo, capitán?!" gritó confundido y furioso el peliblanco.

"Tal como lo escuchaste, te he liberado. Puedes unirte a otra banda si así deseas, pues los Samsara han quedado disueltos." respondió sin titubear.

"¿Disuelta? ¿Unirme a otra banda? Me disculpa capitán, pero todo lo que está diciendo son un montón de estupideces."

"Suigetsu, escúchame…"

"No, usted escúcheme. ¿Qué pasó con lo de conseguir la paz? ¿Qué pasó con lo de nunca abandonar a los Nakamas?"

"Mis objetivos han cambiado. No… no cambiaron. La verdad es que siempre me estuve mintiendo a mí mismo." un recuerdo le vino a la mente: La vez que Kakashi lo confrontó acerca de sus objetivos.

_"¡No! ¡No me vengas con esa mierda de detener una guerra, porque a mi eso me suena sólo como una triste razón para cumplir tu venganza contra Konoha y todas las Naciones no afiliadas!"_

"Me he dado cuenta que la paz es algo que el mundo no podrá alcanzar… al menos no hasta después que yo muera, quizá después de miles de años. ¿Cuál es el punto de buscar la paz si no estaré vivo para disfrutarla? Quizás no sea una persona malvada, de esas que van buscando el mal para los demás, pero tampoco soy un santo que desea la paz mundial. No lo soy, no lo fui y nunca lo seré. Les he estado mintiendo, a ustedes y a mí mismo, es por eso que no puedo seguir siendo su capitán."

"Así que sus objetivos han cambiado…" comentó Kakashi esperando que Naruto elaborara.

"Así es. Mi nuevo objetivo es venganza… no, no venganza sino redención. La muerte de Menma fue el último clavo del ataúd, es hora de hacer justicia por todos los males que le han causado a mi familia."

El rubio miró al cielo, pensando en todo lo que le esperaba. Con los desafíos de su objetivo en mente Naruto continuó.

"El camino que he tomado es muy oscuro, lleno de dificultades y sangre. Es algo que tengo que hacer solo, no quiero que ustedes sean expuestos a la oscuridad que me depara. Quizás haya abandonado mi sueño de la paz mundial, pero nunca abandonaré a mis Nakamas. Jamás me perdonaría si algo les pasara."

"Un poco tarde para eso ¿No?" dijo Kakashi.

"Así es, después de mandarnos a pelear una guerra y ponernos en mucho peligro, que mal capitán…" comentó Sakura.

"Yo casi me muero, si no fuera por Sakura ahora no la contaría. ¡Usted tiene que tomar responsabilidad!" declaró Suigetsu.

Naruto estaba shockeado.

"Chicos…"

"Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar ir a un capitán tan irresponsable. Tendremos que acompañarlo para asegurarnos que corrija su actitud." dijo Kakashi burlón.

"Así es capitán, ¡no crea que se deshará de nosotros tan fácilmente!" dijo Suigetsu.

Sakura también dio un paso al frente.

"No importa que tan oscuro sea su camino, nosotros estaremos siempre ahí, ¡porque nosotros nunca abandonamos a un Nakama!"

Naruto estaba sin palabras, simplemente demasiado sorprendido para hablar, para pensar. La situación era demasiado ridícula...

Parece que sí había elegido bien a sus Nakamas…

"Je… Jeje… ¡JEJEJEJEJEJE!" su risa retumbó por toda la playa. "Ok… supongo que deshacerme de ustedes no será tan fácil ¿eh? En ese caso no tengo más opción que reiniciar la banda de los Samsara. Bienvenidos de vuelta." dijo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa.

"Ja, nuestra separación no duró más de cinco minutos." comentó Kakashi.

"Hmp, es porque somos los mejores." dijo Suigetsu.

De repente Naruto pareció recordar algo, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a buscar algo.

"Casi lo olvido." dijo al encontrar lo que buscaba: una barra de chocolate. "Aquí, Sakura."

Naruto le lanzó el chocolate a la pelirrosa que apenas logró alcanzarlo.

"Ese chocolate lo encontré en mi equipaje, es el último que tengo así que será mejor que lo disfrutes."

Sakura lo miró confundida.

"¿El último? ¿Pero por qué me lo da entonces? Yo no quiero chocolate."

"El rito de entrada a nuestra banda no está completo hasta que no te ofrezca un chocolate. Pensé que querías entrar, pero si no lo quieres…"

Sakura negó rápidamente.

"No no no, lo quiero ¡Lo quiero!" la pelirrosa agarró el chocolate contra su pecho. "Gracias, ¡muchas gracias! ¡No lo decepcionare capitán!"

"Jejeje, estoy seguro que no lo harás. Ahora, mientras me gustaría quedarme aquí celebrando la entrada de nuestra nueva Nakama, no nos queda mucho tiempo para llegar a nuestro destino. ¡Es hora de partir!"

"¡Hai!"

Pero cuando la banda de los Seis Caminos se disponía a irse, alguien los interrumpió…

"¡Esperad! ¡Hay alguien más que quiere unirse a su banda!"

Naruto y los demás se voltearon, quedando sorprendidos al ver quien era.

"...¡¿Ao?!"

* * *

Y de repente un meteorito gigante cayó en Kiri, matando a Naruto y su banda y destruyendo la isla entera. Fin.

…¿Se lo creyeron?...

Lol, ¿Si ven lo que pasa cuando no pongo el letrero de **AN**? XD

**Nota curiosa**: En la primera escena, 'el sueño', en vez de Menma hablando basura de Hinata lo que iba decir era "Hinata, lo que más me gusta de ti es tu trasero." aunque al final decidí cambiarlo lol

Por cierto, ¡Estamos cerca de los 100 reviews! ¡Yaaayyy!

Con suerte, superaremos la marca en este capítulo. Tener cien reviews cumpliría la meta de esta historia, haciéndola exitosa.

Sin más, me despido.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**


	29. Un paso atrás

**Capítulo 29: Un paso atrás**

* * *

Salvo por el calmado aullido de las olas todo estaba en silencio en la playa norte de Kiri. Y no era para más, pues sus pintorescos ocupantes acababan de recibir una inesperada sorpresa de parte de cierto guerrero peliazul.

"...¡¿Ao?!" dijo Naruto incrédulo.

"De todas las personas en Kiri eres la última que me esperaba." comentó Suigetsu.

El comentario claramente molestó a Ao. "...¿Qué insinúas?" dijo mosqueado.

"No le hagas caso, Ao." dijo Naruto. "Ahora dime, ¿Qué es eso de que alguien quiere unirse a la banda? ¿Acaso estás interesado?"

Siendo sincero al rubio le sorprendería que Ao quiera unirse a la banda. El tipo era un fanático leal a su país, jamás en un millón de años se lo podía imaginar abandonando Kiri.

Tal como Naruto pensaba, Ao rápidamente negó la posibilidad de unirse a la banda.

"Hmp, claro que no." dijo. "Mi prioridad es Kiri. Yo estaba hablando de alguien más, estábamos buscándolo a usted pero nos separamos cuando nos contaron que no se encontraba en la capital."

Tras decir esto Ao puso una cara seria.

"Por cierto... ¿Tan pronto y ya está abandonado el puesto de Mizukage, Naruto-san?" dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

"Claro que no, no estoy renunciando. Simplemente tengo asuntos que solucionar." se defendió el rubio.

"Los ancianos no estarán muy felices. Quizás lo hayan elegido a usted sobre Mei-sama, pero eso no significa que le permitirán hacer lo que quiera."

"Me trae sin cuidado lo que piensen." contestó Naruto. "Dije que me encargaría de Kiri y eso es lo que haré, pero si no desean mi ayuda son libres de elegir a otro Mizukage."

Claramente eso no fue lo mejor que pudo haber dicho...

"¡Qué falta de respeto!" bramó Ao indignado. "¡Cómo se atreve a hablar tan descuidadamente descuidado del país! ¡En mis tiempos los jóvenes eran más patrióticos y amaban su bandera! ¡Hoy en día los jóvenes…!"

Y hasta ahí le pusieron atención antes de ponerse a hablar entre ellos.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos? Hay alguien más que quiere unirse…" comentó Suigetsu.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

"Lastimosamente no podemos esperarlo, debemos salir ahora mismo si queremos llegar a la reunión de Shichibukai." el rubio no tenía nada en contra de nuevos Nakama, pero realmente debían apresurarse.

"Pero no podemos simplemente dejarlo, ¡eso sería muy descortés!" defendió Sakura, poniéndose en el lugar de la pobre persona que quería unirseles.

"Sakura, el chocolate que te di era el último que tenía, así que si alguien más se une tú tendrás que compartirlo con él."

La pelirrosa no tardó en tomar su decisión.

"¡Zarpemos!"

"Ack, ¡que rápido cambió de opinión!" exclamó Suigetsu sorprendido.

"Así son las mujeres muchacho, algún día lo entenderás." dijo Kakashi sabiamente.

"¡¿Acaso me están ignorando?!" gritó Ao, pero nadie le hizo caso.

* * *

Cerca de ahí, dentro del frío bosque se encontraban dos figuras.

Una era una joven pelirroja, su cabello largo tapaba uno de sus ojos verdes y le daba un aire refinado a su hermosa cara. Resaltaba su belleza con un vestido de batalla azul con mallas por debajo y botas negras. Su nombre era Terumi Mei.

La otra figura era un joven pelinegro, irónicamente también tenía uno de sus ojos tapados por su cabello aunque este era más corto. Vestía un Kimono de batalla celeste con detalles naranjas que le daban un aire noble. Su nombre era Utakata.

"Así que tú también te vas." dijo la pelirroja.

"Así es." respondió Utakata. "Con la corrupción que hay aquí he llegado a odiar este lugar. No deseo estar aquí ni un segundo más."

"Ya veo."

Mei bajó la mirada.

"Parece que todo lo que quiero se me escapa de las manos. No soy una buena líder, tampoco una buena amante. Supongo que me lo merezco. Soy una terrible persona."

Utakata no dijo nada para negarlo, lo que hizo que Mei se deprimiera más. Sin embargo a pesar del nudo en su garganta ella siguió hablando determinada a decir todo lo que se había estado guardando por años.

"¿Sabes? Cuando tomé la decisión de sacrificarte traté de convencerme que era por el bien del país, pero un dolor se asentó aquí..." Mei se tocó el pecho donde estaba su corazón. "El dolor aún sigue aquí, más fuerte que nunca después de descubrir que tomé la decisión equivocada. Sin embargo me lo merezco, me merezco todo lo malo que me pasa…"

"No." interrumpió Utakata. "Deja de hablar así, nadie merece el rechazo de los que más ama. Nadie es perfecto, quizás hayas cometido un grave error, pero lo reconoces y sientes vergüenza de él. Has hecho más que suficiente para merecer mi perdón." el pelinegro pausó un segundo. "Pero yo tampoco soy perfecto. No puedo evitar las sombras que divagan en mi corazón. No puedo evitar odiarte."

Mei rompió en llanto asqueada con la tragedia que era su vida.

Utakata se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla delicadamente con su mano, luego la miró directo a los ojos. Sin pensarlo unió sus labios con los suyos, bebiendo de sus labios como tanto había deseado todos estos años. El beso dejó a Mei estupefacta.

"Terumi Mei. Tu me has enseñado que del amor al odio solo hay un paso. Hoy parto de ti para viajar al mundo y dar un paso atrás. ¿Me esperarías? ¿Me esperarías hasta que te pueda volver amar?"

Mei lo miró a los ojos y fue ahí que lo vio. Ahí, debajo de la oscuridad y el odio había una pequeña luz. Aún después de todo lo que le hizo, aún después del sufrimiento que le causó él aún la amaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír, quizás su vida no era tan trágica como pensó.

"Hai." le respondió finalmente. "Te esperaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que te hice. Te lo debo."

Utakata le sonrió y se separó de ella, regalándole una mirada dulce.

"Créeme, no me debes nada. Hasta pronto, Terumi Mei."

Sin más Utakata se retiró dejando a una solitaria pelirroja que con lágrimas le sonreía al futuro.

"Hasta pronto, Utakata-kun."

* * *

Naruto dio un suspiro.

"Lo siento, Ao, pero estamos presionados por el tiempo. Dile a quien se quería unir que volveremos en unas semanas."

"Eso no será necesario." vino otra voz desde el bosque.

"Es… ¡Utakata-san!" exclamó Sakura.

Naruto lo miró un poco sorprendido.

"¿Eres tú el que se quería unir?" le preguntó.

El pelinegro asintió.

"Así es. Estoy seguro que les puedo ser de ayuda, Mizukage-sama."

Naruto lo miró fijamente.

"Tenemos un médico, un navegante, un guerrero y un capitán. ¿Qué le puedes ofrecer tú a la banda?" preguntó el rubio.

"No soy bueno luchando solo," admitió Utakata. "pero soy un gran apoyo. Sin embargo esa no es mi especialidad, si usted me lo permite les puedo ofrecer mis servicios… como cocinero."

El pelinegro dejó sorprendidos a los presentes. Tras un incómodo silencio Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar.

"No sabía que eras cocinero… Dime, ¿Sabes hacer dulces?" dijo Naruto mientras se le hacía agua la boca. Los demás Samsara negaron con la cabeza ante la obsesión de su capitán.

"Claro, es mi especialidad."

"¡Contratado!"

"¡E-esperen un momento! Utakata-san, no se ofenda pero… ¿Acaso no es usted un Jinchuriki? ¿No se enojarán los ancianos si usted abandona la aldea?" preguntó Sakura.

Naruto fue quien le contestó.

"No olvides quién es el Mizukage, Sakura. No habrá problema que venga con nosotros." le dijo.

"Ah, jajaja… lo siento." dijo la pelirrosa avergonzada escondiéndose detrás de Suigetsu.

Utakata los miró curioso, algo había cambiado entre ellos...

"No hay problema." le dijo finalmente.

"Mmm, ya que eres nuevo eso significa que tendrás que compartirlo con Sakura." comentó Kakashi para total confusión de Utakata.

Obviamente Kakashi se refería a la barra de chocolate, pero Utakata no sabía eso...

"¡No! No se ofenda Utakata-san, pero el único con el que podría compartir 'eso' es Suigetsu-kun." dijo Sakura con un puchero. Utakata estaba cada vez más confundido.

"Ahora estás en una banda Sakura, tendrás que aprender a compartirlo con todos." dijo Naruto.

Utakata palideció. ¿Acaso estaban hablando de 'eso'?

"¡¿Q-que demonios?! Y-yo no quiero… digo si quiero… me refiero a que… ¡Sakura es demasiado joven!" gritó Utakata sonrojado.

"Disparates. La edad no importa en este asunto. Yo lo he hecho con una niña de ocho años." dijo Naruto recordando la vez que compartió su chocolate con una niñita.

Utakata lo malentendió todo…

"¡Gah!" Utakata fue lanzado por una hemorragia nasal.

"Ack. Pervertido." señaló Suigetsu con su dedo índice.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

"Solo llévenlo al barco. Vámonos. Hasta luego Ao."

Sin más los Samsara se despidieron de Kiri con dos nuevos Nakamas. ¿Dónde los llevarían sus nuevas aventuras? ¿Qué les deparaba el futuro? Sea lo que sea ellos lo enfrentarían juntos.

Aunque nadie lo sabía aún, las sombras acechaban en el horizonte...

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

¿Capitulo en menos de una semana? ¿Eso fue rápido no? Jajaja, la verdad ni yo me lo esperaba, pero ahí esta. Esta mas corto de lo normal, pero creo fue el momento correcto para terminar. Me tomó varios capítulos, pero al fin pude cerrar los asuntos que me dejo la saga de Kiri. Finalmente nos podremos meter de lleno en la siguiente saga. Les aseguro que se van a sorprender. Nos leemos :)

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**


	30. Mizuyomi

**Capítulo 30: Mizuyomi**

* * *

Era ya de noche en Kiri, habían pasado algunas horas desde la partida de Naruto y todo parecía estar en paz. Esa paz sin embargo no duraría tanto como se esperaba.

De repente la alarma de la ciudad comenzó a sonar haciendo que los transeúntes entren en pánico corriendo a tomar refugio ante la posibilidad de peligro.

Al final y razonablemente las calles quedaron aisladas, dejando apenas una solitaria figura femenina en la calle, cierta joven pelirroja.

La alarma aún sonaba cuando otra figura salió apurada de entre los callejones, arrodillándose en frente de la joven.

"Reporte." dijo la pelirroja en tono de comando.

El soldado tardó un segundo para recuperar el aliento antes de responder. "Señora, es un robo. Me temo que alguien se ha colado en la tesorería y a robado uno de los tesoros del país."

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. 'Demonios, esto es malo. ¿Por qué pasa esto justo ahora que no tenemos a nuestro Mizukage en la capital?...' "¿Identificaron el tesoro?"

"Sí señora. Es Mizuyomi (Dios del agua)."

"Demonios…"

En ese momento Mei supo que no tendría una noche tranquila...

* * *

En la sala de reuniones la situación era tensa, los presentes mostraban expresiones de preocupación ante los eventos de la noche. Era claro que el hecho que alguien se haya infiltrado en la tesorería y no se supiera cómo no los ponía muy felices.

"Esto es una vergüenza. ¿Cómo es posible que 25 guardias no se dieran cuenta de un intruso?"

"Consejera-sama, con su respeto, pero los soldados estuvieron en sus puestos toda la noche. El intruso no usó ninguna entrada convencional, tuvo que usar otros medios."

"Tras que nuestro país quedó pobre por la guerra ahora un desgraciado nos viene a robar… ¿Cuales fueron las pérdidas?"

En ese momento antes que Ao pudiera contestar Mei entró por la puerta y se le adelantó.

"Solo hubo una. Mizuyomi."

"¿Nuestra piedra sagrada? Esto es inesperado… A pesar del valor histórico que nosotros le tenemos, esa piedra no tiene valor monetario alguno…" dijo la anciana dudosa.

"Si es así entonces ¿por qué nosotros la conservamos?" preguntó Mei un poco confundida.

"Según la leyenda esa piedra fue confiada a nuestros antepasados por el sabio de los seis caminos con el fin de protegerla. Es más, cada nación no afiliada posee una. Konoha protege a Hiyomi (Dios del fuego), Iwa protege a Tsuchiyomi (Dios de las piedras), Kumo protege a Kamiyomi (Dios del trueno), Suna protege a Kazeyomi (Dios del aire) y nosotros protegemos a Mizuyomi (Dios del agua). No se sabe exactamente qué pueden hacer estas piedras, pero nosotros la hemos protegido por generaciones y me entristece que la hayan robado. Sin embargo en este momento nuestra prioridad es la reconstrucción de nuestra ciudad, así que no queda más que dejarla ir…"

"¿Llamaremos a Mizukage-sama de vuelta?" preguntó Ao.

"No. En este momento él está rumbo a una reunión muy importante con el Gobierno Mundial. Los 7 Shichibukai han sido llamados con carácter urgente, y Naruto-sama está obligado a ir. Además nos conviene que él asista a la reunión, ya que así podrá declarar a Kiri bajo su mando y finalmente afiliarlo con las demás naciones para empezar los tratados de comercio que tanto necesitamos."

"Esperen un momento ¿Entonces simplemente olvidarán el asunto? Hay alguien allá afuera que puede infiltrarse en nuestra tesorería ¡¿Y ustedes simplemente lo dejan ir?!" el tono de Mei no tenía enojo, sino pura incredulidad.

"¿Acaso no entiendes, niña?" contestó la anciana. "Esa piedra no tiene valor, no vale la pena ir por ella. Necesitamos mantener la aldea fuerte mientras la reconstruimos, no podemos mandar soldados tras alguien que no sabemos dónde está."

La anciana hizo una pausa.

"Aunque si estás tan preocupada por la piedra ¿Por qué no la vas a buscar tú? Tu poder se desperdicia en el trabajo de reconstrucción, y parece que además te importa recuperarla."

"Hmp, eso mismo haré." sin más que decir e ignorando los llamados de Ao, Mei salió de la sala en busca del tan mencionado ladrón. La piedra no le importaba tanto, pero saber que alguien podía infiltrarse en la aldea cuando quisiera ciertamente la asustaba.

* * *

Tras partir de las costas de Kiri, y tras tomar rumbo hacia la isla de reunión, los Samsara quedaron en un silencio de incertidumbre. Su nuevo Nakama yacía inconsciente en frente de ellos pues aún no se había despertado de la "situación" en las playas de Kiri.

Sin embargo no tardó mucho en recuperar la conciencia, y cuando lo hizo el silencio se volvió incómodo. Nadie sabía qué decir, y Utakata les estaba enviando unas miradas sospechosas, pues aún estaba confundido por el asunto de Sakura y el chocolate.

Fue Naruto quien pasó adelante y le explicó lo que realmente pasaba. Utakata se vio avergonzado por el mal entendido, aunque no ofreció disculpas. Él tenía su orgullo después de todo.

Después de eso ya no hubo silencios incómodos, comenzaron a charlar y hacerles preguntas a Utakata para conocerlo mejor. Naruto sonrió, parece que no se equivocó al elegir a sus Nakamas.

'Aunque quizás ellos sí se equivocaron en elegir a su capitán…' pensó el rubio. Él aún no entendía que había hecho para conseguir a tan buena tripulación, pero sí estaba seguro de algo: él no los merecía…

"Déjame entender esto… Tú tienes una ardilla como mascota." dijo Kakashi incrédulo.

Utakata asintió. "Hai. Debo añadir que es un animal muy inteligente."

"Una ardilla… de mascota… vaya, debo decir que eres muy raro."

"Lo dice el que tiene un Den-Den Mushi de mascota…" comentó Sakura.

"Además ¿Cómo puede una ardilla tener inteligencia?" preguntó el peliplata, convenientemente ignorando a la pelirrosa.

Utakata no pareció afectado por sus dudas. "Créeme, te sorprendería. Fue gracias a él que logre evitar a los Akatsuki. Él me avisó cuando ellos venían por mí, así logré escapar de mi casa y tomar refugio en los laboratorios." dijo Utakata.

Los Samsara veían a la ardilla impresionados, aunque Kakashi aún no se lo terminaba de creer.

"¿Te avisó? ¿Puedes hablar con ella?" preguntó Naruto genuinamente curioso.

"Así es, quizás un día de estos le pueda enseñar cómo comunicarse con ella." dijo Utakata y Naruto asintió. Sonaba interesante.

"Rayos, desearía tener una ardilla." murmuró Suigetsu, aunque todos lo escucharon. "Bueno, al menos tengo a Sakura."

"¡Hey! ¿Me estás comparando con una ardilla?" reclamó indignada la pelirrosa, aunque Suigetsu la ignoró por seguir mirando a la ardilla.

¿Se podía sentir celos de una ardilla? Sakura diría que sí.

"Ah, pero no se confíen tanto con él. Detrás de su imagen adorable se oculta un ser sádico y lleno de maldad." dijo Utakata, su tono mostrando un poco de miedo.

"¿Sádico?"

"Hai. A este pequeño le gusta orinar sobre la comida de los demás." Utakata aún recordaba al pobre Akatsuki que fue víctima de su 'adorable' ardilla. Pobre hombre.

Los Samsara no tardaron en reaccionar.

"¡¿Eh?!" Sakura se puso un poco verde.

"Ack, que asco. Me quedo con Sakura." dijo Suigetsu.

"Mmm, Pakkun-kun no hace eso. El si tiene modales." declaró Kakashi.

"Quizás, pero mi ardilla es más inteligente." debatió Utakata.

Pronto todo escaló a una discusión total donde nadie entendía lo que se decía, pero eso no importaba, pues todos estaban divirtiéndose. Naruto sonrió, quizás no sabía cómo consiguió semejante tripulación, y quizás él no la mereciera, pero de algo si estaba seguro: Él lo disfrutaría por cuanto durase.

* * *

Mei caminaba por el bosque a las afueras de la capital. Seguía unas huellas sospechosas que iban de camino a la playa.

¿Coincidencia? Mei diría que no.

Las huellas estaban frescas, de menos de una hora. Mei había vivido en esta isla toda su vida, no había forma de equivocarse. Si las huellas se dirigían a la playa eso significaba que el implicado estaba tratando de escapar, por lo que debía detenerlo antes de que pudiera zarpar.

Sin embargo su búsqueda terminó inesperadamente cuando las huellas terminaron repentinamente.

'Es como si la persona hubiera desaparecido… no, tiene que haber una explicación.' pensó.

Siguió buscando entonces, la forma en como las huellas del implicado pudieron desaparecer. ¿Quizás saltó? No, nadie podía saltar tan lejos. Tal vez escaló un árbol, pero las huellas se detenían en medio del camino sin ningún árbol cerca, por lo que también descartó esa opción.

'Es como si hubiera levitado, pero eso es completamente imposible. ¿Teletransportación entonces? Bah, eso también es imposible, debo concentrarm…'

De repente Mei sintió una presencia detrás de ella, lo que la hizo parar. Rápidamente se giró y se puso en guardia, pero para sorpresa de ella no había nadie ahí. Por un momento pensó que fue su imaginación, hasta que vio una sombra por la esquina de sus ojos. Mei volteó a mirar, pero tampoco había nada.

"¡¿Q-quién anda ahí?!"

Pero nadie contestó. El aire se puso frío de repente, muy frío. Una brisa corrió por el frío bosque y los pelos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta. Había algo aquí, Mei estaba segura.

Una risa decrépita, la agarraron por detrás y comenzó a perder la conciencia. Pataleó y trató de soltarse, pero fue en vano.

Cuando su visión se comenzó a oscurecer, solo un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza.

'Utakata-kun… lo siento.'

Oscuridad.

* * *

Al siguiente día en el Perla Negra todos dormían tranquilos. El clima era agradable y nadie tenía apuros para levantarse. Se habían quedado hasta la madrugada el día anterior, charlando y pasándola bien en general, así que todos aún estaban cansados.

Todos excepto por Naruto claro, ya que él casi nunca dormía, evidencia que se podía ver en sus prominentes ojeras. Él se encontraba tranquilamente hablando por Den Den Mushi.

"¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!"

Quizás no tan tranquilamente.

El grito hizo que sus Nakamas se levantaran alarmados para ver que su capitán estuviera bien, pero cuando ellos entraron apurados por la puerta sólo encontraron a Naruto enfocado totalmente en el Den Den Mushi.

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que alguien se infiltró en la tesorería, y a la única que enviaste fue a Mei?! ¿¡Y que ahora ella está desaparecida?! ¡En qué mierda estaban pensando!"

Naruto lucía furioso, tanto así que incluso unas venas se le brotaron en la frente.

"Quiero a todos las fuerzas disponibles en trabajo de búsqueda, Mei debe ser encontrada." ordenó con un tono frío.

"Pero señor, la reconstrucción…"

"¡Me importa una mierda la reconstrucción! Mei es una persona muy preciada para mí. Ustedes la perdieron, y ustedes la encuentran. ¡¿Entendido?!"

"¡H-hai, Mizukage-sama!"

"Eso espero."

Sin más Naruto cerró la llamada.

El silencio se sentó en la habitación y lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración laboriosa de Naruto que trataba de calmarse.

Fue Suigetsu quien rompió el silencio. "Ehm… ¿Pasó algo malo?"

Sakura le dio un pequeño golpe por su insensatez y le susurró que se disculpara, pero Naruto solo negó con la cabeza y rió un poco.

"Déjalo, está bien." Naruto les dio una mirada a todos, mirando por un segundo más a Utakata para finalmente contestar. "Mei desapareció anoche sin dejar rastro."

"¿Qué quiere decir con 'sin dejar rastro'?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Anoche hubo un robo en la capital. Perdimos una reliquia histórica muy importante, por lo que la consejera pensó que sería buena idea mandar a Mei a investigar… sola. Al parecer ella estaba siguiendo las huellas de alguien, estas llevaban a la playa. Pero extrañamente las huellas, incluyendo las de Mei, terminan en medio camino. No se ha sabido nada de ella desde anoche."

"¿Crees que esto fue planeado por los consejeros para deshacerse de Mei?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Ya sabes como los consejeros están obsesionados con la reconstrucción, la desaparición de Mei solo perjudicaría eso. Además ¿Por qué robarían una piedra sin valor? No sería conveniente ni para ellos ni para el país. Hay que tomar en cuenta también que la tesorería jamás había sido robada, todos en Kiri saben que ese lugar tiene un nivel de seguridad insana. Aunque no se puede descartar del todo la idea de un culpable local, me temo que el implicado tuvo que ser alguien extranjero." la teoría del rubio tenía mucho sentido, había llegado a una conclusión lógica en menos de cinco minutos.

Sus nuevos Nakamas estaban honestamente impresionados, aunque Kakashi y Suigetsu ya no tanto. Ellos sabían que Naruto era muy inteligente.

"Eso significa que el culpable es alguien de otra aldea… la pregunta es ¿cuál?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Bueno… este robo no es un asunto aislado. Las otras 4 aldeas no afiliadas también poseen estas piedras, y 3 de ellas ya han sido robadas. Esto no es coincidencia. Alguien está robando estas piedras, ¿Pero por qué? Y aún más importante…"

"...¿Cómo evadieron la niebla venenosa?..."

La habitación volvió a entrar en silencio. Sus ocupantes pensaban profundamente en quién podía ser el culpable del delito, aunque en el fondo todos sabían que no llegarían más lejos que Naruto. La inteligencia del rubio era bestial.

Cuando el silencio se comenzó a volver incómodo, un rugido lo rompió. Naruto y Kakashi miraron alrededor, esperando el ataque de un rey marino, pero nada pasó. El rugido volvió a surgir y esta vez hasta Sakura tuvo miedo, haciéndola pegarse a Suigetsu por protección.

Fue entonces que la pelirrosa descubrió la fuente de los rugidos.

"Suigetsu-kun… tú tienes hambre ¿verdad?"

Todos lo miraron por un momento antes de romper en risas haciendo que Suigetsu se sonroje por la vergüenza. La verdad era que tener un cuerpo líquido hacía tu estómago mucho más ruidoso.

Sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta el silencio incómodo había sido reemplazado por risas, y aunque en el fondo todos aún estaban preocupados, se permitieron este momento de diversión. Después de todo, de nada les servía preocuparse.

* * *

Comieron en tranquilidad aprovechando que el clima estaba claro y despejado. Sin embargo la calma fue de nuevo interrumpida cuando el Den Den Mushi (Pakkun) volvió a sonar.

"No se preocupen, yo voy. Ustedes sigan comiendo." dijo Naruto levantándose de la mesa. Sus Nakamas no protestaron, la comida de Utakata estaba deliciosa.

Pakkun sonaba y sonaba, protestando para que alguien finalmente le prestara atención y agarrara la llamada. Naruto entró a la habitación y rápidamente contestó antes de que la llamada se cerrara.

"Aquí Naruto. ¿Quién habla?"

"Hablamos desde la isla de reunión. Queremos saber si vendrá a la reunión de Shichibukai." contestaron del otro lado. Un soldado de la Marina seguramente.

"¿Uh? ¿Preguntarme? Pensé que la reunión era obligatoria." dijo Naruto.

"Lo es. Pero le preguntamos para que no nos haga perder el tiempo. Si no viene su puesto de Shichibukai será automáticamente revocado. Aunque no se preocupe si no puede venir, nosotros no lo extrañaremos." contestó el soldado. Era obvio que no le tenía ningún amor a los piratas.

"Jejeje, me alegra saber que la marina me ama tanto, es más razón para ir." dijo Naruto con sarcasmo para hacer enojar al soldado.

El soldado cayó redondo.

"Tch, bastardo…" murmuró del otro lado, aunque Naruto lo escuchó claramente y tuvo que aguantarse la risa. "Por cierto, se han avistado movimientos de los Yonko cerca de la zona, así que se avisa precaución."

Sin esperar respuesta el soldado cerró la llamada, dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca.

"Je, ¿Los Yonko? Si claro. ¿Qué posibilidad hay que me encuentre con uno?"

Naruto miró por la ventana y los ojos casi se le salen por lo que vio. Afuera, a estribor del Perla Negra se encontraba uno de los barcos más legendarios de los Océanos.

Con las velas ahondando bellamente ante la brisa del mar, el majestuoso Moby Dick se acercaba por el horizonte…

"...Joder, creo que hablé demasiado pronto."

…por primera vez en años, Naruto maldijo su suerte.

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

La saga recién comienza y los Samsara ya están en problemas... fantástico.

Por cierto, quería notificarles algo. He comenzado a corregir los primeros capítulos de la historia. Nada drástico, solo estoy actualizando el formato de la historia y corrigiendo algunos errores, así que no hay necesidad de ir a releerlos y tampoco debería afectar la trama. Si tienen curiosidad vayan de vuelta al primer capitulo para que se den cuenta de lo que hablo, este debería actualizarse al mismo tiempo que subo este capitulo.

Por cierto, quiero saber saber su opinión. ¿Cual es su personaje favorito de la historia y por que? Si pueden déjenme un review con la respuesta.

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**


	31. Guerrero de acero

**Capítulo 31: Guerrero de acero**

* * *

Suigetsu salió del comedor, mirando el despejado cielo azul mientras bajaba los escalones hacia la cubierta. El sol estaba brillando deslumbrante en el despejado cielo del mediodía, y su calor provocaba un ambiente que se tornaba más y más húmedo según los minutos pasaban. Demasiado húmedo.

"Una tormenta se acerca. Va a ser muy fuerte y va a estar acompañada de vientos huracanados." declaró casi sin pensar, así de natural era su instinto. Sin embargo, pasar de un cielo despejado a una tormenta torrencial era algo muy difícil de creer.

"¿Una tormenta? ¿En serio? Pero si apenas se ve ninguna nube cerca." comentó Utakata negando con la cabeza. Ciertamente la predicción de una tormenta, tomando en cuenta el clima actual, era ridícula.

"Yo no desconfiaría de Suigetsu-kun si yo fuera usted." dijo Sakura. "Una vez yo dudé de sus predicciones y un segundo después estaban lloviendo edificios."

Utakata eligió no comentar nada, ya sea por incredulidad o sorpresa no se sabe. Sakura tampoco agregó más a la conversación, aunque sus razones se inclinaban más al miedo que esa guerra le había dejado.

La escena de Suigetsu desapareciendo en millones de gotas y vapor aún le traía pesadillas.

Sus oscuros pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

"Estar atentos hijos míos. Los quiero con sus ojos bien abiertos." dijo Naruto saliendo del comedor.

"¡Sí capitán!" respondió su tripulación.

El poderoso barco pirata aún estaba al frente y cada vez se veía más cerca. En menos de cinco minutos el Perla Negra y el Moby Dick harían contacto.

"Capitán, se están acercando cada vez más y no parecen querer salirse de nuestra ruta. ¿Quiere que pare nuestro barco?" el ofrecimiento de Suigetsu vino acompañado con un dejo de preocupación.

"No, mantén el curso."

Un minuto más pasó y aún no parecían detenerse o salir de su camino. La preocupación en los Samsara aumentó considerablemente cuando el poderoso navío se encontró a escasos metros del Perla Negra.

"¿¡Capitán…?!"

"Mantén el rumbo."

Pero el Moby Dick se mantuvo avanzando fuerte, tan cerca que el choque con el Perla Negra se veía inminente. Tal suceso significaría la muerte de todos los usuarios de Akuma no mi en el barco, esencialmente todos menos Sakura. Y la ardilla.

"¡Lo siento capitán pero debemos detenernos!"

El Perla Negra se abalanzó hacia adelante y todas sus articulaciones se quejaron con fuertes chirridos, indicando la increíble fricción por la cual pasó la madera del barco ante la repentina aplicación de los frenos.

Por su parte el Moby Dick tampoco la pasó mejor. Tal parece que no esperaban que el Perla Negra se acercara tanto, haciéndolos frenar también a último momento y provocando aún más chirridos con su madera.

Era como si dos poderosas bestias se rugieran, anunciando la batalla que se avecinaba.

Después de eso el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Por un minuto entero lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de las olas chocando contra los monstruosos navíos y el sonido del viento que retumbaba en los oídos de todos.

Naruto miraba hacia arriba, pues el el Moby Dick era más alto que el Perla Negra, pero eso no le restaba intensidad a su mirada. Tenía los brazos cruzados y tamboreaba su dedo índice contra su brazo en señal de impaciencia.

Sus Nakama detrás de él portaban emociones conllevando desde miedo hasta expectación. Aún así todos tenían una cosa en común, la mirada de determinación. Pase lo que pase no decepcionarían a su capitán.

Pesados pasos se comenzaron a escuchar en la cubierta del Moby Dick, alguien se acercaba y parecía alguien muy grande. Los pasos llevaban cierta presencia con ellos que demostraban liderazgo, poder y confianza. Quien quiera que sea el dueño de tales pasos debía ser alguien terrorífico.

Los Samsara tenían una idea de quién podía ser.

Cuando la expectativa estaba a punto de volverse insoportable, una figura se asomó por la alta cubierta del Moby Dick. Finalmente la identidad de dicha figura se reveló. De un tamaño más grande que el de Naruto, quien era sin duda innaturalmente alto, con un característico bigote blanco y una pañoleta portada al más puro estilo pirata, el legendario Edward Newgate AKA Shirohige se presentaba ante los Samsara.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Shirohige-san."

Nadie sabía cómo, pero con la sola mención de sus nombres la tensión subió varios niveles, algo que parecía inimaginable porque la tensión ya era muy fuerte de por sí. Sus miradas chocaron como si de sus voluntades se trataran, tratando de aplicar dominio sobre el otro pero sin resultados.

"No se si te has dado cuenta, pero tu barco está en mi camino." la voz de Naruto no solo sirvió para romper el silencio sino también para imponer un tremendo respeto por parte de los demás Samsara. Era claro que aunque Shirohige sea reconocido como el hombre más fuerte del mundo, Naruto no le temía.

"Tu camino… ¡¿TU camino?! ¡Mocoso arrogante! ¡Mira a tu alrededor!" Shirohige abrió los brazos, enfatizando la grandeza del océano. "Este mar es libre. ¡No le pertenece a nadie! ¡Mucho menos a un mocoso ingrato que no dudó en sacrificar su honor como pirata!"

A la mención del 'honor de los piratas' Naruto rompió en carcajadas. Sonoras carcajadas que incluso hicieron que su tripulación lo mirara como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Pero no era su culpa, no podía evitarlo. Las palabras de Shirohige habían sido como el mejor chiste del mundo para él.

Cabía recalcar, que aunque la mayoría de su tripulación estaba mirando a Naruto como si estuviera loco, Sakura no estaba entre esa mayoría, ya que ella estaba observando a Shirohige con un tinte de sospecha en la mirada.

"Jejeje, discúlpeme, ha sido mucho tiempo desde que escuche ese termino. El 'honor de los piratas' pfff…"

"¿Te burlas de lo más sagrado para un pirata?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"En la piratería moderna la palabra 'honor' no existe. Desde que el rey de los piratas reveló la existencia de su gran tesoro miles y miles de personas se hicieron a la mar. Lastimosamente esas personas no buscaban libertad, sino tesoros, placer y dinero. Hoy en día los piratas matan, abusan y roban. Dígame, Shirohige-san: ¿Dónde está el honor en eso?" preguntó Naruto sarcástico.

Los comentarios de Naruto parecían haber tocado un sentimiento profundo en Shirohige. Este frunció el ceño enojado.

"Con esa actitud sarcástica es difícil creer que eres hijo de ÉL…" esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de fruncir el ceño. "Sino fuera por tu increíble parecido diría que es una mentira. Supongo que tu actitud podrida viene de la ramera de tu madre. No sé que le vio el chico a esa desgraciada noble. No me sorprendería si en realidad él fue chantajeado a casarse con ella."

Naruto bajó la cabeza, su mirada se oscureció mientras sus labios perdieron todo rasgo de humor. Lentamente alzó su brazo derecho.

"Utakata." llamó el rubio completamente serio. Este entendió rápidamente, sacando un paquete de su bolsillo se lo lanzó a Naruto.

Ante la aparición del paquete misterioso Shirohige se puso en guardia. Para él era obvio que Naruto iba a atacar, el pequeño paquete probablemente era una bomba y ahora Naruto la activaría para después lanzarla al Moby Dick. Sin embargo él no había llegado hasta donde estaba siendo un estúpido, si Naruto creía que lo podía derrotar con un simple artefacto entonces estaba muy equivocado.

En el momento que Naruto levantó el paquete Shirohige activó su Akuma no mi. Le regresaría la bomba con su poder y los derrotaría con su propio artefacto. Una muerte patética era perfecta para una banda sin honor. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa Naruto no lanzó el artefacto, sino que comenzó a abrirlo… dentro de este había una barra de chocolate.

Lanzándole una mirada llena de diversión y con media sonrisa, Naruto le dio una mordida al dulce manjar.

Shirohige se quedó mirando la barra de chocolate, preguntándose cuando se había vuelto tan paranoico.

"Ne, Shirohige-san…" la voz del rubio lo sacó completamente de su trance. "Aún estás en mi camino."

* * *

"Llegaron noticias del escuadrón 7 señor." dijo un soldado de la marina entrando a una lujosa oficina.

"¿El escuadrón 7? ¿El que enviamos a hacer guardia, verdad?" respondió su superior. Estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, con una expresión muy seria. Vestía un esmoquin rojo y en su cabeza tenía una gorra de la marina puesta.

"Sí señor. Ellos avistaron a Kaido cerca, parece que logró interceptar a Doflamingo." reportó el subordinado.

"Entonces es verdad, los Yonko quieren sabotear la reunión. ¿Cuál es el reporte de la batalla? ¿Doflamingo está bien?" preguntó seriamente.

"No sabemos señor, el escuadrón se retiró de la batalla cuando una poderosa ola de Haki comenzó a inundar el campo de batalla."

El superior azotó el escritorio con su mano.

"¡Montón de cobardes! Asegúrate de mostrarles lo que les pasa a los que escapan de sus batallas." ordenó estrictamente.

"¿Qué haremos acerca de Doflamingo señor?"

"Nada. Lo más probable es que ya esté muerto. Pon refuerzos en el puerto Este y diles que estén alerta por si Kaido aparece. Debemos estar preparados, esta reunión es muy importante y no podemos dejar que nada salga mal."

"Sí señor." dijo el subordinado antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Una vez que el soldado estuvo fuera su superior miró por la ventana.

"Ahora solo queda saber dónde estás tú, Shirohige…"

El perro rojo llamaba por sangre.

* * *

Shirohige le envió una mirada intensa a Naruto.

"No te pases de listo, mocoso. No me iré hasta que tenga lo que vine a buscar." dijo el legendario Yonko.

"¿Y eso es…?"

"Respuestas. No es secreto que los Shichibukai fueron creados para tratar de matarme, quiero saber si ese rumor es verdad." preguntó, o más bien ordenó. Sin embargo Naruto no fue intimidado.

"¿Y que si lo es?" preguntó altanero el rubio.

"Entonces no abandonarás este lugar con vida." respondió mórbido Shirohige.

"Jejeje, ¿quién es el arrogante ahora?"

"Responde mi pregunta." esta vez su tono fue peligroso.

Naruto lo miró directamente a los ojos y le dio una mordida a su chocolate, haciendo que Shirohige frunza más el ceño ante su falta de respeto.

"Honestamente, no sé la razón de la reunión. Y aunque la supiera… no te la diría." dijo Naruto aún sin ser intimidado.

"Entonces no me queda más opción. Lo siento por tu tripulación chico, pero no me gusta correr riesgos."

Shirohige comenzó a concentrar energía en su mano derecha, tanto poder que una esfera de energía blanco-transparente se formó alrededor de su mano.

"Dales mis saludos a tu padre."

Shirohige liberó la energía, literalmente generando fisuras en la realidad. Una gigantesca onda de energía se generó haciendo que todo comenzara a temblar, como si de un terremoto se tratase.

'Es una pena, ya que era el legado de Minato.' pensó Shirohige. 'Lo hecho hecho está, supongo. No hay forma que sobreviva a mi poder, y no es mi culpa que el mocoso haya elegido el camino equivocado.'

Sin embargo la mortal onda nunca tocó al Perla Negra.

"Shinra Tensei."

Un sonido ensordecedor irrumpió el océano cuando las dos poderosas energías chocaron, los dos navíos se balancearon salvajemente, las olas se volvieron gigantes y peligrosas y una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer.

"¿¡Qué demonios fue eso, yoi?!" gritó uno de los de la banda de Shirohige, acudiendo rápidamente en ayuda de su capitán y asegurándose que esté bien. Tenía cabello rubio en un estilo extraño que parecía una piña y vestía una chaqueta púrpura abierta con pantalones gris oscuro.

"Nada, parece que esa cucaracha no va a morir tan fácilmente." respondió Shirohige.

El rubio lo miró preocupado.

"Por favor, déjemelo a mi padre. Yo puedo hacerme cargo."

"Eso no es necesario, Marco…"

"Padre." interrumpió el llamado Marco. "No puedo dejarlo luchar en su condición. Usted ya hizo un gran esfuerzo utilizando su Akuma no mi, ahora déjeme terminar el trabajo a mí."

Shirohige dio un suspiro cansado y se sentó en la cubierta del aún tembloroso Moby Dick.

"Está bien, pero ten cuidado."

Marco sonrió de medio lado.

"No se preocupe padre, usted sabe que no hay nadie en este mundo además de usted que pueda derrotarme." sin esperar respuesta el joven rubio activó su propia Akuma no mi. Instantáneamente su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas azules. Su tamaño aumentó y su forma cambió a la de un ave, un fénix, y sin esperar más se lanzó a los cielos en busca de sus víctimas.

Shirohige solo pudo dar otro suspiro.

"Ten cuidado, hijo mío."

* * *

"¡Demonios! ¿Están todos bien?" preguntó un empapado Utakata. Tras la terrible explosión una tormenta había empezado, haciendo que la predicción de Suigetsu se vuelva correcta.

"Todo bien aquí." dijo Sakura ayudando a Suigetsu a levantarse.

"¡Ack, que dolor, me golpee la cabeza!... Un momento, pero si yo estoy hecho de agua, los golpes físicos no me afectan. Falsa alarma." dijo Suigetsu.

"Pensándolo bien, no todo está bien aquí. Suigetsu-kun quedó más tarado."

"¡Hey!"

Sakura solo se rió con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Maa maa, cálmense un poco tortolitos. Están botando tanto azúcar que estoy corriendo el riesgo de contraer diabetes." dijo Kakashi, humor brotando de su único ojo visible.

"¿Alguien dijo azúcar?" preguntó Naruto uniéndose a la conversación. Sus Nakama solo negaron con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. Sólo Naruto estaría pensando en azúcar en una situación así.

"Shirohige no tardará en llegar aquí. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes capitán?" preguntó Utakata.

"Manténgase fuera de la pelea, yo me haré cargo."

"Ack, ¡Pero capitán! ¡Si todos luchamos juntos tenemos más posibilidades de ganar!" dijo Suigetsu.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa.

"No. Yo me haré cargo. La verdad es que, aunque yo haya dicho que la mayoría de piratas de hoy en día no tiene honor, yo no estoy entre la mayoría. Soy el capitán de ésta tripulación, así que es mi deber encargarme de Shirohige." declaró Naruto.

"¿Está seguro, capitán?" preguntó Sakura preocupada.

"No me subestimes, ten un poco de fe en mi Sakura-chan."

'Pero no lo estoy subestimando, es solo que si usted pelea en su condición…' Sakura decidió no seguir pensando así, ya que ella odiaba tener pensamientos demasiado oscuros.

"Además" continuó Naruto. "Tengo un nuevo poder que deseo probar."

La Akuma no mi de Naruto le daba acceso al Rinnegan, un poder milenario que le otorgaba las habilidades de los seis caminos. No hace mucho, Naruto solo contaba con cinco de estos caminos, sin embargo el último se había desbloqueado en la batalla con el Sanbi, y aunque su experiencia con el camino había sido breve, fue suficiente para enfrentar e incluso devolver un Bijuudama.

El poder de ese camino era impresionante.

Cuando Naruto giró su cabeza para darles una última sonrisa, uno de sus ojos se había vuelto rojo. El Rinnegan Aka estaba activado, era hora de ser Dios.

'Muy bien, veamos que puede hacer este bebé.'

Naruto activó el nuevo camino, tal como la última vez su brazo se cubrió de extrañas placas metálicas, dándole a su mano un aspecto futurista. Pero esta vez la transformación no paró en su codo, sino que continuó por su brazo superior, luego su hombro, su torso, piernas, otro brazo y así hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo cubierto por metal. El resultado final le daba un aspecto robótico, de color rojo con detalles en dorado. En su pecho un símbolo circular brillaba con energía que parecía ilimitada.

'Cuanto poder…' pensó Naruto impresionado.

"¡Genial!" exclamó Suigetsu.

"¡U-un robot…!" dijo Kakashi anonadado.

"Mmm, interesante…" murmuró Utakata aunque todos lo escucharon.

Naruto se giró encontrando a los miembros masculinos de su banda mirándolo con estrellitas en sus ojos.

"Este… es Ironman." declaró el rubio dramáticamente, su voz tenía un eco metálico dándole una voz robótica.

La demostración sólo hizo que los hombres de la tripulación se impresionaran aún más. Sakura sin embargo…

"¿Esto es en serio…?" preguntó la pelirrosa sin entender que tenía de especial la transformación.

Aunque su tripulación estaba impresionada, y ciertamente él podía sentir el poder de la armadura, Naruto estaba un poco preocupado. Este camino era más de lo que él esperaba, tanto así que se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber practicado con él antes de usarlo en batalla.

'¿Y qué rayos son todos estos símbolos?' pensó mirando la interfaz futurística que estaba dentro de su casco. En ella se podía ver una gran cantidad de información, como un estatus de su cuerpo o un radar de calor y sonido. Naruto honestamente estaba un poco abrumado por toda la tecnología que tenía.

'Definitivamente debí haber practicado antes de usarlo en batalla.'

De pronto el radar comenzó a sonar indicando la presencia de una amenaza. Antes que Naruto pudiera reaccionar su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, giró su torso y levantó su brazo hacía el cielo, cargando el cañón de energía y disparando en la dirección de la amenaza.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en esa dirección.

"Valla valla, así que pudiste parar mi ataque."

Todos se pusieron en guardia al ver a un tipo volando cerca del Perla Negra.

"Marco el Fénix." declaró Utakata sin emociones.

"Oh, mi reputación me precede. Lastimosamente no se quién eres tú." Utakata iba a decir su nombre, pero Marco no lo dejó. "Shh, no es necesario, no quiero saber el nombre de alguien que va a morir en unos minutos." declaró con sonrisa irritante.

'Demonios, pensé que lucharía con Shirohige, pero el desgraciado solo mando a uno de sus subordinados. Y se supone que el arrogante soy yo. Lo peor es que ese tipo puede volar y no hay nadie en mi tripulación que pueda contrarrestar tal poder.' pensó Naruto preocupado.

/Quizás yo le pueda ayudar en eso./ vino una misteriosa voz desde su cabeza.

'¡¿E-eh?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y por qué estás dentro de mi mente?!'

/Me llamo Jarvis, y seré su asistente personal mientras esté usando Ironman./ respondió la voz.

'Jarvis… mierda, tengo muchas preguntas, pero ahora no es el mejor momento. Dime, ¿Cómo me puedes ayudar? Necesito contrarrestar sus poderes de vuelo.' preguntó desesperado.

/¿Por qué no intenta volar usted también, señor?/

'¿Yo… volar?'

/Sistema de vuelo activado./

Unos propulsores en sus botas se activaron junto con otros en las palmas de sus manos. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando ya era muy tarde...

"¡Hey no, espera un momentoooo…!" Naruto salió disparado al cielo con dirección a Marco, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y terminó estrellándose con Naruto.

"¡Puede volar!" exclamó Suigetsu sorprendido.

"W-wow…" Kakashi se quedó sin palabras.

"Parece que no me equivoqué al unirme a la tripulación." comentó Utakata al ver a Naruto volar.

Sakura por su parte solo se palmeó la frente exasperada.

"Oi ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú, robot?!" preguntó Marco después de recuperar el equilibrio.

"Yo soy Ironman." le contestó Naruto.

"Bueno no importa yoi. Llama a tu capitán, no tengo intención de pelear contra un simple lacayo."

"¿Ah sí? Pero tú también eres un subordinado. ¿Qué te da el derecho de pelear contra un capitán?"

"Es diferente, pues yo no soy débil."

Naruto sonrió aunque Marco no lo pudo ver.

"Mmm, ¿Así que si te pruebo que soy fuerte lucharás conmigo? Ok, bien por mí."

Rápidamente empezó a cargar uno de sus rayos en la palma de su mano, apuntándole al pecho. Marco no se movió.

"Hmp, sea lo que sea, no funcionará." declaró Marco mientras se cubría en llamas.

Sin embargo para su sorpresa el rayo si le afectó, mandándolo a volar hacia al mar a extrema velocidad.

'¡Increíble! ¡El rayo le afectó! ¿Pero como es eso posible si su akuma no mi le otorga propiedades intangibles?' pensó Naruto mientras veía a Marco recuperar el vuelo justo antes de caer al mar.

'A menos que…' el rubio se revisó las manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por la armadura. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos. '¡A menos que está armadura esté hecha de Haki! Madre mía, incluso los rayos del cañón están hechos de Haki. Esto es ridículo…' pensó asombrado por el poder de Ironman.

Por su parte su enemigo estaba consternado.

"¿Cómo es posible que me haya dado?" murmuró Marco. "Mientras estoy cubierto por las llamas mi cuerpo tiene propiedades similares a las de un usuario Logia. ¿Así que cómo rayos me dio?"

Jarvis aprovechó ese momento para intervenir.

/Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una recomendación?/

'Claro, soy todo oídos.'

/Para las luchas aéreas, los cohetes dirigidos por calor pueden ser muy efectivos./

"¿Cohetes de calor...?" apenas Naruto lo murmuró se abrió una pequeña compuerta en la superficie de au antebrazo. Sabiendo que pasaría después Naruto apuntó a Marco. El radar dentro de su casco lo fijo como objetivo y un segundo después los cohetes salieron disparados contra el rubio de los barbablanca.

"¡¿Ahora cohetes?!" exclamó Marco tratando de esquivar los cohetes, sin embargo estos le seguían sin dificultad. "¿Qué demonios es este tipo?"

En el Perla Negra los Samsara veían la batalla atentamente, aunque por la lluvia torrencial que caía era muy difícil distinguir lo que pasaba.

"Si solo no estuviera lloviendo…" comentó Sakura.

"Bueno, por el momento nuestro capitán tiene la ventaja." dijo Suigetsu.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Kakashi curioso.

Suigetsu solo lo miró como si hubiera hecho una pregunta obvia.

"Mi especialidad son los líquidos. Esta lluvia solo aumenta mis sentidos." dijo el peliblanco.

"Eso es genial, Suigetsu-kun." comentó Sakura.

Kakashi asintió de acuerdo.

'Ahora entiendo porque Naruto te eligió como su navegante.' pensó el peliplata.

Marco seguía volando velozmente, haciendo vueltas y arcos para sacarse los cohetes de encima, sin embargo esto resultaba imposible con la gran agilidad que estos tenían.

"Es suficiente…"

Asegurándose de tener buena velocidad y equilibrio, Marco se giró de forma que ahora volaba para atrás. Encarando los cohetes que lo seguían les lanzó bolas de fuego, aunque no fue fácil apuntarles en su posición al final terminó destruyendo todos. Viendo los cohetes destruidos rápidamente cambió su rumbo hacia Naruto.

"¡Ahora es tu turno!" exclamó el rubio cabeza piña.

Usando su gran velocidad como potenciador Marco lanzó tres bolas de fuego inesperadamente rápidas.

Naruto al no estar preparado apenas pudo esquivar dos de las tres bolas de fuego, la última le golpeó en el brazo.

"¡Demonios!"

/Daños recibidos: 7%./

'Gracias por la información, es súper útil.' pensó Naruto sarcástico.

/De nada señor./

Si Naruto no hubiera estado en medio de una batalla seguramente se hubiera palmeado la frente.

"Parece que no eres bueno volando. ¡Vamos a aprovechar eso!" gritó Marco tomando su forma Fénix total.

/Señor, si somos golpeados a esa velocidad sufriremos grandes daños./

'¡Ya lo sé joder! ¡Puedes dejar de apuntar lo obvio!'

Sin embargo Naruto apenas pudo moverse antes de ser golpeado por una violenta patada en el pecho. La patada fue tan fuerte que envió a Naruto disparado hacia al cielo.

/Daños recibidos: 88%. Estado de la armadura crítico./

Naruto cerró los ojos concentrándose en volar, recobrando el equilibrio rápidamente.

/Señor estamos perdiendo energía rápidamente. Se registra una fuga en el núcleo principal./

Mirando hacia abajo el capitán de los Samsara notó como el círculo en su pecho tenía una ruptura por la que un extraño gas se estaba escapando. Sinceramente ver esto no le dio buena espina.

"Ja, ya estás en las últimas. Honestamente esperaba más de ti, Ironman, pero eso es irrelevante. Es hora de acabar esto, aún tengo que encargarme de los demás." dicho esto Marco empezó a cargar grandes cantidades de llamas en sus manos.

"No me subestimes." 'Jarvis, envía toda la energía a los repulsores.'

/Señor, si hace eso.../

'¡Jarvis!'

/...Si señor. Energía reenviada a los repulsores./

Naruto notó como las palmas de sus manos se iluminaban con energía y apuntó a Marco sin titubear.

"Aquí se decide todo."

Marco sonrió de medio lado.

"Tú lo has dicho."

Y dispararon. La batalla estaba muy igualada al principio, pero Naruto rápidamente empezó a ganar terreno después de unos segundos.

/Energía: 0%./

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos.

'¡Nononononono…!'

Un relámpago seguido de un trueno ensordecedor azotó el campo de batalla, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

"¡Capitán!"

¡¿Naruto perdió la guerra antes de que empiece?!

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

Un día tarde lo se, pero es que quería alargar el capítulo un poco más ya que he recibido mensajes de ustedes queriendo capítulos más largos. Estoy consciente que mis capítulos suelen ser cortos, y yo soy el primero que quiere cambiar eso, pero se me hace más difícil de lo que me gustaría. No es como si no tuviera tiempo, tiempo me sobra, pero es que yo dependo mucho de mi inspiración y en cómo me siento para escribir, por lo que mis capítulos tienden a ser irregulares en longitud. Así que lo siento si mis capítulos resultan ser muy cortos :(

En todo caso, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en dos semanas.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**


	32. Llegada

**Capítulo 32: Llegada**

* * *

De alguna forma se mantenía consciente, aunque no sabía si quería estarlo. Estaba acostado en algo muy suave… ¿o estaba cayendo? Sinceramente no podía distinguir.

"Señor, despierte."

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, sus oídos eran azotados por un chillido constante, y su cuerpo le dolía un demonio.

"Señor, si no despierta ahora sus posibilidades de supervivencia se reducirán a cero."

Trató de responder, pero sólo atinó a gruñir. Quería dormir, gritarle a la voz que lo dejara solo pero no podía hablar.

"La altitud está bajando a velocidades críticas. Señor, si no despierta ahora usted perderá la vida."

Las palabras apenas se registraban en su cabeza. ¿Despertar? Lo último que quería era despertar, ahora lo único que deseaba era dormir. Dormir sin ser molestado. Dormir por siempre y dejar la realidad atrás. Simplemente… dormir…

La voz en su cabeza le siguió reclamando, pero poco a poco se alejaba, hasta el punto donde desapareció completamente sin dejar rastro en su mente.

Entonces sólo quedó oscuridad.

El cuerpo de Naruto caía desde el cielo. Había perdido la conciencia cuando un rayo lo impactó a él y Marco, terminando su pelea prematuramente.

Su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto por restos de armadura que lo protegieron de los miles de voltios del relámpago, sin embargo ahora estaba cayendo y ganando velocidad a cada segundo. Si seguía así de seguro moriría.

* * *

Utakata maldijo por lo bajo cuando una corriente de aire sacudió el barco. El más reciente de los Samsara había encerrado al Perla Negra en una burbuja, por lo que ahora el lujoso barco se encontraba flotando libremente por los aires. Gracias a él la tripulación había logrado escapar del mar que se encontraba lleno de olas asesinas a causa de la tormenta.

Sin embargo a pesar que se encontraban a salvo los Samsara estaban preocupados. Hace solo unos segundos su capitán había sido golpeado por un rayo. Inmediatamente ellos entraron en acción tratando de rescatarlo, pero lo habían perdido de vista y no podían encontrarlo.

Suigetsu era el principal encargado de la búsqueda. Sus sentidos no se veían empañados por la lluvia, sino que se maximizaban gracias a la humedad del aire. El peliblanco se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas en medio del barco, concentrado en encontrar a su capitán.

"¡Lo encontré!" gritó apuntando hacia el Norte.

Utakata pudo distinguir humo en la dirección señalada y rápidamente dedujo que provenía de la armadura usada en batalla.

'Seguramente no resistió el impacto del relámpago…' pensó Utakata.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un apurado Kakashi.

"¡Hey, date prisa y rodea a Naruto con una de tus burbujas! ¡Si cae al mar no habrá forma de rescatarlo!" gritó el enmascarado.

"No necesito que me lo digas." contestó Utakata claramente enojado. El pelinegro rápidamente preparó una burbuja de considerable tamaño y la envió hacia Naruto.

"Además, tu no eres nadie para mandarme." terminó mientras controlaba la burbuja. '¿Quién se cree este chiflado para darme órdenes?'

Kakashi por su parte quiso darle un buen puñetazo para mostrarle su lugar, sin embargo se contuvo sólo porque no quería romper su concentración y causar la muerte de Naruto.

Detrás de ellos Suigetsu y Sakura se miraban preocupados. Era obvio que el Jinchuriki y el peliplata no se llevaban bien, si se habían mantenido civiles había sido gracias a Naruto. ¿Qué pasaría ahora si el rubio capitán estaba inconsciente?

Pasaron unos pesados minutos hasta que finalmente Utakata atrajo al nombrado capitán a borda. Naruto se encontraba dentro de la burbuja aparentemente en una pieza, sin embargo Sakura rápidamente notó que algo estaba mal.

"¡No está respirando!"

"¿¡Qué?!" chilló Suigetsu. Utakata y Kakashi no fueron tan expresivos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir su expresión de sorpresa.

Viendo que nadie iba a hacer nada Sakura rápidamente tomó el control de la situación.

"¡Rápido, pónganlo en la borda!"

Utakata obedeció al instante y colocó a Naruto suavemente sobre la borda del Perla Negra. Sakura no perdió tiempo y estuvo a su lado en un segundo. Lo primero que hizo fue arrancar los pedazos de armadura que le impedían el acceso a su pecho. Los demás Samsara vieron embobados como Sakura arrancaba con sus manos desnudas varios trozos de metal que parecía indestructible, sin embargo la pelirrosa los ignoró y rápidamente puso su oído sobre su pecho.

"Es débil, pero puedo oír latidos…"

La pelirrosa entonces unió sus labios con los de Naruto mandando aire a sus pulmones. Hecho esto ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y presionó firmemente. Naruto inmediatamente comenzó a respirar por sí mismo, aunque no despertó.

Tras terminar de reiniciar su sistema respiratorio Sakura comenzó a hacer un chequeo rápido de su cuerpo para ver si tenía alguna herida grave. Encontró dos costillas fracturadas y un corte al lado de su frente, pero además de eso nada digno de mencionar.

"Tardará unas semanas en sanar, pero tendrá una recuperación total."

"Uff, que alivio." dijo Suigetsu derrumbándose en el suelo.

"Lamento ser negativo, pero la situación no está como para descansar." dijo Kakashi para luego mirar al Jinchuriki pelinegro. "Utakata, debes sacarnos de esta zona inmediatamente."

El mencionado le respondió con una mirada desafiante.

"No se quien crees que eres, pero tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes."

"Soy el miembro más antiguo de la tripulación, así que seguirás mis órdenes." le respondió Kakashi con la misma mirada desafiante.

"No sigo órdenes de nadie más que Naruto."

Kakashi ya mosqueado dio paso hacia Utakata y este no se quedó atrás dando un paso hacia Kakashi. Utakata alistó su burbujero y Kakashi puso su mano sobre su espada, sin embargo antes que pudieran dar un paso más Suigetsu se puso entre ellos.

"¿¡Qué mierda creen que están haciendo?!" exclamó Suigetsu furioso.

"¡Fuera del camino Suigetsu! ¡Voy a poner a este desgraciado en su lugar!"

"Sólo inténtalo espantapájaros."

Kakashi gruñó y se abalanzó contra Utakata y este respondió poniendo su burbujero en su boca rápidamente, pero antes que pudieran enfrentarse los dos se encontraron en el suelo presionados por una fuerte corriente de agua.

"¡Se acabo! ¡¿Qué creen que pensaría nuestro capitán si los viera así?!" les grito el peliblanco dándoles una mirada intensa. Utakata y Kakashi sólo se quedaron callados.

"Utakata, debemos seguir hacia el Norte. Debemos seguir navegando hacia la reunión o llegaremos tarde."

El mencionado se levantó con un pequeño gruñido y acató las órdenes. Kakashi por su parte se retiró a su habitación, no sin antes de darle una mirada molesta a Suigetsu.

Finalmente desapareció por la puerta y Suigetsu cayó sentado cuando creyó estar solo, sin percatarse de la presencia de la pelirrosa detrás de él.

"Estuviste genial Suigetsu-kun."

"¡Ack!" chilló el peliblanco. "H-hey, no me asustes así! "

"Jijiji, eso no fue genial, que alivio. Por un momento pensé que te habían cambiado por otra persona." río divertida.

"Hmp, claro que no. Es sólo que… ver a nuestro capitán en esa condición…"

Los ojos de Sakura se suavizaron al ver la expresión preocupada de Suigetsu. Era obvio que el peliblanco admiraba mucho a su capitán.

"Él va a estar bien, no te preocupes tanto."

Suigetsu negó con la cabeza. "No estoy hablando de eso." dijo sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa. "La actitud de nuestro capitán ha cambiado. No se como explicarlo pero… es como si sus emociones hayan tomado el control de sus decisiones."

Sakura quedó pensativa.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, Naruto-san siempre ha sido alguien que toma decisiones lógicas. Pero justo ahora…"

"_Mantén el rumbo."_

"Si no fuera porque tú detuviste el barco todos nosotros estaríamos muertos."

El peliblanco le lanzó otra mirada preocupada antes de levantarse.

"No se lo que le está pasando, pero lo único que podemos hacer es estar ahí para él." dijo caminando hacia Naruto. "Hey, dame una mano para llevarlo a su habitación."

"Ok, pero ten cuidado de no moverlo tanto. Recuerda que tiene dos costillas fracturadas."

Juntos lo levantaron y lo llevaron hacia su habitación. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado y lo depositaron en la cama suavemente. Su expresión era completamente calmada y ni siquiera notó ser movido.

'¿Capitán, que estás pensando?'

* * *

"_Menma, mamá dijo que no saliéramos."_

"_Hmp, ¿A quién le importa? ¡Estoy aburrido!"_

"_Lo siento, pero son órdenes de mamá."_

"_Si si, lo que digas. Eres un aguafiestas Ni-san." dijo el pequeño pelinegro tomando un crayon y rayando en las paredes._

"_Hey, ¿Qué te ha dicho mi mamá acerca de hacer garabatos en las paredes?"_

"_¡No son garabatos!" le gritó terminando de escribir. _

_En la pared las letras M-E-A se veían claramente en crayon rojo._

_El ojo de Naruto tembló ligeramente._

"_¿En serio? Si querías ir al baño sólo debías preguntar."_

"_Muu, ¡Tonto Ni-san! Es un acrom… acron…"_

"_Acrónimo."_

"_¡Eso! Significa…"_

_Significa._

Significa.

"...Menma estuvo aquí. MEA." susurró Naruto y una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Poco a poco las las garras de oscuridad tomaban control de su alma, mientras se rendía más y más hacia la venganza.

* * *

Hancock mordió su labio y miró a través de la ventana por milésima vez esa mañana. La reunión empezaría mañana en la tarde y aún no había rastro de Naruto. Rumores acerca de la presencia de los Yonko estaban corriendo por toda la isla, decían que estaban rondando los alrededores y que pensaban atacar la isla. Para empeorar la situación, esa mañana se había hecho oficial que Doflamingo y Kaido se habían encontrado, por lo que ya se estaba discutiendo la posibilidad de una batalla y la posible muerte del rubio Shichibukai. Después de todo era bien sabido que el único que podía sobrevivir al poderoso Yonko era el hombre más fuerte del mundo, Shirohige.

La presencia de este en los alrededores también estaba confirmada.

La hermosa joven Kuja fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando una torrencial lluvia empezó a azotar la isla. Fue en ese momento, mirando por la ventana desde su habitación asignada que Hancock supo que algo malo pasaría. Era un sentimiento extraño, de inseguridad y preocupación que hacía sentir vacíos en el estómago y escalofríos en la espalda. Su ceño se frunció y miró con intensidad a la lluvia, como exigiendo respuestas a las lágrimas de las nubes. Obviamente no las recibió.

"Si sigues lanzando esas miradas a la lluvia no me sorprendería si le prendieras llamas." vino la voz entretenida de su hermana.

"No se a que te refieres, nee-san. Además es ilógico que el agua se prenda fuego." respondió cortante.

"¿Que tal si le añades aceite inflamable?"

"Entonces lo que se quemaría es el aceite, no el agua." respondió intensamente. Su hermana levantó sus brazos en señal de defensa.

"Ok ok, parece que hoy estás de pocas pulgas. ¿Tan preocupada te tiene tu noviecito?" el tono meloso que le añadió sólo hizo que Hancock se molestara aún más.

"Es normal que una mujer se preocupe por su amado." Sandersonia sólo sonrió con sorna.

"Pensé que tú 'amado' era invencible." dijo burlona, recordando todas las veces que Hancock había presumido del poder de Naruto.

"¿No tienes nada más que hacer? Quiero estar sola." le respondió cortante. A Sandersonia se le borró la sonrisa.

"Lo que sea. De todos modos no se que le ves a ese hombre." dijo Sandersonia antes de salir de la habitación.

Hancock regresó su vista a la ventana. "Así está bien. Si ustedes entendieran que tan genial es Naruto yo terminaría teniendo más competencia por su cariño."

La lluvia siguió cayendo toda la tarde y Hancock la miró cada minuto, con el sentimiento de preocupación más claro que nunca. La miró hasta que terminó a las seis y siguio mirando incluso cuando la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver más que penumbras. Trató de seguir despierta lo más que pudo pero el sueño le ganó a las doce.

Naruto nunca llegó.

* * *

Para la siguiente mañana el sol brillaba con fuerza, como si la tormenta nunca hubiera existido. Sus poderosos rayos golpeaban la cubierta del Perla Negra donde el peliblanco navegante ya dirigía el navío con una cara que reflejaba seriedad, una expresión que quedaba fuera de lugar en su cara.

Si había algo que Suigetsu odiaba eran las discusiones entre Nakamas. Iban en contra de las enseñanzas de su abuelo, Nakamas siempre deben llevarse bien y estar unidos, especialmente en una situación tan crítica como lo es la inconsciencia de su capitán. ¿Qué pasaría si Shirohige regresaba y los encontraba peleando entre ellos? Ellos no sabían si Marco había sobrevivido, pero si no era así era seguro que el hombre más fuerte del mundo buscara venganza. Si Shirohige los encontraba ahora no tendrían posibilidades de ganar, serían despedazados antes de ser tirados por la borda.

Fue por eso que ayer Suigetsu tomó control de la situación, pues irónicamente a pesar de ser el más inmaduro era el único que tenía la cabeza fría. Parecía que estaba fuera de su personalidad, pero en el fondo también tenía cualidades de líder. O al menos eso fue lo que Sakura le dijo, él no estaba muy seguro.

Sin embargo esa no era su única preocupación.

Su capitán parecía haberse vuelto más osado. El hecho que haya puesto a toda la tripulación en riesgo era realmente preocupante y le hacía cuestionar qué es lo que había cambiado. La respuesta vino a su mente en un instante.

Venganza.

¿Será que la oscuridad de la venganza era tan poderosa que pudo corromper a alguien tan fuerte como Naruto? Ese simple hecho lo espantaba. Pero si algo tenía claro es que su capitán los necesitaba más que nunca, y Suigetsu se aseguraría de mantener la tripulación unida para él.

"Estás haciendo esa expresión seria otra vez. No le queda a tu cara." dijo Sakura caminando hacia él.

"¿Uh? ¿Y qué expresión le queda a mi cara?"

Sakura le agarró las mejillas y se las estiró.

"Una sonrisa." cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojó y rápidamente dio un paso atrás. "L-lo siento."

"Jeje, ahora eres tú la que está haciendo una expresión rara." dijo Suigetsu con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"!C-cállate!" dijo la avergonzada pelirrosa ocultando su cara.

"Hey, no es nada malo. Es adorable."

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos, su cara se puso roja como tomate antes de mandarlo a volar de un puñetazo.

"¡No digas esas cosas vergonzosas, baka!"

"¡Duele! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?!"

En la cocina Utakata suspiro negando con la cabeza. 'Eres tan denso Suigetsu.' pensó mientras terminaba el desayuno. "¡La comida está lista!"

Los Samsara poco a poco llegaron al comedor hambrientos por la primera comida del día. Sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa cuando su capitán también entró al comedor. Todos se lo quedaron mirando raro haciendo que Naruto se extrañe.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

"N-no. Es que usted no debería despertar hasta dentro de una semana…" contestó Sakura avergonzada.

"Oh. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me curo rápido." Aunque Naruto diga eso realmente no se sentía tan bien. Su cuerpo le dolía, especialmente la zona de las costillas. Eso sin contar que uno de sus ojos había perdido sus poderes tras haber usado Rinnegan: Aka en su última batalla. Honestamente lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar.

"Aunque diga eso, no quiero que haga ningún esfuerzo. Recuerde que su salud es importante para todos nosotros." le dijo la pelirrosa.

Naruto sonrió un poco y le revolvió el cabello. "Lo que tú digas, doc."

Suigetsu se carcajeó un poco al ver la expresión feliz de Sakura y esta le envió una mirada asesina. A ella le gustaba que reconocieran sus habilidades ¿Ok?

"Mmm, lo siento, pero que no esperaba que usted despertara así que no le preparé su desayuno. Sin embargo usted puede tomar el mío, yo me puedo preparar algo más." Utakata le dijo a Naruto con una reverencia.

"No te preocupes tanto Utakata, no tengo hambre." le dijo de Naruto antes de sentarse a leer el periódico del día.

"Pero capitán…" trató de refutar Sakura. Una buena comida era importante para una buena recuperación.

"Sakura, está bien."

La pelirrosa solo asintió un poco decepcionada. 'Pero si acaba de decir que se iba a cuidar.'

Naruto estaba leyendo su periódico así que no lo notó, pero la habitación entró en un tenso silencio y nadie sabía qué decir. Sakura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Utakata y Kakashi se miraban molestos entre ellos y Suigetsu los miraba a todos incómodo.

El chico agua no sabía cuándo… pero la tripulación había perdido su dinámica. El navegante miró de reojo a su capitán y lo encontró leyendo tranquilamente. Ni siquiera había notado la tensión que había en el comedor.

Suigetsu bajo la mirada decepcionado. El futuro de los Samsara se veía oscuro.

* * *

En una oscura cueva, dentro de una isla desconocida se encontraban dos misteriosas figuras. Si discusión secreta para todo el mundo pero no menos importante, pues su influencia abarcaba a nivel global.

"Madara-sama, es raro verlo estos días. ¿A qué le debo el honor de su presencia?"

"Pain. ¿Cómo va la extracción del Kyubi?"

"Estará completa en unas horas. El desgraciado no está poniendo mucha resistencia." dijo Pain con desdén. Menma no era su persona favorita.

A Madara le pareció gracioso ver a su siempre estoico subordinado molesto, pero se evitó comentarios porque sólo gastarían tiempo. Y para él nada era más precioso que el tiempo.

"Excelentes noticias. Una vez que haya sido extraído sólo nos quedará el seis colas. ¿Supongo que ya lo capturaron?"

Pain se removió incómodo en su lugar.

"Me temo decirle que Itachi y Kisame fallaron en capturarlo. Cuando ellos llegaron él ya no se encontraba en su casa, y no sabemos dónde pudo haber ido. No podemos proceder hasta que tengamos más información."

"Mmm, si no me equivoco el contenedor es Utakata… ese muchacho nos está dando demasiados problemas. No te preocupes, tú encárgate de las piedras legendarias. Yo mismo me encargaré de encontrar al Jinchuriki, y creeme, no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda esconderse de Uchiha Madara." sin decir más el legendario Uchiha desapareció en un vórtice.

Pain soltó el aire que había mantenido en toda la conversación. Jamás lo admitiría, pero le tenía pavor al inmortal Uchiha.

"Recuperar las piedras sagradas huh?… creo que es momento de darle una visita a Iwagakure."

Con esto Pain se volteó revelando un río subterráneo. En este había un navío pequeño de extraña forma alargada. Era el Speed Demon V69, el navío más rápido del mundo. Inventado por uno de los miembros de akatsuki, su velocidad era tan superior a la de un barco común que podía acortar el tiempo de los viajes en un 80%.

Con un salto Pain entró en el Speed Demon, antes de acelerar a velocidades infernales. Pronto Iwa sabría el significado de dolor.

* * *

No había nada más bello que ver las calles de Konoha a las doce de la noche. O al menos eso pensaba él, y considerando que él era el Hokage, su opinión era muy importante.

Danzo Shimura era un hombre solitario. Nunca tuvo ningún amor, no tenía hijos y su familia murió antes de que él tuviera memorias. Un huérfano más de la guerra.

Sin embargo desde que tenía memoria siempre tuvo una pasión: Konoha. No existía nada en este mundo que él amara más que su preciada aldea. El hecho de ser el Hokage sólo lo hacía mejor.

Ese último hecho no era así hace diecisiete años. En ese tiempo era su antiguo compañero, Hiruzen, quien ocupaba el puesto de Hokage. Pero su compañero era muy suave, muy débil para el puesto de Hokage. Bajo su mando Konoha se volvió cobarde con la excusa de ser 'pacifista'. Danzo no pudo evitar reír en burla, la paz era sólo el sueño de los idealistas ignorantes, algo que sólo existía en los cuentos de hadas.

Trágicamente su compañero murió. _Por suerte_ su compañero murió. Por supuesto, un hombre tan fuerte no muere sólo porque sí. Hiruzen fue envenenado, su muerte formó revuelo en la aldea por la posibilidad de tener un infiltrado. O aún peor: un traidor. En ese tiempo él fue uno de los sospechosos principales, todos sabían que él quería el puesto de Hokage. Sin embargo al final él fue declarado inocente. La respuesta correcta obviamente, pues él no mató a Hiruzen.

Él solo dio la orden…

Antes que sus pensamientos se volvieran más oscuros un Den-Den mushi interrumpió sus pensamientos. Metódicamente se levantó de su asiento para responder a la llamada, con cuidado de no derrumbar la gigantesca pila de papeleo que había en su escritorio.

"Hola."

"¡Hokage-sama! ¡L-le Tenemos un reporte!"

"¿Me llamas para eso?" frunció el ceño. "¿Acaso debo recordarte que este teléfono es sólo para emergencias extremas?"

"Pero señor, es importante…"

"Más te vale que sea así, o me aseguré que tu paga se reduzca significativamente."

"S-señor…" hubo una pausa donde el subordinado tragó audiblemente. "Nuestro líder de grupo… ha fallecido."

"...¿es esta la emergencia? Esto lo pudiste haber reportado a la división de logística."

"P-pero señor…"

"La muerte es algo que sucede muy seguido. Deberías estar feliz que tu compañero murió para proteger Konoha."

"Lo se señor, pero…"

"Me temo que tendré que ponerte un castigo por esta acción. Debiste haber contactado a logística."

"¡Señor! ¡El fallecido es Uchiha Sasuke!"

"...¿Qué?"

"¡La misión fue un fracaso! ¡Sasuke fue envenenado y…!"

"¿Me estás diciendo que Sakura no pudo encontrar la cura?"

"No señor… Sakura no regreso con nosotros. Nos traicionó señor."

"Ya veo… regresen de inmediato." sin esperar por respuesta Danzo cerró la llamada. "El último Uchiha leal está muerto. Y todo es tu culpa. Espero que no te arrepientas, mocosa ingrata."

La puerta se abrió de repente, una joven entró cargando más papeleo. Era su secretaria.

"Oh, justo la persona que deseaba ver. Aiho, ¿recuerdas ese orfanato del que te hablé? Cambié de opinión. Necesitamos más soldados, ponlos en el servicio de entrenamiento avanzado."

"A-a sus órdenes Hokage-sama."

Nadie traicionaba a Konoha y vivía para contarlo. Nadie.

* * *

Finalmente el Perla Negra llegó a los puertos de la isla de reunión: Amegakure. Una suave lluvia caía rodeando a la isla de un ambiente húmedo y deprimente, pero a Naruto se le hacía muy familiar. Malos recuerdos plagaban su mente, pero no demostró ninguna expresión que lo delatara.

'Esta isla… que lugar tan interesante escogieron para la reunión. No puedo esperar.' pensó el rubio capitán. Quizás su venganza llegaría más temprano de lo que esperaba.

Caminando por el puerto después de dejar Perla Negra anclada, Naruto y su tripulación caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del complejo. Esta estaba vigilada por dos corpulentos guardias con cara de pocos amigos.

El de la izquierda dio un paso al frente y les dedicó una mirada intensa.

"Identidad y razón de su visita." les dijo sin cambiar su expresión intensa.

"Soy Uzumaki Naruto, Shichibukai y mi razón de visita debería ser más que clara." le respondió irónico. Al guardia no le hizo gracia, pues frunció el ceño.

"Cuida la forma en que me hablas, mocoso, o vamos a tener problemas." advirtió amenazante el guardia.

"Problemas tendrás tú si llego tarde a la reunión." dijo Naruto, aunque ya de por sí estaban llegando 5 minutos tarde.

"La reunión es sólo para miembros del Shichibukai y los altos mandos de la Marina, aquí no hay lugar para ti." ahora fue Naruto quien frunció el ceño.

"Ya te dije que soy un Shichibukai." le dijo molesto.

"Lo siento, pero a mi no me vas a engañar. El jefe me dijo que los Shichibukai ya habían llegado." dijo el guardia.

"¿Que?"

"¡¿Es que eres sordo?!" esta vez habló el otro guardia. "Los cinco Shichibukai ya están aquí." dijo con seguridad, pero Naruto solo frunció el ceño en confusión.

"Cinco… ¡Pero si los Shichibukai son siete!" discutió el rubio capitán. Sus Nakamas se miraban preocupados detrás de él. ¿Habían llegado muy tarde?

"¡Tonto! Dos de los Shichibukai fueron asesinados por Kaido y Shirohige." dijo el primer guardia.

"Así es, a nosotros no nos podrás engañar con esos disfraces baratos. Además es obvio que tu no eres Uzumaki Naruto, él tiene ojos púrpuras con círculos concéntricos, mientras que tu solo tienes un ojo y este es azul." dijo el segundo guardia refiriéndose a que Naruto tenía uno de sus ojos cerrados y el único ojo abierto era azul.

"Oh…" 'Tch, mi ojo derecho aún no se recupera después de usar Rinnegan Aka, así que estaba conservando la energía de izquierdo en caso de que _ellos_ aparezcan. Supongo que gracias a estos infelices el plan es inútil ahora.'

"Ahora largaos de aquí antes que los saquemos a patadas." terminó el guardia arrogante.

"Capitán…" Suigetsu le envió una mirada preocupada, pero Naruto la ignoró.

De repente los dos guardias fueron aplastados por una fuerte presión, haciéndolos caer de rodillas. Cuando trataron de alzar sus cabezas se encontraron con la mirada penetrante del Rinnegan que brillaba amenazante en el ojo izquierdo de Naruto.

"Basuras como ustedes… deberían saber su lugar. Vámonos." sin esperar respuesta Naruto empezó a caminar con una preocupada tripulación detrás, aunque él no le prestó atención.

Su objetivo era claro: vengar la muerte de su hermano. Quizás había fallado en protegerlo, pero no dejaría que su muerte quedara impune. 'Lo siento mucho, Kushina Okaa-sama, no pude cumplir mi promesa. Pero me aseguraré que el culpable sufra las consecuencias. Quizás así puedas perdonarme.'

Más soldados intentaron detenerlos, aunque solo quedaron en intentos pues Naruto los aplastaba con gravedad sin prestarles mucha atención.

Acompañados por la suave lluvia de la isla la tripulación llegó a su destino, un edificio alto de arquitectura modernista.

El edificio era grande, por lo que el rubio capitán asumió que era usado para más que solo reuniones. Su estructura y acabado eran metálicos de diseño peculiar le daban un aspecto de estar cubierto de tuberías.

'¿Quizás para aprovechar el agua de lluvia?...'

Restándole importancia se acercó a la puerta. No podía darse el lujo de perder tiempo pues estaban llegando tarde. Era la hora de la verdad.

* * *

Hancock le dio una mirada a la sala de reuniones. Era grande, suficiente para acomodar a todos los Shichibukai y los altos mandos de la Marina. Tenía forma cilíndrica, puerta doble para fácil acceso de multitudes y un techo alto. Dentro habían dos mesas, una para los Shichibukais y otra para la Marina.

La mesa donde se sentaban los Shichibukai tenía la forma de medio círculo, mientras que la de la Marina era más al estilo de un stand de juez. Obviamente los desgraciados querían mostrar su superioridad incluso cuando eran aliados.

Ella se encontraba sentada al costado derecho de la silla central. A su izquierda se encontraba Bartholomew Kuma, un sujeto alto (Muy alto) y corpulento que vestía una camiseta manga larga con un estampado en forma de objetivo en el centro y dos huellas de oso en lo más bajo. Vestía además un sombrero que tenía dos orejas de oso y pantalones blancos con lunares. Para terminar el tipo cargaba un libro en su mano. Hancock pensaba que él era raro, pues desde que había entrado no había dicho ni hecho nada. De hecho, era difícil distinguir si estaba respirando o no.

A la izquierda de Kuma se encontraba Dracule Mihawk, actualmente el "Espadachín más poderoso del mundo". Vestía una capa larga y roja sin camiseta, mostrando un trabajado torso. Tenía además un sombrero clásico con pluma y unos simples pantalones celestes y botas negras. Su característica más interesante eran sus ojos, los cuales guardaban una mirada tan intensa que parecía ver a través de tu cuerpo directo a tu alma. O al menos eso es lo que dicen, Hancock simplemente pensaba que era un bastardo arrogante.

A la izquierda de Mihawk estaba uno de los dos asientos vacíos en la mesa de Shichibukai. Le pertenecía a un tal Dofaningo ¿O era Doflamengo? No lo recordaba y sinceramente tampoco le importaba mucho, lo importante es que el puesto estaba vacío. Supuestamente el hombre y su tripulación habían sido emboscados por Kaido, por lo que ya se lo daba por muerto.

Al lado izquierdo de la silla del centro estaba Sir Crocodile, un hombre con aura elegante que vestía una capa negra larga con una camisa blanca por debajo. También tenía unos pantalones y zapatos formales negros. Para completar su aspecto tenía el cabello peinado para atrás con un mechón colgando en la frente. Sin embargo lo que más llamaba la atención era el garfio dorado que tenía en una de sus manos, sin duda hecho de oro puro. En la opinión de Hancock el era otro hombre arrogante.

'Aunque el mono se vista de seda, mono se queda.' pensó para sí misma.

Finalmente el último Shichibukai en la sala era un Hombre-pez azul. Hancock no necesitaba decir más.

Con esto se cuenta a seis Shichibukai, el séptimo es el que debería estar sentado en la silla del centro, Uzumaki DD Naruto.

La silla se encontraba vacía.

Habían llegado noticias de como él, al igual que Dofaningo (¿Doflamengo?) había sido emboscado por uno de los Yonko. Y no por cualquiera, sino por el hombre más fuerte del mundo, Shirohige.

Ella no creía que Naruto estuviera muerto, quizás porque no quería creer. Para ella no existía nadie más fuerte que Naruto, el hecho que alguien pudiera derrotarlo era imposible, mucho menos matarlo. Su amado era poderoso después de todo. Muy poderoso.

Sin embargo a pesar de su fuerte devoción dentro de su corazón existía una onza de duda. Diminuta, casi invisible, pero existía. Esa duda la carcomía, incluso la había hecho romper en llanto. Si Naruto había sobrevivido, ¿Entonces por qué no estaba a su lado?

"Deberíamos empezar ya, es obvio que esos estupidos estan muertos." Dijo uno de los Marinos. Hancock no había tenido mucho tiempo para examinarlo, pero las primeras palabras que vinieron a su mente eran "Perro" y "Rojo".

"Maa Maa, esperemos un poco más, Akainu-san. Quizás tuvieron una emergencia." El que habló le parecía conocido a Hancock.

'Gafas y traje amarillo… ¿Dónde lo he he visto antes?'

"Borsalino, se que es duro pero hay que aceptar los hechos, es posible que Naruto esté muerto." dijo el que parecía ser el líder.

Su primer error fue ser hombre, su segundo error fue insinuar que Naruto estaba muerto. Ahora Hancock podía decir sin dudas que ese hombre no le caía bien.

Al llamado Borsalino tampoco pareció gustarle su comentario, pues le envio una mirada intensa, aunque no dijo nada.

"Los dos Shichibukai ausentes fueron emboscados por dos de los hombres más fuertes del mundo, cierto, pero no hay que olvidar que ellos también eran fuertes. Quizás lograron sobrevivir." habló el último de los marinos. De pelo largo negro y ondulado, traje blanco y… ¿era eso un antifaz de dormir?. Hancock podría decir que no le caía tan mal.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron abruptamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La figura que habitaba su mente 24/7 se encontraba en la entrada de la doble puerta, luciendo más casual que nunca, como si la ocasión no fuera más que una reunión de amigos. Hancock no pudo contener las lágrimas al verlo, la duda que le carcomía el corazón había sido aniquilada con tan solo su presencia.

'Naruto-sama…' Naruto la miró de reojo, como leyendo sus pensamientos, antes de regresar su mirada a los puestos de la Marina.

"Lo siento, ¿Llegamos tarde?"

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde el último capítulo, pero era necesario que me tome este break ¿Por qué? Pues bueno, por ahora la historia está en un interludio, una transición que está sentando las bases para la siguiente saga, la cual es muy importante.

¿Y por qué es tan importante esta saga, que tuviste que tomarte tanto tiempo para pensar? Simple, esta será la última saga. Necesito que sea la mejor posible.

Así que desde ahora los capítulos deberían volver a ser constantes, si no lo son posiblemente sea por Navidad, ya saben que son fechas ocupadas.

Esperen el final en, probablemente, diez capítulos. Acción, romance y revelaciones llenarán esta última saga, así que manténganse sintonizados.

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**


	33. Reunion

**Capítulo 33: Reunion**

* * *

"¿Llegamos tarde?"

La sala quedó en completo silencio mientras todos sus habitantes lo miraban con ojos desorbitados, como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Él solo sonrió de medio lado sin importarle ser el centro de atención en una sala llena de personas con poderes monstruosos.

"¿Eso es un no?" sus palabras los sacaron de la sorpresa, lo que era una pena pues sus caras sorprendidas eran muy graciosas. Fue uno de los Marinos, Akainu si no se equivocaba, quien hizo la pregunta que estaba en mente de todos:

"Uzumaki-san, ¿puede explicarnos el porqué de su tardanza?" pregunto igual de severo que su expresión. Extrañamente, al ver su cara y su expresión la primera palabra que le vino a su mente fue 'Perro'.

Irónico.

Decidiendo que sería favorable contestar, Naruto se cruzó de brazos y fijó todo el peso de su mirada en él.

"¿En serio debo responder esa pregunta, cuando es obvio que ustedes ya saben la razón? No fueron pocos los que me llamaron farsante de camino aquí, clamando que el 'verdadero' Naruto Uzumaki había muerto en una batalla con Shirohige. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, ustedes los de la Marina son muy buenos 'recolectando información'"

El tono sarcástico de la última frase no pasó desapercibida para Akainu, quien entendió el mensaje súbito: 'Ustedes son buenos metiendo las narices donde no los llaman'. Por su puesto eso lo enojó, aunque la única señal que dio fue un ligero tiemblo en su ceja.

Los Shichibukai por su parte fueron más obvios con sus reacciones, mostrando diversión en sus caras y en el caso de Mihawk, soltando un 'Hmp' que se escuchó claramente en la habitación.

"Ara ara, ¿esta insinuando algo, Uzumaki-san?" preguntó otro de los almirantes, si no se equivocaba su nombre era Aokiji.

La sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más grande.

"No se de lo que habla almirante-san." contestó con una sonrisa burlona. Nadie en la habitación se creyó la obvia mentira, sin embargo no había nada que puedan hacer.

Hancock sonrió discretamente al ver a Naruto tomar el control de la situación, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al notar que había algo extraño con su cara. No pasó un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que era: Sus ojos. Uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado mientras que el otro estaba abierto pero sin el legendario Rinnegan en él, en su lugar Naruto tenía un ojo azul común y corriente.

Al notar el escalofriante hecho Hancock se movió a su lado en menos de un segundo y tomó su cara con preocupación.

"¡¿Naruto-sama, que le pasó a sus ojos?!" dijo examinando por si había además alguna otra herida.

"A-ah, bueno…" trató de articular Naruto un poco sonrojado por la acción de Hancock, quien lo había tomado de sorpresa con su proximidad. Recuperando la compostura contestó. "Es el resultado de mi enfrentamiento con los piratas de Shirohige, pero no te preocupes, volverá a la normalidad pronto." para probar su punto Naruto abrió su ojo mostrando que el Rinnegan aún estaba ahí.

"Ah, ya veo." contestó Hancock satisfecha con su respuesta. Un segundo después pareció darse cuenta de su posición tan cercana a Naruto, haciendo que se alejara rápidamente y bajara la mirada tímidamente. "¡L-lo siento!"

"A-ah, si… no te preocupes."

Y tan rápido como lo ganó, Naruto perdió el control de la situación. Todos los miraban con humor después de presenciar la romántica escena, por lo que ya no lo estaban tomando en serio.

Tratando de recuperar un poco de su dignidad Naruto se aclaró la garganta, pero esto sólo logró aumentar el humor en sus miradas. Por suerte alguien lo salvó: Akainu, quien creía que la reunión era demasiado importante como para andar perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías como el amor.

"Es suficiente, no estamos aquí para entretenernos. Shichibukai Uzumaki, cierra la puerta y toma asiento. Tu tripulación no puede estar en la reunión pero ya tenemos listas sus habitaciones en su complejo de apartamentos."

Naruto se molestó un poco al recibir órdenes de un Marino, sin embargo obedeció para evitar problemas innecesarios.

"Emm, ¿No habrá problemas con sus subordinados? Hace un segundo nos estaban dando caza…" preguntó Sakura antes que Naruto pudiera cerrar la puerta.

"No, ellos ya han sido notificados. Y no se preocupen por lo de hace un rato, les aseguro que los culpables serán castigados acordemente." dijo refiriéndose a los soldados que los persiguieron y acusaron de impostores. La fría forma en que lo dijo le hizo saber que el castigo no sería lindo…

"Ya escucharon, vayan al complejo. Yo estaré ahí cuando termine la reunión." fue lo último que les dijo Naruto antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sakura volteo a mirar a Suigetsu con una expresión preocupada.

"¿Tú crees que todo estará bien? Desde que el capitán se enteró de la muerte de su hermano no ha sido el mismo."

"Honestamente no se, solo queda esperar y desear por lo mejor." dijo Suigetsu con el ceño fruncido.

"Hey tórtolos, apurense o los dejaremos atrás" llamó Kakashi quien ya se había adelantado junto Utakata.

"¡Ack! ¡Lo siento! Vamos Sakura." le dijo Suigetsu a la pelirrosa quien estaba sonrojada por el comentario de Kakashi.

'¿Tórtolos? ¿Acaso parecemos pareja?' tal pensamiento sólo la hizo sonrojar más.

Tras correr un poco lograron alcanzarlos y empezar lo que sería una aburrida caminata hacia el complejo, pero como ya se sabe nada es aburrido con los Samsara.

De camino, antes que salieran de la propiedad del edificio de reuniones, los subordinados de Naruto vieron pasar un hombre imponente.

Era sin duda un pirata, pues no estaba usando uniforme alguno, usaba gafas, pantalones fucsia y una capa de plumas rosa. Sin embargo eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención, sino sus singulares gafas de sol y su cabello rubio de un color más que conocido.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.

"E-ese era…" su conmoción no la dejo terminar, a pesar de eso sus compañeros asintieron como sabiendo a lo que se refería.

La reunión sólo podía volverse más interesante desde este punto.

* * *

Cuando Naruto tomó asiento el comandante general abrió su boca para dar por iniciada la reunión, sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando la puerta que recién había sido cerrada se abrió de golpe.

La atención de todos los reunidos se dirigió a la entrada, donde el culpable de dicho acto se encontraba parado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

'Alto, rubio, capa de plumas rosada y pantalones del mismo color de diseño estrambótico y para terminar gafas de sol incluso en un día lluvioso. Donquixote Doflamingo sin duda.' pensó Naruto analizando al recién llegado.

'Así que él también sobrevivió. Sin duda la sangre noble no debe ser subestimada.' pensó Sengoku.

"No habrán pensado en empezar sin mí, ¿verdad?" dijo Doflamingo con una carcajada divertida y sin preocupaciones.

"Donquixote, toma asiento. La reunión ya está muy atrasada como para escuchar tus estupideces." dijo Akainu harto de las interrupciones.

"A sus órdenes."

El enigmático rubio tomó el asiento vacío riendo entre dientes.

"Finalmente con todos aquí podemos empezar la reunión. La razón por la que los llamamos es simple: Discutir el objetivo de los Shichibukai." dijo Sengoku provocando diferentes reacciones en los presentes.

"Hmp, ¿en serio para eso me llamaron? Creo que después de tanto tiempo, el objetivo de los Shichibukai es más que obvio." habló Mihawk.

"¿Ah sí? Iluminanos entonces." dijo burlonamente el recién llegado Doflamingo.

"Para luchar contra los Yonko, claro está. Y pensar que a estas alturas no estés enterado de estas noticias, ¿en serio eres tan fuerte como dicen?" respondió Mihawk sin cortarse un pelo. Sin embargo Naruto no estaba de acuerdo.

"Je, yo no dudaría de él si fuera tu. Después de todo, se debe ser fuerte para ir contra un Yonko como Kaido y sobrevivir." dijo Naruto lanzándole una mirada calculadora a Doflamingo. El susodicho le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa astuta.

Akainu entrecerró sus ojos.

"¿Cómo sabes tú de eso?" preguntó con sospecha, la noticia del encuentro entre Doflamingo y Kaido se había mantenido en secreto después de todo.

"Oh, tus soldados no saben guardar bien un secreto, ¿sabes? Especialmente cuando te están persiguiendo y acusandote de ser un impostor." respondió Naruto burlón.

El perro rojo frunció el ceño y juró que castigaría a los inútiles guardias de la isla que lo dejaron en ridículo.

Sengoku simplemente suspiró negando con la cabeza.

"Es verdad, el objetivo de los Shichibukai es cazar a los Yonko. O al menos así era hasta hace poco. Las cosas han cambiado." dijo regresando al tema de la reunión.

Jinbe, el inmenso hombre de los mares frunció el ceño.

"¿A qué te refieres con que cambiaron los planes? Esto no fue lo que acordamos." dijo enojado.

"Lo siento, pero tendrás que acatar ordenes si quieres seguir en la organización." Jinbe apretó los dientes audiblemente, pero Sengoku continuo como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "Debido a recientes ofensas, el Gobierno Mundial ha llegado a una decisión con respecto a las naciones no afiliadas. Desde hoy se le declara la guerra, y se ha pedido que nuestros principales atacantes sean ustedes, los Shichibukai."

"¡Esto es completamente injusto! ¡¿Tienen idea de lo que una guerra significa?!" grito Jinbe cabreado.

"Lo sabemos, pero a estas alturas no hay nada que se pueda hacer, los altos mandos llegaron a una decisión." dijo Sengoku en forma resignada. "Me temo que la ofensa que se ha cometido es muy grave, los nobles están demandando la caída de las naciones no afiliadas."

Hancock miró a Naruto esperando alguna objeción de él, sin embargo se sorprendió al verlo callado con la expresión más fría que jamás le haya visto en su cara.

"Sin embargo ellos no tienen control sobre esta organización, así que la decisión se pondrá a voto."

"¿Que podría ser tan grave como para llegar a esta conclusión?" preguntó Hancock.

"La muerte del hermano de un noble. Para ser específico, el hermano del aquí presente Uzumaki DD Naruto." dijo Kuzan. La habitación entró en un silencio aplastante, todos miraban a Naruto analizando su reacción, mientras que otros como Hancock lo miraban con preocupación.

Él por su parte escondió cualquier tipo de expresión bajo una máscara de indiferencia. Ni siquiera Hancock pudo descifrar lo que estaba pensando.

'Esperaba que la muerte de Menma llegara hasta los nobles, pero no me esperaba que declararan una guerra por esta, especialmente sabiendo que Menma y yo no compartimos lazos sanguíneos... Supongo que están usando su muerte como razón para conquistar las Naciones no afiliadas. Bastardos ambiciosos, no dejan pasar ninguna oportunidad para obtener nuevos territorios…' pensó Naruto.

"La votación comienza ahora." dijo Sengoku interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"En contra." dijo rápidamente Jinbe. Él tenía muy claro el significado de una guerra y lo que podría significar para el mundo, por lo que no quería nada que ver con esta.

"A favor." dijo Doflamingo con una gran sonrisa. El hecho que un hombre tan poderoso se tomara la guerra a la ligera era escalofriante.

"A favor." Mihawk veía las cosas desde un punto más analítico. Sea cual sea el ganador, al final de la guerra el mundo estaría por fin completamente unido.

"En contra." para Crocodile una guerra no era conveniente, mucho menos ahora que sus planes estaban tan avanzados.

"En contra." y para Hancock las cosas eran más simples. Naruto le había dicho que él quería paz, así que ella lo apoyaría en su objetivo.

Finalmente la decisión quedó en manos de Naruto, quien cerró los ojos pensativamente. Cuando finalmente los abrió sus ojos cargaban una oscuridad inusual en ellos.

"A favor."

Y con esas dos palabras la guerra quedó sentenciada. El silencio de la habitación sólo fue roto por la gigante carcajada de Doflamingo, a quien la situación le parecía muy graciosa.

Las reacciones de la sala tampoco se le pasaron por alto a Naruto. Comenzando por Hancock, quien le estaba lanzando una mirada sorprendida y llena de preocupación, seguramente no se esperaba que él estuviera a favor de lo que tiempo atrás quiso evitar.

Los demás demás Shichibukai también tenían reacciones que, al menos para él, eran predecibles. Simplemente los que estaban a favor lucían complacidos mientras los que estaban en contra lucían furiosos, especialmente Jinbe, quien apretaba los dientes notablemente.

Los de la Marina no sé quedaron atrás tampoco, teniendo sus propias reacciones. Sengoku lucía satisfecho, seguramente se hubiera metido en problemas con los altos mandos si rechazaban.

Kuzan no tenía ninguna reacción en especial, lo que era entendible pues aunque la decisión hubiera sido diferente él hubiera ido a la guerra.

Kizaru por su parte lo miraba con entendimiento, quizás porque cuando el perdió a Minato tuvo un dolor similar al suyo.

Finalmente estaba Akainu, quien también parecía satisfecho con la decisión. El hombre sabía que necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudieran si querían ir contra las Naciones no afiliadas.

"La decisión ha sido tomada. Los Shichibukai participarán en la guerra."

* * *

**El Sabio de los Oceanos**

* * *

**AN**

Este capítulo, importante como es, lastimosamente tendrá que terminar aquí. Estaba planeando hacerlo más largo, sin embargo estas últimas semanas han sido muy ocupadas para mi, y me temo que las siguientes tres también lo serán.

Lo que pasa es simple, mi familia y yo planeamos viajar pronto, por lo que he estado ocupado con las preparaciones. Ahora finalmente vamos a viajar, por lo que las siguientes 3 semanas me será imposible escribir. Comenzaré a escribir el siguiente capítulo cuando regrese, por lo que tardara incluso dos semanas más (probablemente).

En fin, será más de un mes sin nuevos capítulos, trataré de escribir en mis tiempos libres pero me temo que no puedo garantizar nada. Por lo que respecta, ofrezco mis disculpas por los inconvenientes.


	34. Sueños de Jinchuriki

**Capítulo 34: Sueños de Jinchuriki**

* * *

¿Por qué? Era una pregunta que Naruto se hacía todos los días. ¿Por qué luchaba? ¿Por qué buscaba la paz? ¿Por qué valoraba a sus Nakamas sobre todo?

La respuesta siempre era la misma, y esta se acontecía a su niñez, a tiempos más simples donde su mayor preocupación era encontrar algo entretenido que hacer junto a su hermano Menma.

Esos tiempos terminaron cuando su madre fue asesinada, dejándole a Menma como su única responsabilidad. A pesar de que Naruto sabía quiénes fueron los responsables de su muerte Naruto nunca juró venganza contra ellos, por su manera de pensar idealista de que todo volvería a la normalidad con el tiempo. Lastimosamente, esto no pasó.

Perseguidos por los asesinos de su madre, Naruto y Menma luchaban por tener la seguridad que alguna vez tuvieron, y cuando estaban a punto de tirar la toalla un rayo de esperanza apareció en frente a ellos en el modo de Madara Uchiha.

Madara se presentó ante ellos como un inmortal que estaba buscando a jóvenes con potencial para su organización. Por supuesto, ellos no confiaban en él. El hecho que él usaba una máscara para ocultar su rostro lo hacía más sospechoso. Sin embargo estaban desesperados, y él prometía protección ante sus perseguidores, así que Naruto terminó aceptando.

Así los dos hermanos se volvieron miembros de Akatsuki, una organización sin afiliación cuyo objetivo Naruto no tenía muy claro, pero eso no le importaba, pues le ofrecía esos momentos de paz que carecía desde la muerte de su madre y lo único que pedía a cambio eran unas cuantas misiones y recados.

Pasaron los años y Naruto y Menma se volvieron más fuertes, sin embargo Naruto notó que Madara no se veía muy feliz por su progreso. De hecho él parecía asustado de éste. Una vez más Naruto decidió ignorarlo a cambio de disfrutar de los momentos de paz junto a Menma.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto descubrió la verdad, y la razón por la cual Madara había formado Akatsuki: reunir los bijuus y declarar una guerra contra las naciones afiliadas. Madara sabía que Menma poseía el Kyubi, así que era obvio que los había reclutado para poder asegurar al bijuu más poderoso sin riesgos.

Sin embargo fue muy tarde, pues Madara se enteró de su descubrimiento…

"_Aún no es muy tarde, Naruto. Si regresas conmigo te daré a Menma y los dejaré ir. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mantenerte fuera de mi camino."_

_Naruto frunció el ceño._

"_Aunque acepte tu oferta, crearás una guerra con los otros 8 Bijuu. ¿Crees que me quedaré de brazos cruzados sabiendo eso?"_

_La imagen de Madara pareció oscurecerse._

"_Estás jugando un juego peligroso, Uzumaki. ¿Acaso no valoras la vida de tu hermano?"_

_Naruto sonrió, causando sospecha en el inmortal._

"_Si, pero al mismo tiempo sé que él puede cuidarse solo. Alguien como tú jamás lo derrotará."_

_Un brillo furioso pareció venir desde los huecos oculares de su máscara, pero Madara se mantuvo callado. Finalmente después de un minuto de silencio Madara se fue, no sin antes dejarle un último mensaje al rubio._

"_Te arrepentirás, Uzumaki. Te lo prometo."_

No lo sabía en ese momento pero Madara tuvo razón, se arrepintió. Y el hecho de que pudo haber evitado la muerte de Menma le dolió aún más.

Después de esa charla con Madara Naruto se dirigió a Mariejois, hogar de los nobles, donde consiguió su barco y su primer Nakama, y desde ahí ya conocemos la historia.

Lo que nos lleva a la actualidad…

* * *

"Está decidido, los Shichibukai irán a la guerra." la declaración fue absoluta. A pesar de que algunos de los Shichibukai querían oponerse ellos sabían que la situación no cambiaría, y en el fondo sabían que era la mejor opción incluso teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas inocentes que morirían.

Sengoku observó la sala, todos los personajes sentados en ella tenían poderes monstruosos que unidos podrían hacer caer al más poderoso de los reinos. Sin duda estaba aliviado de tenerlos de su lado. La guerra que se avecina garantizaba ser muy sangrienta, así que cualquier ayuda era bien agradecida, incluso la de un pirata.

"Las preparaciones y planes se llevarán a cabo dentro de los próximos días, así que les pido de favor que permanezcan en la isla, es muy importante. Si no planeamos cuidadosamente la operación, las pérdidas serán masivas. Recuerden que las cinco naciones no afiliadas han sido capaces de competir contra el gobierno mundial durante cientos de años, no podemos subestimarlas." dijo Sengoku seriamente, pausando su discurso para que sus palabras sean procesadas por su audiencia.

Naruto aprovechó la pausa para tomar la palabra.

"Comandante, tengo información importante respecto a las cinco naciones no afiliadas."

"Entendido, pero cualquier información puede esperar hasta la etapa de planeamiento." dijo Sengoku un poco molesto por ser interrumpido.

Naruto sin embargo no retrocedió.

"Le aseguro que la información es importante, si esperamos hasta mañana no nos dará tiempo para procesarla correctamente y podría resultar en errores en el planeamiento." dijo el rubio seriamente.

Sengoku lo miró intensamente, no acostumbrado a que le lleven la contraria. Naruto tomó esto como una señal para proseguir.

"Desde hace unos días, yo, Uzumaki DD Naruto, he sido elegido como Mizukage, líder de la isla de oculta entre la niebla, Kirigakure. Dicho esto, con el poder que se me concede como Mizukage, declaró a Kirigakure como aliado del gobierno mundial."

La habitación se quedó en silencio ante la revelación, tal fue la sorpresa por la noticia. Sin embargo este silencio no duró mucho, pues fue interrumpido por el otro rubio en la habitación con sus maniáticas carcajadas.

"Era de esperarse..." comentó Doflamingo tratando de controlar su risa. "Después de todo la sangre Donquixote corre por sus venas. Bien hecho, primo."

Naruto solo bufó ante su comentario mientras que el resto finalmente salía de su sorpresa.

"Magnífico." dijo Akainu sonriendo de medio lado. "Simplemente magnífico, con el poder de una de las Naciones no afiliadas nuestra victoria está asegurada."

"Era de esperarse del futuro padre de mis hijos." comentó Hancock sonrojada.

Varias cejas se alzaron ante el comentario de la fémina mientras que Naruto sólo suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza, aunque no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su cara casi sin notarlo.

La que sí lo notó sin embargo fue Hancock, quien sonrió suavemente igual que él.

'Ya veo… a pesar de la oscuridad que lo ha envuelto el antiguo Naruto-sama aún sigue ahí.' pensó con esperanza la pelinegra.

"Dejando de lado el tema de tu descendencia, sin duda tu control sobre Kirigakure facilita las cosas. Estamos agradecidos por tu cooperación." dijo Sengoku a la vez que millones de planes corrían por su cabeza ante la nueva situación planteada.

"Seguro." contestó Naruto, aunque su mente parecía estar en otro lugar...

'Una niña con pelo rubio… o quizás un niño con pelo negro… o aún mejor: ¡Los dos!' ante el pensamiento la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó un poco. Aunque él no lo notó Hancock tenía una expresión idéntica en su cara.

Sin embargo sus expresiones no pasaron desapercibidas para el resto, quienes tenían pequeñas gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes.

Sengoku al ver que la reunión no progresaría más se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los demás participantes en la reunión.

"Muy bien, con el objetivo de la reunión cumplido doy por terminada esta reunión." y con eso finalizó la reunión.

O eso pensó él.

De repente un vortex apareció en el centro de la mesa, el aire se comenzó a contraer en un solo punto como si la realidad misma se estuviera contrayendo en ese punto, y desde el centro de ese vortex apareció un hombre. Vestía una capa de cuerpo entero que fue fácilmente reconocida por todos los miembros de la reunión, la capa de Akatsuki, además de tener una máscara naranja que resemblaba el mismo vortex del que apareció.

El extraño personaje soltó una pequeña carcajada, ignorando completamente el hecho de que todos se habían puesto en guardia y lo tenían rodeado.

"Espero que no hayan estado pensando en terminar esta encantadora reunión sin mí, o sino estaría muy ofendido." dijo el desconocido.

Cualquier expresión de felicidad fue borrada de la cara de Naruto, sus ojos retomando la furia contenida que habían tenido desde que se enteró de la muerte de su hermano.

"Uchiha Madara." su nombre fue escupido con tanto odio que el nombrado no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, aunque sí que logró esconderlo antes que alguien lo notara.

Los almirantes fruncieron el ceño cuando escucharon el nombre.

"Ara ara, así que este es el líder de Akatsuki. Aunque no creo que haya sido una buena idea haber venido aquí sin refuerzos." dijo Aokiji.

"Que interesante, la oveja ha entrado a la madriguera de los lobos." comentó Mihawk con una mirada depredadora.

"Mide tus palabras pequeño halcón, está oveja oculta a un depredador fuera de tu comprensión." dijo el enmascarado.

"¡Suficiente! Uchiha Madara, tu organización ha cometido un terrible crimen contra el gobierno mundial. ¡Ofrece tu cabeza, o la tomaremos con nuestras propias manos!" gritó Sengoku.

Madara simplemente bufó divertido.

"Mocosos hoy en día, solo porque tienen un poco de poder piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieran." comentó completamente ignorando lo que dijo Sengoku.

El comandante apretó los dientes molesto al ser ignorado, aunque no le pasó desapercibido la forma en que Madara se refirió a él.

'Mocoso… usualmente este término es sólo utilizado por personas para referirse otros menores o más inmaduros… que interesante...' Sengoku entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Madara intensamente.

"Uzumaki Naruto, tú tienes algo que me pertenece. Entregame el Jinchuriki, o atente a las consecuencias." amenazó el enmascarado.

"¿Consecuencias? Yo no te temo Madara, y si te atreves a hacerle algo a mi tripulación te juro que la muerte será el último de tus problemas." respondió Naruto furioso.

"La última vez que prometiste algo así tu hermano terminó muerto. ¿Por qué crees que esta vez será diferente?" dijo Madara con burla.

Sin embargo tuvo que saltar inmediatamente cuando la mesa en la que estaba sentado explotó en mil pedazos a causa de un golpe del furioso rubio.

Cuando aterrizó en el suelo el enmascarado rió siniestramente.

"Esa expresión... Simplemente no tiene precio." dijo soltando otra carcajada. "¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Que si tú hubieras llegado aquí antes en vez de quedarte jugando con ese mocoso Shirohige quizás hubieras podido rescatar a tu hermano, pero ya es muy tarde para eso. Mis subordinados deben estar terminando de extraer al Bijuu en estos momentos, y tú sabes lo que pasa cuando un Jinchuriki tiene su bestia extraída ¿no?... Ellos mueren…" terminó el enmascarado en tono oscuro.

Naruto agachó la cabeza, su cuerpo prácticamente temblando con furia.

"Tú… tú fuiste el que le dijo a Shirohige dónde encontrarme ¿verdad?..."

Madara simplemente contestó con una carcajada llena de burla. Esto sólo sirvió para enojar más al rubio, quien estaba recibiendo miradas preocupadas de algunos en la habitación, principalmente de una pelinegra enamorada.

"Menma… su mujer está embarazada. Él iba tener un hijo. Él más que nadie merecía una vida feliz. Yo no fui capaz de darle la vida que merecía. Fallé como hermano, y fallé como hijo. Pero escúchame bien…"

Naruto levantó su cabeza y su mirada le provocó escalofríos a todos en la habitación. Sin excepciones.

"¡Te mataré! ¡Por Menma, por Hinata y por ese hijo que él nunca llegará a conocer, te juro que te mataré!"

Sin más palabras el rubio se lanzó con furia hacia el enmascarado, sin embargo su golpe simplemente pasó a través de él sin daño alguno.

Madara iba a decir algo, pero el resto no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con un enemigo en la habitación. El enmascarado se encontró atacado por todos lados. Ondas de corte, estacas de hielo y un puño de lava fueron algunos de los ataques de los cuales él se encontró víctima, sin embargo ninguno de ellos logró dañarlo.

"Jajaja, ¡Están miles de años muy pronto antes de que si quiera puedan tocarme!"

"¡Shinra Tensei!"

Para sorpresa de todos, Madara y Naruto incluidos, el enmascarado fue lanzado sin piedad contra la pared cuando la onda gravitacional lo golpeó efectivamente.

Naruto sonrió oscuramente.

"Y tú estás miles de años muy pronto antes de poder ir en contra de un Dios."

Madara lo miró por un momento, antes de comenzar a reír como un lunático, haciendo que el resto lo mirara como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Esos ojos son realmente increíbles. Incluso pueden anular mi poder. Simplemente magníficos." comentó el enmascarado levantándose como si nada.

"Es obvio que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, tú no aceptarás darme al Jinchuriki, además que él no está aquí. Sin embargo sé que él está en la isla." Madara rió un poco más. "Veamos quien puede llegar a él primero."

Y antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar desapareció en el mismo vórtice del que vino.

"¡Demonios, va a por Utakata! ¡Debemos detenerlo!" gritó Sengoku saliendo de su estupor.

"No pudiera estar más de acuerdo." dijo Naruto antes de salir de la habitación con Hancock tras él.

"Su tripulación iba hacia los apartamentos, sin embargo no sabemos si llegaron o no. Además es probable que Madara no sea el único Akatsuki en la isla, debemos separarnos. De esta forma cubriremos más terreno." ordenó Sengoku.

Los almirantes obedecieron inmediatamente seguidos por los piratas, quienes se veían un poco molestos por ser ordenados por un Marino.

'Si el Jinchuriki es capturado estaremos en una severa desventaja. ¡Debemos encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste!' fueron los últimos pensamientos del comandante antes de unirse a la búsqueda.

* * *

Dos de los Samsara, Suigetsu y Sakura, iban caminando juntos a través de un bosque. La lluvia estaba siendo mayormente bloqueada por las copas de los árboles, protegiendo los un poco del agua.

"¿Crees que fue una buena idea separarnos de los demás?" preguntó la preocupada pelirrosa, haciendo que Suigetsu voltee a verla.

"No es nuestra culpa que no nos hayan dicho donde están los apartamentos, y esos guardias no nos quieren decir porque están enojados con nosotros por alguna extraña razón." respondió Suigetsu, completamente despreocupado en contraste con su compañera.

"¿Extraña razón? Ellos van a ser castigados por sus superiores, y por nuestra culpa, obviamente van a estar enojados."

Suigetsu bufó molesto.

"Se lo tienen merecido por dudar de la palabra de nuestro capitán." respondió Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver tal expresión.

'Adorable…'

De repente Suigetsu paró en frente de un árbol, examinándolo con curiosidad.

"Mmm, es esa marca otra vez." comentó mirando la marca que el árbol tenía escrita. Esta leía claramente las letras MEA.

Suigetsu comenzó a moverse nerviosamente, llamando la atención de Sakura.

"¿Sucede algo, Suigetsu-kun?" preguntó la pelirrosa.

"Ack, es que ver esa marca tantas veces me dio ganas de ir al baño." respondió agarrando su entrepierna con desesperación. Sakura se palmeó la frente asombrada del comportamiento de su compañero.

'Supongo que no hay otra opción…' pensó el hombre agua.

Sin ninguna vergüenza el chico abrió sus pantalones y bajó sus boxer listo para aliviar sus necesidades.

"¡Kya! ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Pervertido!" gritó Sakura totalmente roja.

"¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? Solo iba al baño…" respondió Suigetsu confundido.

Su expresión confundida solo provocó que la pelirrosa se enojara más.

"¡¿En frente de mí?!" le gritó ofuscada.

"Pues claro. ¿Cuál es el problema?" dijo Suigetsu girándose y dándole una clara vista de su órgano a la pelirrosa. "Nosotros ya nos hemos visto desnudos antes, ¿no?..."

La única respuesta que recibió fue silencio.

"Ok ok, si tanto te molesta entonces me voy a otro lugar. ¿Feliz? Joder…" dijo el chico caminando a través de unos arbustos.

Poco sabía Suigetsu que el silencio de Sakura era por todo menos enojo.

"S-su pe… era tan lindo… ¡Gah!" finalmente la pelirrosa no pudo aguantar más, siendo noqueada por una hemorragia nasal y sus sucios pensamientos.

Parece que la pervertida era otra…

* * *

"¿Me puedes recordar por qué rayos tuve que venir contigo?" preguntó un molesto Kakashi. A su lado caminaba Utakata con una expresión similar.

"No fui yo quien decidió los grupos, no creas que yo estoy disfrutando esto." replicó Utakata igual de molesto.

'Esa Sakura. Seguramente formó los grupos así para estar a solas con Suigetsu.' pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Antes de que su discusión pudiera continuar sin embargo una voz vino desde atrás de ellos, interrumpiendo y llamando su atención.

"Jajajaja, encontrarte fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Utakata, tú vienes conmigo."

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el Jinchuriki poniéndose en guardia, Kakashi haciendo lo mismo detrás de él.

"Oh, por supuesto, dónde están mis modales; Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara, y como dije antes, tú vendrás conmigo."

Los ojos de los Samsara se abrieron como platos al escuchar el nombre. Ellos sabían muy bien quién era esta persona, su presencia no auguraba nada bueno.

"Olvídalo, jamás iré contigo."

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" preguntó Madara. Un vórtice empezó abrirse al lado de él, del cual otra figura apareció haciendo que Utakata y Kakashi abran sus ojos como platos.

"¡Mei!" gritó Utakata completamente furioso reconociendo la figura de la pelirroja. "¡Maldito cobarde!"

"Llámalo como quieras, es solo una... precaución. Si quieres que ella viva tendrás que venir conmigo."

"¡En tus sueños!" Utakata sopló varias burbujas, sorprendiendo a Madara con la velocidad de estas.

El enmascarado dió un salto hacia atrás rápidamente para evitarlas, sin embargo fue sorprendido nuevamente cuando Kakashi apareció a través de las burbujas con su mano cubierta de relámpagos, haciendo que Madara se sorprendiera y diera un paso hacia atrás. Él se sorprendió aún más cuando una burbuja pasó tras él, envolviendo a Mei y llevándola al lado de Utakata.

"¡No! ¡Espera!"

Kakashi tomó un poco de placer en escuchar el tono asustado del malvado hombre antes de traspasar su pecho con su técnica.

"¡Ni loco!" gritó el peliplata dando en el blanco.

O eso pensó él, su brazo lo atravesó como esperaba pero no hubo sangre. Madara aprovechó su estado de shock para revertir su posición y poner un cuchillo en su garganta.

"Caíste." dijo burlón el enmascarado. "Parece que no tienes muchas opciones, Utakata. Ahora ven conmigo, o tú Nakama morirá."

"¡No le hagas caso! ¡Escapa Utakata!" gritó Kakashi.

Utakata no lo hizo, luciendo indeciso.

"¿Qué es esa expresión en tu cara, estúpido? Tú y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Ya tienes a Mei, ¿no? ¡Lárgate de aquí!"

El Jinchuriki dio un paso hacia atrás, su mirada llena de conflicto. Finalmente después de haberlo pensado llegó a una decisión.

"Tienes razón, nunca nos llevamos bien. Peleamos por todo, y personalmente puedo decir que eres la persona más molesta que he conocido." su mirada se llenó de determinación, viendo directamente a Kakashi. "Pero incluso tú no mereces morir por mi maldita existencia, y por el demonio que está sellado en mí. Toda mi vida fue controlada por ese simple hecho, mis sueños, mis aspiraciones, mi amor." el Jinchuriki dio una pequeña mirada hacia Mei, quien reposaba en una de sus burbujas. "Ya no más."

Sacando una pequeña daga Utakata se la colocó directamente en su cuello.

"¡Estúpido! ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!?" gritó Kakashi horrorizado, recuerdos de su antigua tripulación y sus muertes pasando por su mente. 'No… otra vez no…'

Madara quién había estado callado frunció el ceño bajo su máscara.

"Sé muy bien que me necesitas vivo. Déjalo ir, o me suicidaré en este momento." dijo Utakata decidido.

"¡No, tú…!" las palabras de Kakashi murieron en su boca cuando Madara le dio un golpe en su nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Lo último que vio fue la imagen de Utakata con la daga en su garganta.

"Silencio, mocoso." le dijo Madara a Kakashi, quien no pudo responder por su inconsciencia. "¿Te crees muy listo, eh Jinchuriki?"

"¿Crees que no lo haré?" dijo Utakata presionando la daga en su piel y sacandose un poco de sangre.

"Tch. Está bien, tómalo."

Madara lanzó a Kakashi hacía Utakata, quien creó una burbuja para atrapar lo. Inmediatamente le dio una orden a las burbujas para que se reunieran con Naruto y los demás. Estás obedecieron inmediatamente, y Utakata se tranquilizó un poco sabiendo que cumplirían su objetivo incluso si él llegara a morir.

Hecho esto tomó la daga y rápidamente la dirigió a su garganta, decidido a terminar con su vida y arruinar los planes de Akatsuki.

Sin embargo Madara predijo sus acciones y rápidamente apareció ante él deteniendo su mano.

"Hmp ¿Pensaste que me engañarías? Mocoso tonto."

Mostrando una gran capacidad de lucha Madara desarmó a Utakata para luego darle un puñetazo que le sacó todo el aire.

'Lo siento, Mei…' pensó el Jinchuriki antes que Madara lo terminara con un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

A unos metros atrás, dentro de una de las burbujas una recién despierta pelirroja veía la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos, desesperadamente tratando de romper la burbuja sin éxito alguno.

"¡Utakata!" su gritó no tuvo efecto. El enmascarado desapareció en un vórtice junto a su recién capturado Jinchuriki.

* * *

Un navío viajaba a velocidades infernales por el océano. Su único tripulante era un hombre con varios piercings y unos conocidos ojos púrpuras con círculos concéntricos.

Al momento el hombre, llamado Pein, contestaba una llamada.

"Si, si, Konan, ya estoy mejor… Si, mi resfriado se curó completamente… ¿De qué hablas? Por supuesto que me tome mi sopita… Espera un momento, me está entrando otra llamada."

La voz que vino del Den-Den Mushi esta vez fue tan alta que hizo eco en todo el navío.

"¡LÍDER-SAMA!" gritó una voz claramente masculina.

"Joder, no grites, te escucho claramente."

"¡Es que tenemos un problema!" la voz sonaba claramente asustada.

"¿Qué sucedió esta vez? Si es otra estupidez como que Kisame está contando sus historias de incesto o Itachi terminando con nuestras provisiones de Pocky juro que…"

"Es el Jinchuriki de nueve colas señor… ¡Se escapó!"

* * *

**El Sabio de los Océanos**

* * *

**AN**

Este capítulo tomó más tiempo del que esperaba, sin embargo estoy muy contento con él así que realmente no me arrepiento de haberme tomado mi tiempo. Pudo haber sido más largo, sin embargo era un buen momento para terminar y ni quería dejarlos sin capítulo por más tiempo.

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, dando su opinión y lo que piensan de la historia ¡Su opinión importa!

Fuck like hell and sleep well.

**R&amp;R**


End file.
